The Goblin Queen
by kaybeezie
Summary: 25 years after Sarah defeats the Labyrinth, Jareth is still plagued with never-ending thoughts of her. She has since moved on with her life, and is married with 3 children. One of her children discovers a certain red book; they accidently call upon the goblin king. Rated M for Mature.
1. Mother's Warning

**[I do not own "Labyrinth" or any of its wonderful characters. They all belong to Jim Henson and his crew. No copyright intended. Do not read if you are under 18. There is some adult content matter like bills and taxes. That's what adults do right? I don't consider myself an adult so I'm not too sure what they do in their free time. Do you think they play Scrabble? Hmmm. . . I suppose that's a question for another day. On with the story! **

Chapter 1: Mother's Warning

Cobwebs were draped like curtains on every window in the castle. A sheet of dust covered all the doodads and thingamabobs. The walls were soaked with dirty mustard stains. This place was filled with greasy hairy little goblins, yet no one would ever guess that. Despite its many occupants, the fortress still felt empty. This loneliness oozed through every crevice to create an atmosphere that can make the happiest man feel melancholy. Goblins were typically known for causing mayhem, but in here they walked with their head low. It was as if they were spirits roaming around a deserted house. Food had been becoming scarce for the creatures, and one finally built up the courage to do something about it.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"What is it?" a dark voice roared in a way that made it feel more like a threat rather than a question.

"Me would like to speak wit' your royal heinie. If me allowed to, that is," a stubby goblin responded.

"This better be important." Just then, the large door opened in front of the being. There, in the darkest dustiest room in the castle, behind a large wooden desk, sat Jareth the Goblin King. He lounged sideways on his chair; one leg was on the armrest, the other on the floor. His eyes were weary, his hair was wild, and his chin was prickly. Jareth wore a half-unbuttoned white shirt with a coffee stain and tight grey pants. For a second, his eyes were focused on the crystal ball the quickly flashed to the nearly sniveling being at his door. He wondered why a goblin would come in his office so late at night. "Well?" in a rushing tone.

"They not be much food in the king'om sir. Me and the other goblins sure be hungry."

"And?" the king retorted with one eyebrow raised.

"We was wondering if you gonna supply us wit' food, is all," the goblin did not meet the king's intense gaze.

"Ah," the king nodded, "In order to get food, you need money. In order to get money, you need to work. Our kingdom's main export is wine, yet you and your other disgusting creatures refuse to make it. Tell me, how is that my problem?" He gritted his teeth as he awaited a response. The goblin's eyes began to swell, and its lip quivered like a toddler who had just been scolded. Jareth suddenly stood up as the goblin cowered in fear.

The creature spoke up, "After the girl beat the Labyrinth, you breaked all the barrels. We try to fix 'em up, but it not worked. We try to ask you, but your heinie doesn't listen to us no more. We can only store a little wine in things we find in the castle." Jareth flung the crystal ball at the small creature. It scurried off as the glass ball shattered behind it. He began throwing anything he saw in his path. His nails dug into his desk as he tried to calm himself. How dare that goblin mention _her_! It has been nearly 25 years since _she_ defeated him, yet _she_ has been on his mind every moment since. Jareth needed no reminder of what _she_ had done.

He had become obsessed with her. Every night he would watch her through his crystal ball. Her life had become his favorite soap opera. She had become a theatre arts teacher at a high school, and was now married with three children. The husband was a customer service representative named Roberto. Roberto was a dark, smooth, and clean cut man. They were infatuated with each other ever since they first met at a supermarket. Their first child was a clever 20 year-old college student named Luna. The girl had just come back from her college for winter break. She looked almost exactly like her mother except for her caramel skin. Dillon was her middle child who was 15 years-old. He was a small spunky young man with black hair spiked in every direction. The boy was not too bright and got in trouble often. The last child was a one year-old named Howie. He was calm and affectionate babe with piercing green eyes.

Jareth felt conflicted when he watched them. Part of him was upset that she was content with life, while he was completely miserable. Another part wanted her to be happy because she deserved it. The last and the strongest part of him wanted to be in Roberto's shoes. The king wanted to kiss her every morning before she went to work and every night when she came home. Jareth wanted to help the children make her breakfast in bed on Mother's Day. He wanted to snuggle up with her on cold nights while drinking that drink they called hot cocoa. It had saddened him when he had offered her his world, and she turned it down. Royalty from all over the Underground have tried to pressure him into marriage; however he did not want anyone but her. The Goblin King held out the crystal ball to see her again.

_"Sarah! Babe, I need you!" Roberto yelled._

_"I know," Sarah chuckled, "But what for?"_

_"I can't find my dress socks," he pouted._

_"It's on the second drawer on the left. I swear you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Dillon walked into their room, and Luna followed holding the babe. They were all dressed in pajamas getting ready for bed._

_"Hey, cool it guys! I don't want you to come back with another baby. Howie is enough of a handful as it is," Dillon warned._

_"Speaking of handfuls, are you sure you will be able to watch them for a week?" Sarah asked._

_"We'll be fine. Don't worry," Luna smiled reassuringly, "Just have a good time at Uncle Toby's wedding." Dillon picked up a small red book off his mother's cabinet. He looked at it questioningly. _

_"Hey mom, what's this?" he held out the book. Sarah's eyes left her husband's tie and went straight to the booklet._

_"Don't touch that!" She screamed in horror, "Put it back! Put it back!" All eyes were suddenly set on her. Dillon put it on the cabinet. "It was a gift; I don't want you to ruin it. Now promise you won't go near that book again." He nodded though he did not understand why. Roberto finished his tie and started to put on his socks in silence. The three young ones left the room in a similar fashion. They went downstairs to the living room to watch television, while their parents got ready to leave. Roberto and Sarah went down with their luggage. _

_"Luna, Abuela said to call her if you need anything. There's money for emergencies in the top drawer in the kitchen. I also filled your car with gas in case you need to go anywhere," Roberto explained._

_"Don't go having any crazy parties," Sarah joked._

_"We were going to have one as soon as you left. We got a DJ and everything," Luna teased._

_"Well, make sure you leave a good tip. I love you Mija," Roberto kissed Luna on the forehead, "I love you Dillon, and you too my little angel." He tickled Howie and hugged Dillon._

_"Okay we got to go. Behave!" Sarah shot a look to Dillon, "I love you guys. Call us if anything. Bye!"_

_"Bye! Can you say bye to Mommy and Daddy, Howie? Say bye-bye," Luna asked the babe in a squeaky voice. As soon as the door closed, Howie started to scream. Luna gently rocked the baby while heading to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to get his bottle. His crying quickly subsided. "Is this what you wanted, my handsome prince?" He nodded with enthusiasm as she handed him the bottle. The three of them went to their parent's room to put the baby in his crib._

_"So, why do you think Mom flipped out when I touched the book?" Dillon wondered aloud. Luna shrugged as she put the babe on the bed to change his diaper. "Do you think it's some kind of sex book?"_

_"Dillon! That's disgusting!" She yelled and startled the baby, "Sorry, Howie."_

_"Wanna read it?"_

_"Mom said no."_

_"Luna, come to the dark side," he chuckled as he took out the book. "'Labyrinth' sounds erotic."_

_"A labyrinth is a maze, Dillweed," She snapped. Dillon ignored his sister's comment and began skimming the book. He found a page that was slightly bent with words that were barely scratched out._

_"'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now.' What kind of nonsense is this? Why won't she let us read a book about goblins?" he questioned. Luna picked up the babe and rolled her eyes._

Jareth eyes lit up at the boys words. He smiled because Dillon technically summoned him to the Aboveground. Even if he had done unknowingly, it still counted. Maybe the king could have Sarah after all. She would come to rescue the babe as she did before, but this time he could make her to stay. He could make her love him. She could leave her husband, and then she would belong to him. The king magically changed into his most intimidating attire. He called upon his most trusted goblins to come with him to see Sarah's children.

Luna heard a sound in the room. She held the baby closer to her as she looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dillon listened for the noise.

"It sounded like someone was cackling." He seemed puzzled and tried to locate the source of the noise as well. Just then, an owl flew through their parent's closed window. Luna let out a shriek, and the baby began to cry. She rocked the baby trying to get him to drink his milk and calm down.

"H-h-how the h-h-hell did it do that?" Dillon stammered.

"How should I–" She paused as the owl began to the shape of a man. The siblings held each other closely as they gazed at the man in fear. He had wild blonde hair, and mismatched eyes. He was dressed in a loose dark blue shirt with a black armored vest that exposed his chest and a large pendant hanging from his neck. His pants and cape were made entirely of black leather. They were all terrified.

"Why hello," the man smirked. His voice was dark, deep, and deviant.

"W-w-who are you?" Dillon tried to sound menacing, but it did not faze the man.

"Jareth, the Goblin King," he answered, "Now I believe you summoned me to take care of a baby problem." Luna shot him a glare, and tightened her grip on the baby. "It's alright, my dear. I'll give you anything you want in return. Just hand over the babe."

"No." She scared herself a bit when she said that.

"I cannot leave without him, I am afraid. Dillon called upon me so I must finish my duty in order to leave. I assure you, I do have ways of getting what I want. Some of those ways are pleasant, some of them not so much." Dillon looked at the book, now understanding his mother's warning.

"Dillon, you are an idiot!" Luna bellowed.

"How was I supposed to know?" Dillon shouted.

"Mom told you not to touch it, but you just had to. Didn't you?"

"If I may interject," Jareth sounded annoyed, "I'd like to collect the babe and leave as soon as possible. I have things to attend to." Howie dropped his bottle and began to wine. He wanted his mother as much as he wanted the scary man to go away. His sister just continued rocking him. The king looked at the babe. Out of fear he buried his head in his sister's chest. The baby fell asleep soon afterwards.

"I have an alternate proposal." She asked.

"I'm listening."

"Could you take me instead?"

Jareth played around with the idea a bit. Though she would be of more use than a baby, she was also very smart and calculating. He knew he could not trust her alone. "Nobel, but no dice. I came here for a babe, though I am willing to compromise. If you would like, I can take the three of you. So you can keep an eye on your precious babe and escape the wrath of your mother. Otherwise, I would really hate to be in your shoes when she finds out that her baby is gone because of your brother's idiocy."

"Don't listen to him, Luna. I can take him!" Dillon put his fists up.

"Stop being stupid, Dillon. A girl half your size kicked the snot out of you." She rolled her eyes.

"She had supernatural strength," he defended himself.

"And he doesn't? He transformed from an owl to a man, for God sakes!" She whispered angrily so she would not disturb the baby. Jareth had always found their bickering amusing as he watched them through the crystal ball. Hearing this in person was a different story entirely. He was beginning to get a headache, so he shushed them.

"What is your decision then?" Jareth questioned.

"All of us will go," Luna stated. She did not want to leave the baby alone with this crazed man.

"Excellent," he groaned sarcastically. The king had already regretted giving them that option. "I do not want to hear you two arguing the whole time, is that clear?" They nodded in agreement. The older siblings jumped up as they saw little goblins approaching them. "Hold them," Jareth commanded. They began to attach themselves to Dillon. He tried to fight them off, but it was no use. Luna instinctively buried Howie and herself into the king's arms for protection. Jareth rubbed her shoulders and smiled. "They are relatively harmless, my darling. They will not hurt any of you. They will just restrain you from trying any funny business. I am the one you should fear. What you did is a bit like running from a spider and into a lion's den."

Luna looked at him as if she did not believe him. "Lions are powerful, and majestic creatures, while spiders are just plain icky. Excuse me if I choose the former over the latter."

Jareth held the girl's chin in his hand. "Flattery will get you nowhere, my love. However if you do prefer my company as opposed to theirs, you have the option to stay in my arms." She was a clever girl indeed; the king could tell already that she was trying to get on his good side. Her cheeks reddened, as he kissed the top of her head and let go of her chin. She nodded as she stared at the goblins stuck to Dillon.

"Don't I get an alternative?" Dillon yelped in desperation.

"No."

"Why the hell not?!" the boy screamed.

"If my memory serves me right, as I am sure it does, you tried to pick a fight with me earlier. I also do not want the goblins to feel like they came here for nothing," Jareth snapped. Just then, all the walls from their parent's room vanished. They could faintly see the outlines of the labyrinth in the night sky. In Jareth's free hand, a crystal ball appeared. He dropped it on the floor, and it became a purple carriage with two Pegasus. The king motioned for Luna to enter first. He quickly followed her. The goblins detached themselves from Dillon so he could go in the carriage. They surrounded him as soon as he sat down.

When the carriage lifted from the ground it had startled the older siblings. It was not long before they could all feel the bite of the cold night air. Sarah's children could feel it the worse because they were barefoot and still in their sleepwear. Jareth saw Dillon's teeth chatter and decided to give him his cape. The boy looked as if he was going to say something, but decided against it. He just glared at him for some time afterward. Jareth rubbed Luna's shoulder that was farthest from him so the friction would keep them both warm. She leaned her head on his chest while he ran his other hand through Howie's dark hair. The girl was obviously trying to get Jareth to think that she liked him. So, he decided he would play along.

Dillon felt uncomfortable watching his sister snuggle up to this strange man. He would have expected her to fight him, or start begging or crying for their freedom. It seems like she had just given up and decided to go with the flow. She even allowed Jareth to touch the baby's hair. He was having a hard time biting his tongue, but he knew she would just tell him to shut his mouth if he spoke. Dillon looked at her as if to see what she was thinking. Luna did not look back; she seemed to be looking down at the king's lap. He returned his gaze to Jareth. "It is incredibly rude to stare," Jareth smirked.

"Sorry," They both whispered in unison. Luna bit down hard on her lip as she met the man's eyes.

"I was talking to Luna," Jareth chuckled darkly. He moved his hand from the babe's hair to lightly stroke the side of Luna's face. Dillon looked at Jareth's lap to see what Luna was staring at. The boy was upset to see that it was most likely the noticeable bulge in the man's pants. Dillon could not believe what was happening. He hoped that his sister did not fine this guy attractive. That hope was crushed when he heard her giggling as Jareth whispered in her ear.

"Are we there yet?" Dillon complained. The king placed a small kiss on the girl's ear. Then he pushed the curtain in the carriage aside to see out the window.

"We should be landing shortly. When we get off the goblins will escort you to your rooms."

"Our rooms?" he questioned.

"Unless you prefer the dungeon," Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Luna will share a room with the baby, and you will get one of your own. There will be guards in front of your doors as you sleep. Do not think about escaping because I will catch you. If you behave, your time here will be pleasant. If you do not– let's just say behaving is your only option." The carriage began to shake and plummet to the ground. When the carriage reached a stopping point, Jareth exited the vehicle. He took the baby so Luna could get out of the carriage. Dillon and the goblins followed.

The siblings shivered when they saw the castle. It looked like something out of an old black and white horror film. They half expected to see lightning in the background. Jareth passed Howie back to his sister, and put his arm around her. The boy handed Jareth back his cape. Two goblins held on to Dillon's legs like a koala in a tree. They walked into the castle. The inside was even more frightening. It looked abandoned to them. Dillon saw Luna whispering something in Jareth's ear this time. He had gotten even more furious when the king laughed. "Not tonight, my love, I am too tired," Jareth yawned.

"Too tired for what?" Dillon asked in an accusatory tone. Even though he asked he was not sure if he wanted to know the answer. The thought his sister trying to sleep with the king made him sick to his stomach.

"If she wanted you to know she would have addressed you," The king answered, "Please let go of the boy's legs and show them to their rooms. I will have a crib sent to your room shortly, Luna. I will also send a change of clothes and toiletries for the both of you." The king reached for Luna's hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, my love," he kissed her once more on the cheek.

"Goodnight," She smiled as she fiddled with one of Jareth's strands of blonde hair, "I'll miss you." The girl pouted her lips in a very innocent yet seductive way. Jareth retrieved the strand of hair from hair and gazed at her for a moment.

"I will miss you too. Off to bed now," The king said as he walked away. One of the goblins pulled on Dillon's pant leg to guide him to his room. Luna followed the other goblins to her room. The rooms were adjacent to each other. Dillon's room was dark blue on the walls with black flooring. There was a black dresser and an open door that led to a bathroom on the upper right corner. He had a full-sized black canopy bed with dark blue sheets. The boy lay in his bed and tried to gather his door. Luna sat on her bed waiting for the crib to arrive. Her walls were a washed-out pink color with some sort of faded design. The rug was soft and white. She had a white queen-sized canopy with pink sheets. She had a dresser and a bathroom just like Dillon. The goblins knocked on the door and she opened it. Two goblins rolled in the crib. Another two brought in clothes and toiletries like the king had said. She thanked them as they left the room. Luna placed Howie in the crib and tucked him in.

The girl intended to walk to the bathroom, but she collapsed on the floor. She put her head against the wall, and started crying softly. Everything that happened hit her like a brick all of a sudden. She could not believe that her parents were not even gone half an hour, and she managed to get them kidnapped. Luna felt like the worse sister on earth. Fear, sadness, and frustration clouded her mind. She held her knees to her chest as if she was trying to keep her heart from coming out.

"Luna?" Dillon whispered through the wall.

"Yes," she said trying to seem like she was not crying, but failed miserably.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, "Just a little overwhelmed right now."

"You sure did not seem overwhelmed when you were flirting with the man who kidnapped us," he argued. Luna began speaking Spanish so no one would understand them if they were listening. She told him about a woman who escaped her kidnapper on the news. Her abductor kept her locked in his basement with other girls. Instead of kicking and screaming, the woman was very sweet to the man. He eventually trusted her to go out in public with him. The man was so convinced that she loved him, he let her go visit her parents alone. That is when she called the cops and saved the others. Dillon asked her in Spanish if she was trying to seduce Jareth into letting them go.

"It's worth a shot," she told him.

"Luna," Dillon hesitated as if he was not sure if he should ask his question or not, "What did he whisper to you in the carriage?"

"I don't think you really want to know."

"Just tell me."

She hesitated then sighed, "Jareth said that he should have taken me up on my offer earlier to take me instead of the baby. He said if we were alone in the carriage he would've ravished me right then and there." Dillon's stomach churned at that. He found that his hate for this man nearly doubled.

"What did you to whisper to him in the hallway?"

"I asked if I could stay in his bed tonight," She told him with her shame very apparent in her voice.

Dillon gasped, "You can't be serious about sleeping with this guy."

"Goodnight, Dillon," She dismissed her brother. Dillon walked away from the wall, and threw himself on the bed. He could not believe that his sister would even consider this. Yes, they needed to escape, but there had to be a better way. The boy planned on finding that way.

Jareth was watching their entire conversation through his crystal ball. It was amusing to see Dillon get so upset about the possibility of Luna and him sleeping together. The king had no desire for the girl whatsoever; he just liked playing mind games with her. Though the girl's thoughts did not concern him too much, he was still curious about what she was saying to Dillon in that language that their father spoke. Jareth decided he would not lose sleep over it, and began to think about Sarah. He had a week in Aboveground time, before Sarah and Roberto returned from Toby's wedding. The king had a lot to do to prepare for Sarah's arrival. He also had to keep her children entertained and out of trouble. If she saw that he had treated them well, she might be more willing to be his bride.


	2. Your Majesty

Sarah and Roberto were both exhausted when they got to the hotel. It had been a four hour plane ride to get California. Two years ago, Toby moved to LA with his fiancée Christina to take care of her sick father. Though Sarah rarely saw him anymore, she would call him at least three times a week. The woman was very protective over her younger brother, mostly out of guilt. There was never a day that went by that she did not think about what she did to him. Though he did not remember and no else found out, Sarah felt horrible about wishing him away to the goblins. From time to time, she would think was just crazy, and imagined the whole thing. She stopped calling upon Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus out of fear that she might seem insane if she did. At this time, that little red book was the only proof that it had ever happened. It startled her when her son found it, and she hoped he listened to what she said.

"Babe, I'm going to call Luna to check on her," She told Roberto.

"It's late, they are probably sleeping. Just lie down and relax a little bit. We will call them in the morning," He coaxed her. Despite what her husband said, she still pulled out her cellphone. She called, but no one picked. Sarah looked disappointed. "See? What did I tell you? They are sleeping, just like we should be doing right now."

"Okay, we'll get some sleep." Roberto kissed hissed his wife on the forehead, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Following his lead, she undressed herself as well. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back to push her closer to him. She pressed her lips against his, and he used his tongue to pry them open. Roberto playfully threw his wife on the bed, and got on top of her place smaller kisses on her neck. "Hey," she giggled, "I thought we were getting some sleep. Come on, we are both exhausted."

"Fine," he rolled off her with a mild look of annoyance, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too," she kissed him, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They leaned to their sides, and she grabbed the blanket to tuck them. Roberto then wrapped his arms around his wife. He wedged a knee between her legs, and she let out a soft moan. He looked at her for a while with admiration.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned.

"You, of course. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? I feel like the luckiest man on Earth whenever I see you."

"God, you are so cheesy!" Sarah laughed, "Now stop staring at me, and get some sleep. We got a long day tomorrow." He finally listened to Sarah, and closed his eyes. It was not long before they both fell asleep. When Sarah slept, she often dreamt of the same person. She dreamt of _him_.

_He came through the window in the form of a white owl. Then he became something more. At first she saw his shadow on the ground. Glitter and wind swirled around him. He wore menacing black armor, and a dark cape. His blonde hair was wild, and his mismatched eyes were intense. "You're him, aren't you? You're the goblin king. I want my brother back, please. If it's all the same," she said in fear._

"_What's said is said," his voice firm, deep, and exotic. Sarah began pleading with the man. She begged for her brother, and insisted that she did not mean to wish him away. It seemed as if he did not believe a word she said. All of his responses were cold and calculated. He was not going to give into Sarah's will. The goblin king decided to bribe her so he could keep Toby._

"_I've brought you a gift." He held out a clear ball._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a crystal. Nothing more, but if you turn it this way, look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it? Then forget the baby," The king coaxed. He was as seductive as he was terrifying. Almost every part of her wanted to give him what he desired. Though she really wanted to obey him, she could not for her brother's sake._

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" Luna groaned as she sat up. She had not gotten much sleep because everything on her mind. When she finally got to rest, Howie started crying. The girl was very groggy, and wished whoever was at the door would leave.

"It's Jareth. Hurry up and get ready. Breakfast should be done shortly."

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"About nine-thirty a.m. in Aboveground time."

"Aboveground time?" Luna asked, "What time is it here?"

"Whatever I want it to be," he laughed, "I am king. Now hurry up, you do not want to be late. We will be in the dining hall. Just ask the guard to escort you there." Luna proceeded to drag herself out of bed. She went to the restroom. Luna brushed her teeth while splashing cold water in her face to wake herself up. There were clothes in the dresser that she looked through. She put on white undergarments, beige shoes, and a white Babydoll dress. The girl was glad that she found make-up in one or the drawers. Luna wanted to look all dolled up for the king.

Howie stood up in the crib and started bouncing around to get his sister's attention. He needed a diaper change badly. Luna took him out of the crib to get him ready. She changed his diaper, and put on his clothes.

"Who's a handsome little boy? You are! Yes you are!" She complimented him in voice that was a few octaves higher than normal. He babbled happily as she carried him out the room. Luna paused at the door to ask the guard for directions. He was much bigger than the other goblins she had seen, but he was still about a foot shorter than her. His nose was large and covered with warts. His skin was grey, his eyes were small, and he had a thin pencil mustache.

"The hall be over there. Come wit' me. Me show you," The goblin told her.

"Thank you very much. I'm Luna," she thought about shaking his hand, but once she saw how area it was, she decided against it.

"Me know. His majesty said that. I is Grog," He introduced himself.

"Hello, Grog. It's very nice to meet you." Grog just nodded, and escorted her to the dining hall. When she got there, she saw Jareth and Dillon sitting at the end of table. The dining table was mahogany and it was long enough to sit about 15 people comfortably. Jareth was wearing a white button up shirt with a crimson leather jacket, tight grey pants, black gloves, and long black boots. Dillon had a light blue collared shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Nice of you to join us," Dillon scoffed. She glared at him. When Luna walked towards them, Jareth got up from his seat. He pulled the chair across from Dillon back for her. The king motioned for her to hand him the baby. She complied, and took her seat. Howie giggled while pulling at the pendant around Jareth's neck.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You are very welcome," he responded, "Smudge should be here with a highchair in just a bit." Right on cue, a small dumpy green goblin appeared with a highchair. Smudge wobbled over and placed the chair next to Luna. Jareth placed Howie in the chair, and returned to his seat. "Luna, I must say you do look stunning this morning."

"Oh thank you," she smiled, "You look quite handsome yourself." Jareth was going to thank her, but he got cut off.

"I had enough of the crap, already!" Dillon yelled, "Hurry up with the food. I want to go back to the room as soon as possible."

"Patience is a virtue, my dear boy. You will not return to you room until after supper. I have certain duties that you two will be undertaking during your stay here. Breakfast will be served soon enough," Jareth assured him.

"Great! Not only do you kidnap us, but now we are going to be your personal maids!" the boy shouted. Luna eyed him from across the table. Her face was filled with warning as she glared at her brother.

"I did not kidnap you! You wished the babe a way. I then offered the both of you to come with him, and your sister took me up on the offer. I had permission to do everything that I have done. It is your fault you are in this predicament, not mine," the king scowled.

"So," Luna quickly tried to change the subject so the guys could calm down, "What's for breakfast? Jareth, is the food different down here or is it pretty much the same as home?"

"You will not address me by my first name. I am a king, and I deserve respect. It is 'your highness' or 'your majesty' from now on. Is that clear?"

"Y-y-yes, your majesty," She stammered. The girl feared him, and that was a good thing. That meant she would be easier for him to handle. Her brother needed a little more adjusting. Jareth planned to make the boy miserable until he learned some respect. Luna began staring down at the table as Howie started smacking the trey on his highchair. Dillon held his glare on the king.

"If you think you are going to burn a hole in my head from glaring at me, I assure you, it is not going to work," Jareth stated, "And I almost forgot to answer your questions, Luna. I apologize. Some of the food is the same, others are very different. I am not quite sure what we are having for breakfast, I did not ask."

"Thank you, your highness." Luna still did not look up from her spot. Just then, a bunch of little goblins came out of the kitchen with treys of food. They had placed the treys in front of Jareth, Dillon, Luna, and Howie. On Jareth's and Dillon's plates were two sunny-side-up eggs with some sort of aquamarine colored slabs of meat. Howie had the same meat, but cut up into bite-sized pieces. Luna had a green ball and a small cup of orange syrup. They all had cups of milk, and Howie had a Sippy-cup.

"What's this?" Dillon gestured to the funny looking meat.

"Unicorn steak," Jareth answered, "it is a great source of protein." Luna seemed a little disgusted, but Dillon did not seem to care. All three guys dug into the food without hesitation. Howie grabbed a handful of steak, and smashed it in his face. She picked up her green ball questioningly. The girl was about to bite it as the king interrupted her. "Luna, it is a lorangino, which is a fruit similar to an orange. You have to peel it. Give it here, I will get you started." She handed the man the lorangino. Jareth stuck his thumb into the fruit and started peeling it. He handed it back to the girl so she could finish it. When the peal was completely off it looked just like a green orange. She took one of the slices out and put it in her mouth. It was extremely sour and it made her cough.

"I don't think this is ripe enough," Luna coughed with tears forming in her eyes. The king started laughing at her.

"Of course it is ripe, my love. Loranginos are very sour. That is why you have the orange sauce," he chuckled. Luna dipped one of the slices in the sauce. It tasted wonderful. The sauce was sweet and creamy so it counteracted the sourness of the fruit. Jareth watched her enjoy her food with a look of fondness on his face.

"Why did you guys get unicorn steak and I got a Lorangino?" Luna questioned.

"I told the cooks you did not eat meat," Jareth answered and put a piece of meat in his mouth.

"How did you know?" Luna questioned. The king summoned a crystal ball.

"This," he gestured to the ball, "Shows me anything I need to know. Speaking of which, I saw that you were crying last night. I hope that is well." Luna's eyes looked down in disbelief and embarrassment. She continued to eat her food.

"It is, thank you, your majesty," She responded.

"You were speaking to Dillon in a language that was foreign to me. What were you saying?" The king questioned.

"A prayer," she answered shyly.

"Do not lie to me, precious," his voice was no longer casual, "Now I sincerely hope, for your sake, you were not planning an escape." He began to sip his milk not keeping his eyes off her as he did so.

"No of course not," Luna looked completely mortified, "I was talking about t-t-the bulge in your pants. I am so sorry, your majesty." Jareth laughed so hard, he almost spit out his milk. Dillon breathed a small sigh of relief that he did not catch her lie.

"Ah, I see. So did you like what you saw?" the king smirked. Luna continued eating her food, seeing that he was not expecting answer. It was humiliating for her to have to say that, but it seemed like a logical reason to speak in a different language. Jareth was still giggling to himself quietly. Howie watched him and joined in his laughter. He started to fling little pieces of unicorn steak at Luna, hoping to get more laughs from the king.

"Howie, stop that!" Luna yelled.

"Ba-bab-bab-ba!" The babe responded.

"Oh come on, Luna. Let the kid have some fun," Dillon sneered. She shot a look at him that showed that she clearly did not appreciate his remark. Jareth wiped his mouth with napkin, and threw it on the table. He folded his arms as he waited for the others to finish. Dillon dipped the last piece of meat in the remainder of yoke on his plate. Seeing that they were waiting on her, Luna began eating her food quicker. When she was done, they all got up from the table.

"Just leave the plates on the table, the goblins will clean it. Please, follow me I will show you to your duties," Jareth instructed. Luna picked up Howie, and they all followed the king out the dining hall. Jareth reached behind him for the girl's hand. She held his hand moved to the side of him. Dillon quickly cut between them ignoring the dirty looks they gave him.

"Since you guys were getting close, I figured I would join in the fun. Will you hold my hand, your majesty?" Dillon held out his hand mockingly. The king gave him a hard smack to the face. He fell down from all the force. The older siblings looked shocked at the king. Luna had an apologetic while she offered her hand to help him up. He took her hand and got himself off the ground.

"Do not be snide with me boy," Jareth warned, "I can make your life unbearable. Do you understand me?" The boy nodded his head weakly with a red hand imprinted on his face. Jareth moved back over to Luna, and wrapped his hand around her waist. She did not want him to touch her now, but she allowed him to out of fear. Jareth began to flaunt the fact that he could caress Luna, and Dillon could not do anything about it. He kissed the girl on the neck, and smiled as she tensed up. His tongue ran up to her chin.

"You taste wonderful, my love," he smirked. Dillon and her both stiffened at his remark. "Do not be like that with me, darling, or you will never get a closer look at the bulge in my pants," the king laughed as she blushed. Jareth really enjoyed toying with her, even though she did not seem too thrilled with him at the moment. He continued to lead them down a series of halls until he stopped at one door.

"Where are we?" Luna asked.

"The throne room," Jareth answered as he let go of her to open the door. The room was ragged and filthy. There were goblins everywhere. "Luna, I will need you and Howie to stay here. You will be keeping an eye on my goblins to make sure they do not hurt themselves. I already told them to be mindful of you, and you should not have any issues. If you need anything, inform Grog and he will get me. The circle on the floor will be a safe place for the baby. Should either of you get tired you may sit on the throne, and he can lay in the basinet I set out for him. Do you need anything repeated?"

"No your majesty," She answered. Luna was basically babysitting the goblins. This did not seem too difficult because she has volunteered at the YMCA before. From what she could gather, they seemed to have a child's intelligence, anyway.

"Good girl. Now Dillon I will need you to follow me," he said. Dillon nodded and followed the king out the room.

"Why can't I stay with them?" Dillon whined.

"Because I said so," the king responded.

"But that's not fair!" he yelled, but quickly zipped his mouth at the kings glare. Jareth held back a smile at his response. He could not help, but be reminded of Sarah as he said that. His eyebrows furrowed in the exact same manner. The more time he spent with her children the more he realized how similar Dillon was to her. He could not help to think that it might have been the reason he could not stand the boy. Luna was a lot more like her father, they were both submissive. Jareth always thought he knew Sarah's children very well, but they seemed somewhat different in person. They were by no means worse or better, just different. It was a bit like meeting a celebrity, and finding out they are not the way they appear on television.

Jareth guided the boy out of the castle to the stable. Dillon looked in fascination at the stud of unicorns and Pegasus. He saw them the night before, but his mind was too preoccupied to appreciate their true beauty. A white Pegasus snorted and shook his head at the boy. Its mane flowed beautifully in the wind. Dillon held out his hand touch the creature.

"Do not touch that one. She bites," Jareth warned, "She is quite stunning, is she not? We just got her."

"She is unbelievable. I saw a horse once on a field trip, but that was nothing like this."

"I am glad that you like them. You will be taking care of them. You will feed them, brush them, allow them to exercise, clean them, and clean after them," he said then gestured to a small elf girl, "This is Pashmina, she is the horse trainer. She will watch and you will follow her instruction."

"Hello Dillon!" the elf chimed. He reached down to shake the elf's hand. She was a pretty little elf, about the height of his hip. Pashmina had short blonde hair, pointed ears, and hazel eyes. The elf was dressed like a jockey.

"Hi," Dillon greeted.

"You might want to grab a pair gloves from the desk," she sung, "You are going to need them. Betsy made a bit of a mess." Pashmina gave him an apologetic look.

"Thank you, Pashmina. Make sure he works hard today. Keep an eye on him at all times. If you need me I will be in the wine cellar."

"What will you be doing in the wine cellar, your majesty?" she asked musically.

"I will be restoring the barrels for the wine."

"It's about time! What has gotten you in a good enough mood to fix it?" she laughed.

"A goblin came to me yesterday complaining about it. What can I say, I am a goblin pleaser," Jareth laughed. Pashmina chimed in on his laughter. Jareth had always been fond of the elf. She was one of the only creatures allowed to joke around with him. He could not help but to find her adorable. The king was her godfather so she had a lot more perks than most of the beings that worked for him.

"Yea sure you are. Have a good time doing stuff. Bye-bye your majesty!" she sung. He leaned to her, and kissed her on the head. He waved goodbye to her, and left. Dillon seemed a little confused to see him acting so sweet to someone. Well, he was sort of nice to his sister, but he assumed he was just trying to get in her pants.

"Have you slept with him?" Dillon asked the elf.

"Oh my goodness! No, I would never! He is my godfather. Why would you ask that?" the elf blushed.

"The king seems like a jerk, but he was nice to you. I thought it was because you might've been with him."

"Oh, that's hardly a reason for him to act nice with someone. He is a king; he can take any being in the kingdom if he wanted to. They would have to submit to him or be severely punished. Besides, I do not think he has been interested in anyone for decades. I was told some horrid girl broke his heart, before I was born, and he has been very grumpy ever since. We aren't supposed to talk about it though."

"I hope that girl is happy with herself. I think I would not be in this situation if it was not for her."

"You're probably right, but since you are here. Please help me shovel this poo. It's almost taller than me!" she begged. He grabbed a pair of work gloves and put them on. Dillon got the shovel. She pointed him to the mess, and he saw that she was not exaggerating about the size. It was disgusting. He began shoveling it and putting it in a bag marked "horse manure." Dillon started to think. What if he used one of the Pegasus or unicorns as a means of escape? He was sure that the small elf could not stop him. Then he could get some help to rescue his brother and sister. He decided that he would try to escape the next time he was out here. First he had to find which of the creatures would be easiest to ride.

* * *

Jareth was in the huge wine cellar cleaning up the broken pieces of wood. He was going to need a lot of room to make new barrels. He was glad that Luna could entertain the goblins so he could get this done in peace. Jareth needed to focus; it would take a lot of magic to restore everything. Three crystal balls formed in his hand and he placed them on a counter. They turned into empty kegs. His mind began to wander as he worked on the task at hand. He thought about Luna. She was so sweet to him until he slapped Dillon. Luna tensed up when he touched her. He wanted her to fear him, but he still wanted her to be affectionate towards him.

Jareth still had no desire for the girl, but he did enjoy the way she felt. The girl was soft and cuddly like an overgrown puppy. He still had the taste of her on his tongue. She tasted like sweet creamy caramel with a hint of salt. Though he did seem to like many things about her, she was not Sarah. She did not have the same fire in her soul. He could not help, but to get excited when he thought of Sarah. She would be back in a little less than a week. Jareth decided to send a crystal to her room so when she got home she knew he had them. Sarah would have to summon him. That thought made his lips pull up a little at the sides.

He was not sure what to do with her husband. Surely he would be easy to dispose of. Jareth could dump him in the bog of eternal stench. Sarah would not go near him again. Then again he was sure he could just scare him away. He supposed he would just have to cross that bridge when he got there. Jareth began to wonder if her children would stay with them after all was said and done. Howie would definitely stay with his mother, but Dillon would probably ask to go home. Luna would probably want to finish college, and then he could convince her to come back. He wondered if Howie could become heir to his throne or maybe Sarah and Jareth could have children of their own. She was obviously still fertile. The idea of having a child lingered on his brain, as he worked.

**[Hello, sweetie pie! How was your day? (****Insert your response here****) Good, good. Mine was fine too. I must say you are looking quite lovely today.**

**I feel that complementing someone and asking about their day brightens their mood. So you're welcome. Now that's out of the way, let's talk about the story. Sarah's children are quite the trio, aren't they? How about Jareth wanting to become the world's sexiest home-wrecker? What are your thoughts on his 25 yearlong infatuation with Sarah, cute or creepy?**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. It is my first fanfic so bear with me; my grammar escapes me at times. Ta ta for now.]**


	3. Controlling Fire

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Christina shouted. She kissed Sarah on both cheeks before embracing her. For a split second she even lifted Sarah off the ground. Christina was a tall red head with forest green eyes. She had on a loose green shirt and black dress pants that complemented her eyes. Toby wanted to have dinner with Sarah and Roberto. It was not anything formal, but he wanted some time to catch up with them. They were at an Olive Garden near the hotel.

"You look so beautiful! My brother is such a lucky guy," Sarah complemented the glowing bride-to-be. Roberto held out a seat for Sarah, and then sat down himself.

"Don't I know it?" Toby laughed with bread in his mouth. Christina kissed him on the cheek. Her brother had grown to have a stocky build with curly dirty blonde hair. He was a giant teddy bear that always loved to joke around.

"You have to save some room for dinner," Roberto joked. He put one hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, and the other gave him a congratulatory handshake.

"It's nice to see you, guys. So where is my favorite nephews and niece?" Toby asked while he looked around.

"I told you we could not afford all the tickets," Sarah sighed, "Didn't you get my message?"

"Sorry, I was a little busy, y'know planning my wedding," he smirked. Sarah gave him a play shove.

"Sarah, are you coming to the bachelorette party tonight?" Christina chimed in. She shook her head. Sarah was sure Roberto would not allow that. He found out about an affair she had three years ago, and it took him until recently to forgive her for that. Though he had forgiven her, it was not the same. Her husband kept a close eye on her almost all the time. He even made her take a paternity test when Howie was born. Sarah knew that she had a great husband, and she was not going to be the one to screw things up again.

"You can go," Roberto stated.

"I really shouldn't," Sarah uttered while staring at her feet.

"Your future sister-in-law wants you to go. So just go," he expressed, "You are a bridesmaid after all. I trust that you will use good judgment." Sarah could not hide the disbelief off her face even if she tried. Roberto just kissed her for head and pegged her with a serious look. Maybe he actually trusted her or maybe he was just testing her to see if she would try to cheat on him again. Either way, she had not had a girl's night out in years. She deserved to have a little fun every now and again.

"Great!" Christina shrieked hugging both her and Roberto before sitting down.

"Okay guys, who should we sacrifice next?" Luna roared. All the goblins began to cheer.

* * *

"Sprickle, sacrifice Sprickle!" one goblin yelled.

"Sprickle it is!" Luna laughed. A second later a goblin squealed; Jareth assumed it was Sprickle. He stood in front of the closed throne room doors. The king had no clue what was going on, but he started to regret leaving her in charge of the goblins. Why would she be sacrificing them? The king had to go in to prevent any of his subjects from getting hurt. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. What he found was completely shocking.

In the middle of the throne room was a giant tub of water. She was washing Sprickle, while the other creatures applauded. No one noticed when the king when he walked in. Luna was laughing. Her hair was drenched and filled with bubbles. The small grey female goblin started splashing water at her. Jareth was utterly confused. First of all, goblins hated baths. Why were they cheering? Second of all, how did she get an entire tub of water into the throne room? Neither she nor any of the goblins would have possessed the strength to carry that in. Luna grabbed a fuzzy yellow towel, and dried Sprickle off while placing her on the floor.

"New water, new cloth, and new towel coming up!" an elderly goblin he did not recognize yelled. She touched the tub. To Jareth's surprise, the new items popped up. He never knew goblins possessed any powers aside from being absolutely repulsive. It started to anger him that they could have replaced the barrels the whole time.

"Who's next?" Luna asked. Jareth cleared his throat to get their attention. The girl seemed flabbergasted to see him leaning on the door.

"Sacrifice your heinie!" Sprickle shouted. They all started repeating what she said with enthusiasm.

"What is going on here, Luna? How did you get them to take a–"

"Shh!" she pointed to the goblins with her eyes, "We are sacrificing the goblins to the water god, Poseidon."

"Ah I see. I thought the goblins did not have powers. How were they able to get the tub here?" Jareth asked. She was a clever girl in deed. Goblins loved playing pretend, and she used that to get them clean. He wished that he could have thought of that; he usually had to threaten them. The smell of the creatures was pretty unbearable at times, and Jareth was grateful that she had taken care of this.

"They don't have powers," Luna replied and gestured to the elderly goblin, "This is Sprickle's great-aunt, Leseda. She is part witch, so she does have powers. Leseda is from up north, and just came to visit." He nodded in understanding.

"Sacrifice your heinie!" the goblins chanted. The king shook his head in response. All the creatures looked disappointed.

"Don't be shy, your highness," she pouted her lips.

"I am not shy," the king corrected her. To prove he was right, he slowly began unbuttoning jacket and shirt. Laughter and applause surrounded the room in an instant. He removed all his clothes one by one until he was fully nude. Jareth laughed as he watched Luna's jaw drop. The goblins were unfazed by the king's nudity. They were just happy that he was joining their little game. He carefully got into the tub, and turned to look at Luna. She poured liquid soap onto a wash cloth. Then she started washing the king's shoulders.

"You look exhausted. What have you been up to?" Luna questioned. She looked him over at a leisurely rate.

"I was restoring the wine cellar. It took a lot magic and energy out of me," he sighed, "Where's the babe?" She placed a small kiss on his neck which had made him jump a bit.

"He's sleeping in the bassinet. One of great things about Howie is that he is a heavy sleeper," she laughed. Luna began washing his chest. Jareth pressed his lips against hers while allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. The goblins started to roll on the floor laughing. They had never seen their king act so silly before.

"That's not how you get sacrificed, your heinie!" Sprickle protested. Jareth had to break the kiss because he was chuckling so much. The fact that the goblins had no clue what was going was really amusing to him.

"How's Dillon?" she asked him trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

"He is great," Jareth said, "I have him working with the Pegasus and unicorns alongside my goddaughter."

"I'm sure he'd love that. He's always loved animals, but we could never get any because of my dad's allergies. Before I get too off topic I wanted to say, I wasn't too pleased when you hit him earlier," her tone more serious now.

"He was being an ass," he said straightforwardly as he splashed her with water. She cracked a smile.

"He's a teenage boy, what did you expect? Besides, that's no reason to hit somebody." She splashed him back.

"That is the only reason to hit somebody. I would not have hit him if he was being nice to me," he explained.

"Just please apologize and don't do it again," she softly pleaded. She put the wash cloth in the water, and started washing lower. Jareth felt so torn. He wanted her to continue because it felt amazing, but he wanted her to stop because he wanted Sarah instead. The king could not imagine Sarah being too happy with him after getting a bath from her daughter in the first place. So he decided to he would stop her before she went too far.

"I think we should sacrifice Luna next," the king announced. The crowd cheered in agreement. Jareth had a promising grin as he rose from the tub. She got up to run, but he got hold of her. He dragged her into to the tub with him, and she screamed.

"My dress is soaked!" she whined. The king and his subjects ignored her anger, and began laughing harder. He could not help, but notice that her dress was becoming sheer from the water. Jareth tried to put that thought from his mind as he turned to her face. She nuzzled her face in his neck before splashing him.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch. That is actually why I came here," Jareth mentioned.

"I'd love to, but I got to change first," she responded. She got herself out of the tub, and offered her hand to assist the king. He used her support to get out of the tub. Luna started drying him off with the towel. The king made a clear orb appear in his hands, and rubbed it against the girl's right shoulder. To her amazement, she was completely dry. Luna watched the king get dress. She bit her lip, and fiddled with her hair in arousal.

"Someone please get this tub out of here, by the time we come back. Also clean up this water," Jareth ordered while buttoning his shirt.

"Oh I'll get this cleaned up in no time," Luna said.

"I want them to clean it," the king explained, "I want you get the babe, and accompany me to the dining hall." She nodded. Then she made her way to Howie to pick him up. He began to cry after being woken up. Luna began rubbing his back to soothe him. Once the babe calmed down, Jareth motioned for her to come with him. He walked to the hall with his arm snaked around the girl's waist. His heart froze when Howie raised his arms for the king to hold him.

"He wants you," Luna whispered. He unwrapped himself from Luna to take the babe from her. Howie was thrilled as the king bounced him up and down playfully. She watched them with nothing but pure amusement. They continued down to the hall with Howie squealing with glee the entire time. Jareth seemed to have lost himself in his enthrallment of the baby. He would make odd sounds and faces to get a reaction from Howie. The babe obliged him every time. Luna kissed Jareth's cheek; she was obviously smitten with the way he handled the baby.

"Mah!" Howie screamed as he kissed the king's cheek as well. Luna and Jareth were both beaming at the child. The babe clapped for himself with the pride of causing that response. He laid his head on the king's shoulder with full knowledge of how adorable he was being. When they finally got to the dining hall, Jareth settled the babe in his high chair.

Luna wrapped her arms around Jareth's waist, and pulled him towards her. He draped his arms over her shoulders in reply. She pressed her lips against his passionately. His tongue penetrated her lips, sucking and licking her simultaneously. Jareth showed great skill and technique as they kissed. Her skin started to heat up from the pleasure, and soft moan escaped her. All of a sudden, Jareth distanced himself from the kiss. She looked up at him with a puzzled and disappointed look on her face. The girl did not want him to stop. Jareth was glad Howie was there. He motioned to him as an excuse for stopping. The king could not let this behavior continue because he wanted to be with Sarah, even though his body clearly wanted other things. He was going to be this girl's stepfather soon, so anything his body wanted to do to her would be inappropriate.

The king pulled out the chair for her, and she sat down. He sat down in his chair soon afterward. The both looked down wordlessly at the table. Howie slapped the table over and over hoping to get them to pay attention to him. The babe pouted as they did no such thing. Three goblins came in holding trays of food. They placed the trays on the dining table, and scurried off. They all had grape juice. Luna had a salad with some foreign berries and nuts on the lettuce. Howie had bite-sized cubes of chicken. Jareth had a large club sandwich with layers of different colored meats and cheeses.

"Will Dillon be joining us?" she asked hoping to break the awkward silence. Howie used his pincer grasp to pick up the chicken, and shoved it in face.

"No, he will be having lunch with my god-daughter in the stables," he answered before taking a bite of his sandwich. She stabbed a berry, and put it in her mouth.

"So how long will we be here?" she asked. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "I mean, like when will we be able to return to the Aboveground? Or are we staying here forever?"

"You want to leave?" he asked with his voice sounding a little hurt.

"Please do not be offended, your majesty, I was just curious. Do you know when?"

"I am not sure. If everything goes according to plan, I will give you the option to leave within a fortnight." That would give Sarah enough time to get home, and get her to agree to marry him. If it was not, then he could bend time so it would be. He escaped from his thoughts when he heard Luna breathe a sigh of relief. Anger swept over him in an instant. Was the girl happy that she could leave him in such a short amount of time? Jareth thought for a moment that she truly wanted to be with him. He shook the thought from his mind. Why should he care? He was going to marry Sarah anyway. It would actually be a lot better if she did leave. Then he would not have to control the feelings he got when he was around her.

"What plan?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You said 'if everything goes according to plan.' What is your plan?" she elaborated. Howie paid no mind to the conversation as he played with his food.

"I misspoke. I meant to say 'if you behave,'" he lied. She showed a look of suspicion on her face, but did not press the matter. Jareth could not tell her the truth. Luna was an intelligent girl, and she might think up a way to prevent the marriage happening. He also did not want her to be upset with him the entire time she was here. The king could not imagine her being too happy with the fact that he planned to split up her parents by marrying her mother. He quickly tried to change the subject. "Why were you crying last night? You seemed to be in a good mood during the carriage ride here. You did not fight me or anything."

"It would be pointless to fight you. You are obviously more powerful than the three of us combined. All fighting would do is cloud my thoughts. I cried in my room rather than in front of you, so I would be free to take control over the situation when I needed to."

"Control?" he scoffed, "You have no control."

"Don't I?" she smirked, "I got you and a room full of goblins to do what I said, even though none of you wanted to. And you think I have no control." Malice was deep in her eyes as she said this. She got up from the table and took the baby with her to the hall. He wanted to follow her, but he decided against it. Jareth saw her handing the baby to a goblin and whispering something to him. She returned and shut the door to the dining room.

The king did not move as she came up behind him. Luna ran her tongue up the side of his neck then began sucking it softly. Then she placed small kisses on his cheek and chin. He was completely laced with fear and excitement when she reached down and began fondling him. Jareth heard his blood pulsing in his ears as he imagined how good it would feel to be inside the young girl. She felt him harden for her, and chuckled darkly in response. Luna sat on his lap, facing Jareth, rocking her hips against him slowly. She made little erotic noises that drove Jareth wild with lust. He ran his fingers through her beautiful ebony hair, kissing her fervently as he did so. Every part of his body wanted to take her right there on the dining room table. His mind seemed to be in the backseat at the moment so he decided he would follow his body's wishes. Just as Jareth reached down to unbutton his pants, she got off him. Luna started walking toward the door laughing.

"Are you mad, woman? What are you doing?" he questioned, his voice sounded husky.

"Showing you who has the control," she purred while looking back at him briefly. She left the room leaving Jareth sitting by himself. The king felt like he was on fire. His thoughts were completely jumbled up. He was not sure if he wanted to screw her or strangle her. This girl and her mind games were driving him insane. Jareth took a deep breath to calm down. He smiled when he realized that he was wrong about her earlier. She was never submissive and her fire was very much there. The girl never had to yell or fight for control because people just handed it over. The king started to have a little more respect and mistrust for her. She turned manipulation into its own art form.

* * *

The strobe lights were flashing to the beat of the club music. Everything was so loud that Sarah could barely hear herself think. Christina sat next to her along with three other girls. The bride-to-be had on a soft pink dress with a tiara and white sash that read "bachelorette." A thin onyx-colored girl with long equally dark hair named Sasha was the maid of honor. Sarah was told that Sasha was her best friend since kindergarten. From what she could tell, Sasha was an entertaining girl who had no problems saying what was on her mind. The second bridesmaid was a petite girl with glasses named Kim. She was Christina's former roommate who emigrated from North Korea when she was five. The third was a chubby blonde girl named Avery. Avery worked with Christina, and she liked to joke around.

Sasha handed the bachelorette a pink Victoria's Secret girt bag. Christina's face turned scarlet when she looked inside. The others watched with curiosity. They all wondered what the girt was. The bride-to-be reached in the bag and pulled out a handful of sexy lingerie. There were laced panties of assorted colors. The girls giggled like they were still middle school.

"If that made you turn red, just wait till you see what I gotcha!" Avery shouted above the music. She handed the girl a gift bag. Christina squealed when she looked inside. She pulled out a long purple vibrator. "Just for when Toby doesn't put out," she laughed.

"You guys are so crazy!" Christina yelled.

"Open mine next!" Kim yelled handing her a small silver present with a pink bow. The bride-to-be tore it gingerly. It was a small brown book. She looked at it questioningly before she realized what it was. Then her face reddened again. "It's the Kama Sūtra, well a modernized version any way. I though Toby and you could use it for your honey moon," Kim winked.

"I guess that just leaves me," Sarah sighed. She did not want to think about her brother in bed so it was really hard for her to find a fun gift for her future sister-in-law. Sarah just decided to pick something at random. She handed a small black bag to Christina. The bride-to-be pulled out fuzzy pink hand cuffs and naughty dice. Everyone seemed to find the gift hysterical.

"I'm sure your brother will appreciate this. We love playing 'Cops and Robbers,'" Christina joked.

"Oh gross! Thanks for the mental image," she groaned sarcastically. Just then the music stopped.

"Okay, okay, okay, it is time to get this party started. Let me hear you give a hand for the lovely bride-to-be Christina!" The DJ yelled. Everyone in the club cheered and hooted. Christina laughed in embarrassment. The stage in front of them started to fill with smoke from a smoke machine. "Do I see smoke? Is there a fire? I think we should call a firefighter!" he said. On cue, a very handsome dark-haired firefighter walked on stage in his bright yellow uniform.

"Did someone say fire?" The firefighter asked. The music started up again as he began taking off his coat. He revealed his beefy glistening chest and red suspenders. The women in the club whistled and clapped. He took off his suspenders and threw them on the ground. While dancing, he ran his hands from his abs to his pants. He ripped them off in one move. The only thing covering him at this point was a small yellow banana hammock. The firefighter made his way over to a frightened-looking Christina. He sat on her lap, and started grinding himself against her. His hands held hers to his chest, allowing her to feel the male stripper's well-defined muscles. She turned bright crimson and giggled nervously.

The man got off her then carried her, over his shoulder, on to the stage. He laid her on her back gently. Suddenly he positioned her legs in the air. She covered her face, obviously feeling awkward. He got between her legs and began dry humping her. Sarah was in utter disbelief. She did not remember the male strippers getting so frisky at her bachelorette party. She just had two cops undress, and they gave them one dollar bills. All of this seemed very risqué, especially since this woman was going to marry her brother. Sarah was taken from her thoughts when she saw a male in front of her with nothing but a black thong on.

"Why hello there," the man smiled, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to notice me at all." He had a Russian accent, and wild blonde hair. She went a little weak in the knees when she noticed the man looked similar to Jareth. The dancer proceeded to give her a lap dance. She mindlessly fiddled with a piece of his long hair. He moved her hands so she could feel his chest and abs. A sudden rush of pleasure shot through her. She hooked her finger into the rim of his underwear causing him pause momentarily in surprise. "Don't let that finger go any lower or we'll both get in trouble. You are truly beautiful. If you'd like we can go somewhere else when the party is over, and you can touch me wherever you like," he whispered.

* * *

"Hold the reigns," Pashmina demanded.

"Like this?" Dillon asked.

"Yes, perfect. Now hold on tight, and I want you to softly pat her." He patted the Pegasus just like she said. It started to neigh, and lift from the ground. His stomach felt like it was going to leap in his throat. It was the most terrifyingly wonderful thing he had ever experienced. He had to focus, though. If he was going to escape, he had to learn how to fly this thing fast. They were exceedingly high, and only getting higher. The wings of the horse grazed the sky with ease. Dillon felt his ears pop as the air began to thin. The Pegasus went straight on an invisible path. Then, Dillon decided it would be a good time to practice turning. Earlier the boy practiced turning with a unicorn, and this seemed significantly easier in comparison. Though he knew the being weighed roughly half a ton, it felt surprisingly light in the air. He guided the reigns to get the Pegasus to go down. The beast grunted then obliged her master's wishes. As a reward, he pet the being's mane, making it snort in appreciation.

"Adda girl!" he praised her, "I think we make a great team." They softly reached the earth. Pashmina helped Dillon off the horse. The Pegasus was seemingly proud of itself. It pranced around merrily. The elf grabbed an apple from a basket in the stables, and held it out to the beast. It chomped the apple while making little appreciative noises.

"It must be nice to be able to get such happiness from just an apple and a pat on the back," Pashmina chimed.

"Sometimes I wonder if they are the smarter beings. We can have just about anything, but we will never be half as happy as they are with nearly nothing. You know what I mean?" he asked.

"Indeed," she nodded, "They are smart enough not ruin the world around them, and they are smart enough to know that less is more." Dillon had really grown to like Pashmina over such a short amount of time. She was insightful, funny, and sweet. When the two of them had lunch earlier they were cracking jokes the entire time. If it was not for her elfin physique, he would have assumed she was from the Aboveground. Her speech was a lot more humble than the king's was, and far more intelligent than the goblins' speech for sure. Dillon loved hearing her speak, she sounded like wind chimes on an autumn day.

**[Hello, my lovelies! I hope that your day was nice, and all is well. If it's not then I will give you a cyber-hug. Now let's talk about this chapter. Sarah is not the innocent young girl that she used to be. Poor Roberto! Luna seems to have Jareth wrapped around her seductive little fingers. Do you think Dillon will be able to escape the castle and find help?]**


	4. Denial

"Hello, my dear," a deep baritone voice came from around the corner. Pashmina was not surprised to see her god father leaning on the wall of the stables.

"Hi your majesty!" she squealed giving his thighs a hug because she could not reach any higher. He patted the girl's head briefly before letting himself out of her embrace.

"How was your day? I pray that Dillon was not too much of a nuisance," he noted while eyeing the young boy suspiciously. He returned his glare. Pashmina stepped between them, so she could be a barrier. She did not think a fight would break out, but she just wanted to be sure. Though he was only here a day, she knew Dillon had a temper that could rival the king's.

"Quite the contrary, your highness, I think I was being more of a nuisance than he was," she chimed.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Jareth questioned.

"Because you are so full of yourself that you think because I'm not nice to you, I won't be nice to anyone else," Dillon butted in.

"Watch your tone boy. I have had enough of that from your sister." He shot Dillon a dirty look when, he made no effort to hide the smirk on his face. The boy had no idea what went on between Luna and the King, but he was pleased that she was no longer brown-nosing him. He was very curious about what she might have said that clearly pissed off his majesty, and a little jealous that he was not the one to cause his anger. Dillon hated the king, and he wanted to make sure he knew that. "I came to tell you that dinner will begin shortly. We will be going to the dining room."

"Can't I have dinner with Pashmina?" he whined.

"I am terribly sorry, maybe I was not making myself clear. You _will _be having dinner with us in the dining room. It is not up for debate," the king said, struggling to keep his voice even for his god-daughter's sake. Dillon opened his mouth in order to talk back, but he was cut off.

"Dillon, just go with him," Pashmina coaxed, "It is pointless to argue with his majesty." She turned to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. The elf gave him a look of warning. Dillon's head hung in defeat as decided to follow the orders of the young elf.

"Thank you, my love," he nodded, and then began walking toward the castle. Dillon tagged along behind him. Their anger was bled through their footsteps, as they both walked in silence. The king was not mad at Dillon so much; his difficulty was to be expected. Jareth spent the entire afternoon hot and bothered because of Luna. Erotic images of her assaulted his mind since they had lunch. He kept imagining how amazing it would have been if they had continued their amorous activities. The girl was his forbidden fruit, and that made him want her more. Deep down, he was kind of glad that she seized her actions, though. His feelings for Sarah went far beyond his lust for her daughter. The only reason she was here in the first place was to lure in Sarah. As time progressed he realized that Luna was not a solution to his problem, but just another problem entirely. He needed to create a boundary between them, so he would not give in into his primal needs; he needed to make her hate him. "I wanted to apologize," Jareth mumbled, finally breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"I wanted to apologize for hitting you this morning. It was brought to my attention that it was wrong of me to do so." Dillon nodded and looked at the ground. Jareth made a crystal ball appear in his hand to find Luna. He did not know where she went after she left the dining room. The crystal showed her sewing a piece of fabric surrounded by goblins. Howie was giggling uncontrollably as Grog played peek-a-boo with him. The king assumed that they probably were in the throne room. Dillon tried too his fascination as he peered at the imagery in the crystal ball. They traveled down various halls in the castle, making many twist turns until they made their way to the throne room. Jareth opened the door, surprised to see that the fabric she was sewing was in fact from his throne. "What happened to my throne?" he yelled.

"One of the goblins threw a chicken at it, and its beak pierced the fabric. Don't worry, I'm almost done," Luna stated not stopping her sewing or looking up at him.

"Why did you not call the goblin witch to fix it?"

"She left. Brastaak let me borrow some of his sewing equipment to fix it," She tied the final knot, "It's not magic, but it will hold." She handed the needle to a goblin that he assumed was Brastaak. Jareth stiffened when she made her way over to him. Her arms snaked around his shoulders. The girl went to kiss his lips, but he turned his head so she would get his cheek instead. "Still mad are we?" she smirked.

"Get the babe. We are going to have supper," Jareth uttered while looking above her rather than at her. She pouted her lips in mock disappointment, and dropped her arms.

"Are you going to tell me why his panties are all in a bunch, Luna?" Dillon sneered earning him another glare from the king.

"Let's just say, he bit off a little more than he can chew," Luna answered, winking at the king before heading to Grog. Jareth felt his blood boiling, but did not say anything. He felt a pang of lust when he watched her bend over to get Howie. This made her bottom look even more plump and delicious. Then he left the room as if that would stop his feelings for her. A little goblin walked down the hall, and he kicked it in frustration. The three siblings stood at the doorway, waiting for him to lead them to the dining room. He held his hands out for the babe, and Luna reluctantly handed him over.

"You seem to be the only pleasant person in your family," Jareth mused aloud bouncing the baby, "Such a pity." Dillon rolled his eyes at him.

"So what did you do today, Dillon?" Luna asked.

"I fed some magical horses, shoveled their crap, ate lunch, shoveled their crap, rid them, and shoveled their crap. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I shoveled their crap," he disclosed.

"Fun, fun I hope you washed your hands," she chuckled. He shook his head. "That is so gross, Dillon!"

He went to go touch her with his filthy hands. Luna squealed while running away from him. Jareth leaned on the wall in the hallway, waiting for them to finish their makeshift game of tag. Howie started giggling in his arms. Dillon went after her with hands outstretched in a zombielike stance. She ran, scooting her rear forward every time he got close. A spontaneous burst of energy hit her as she sped down the hall. Her brother went to chase her, but he was tired out. His hands were on his knees while he attempted to catch his breath. "That's what you get for skipping Gym!" she teased.

"If you two are done lollygagging, I would like to get to dinner," the king grumbled.

"Did you . . . seriously just . . . use the word . . . lollygagging?" Dillon laughed between breaths. Jareth reddened as the two other siblings joined his laughter.

"I should have you bogged for offending me!" he roared. The sudden yelling startled the baby, and began to cry.

"Calm your nuggets, your highness. We're just messing around," Luna assured him. She skipped back to him, and gathered the baby from his arms. Howie rested his head on her shoulder when she comforted him. She hummed a short lullaby, and kissed his head. His crying quickly subsided. She used her free hand to rub the king's back to calm him as well. The fury in him diminished, as he savored her pleasing touch. The gesture reminded him of when his mother used to comfort him as a little boy. He sighed in surrender, clinging to the side of her so she could wrap her arm around his waist. How was she able to do that to him? How could she turn a furious king into pathetic child in matter of seconds?

* * *

"Roberto, I need to speak with you for a minute," Christina whispered cautiously.

"Sure, what about?" he asked.

"We need to go somewhere private." He raised an eyebrow, but followed the bride to be out of the reception area. Toby had invited Sarah and him to check out the place they rented for the wedding reception. The siblings were having long a conversation about when they were younger. They seemed to forget that Christina and Roberto were in the room. Christina had seemed nervous the entire time. Roberto was curious, but he was not sure if it was his place to ask what was wrong.

The two were not close at all. Actually, he was not really close to anyone in Sarah's family except for Toby. Her stepmother was a total nightmare. The bitch actually objected in the middle of their wedding ceremony. She had made it more than apparent that she was not a fan of interracial relationships. The main reason he hated her was because of the time she made Luna cry. His daughter was only five years old, and that beast told her that her skin was too dark for anyone to love her. She never had a problem with either of the boys because their skin was significantly lighter. For some reason he was not sure of, Sarah still stayed in contact with her. Her father was a nice guy, but he was not much of a talker. He just followed his wife around like a lovesick puppy. Though the man loved his granddaughter very much, he distanced himself from her because of his wife.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Roberto questioned. Christina bit her lip like she was not sure if she wanted to say something. Her eyes began welling up with tears. She hugged him, and started patting his back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry. I don't know if I should–" she cried.

"Whatever is wrong you can tell me," he whispered. Now, he really wanted know what was amiss. Why would she go to him of all people?

"It's Sarah," she sighed. This unquestionably drew his attention. When Sarah got home from the bachelorette party the night before, she was acting rather odd. She seemed a little jumpier than usual. He asked her about the party, and she would just give him one word answers. Then he tried to find out what was wrong. Sarah got defensive at that point. She snapped at him, and then apologized. At next moment they began canoodling, so her previous behavior was nearly forgotten.

"What about Sarah?" he asked.

"Last night, um at the bachelorette party, there was a stripper. He was giving her a lap dance," she sobbed and her voice broke.

"That's what strippers do. It was a bachelorette party, it is okay. I got a lap dance at Toby's bachelor party too. There's no reason to cry." She shook her head.

"She left with him, Roberto."

It felt like someone just knocked the air out of him. All the words spun around his head until they did not sound like words anymore. This could not be true. Christina must have been mistaken. Sarah would not do that again. He had just forgiven her. They were happy.

"Maybe she was–" he tried to come up with an excuse.

"The other girls saw her flirting with him. When I got back to table, after they called me on stage, I noticed that her wedding ring was off. I'm so sorry. I really did not want to be the one to tell you this, but you deserve to know." She patted his back for comfort. Roberto began hyperventilating, and broke away from her hug. His legs gave out from underneath him. Christina went to help him up, but he stopped her. He held his head like it would fall apart if he didn't. The man was writhing with anger, sadness, and pain. His eyes were bloodshot from holding back tears. The pain in chest spilled out his mouth into a loud roar. Sarah and Toby heard the sound and rushed over to see what was wrong. They both were startled to see Christina in tears and Roberto thrashing on the floor.

"Baby what's wrong?" Sarah queried. She went down to the floor to hold him, but he moved from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"

* * *

The four of them sat in silence. They waited in the dining hall for the stubby little goblins to bring their food. All of them had plates filled with purple linguini, cheese, and seasonings. Howie and Dillon were given apple juice; Jareth and Luna had a scarlet colored drink. She looked at the drink questioningly and sniffed it. The scent made the inside of her nose feel like it was on fire.

"What is this, your majesty?" she asked.

"It is some of the very finest goblin wine," the king answered.

"She's not old enough to drink," Dillon protested.

"This is not America, my dear boy," he explained, "It is perfectly acceptable for a woman her age to have a glass of wine now and then. Luna, please try some."

"Okay I will have a small taste," she responded. This was not her first time having alcohol. Her older friends in college used to get her drinks all the time. She was only hesitant this time because she did not know how she would react to goblin wine. It smelled a lot stronger than drinks at home.

"That is all that I ask. If you do not like it your drink will be replaced." She nodded and took a sip of wine. Liking the taste, she drank some more. The liquid heated her throat as it slid into her belly. Her cheeks began to flush. It was not long before her body felt warm and fuzzy.

"It feels like Christmas," she giggled. Luna rolled up the pasta on her fork. She tried to put in her mouth, but she missed several times. Howie giggled, and mimicked his sister.

"You can't be drunk already," Dillon muttered.

"Indeed she can. Goblin wine is very strong and she seems to be a lightweight, even for a human."

"You're not human?" Dillon asked.

"How many humans you know that can turn into owls?" Jareth smirked.

"Touché," he chuckled. The king picked up the purple pasta and put it to his lips in a pristine manner. Dillon started eating his pasta as well. It tasted like normal linguini, but with a hint of a plum taste. The dish was good, but it was not as great as breakfast. "Hey, is there any more of that unicorn steak from this morning?"

"Dillon, tha-that's horrible. How c-c-could yer ride something sooo beautiful, and then treat it sooo badly?" Luna asked.

"Precious, I could ask you the same thing," Jareth grinned. Luna was confused for a moment, and then she understood what he meant. She broke into an immature fit of the giggles. Dillon looked at them in shock.

"What do you mean by 'I could ask you the same thing'?" Dillon growled. Jareth winked in response. Luna fell off the chair, and was now laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. Howie found this funny. He attempted to make her laugh harder by putting the bowl of pasta on his head. The king smirked in amusement.

"I will get Howie cleaned up and then you will help me get your sister into bed," The king instructed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Dillon whined.

"Would you prefer that _I_ got your drunken sister into bed _alone_?" he raised an eyebrow and Dillon shook his head, "I did not think so." With a flick of a wrist, Jareth conjured up a crystal and placed it on the babe's head. Howie poked it, making it pop like a bubble. Miraculously, the child was spotless. The babe let out a squeal of contentment. Jareth got him out of his highchair, and held him against his side. Dillon helped his sister off the ground, and let her lean against him.

"I love you, Dillon, I do. I really really do. I love you," she mumbled.

"Okay, okay," he groaned.

"I really do. I just love you soooo much. It's just like I love you. I do."

"I love you too. Now let's go to bed, alright?" he grumbled and she nodded, "Alright." Jareth held the babe in one arm so he could help Luna walk with the other. She looked at the king with a lazy grin.

"You know, you are very sexy Jareth. A sexy sexy man," Luna sighed. The king let out a dark chuckle. He could not help but notice how endearing she was in this state of mind. Even when she was inebriated, she had power over him. They started down the hall going toward her room.

"How come you cannot just poof her into her room with magic?" Dillon asked.

"She is too intoxicated for that. The sudden movement would just make her sick, and I would hate to have my new boots ruined," he explained.

"Why did you even give her the drink if you knew this was how she was going to react?"

"Oh my dear boy, you are so young and naïve. Do you know what happens the morning after someone gets intoxicated?" the king enquired.

"You get a hangover?" he answered, not too sure of himself. Why would he want Luna to have a hangover?

"Precisely," Jareth smirked knowing that the boy had no clue what he meant. The king needed Luna to hate him. If he was going to marry Sarah, he needed to distance himself from her young daughter. Putting her in the throne room when she was hung-over would definitely get him on her bad side. He could just imagine the splitting headache she would get from dozens of whiny goblins. When they got to the room, Luna was asleep. Dillon and he carefully placed her on the bed. Then, he placed Howie in the crib. The babe bounced around threatening to wake up his sister. Jareth made a small peach appear in his hand, and allowed the babe to take a bite. Suddenly, the babe fell into a deep slumber.

"What did you do to Howie?" Dillon whispered.

"I made him fall asleep. Do not worry, he will be up and back to normal when he wakes up." Dillon nodded and exited the room. The king followed him.

"Goblin king?" Dillon called timidly.

"Yes?"

"I need you to make a promise," he expounded.

"That depends on what the promise is," he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to promise that you won't ever hurt my sister," Dillon told him. He wanted to make sure that Luna would be safe when he made his escape. The king was fond of Howie so Dillon was pretty sure he was safe.

"I cannot promise that," he stated matter-of-factly. Dillon stuck his tongue in his cheek and nodded. This was not the answer he had hoped for. The boy had to make sure to rescue them quickly after he fled the castle. She would be in danger if he didn't. He walked to room with his head low. Then he slammed the door behind him. Just as Jareth attempted to leave Luna's doorway, he heard some odd noises. It was a mix between sobbing and gagging. He went into her room to investigate. Surprisingly, she was not there. Now he noticed the sounds were coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Please don't come in 'ere," she cried, her voiced sounded thick.

"Are you alright, my love?" Jareth asked with genuine concern.

"No. I think–" she paused and retched, "I think I may have drank waaaay too much."

"Let me in."

"Trust me, you do _not _want to come in here," she warned. The king opened the door, despite her request, to see Luna on the floor clutching on to a toilet. She covered her face in embarrassment; she did not want a king to see her in such a vulnerable state. He walked over to her and kneeled to get to her level. His hand stroked her back soothingly. Jareth could not help but to get angry at himself. He wanted her to hate him, yet here he was comforting her. She began gagging again, and he brushed her hair out of her face with his gloved hand.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" he asked.

"Yea, thank you. Can you grab my PJ's? I need to take a bath, and change," she answered still not making eye contact with him.

"There is no need to," he smirked. His hand left her hair to allow a crystal to appear. The crystal burst into little flecks of glitter in his palm. She looked down to see that she was completely clean, and in her nightgown.

"Thank you," she sighed. He got off the ground. Then he helped Luna up, carefully so he would not make her nauseous. They walked back to the room, and Jareth laid her on the bed. He went to leave, but she patted the bed, beckoning for him to lay with her. The king humored her, and positioned himself on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Did you need something else, my dear?" he inquired, his lips pull up at slightly in the corners as he looked at her. She let her head rest on his chest, and draped an arm over his waist.

"I just want you to stay here. You're comfy."

"Very well then," he answered summoned another crystal. With a pop, his day clothes were gone and replaced with blue silk nighties. She rubbed her head appreciatively against the soft fabric. Then, he placed his hand on the small of her back. Luna began idly tracing the planes of his chest that remained uncovered by his nightshirt. Her hands were soft and cool to the touch. She placed small kisses on his neck for a while, and then she relaxed. Jareth was in battle with himself. He relished her touch as much as he despised it. She was making everything so difficult for him. Why was he just allowing her to do so? He told himself that next day he would be able to distance himself from her. In this moment, he was too tired to leave.

Luna, on the other hand, was content. Maybe it was because she could easily manipulate the king at will. Maybe it was because for once she was getting the comfort and attention she so desperately craved. Though she wanted to go home, she supposed that things could be worse. As far as kidnappers go, Jareth was probably on the more civil side of the spectrum. True he was no saint, but he certainly was not evil. Besides, if they behaved they would get back home in only two weeks. She hoped that her brother would not do anything to screw it up. It seemed that Jareth would easily forgive her for anything she would do wrong, but that would not be the case for Dillon. For the time being, she would try to stay positive. She covered themselves with a quilt, and he mystically turn off the light.

**[Hey, folks. It's me again! Don't put that face. I'm just trying to be pleasant. I love the reviews. One in particular made me chuckle because they wanted Luna to be thrown in an oubliette. I also wanted to address my upload timing. I try to upload on the weekends because I am busy during the week. I work, go to school, take care of my niece, and I'm an intern. Needless to say, I don't have too much time on my hands for quick uploads, for that I apologize. So let's talk about this chapter. Do you think Pashmina and Dillon are developing feelings for each other? Roberto finds out about the stripper. Poor guy, no one can hope to compete with a stripper that looks like Jareth! There is some brother/sister bonding in this chapter. Luna gets drunk, and cuddled with Jareth. Ta ta for now.]**


	5. Guilty

**[We are going to do a little time traveling so don't get confused. Sarah is back at Christina's bachelorette party, getting a lap dance from a Russian Jareth lookalike.]**

"Don't let that finger go any lower or we'll both get in trouble. You are truly beautiful. If you'd like we can go somewhere else when the party is over, and you can touch me wherever you like," he whispered. Sarah bit her lip, and nodded. He rocked against her body in rhythm with the music. The beat stopped, and the man turned his head toward the stage. She took this opportunity to remove her wedding ring, and put in her purse. There was a chance he already saw it, but she would prefer that neither of them thought about her husband at the moment. The woman wanted to have him so badly. He was undeniably gorgeous.

"I want you," she cooed seductively. Her fingers traced the outline of his pecks.

"I have to go and change right now. My shift is over. You stay here, and I'll buy you a drink when I get back," the dancer mouthed. She pouted her lips, as he got off her. The man and the other strippers went on the stage, and walked behind the curtains. Sarah was tingling from head to toe. She was nervous and excited by the fact that she was going to bed a stripper. They could have a quickie, and she will wash up afterwards. Then, she will get a taxi to the hotel. Roberto will never find out. She turned when she saw Christina come back to the table. Her face was crimson colored.

"Oh. My. God!" the bride-to-be squealed. The girls all laughed at her embarrassment.

"That firefighter was so fine. He can put out my fire anytime he wants!" Sasha mused.

"Sarah, that guy looked like he was really into you," Avery noted.

"He said he was going to buy me a drink," Sarah responded.

"You are not going to take it, right?" Christina eyed her suspiciously, "Remember you have a husband at home."

"It's just a drink, there's no harm in that," Sarah defended.

"Yes there is! You are either leading on a man who you have no intentions of being with, or you are going to be with him and risk your marriage," the bachelorette shouted then glanced down at Sarah's hand, "Where is your wedding ring?"

"It's in my purse. I did not want to lose it here," she lied. The bride-to-be could tell she was not being honest. Angry with her future sister-in-law, she stormed off to the restroom. How could Sarah risk her marriage and her family just for her own selfish needs? Roberto was a good man, and he deserved better than an unfaithful wife. The bridesmaids just sat in an awkward silence for what felt like an hour, but it was probably only ten minutes.

"So how about that drink?" a silky Russian accent purred in to Sarah's ear. She jumped in surprise. He was wearing more clothes now, but for some reason it made him look even more sexual. The man had on a form-fitting black leather trench coat two columns of four large buttons. Underneath his coat, he had a white collared shirt with a tie. His gloves matched his ebony leather boots.

"Let's forget the drink. I want to leave now," Sarah growled with resentment for her brother's bride.

"You look like you still need a drink. Don't worry. I might have a few drinks in my apartment," he replied. He extended a hand towards Sarah, and she took it. They strolled out of the club. The bridesmaids eyed her with a look of judgment on her face. At this point, Sarah did not care who saw her. "My name is Demetri, by the way."

"Sarah," she said. They were in the parking lot, and he was looking for his car. They stopped at an old red Honda Accord. It was dingy and filled with small dents. Demetri opened the door. She sat in the car cautiously with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah, my Lamborghini is still in the shop," he joked.

"It's a good thing you're cute, or I would have left by now," she teased. The man laughed, and used the back of his hand to stroke her cheek. With a smirk, he closed the door. Then, Demetri walked to the other side of the car. When he got in, he started the car. It made weird little clunking noises when he pulled out the parking spot. Sarah went to go fasten her seatbelt, but it would not go in the buckle. She decided to just hold it in place.

The highway was dark, and relatively empty. The only sounds she heard were from the car. She watched as Demetri let one hand off the steering wheel. His gloved hand went down to stroke her inner thigh. It slowly made its way up her dress to her panties. Two of his fingers rubbed the outside of her underwear, causing her moisten for him. She could not help but to close her eyes, and pretend that it was Jareth's gloved hand causing her pleasure instead of Demetri's. Despite her best efforts to forget about him, Jareth was the only man she ever fantasized about. Sarah opened her eyes when the car swerved a bit. "I think you should focus on the road," she insisted her voice sounding weak.

"How am I supposed to focus with such beautiful woman right next to me?"

"Just try. I actually want to make it to your apartment alive."

"Fine," he groaned comically. His hand left her to take hold of the wheel. Her lower abdomen was heated in arousal. She honestly wanted him to continue, but his car was enough of death trap without its driver being preoccupied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him taste his two fingers. The woman became even more aroused at this sight. She twirled her hair around her finger, impatiently waiting to get to his home. After some time had passed, they met their destination.

Demetri had a small studio apartment in very rundown part of Los Angeles. Though the exterior was nothing to look at, the interior was well-kept. He had a modern black and white décor. It looked like it could be model home, and no one lived there. This was a huge surprise considering the horrible shape his car was in. There were artistic photos in thick black frames throughout the apartment. In the kitchen, there was a clear shelf with wine glasses on top. Demetri got one of the glasses, and said "Now it is time for that drink I promised you earlier. Would you like some vodka?"

"Isn't it a little stereotypical for a Russian guy to have vodka?" she asked.

"I suppose, just like it is stereotypical for an American woman to accept a drink when a guy with sexy foreign accent offers it to them," he smirked. Demetri went to the fridge, and poured drinks for them.

"Who said your accent was sexy?" she asked as he handed her the drink.

"Oh just the countless number of women I have had the pleasure of entertaining."

"Countless?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget that I am a stripper, Sarah?"

"So do you normally bed your customers?"

"Only if they leave a big enough tip," he chuckled. Demetri wrapped the arm with the drink in it around her waist. Then he abruptly grabbed her buttocks with his free hand. She draped her arm with the glass around his shoulder, and used her other hand to begin unbuttoning his coat. The man kissed her hungrily. His tongue caressed her lips, silently demanding entry. Sarah was more than happy to oblige. When she was done unbuttoning his coat, he shrugged it off his shoulders. She broke the kiss, and pulled his tie. The woman guided him to the sofa. When he sat on the sofa, she plopped right down on top of him. He unzipped the back of her dress, and pulled it off her. Demetri took a moment to admire the bikini clad beauty on his lap. The man started sucking her neck. He unhooked her bra, and tossed it carelessly on the floor.

"_Remember you have a husband at home."_ Christina's voice chimed in her head. Sarah tried to ignore it, as the man rubbed her hardened nipples with his thumbs. Demetri deliciously kneaded them in a way that felt wonderful. He kissed the valley between her swollen breasts, before taking one into his mouth. She moaned as he suckled her teat. "_Where is your wedding ring?"_ Christina's comments from earlier circled her until it felt she could not breathe.

"Stop!" Sarah yelled. His mouth left her breast, and he laid his head back on the sofa to create some distance.

"What's the problem?" he asked his voice sounded deeper.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," she stated apologetically.

"What happened? You seemed fine a moment ago."

"I can't do this, Demetri. I'm sorry," she cried.

"You are married, aren't you?" he probed with a hint of sadness in his voice. She nodded, and got off his lap. As she gathered her clothes she tried not to make eye contact with him. "I understand, but I am not going to lie. I am disappointed in you. You should have told me. Just because I am stripper does not mean I am some kind of man whore. I would never want to come between a marriage. It is a sacred bond between people."

"I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Get dressed. I'll call a taxi."

* * *

The king awoke with the young girl snuggled to his chest. Luna looked so peaceful and almost childlike when she slept. Her cheeks were slightly puffy and her hair was untamed. As much he just wanted to lay with her like this, he had duties to attend to. He was going to have her watch the goblins to get her to hate him, but he did not have the heart to do that now. She looked so angelic in this moment, he could not think of upsetting her in the least bit.

Jareth was one of the most powerful fae men in the underground, yet he felt so weak around this mere mortal girl. Of course he had an affinity for mortal girls in general. After all, they usually were the ones that kept him occupied because of their wishes. However, his affections for them never drove him to be any more generous with them; at least not before Sarah was about to defeat his labyrinth. Jareth noticed the main difference between the mother and daughter right then. Sarah earned his generosity, while Luna took it without even trying. He kissed the top of her head gently to wake her up.

"Good morning," she sighed sleepily on his chest. The way she spoke was absolutely adorable. He brushed he hair out of her face, and cupped her chin to make her look at him.

"Good morning, my love. I have to handle some business today, but please feel free to sleep in. I was going to have you watch the goblins again, but I imagine you would not be up to it this morning. You were awfully sick last night. Dillon will see to your duties instead," he whispered so he would not worsen her headache. Luna was grateful for this because the pain her head was pretty bad as it was.

"Don't worry about it, your highness. It's not the first time I've babysat while I was hung-over, and it won't be my last. Besides I would not trust Dillon with a group of goblins." He smiled at his dependable little angel. He went to kiss her lips, but she moved away.

"What is the matter, precious?" he asked sounding slightly hurt at her refusal.

"I've got morning breath," she groaned.

"Trust me. Once you have smelled the bog of eternal stench, a little halitosis is nothing," he assured her. Jareth went to kiss her again, and this time she accepted his kiss.

"The bog of eternal stench? It sounds like something you made up, just to make me feel better about my breath," she teased.

"Oh no my dear, if I made it up I would have come up with something more original," he smirked haughtily. Luna softly giggled against his neck.

"I can't believe this."

"You cannot believe what?"

"I haven't even been here a week, and I think I have done more crazy things than I have my entire life. I mean, I'm here in some fairytale land having pillow talk with a king. I have seen creatures I never thought existed, I've tasted weird food, and I got to witness real magic."

"I suppose that would seem unbelievable to someone from the Aboveground. This is just everyday life for beings in the Underground, though."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded, "So you spend your free time having pillow talk with kings?"

"More than I care to admit," he joked. Jareth pressed his lips against hers, and held her in his strong arms. She lightly ran her knuckles against his jaw line, and looked at him with admiration. Her tongue poked his lips, begging for entry. The king sucked her tongue expertly, before allowing his to invade her mouth. Every move he made was painfully and deliberately slow. Their tongues tangled in a kiss that was successfully numbing her mind. She had never been kissed with so much skill in her life. Her body rocked against his involuntarily. He grasped her cute little rump in his hand, making her squeal against his lips in surprise. The sound woke Howie, and he began to cry.

"Damn," Luna groaned. She moved out of the king's hold to cover her ears. Her brain felt like it was slamming against her skull. Jareth made his way to the babe, and carried him. He gently rocked the baby until his tears subsided. The king really wanted to be annoyed at the interruption, but truthfully he was relieved. He got so wrapped up in the moment, he almost forgot about Sarah. If he had his way with the girl, it would be disastrous. Sarah would never forgive him.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to watch the goblins?" the king asked. He formed a crystal, and allowed the babe to pop it. Howie's diaper and clothing changed. He now sported a baby blue medieval styled tunic.

"I'll be fine. Out of curiosity, is there any hocus pocus you can use to lessen my headache?" she asked.

"I am afraid not. Only a healer could do that. Unfortunately the closest healer is in the Pixie Kingdom," the king explained. The babe squirmed in his arms, so he passed him off to Luna. Howie snuggled against her chest.

"Why don't you have one here?"

"I never had a need for them. Goblins are extremely durable creatures. The other beings usually live on the border of the labyrinth. It would be faster to receive medical help elsewhere. Being a fae, I can recover quickly and I rarely get sick."

"How often do fae get sick?"

"In my 900 years, I have only gotten ill about five times," the king answered. Luna gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"You are 900 years old?!"

"More or less, I stopped keeping track a while ago."

"Ewww! I just French kissed an old guy!" she whined.

"Yes. Do not be so cross with me. You got to reap the benefit of being kissed by a male with centuries of experience to inflict upon you. No mortal can ever hope to match that kind of skill," he boasted.

"You are really the most arrogant guy I've ever met," Luna joshed.

"I am not being arrogant. I am being honest. Enough chitchat, my love, we should be getting ready for breakfast," he said. Jareth summoned two crystals, and handed one to Luna. They both were clean with new clothes. He wore a navy blue poet's shirt with skin-tight black pants. His onyx spiked boots were up to his knees. The king had on crushed leather gloves and a large pendant. Luna had on form-fitting short green dress with long sleeves. Its front had a style similar to a corset with gold laces. She wore light brown knee-high boots.

"You know I can dress myself right?"

"Yes, but that would take too long. Now get up Dillon is probably waiting for us in the dining room."

"Sheesh, you'd think such an old guy would have learned to have some patience," she murmured before hopping off the bed. He placed his hand on her back to guide and rush her out of the room. When they got the dining room, Dillon sat at the table staring at nothing.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Dillon," the king said. Dillon was not really paying attention to the king. He was too focused on his escape plan.

"Oh, what? Umm, okay," he stammered.

"Are you alright, Dillon?" his sister asked while placing the baby in his high-chair.

"Yea, I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"I've got a splitting headache, but I'll live," she smiled. The king held out the chair for her, and she sat down. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, before going to his seat. The goblins came holding trays of food. Dillon and Jareth had oatmeal. Luna and Howie had toast. The all had a green juice to drink.

"I'm actually not too hungry. I'll just have some juice, and that's it," Dillon said. The boy was nervous about his trip. He did not want to risk anything upsetting his stomach so he could not fly.

"Juice is the breakfast of champions," Luna commented.

"Your majesty?" Dillon called.

"Yes?"

"What do you do with the babies when they get wished away. I mean like do you roast them and eat them or what?" he asked.

"Dillon, that is disgusting. Everyone knows babies taste better in a stew," Jareth smirked.

"I'm serious."

"I usually turn them into goblins," Jareth stated. Luna could not hide the shock off her face if she tried. Dillon swallowed a lump in his throat. They could not help but to wonder if that would have been the fate of their baby brother if they had not come along.

"That's horrible!" Luna cried.

"No it is not. It truly is what's best for children and beings of the Underground," he explained.

"Please do enlighten me," Luna growled crossing her arms.

"It is a terribly long story, but I will try to keep it brief. I was born during what you humans call the Middle Ages. When I was around two hundred years of age, the Black Death had struck Europe."

"The Black Death?" Dillon asked.

"It was a bad outbreak of the bubonic plague. It killed off like one-third of the population," Luna explained.

"I am glad you have paid attention in history class, but bad is a terrible understatement, my dear. Humans were dying at a quick rate. The ones who were lucky to be alive became hysterical. They would not stop at anything to make sure their families were safe. They would turn to religion and witchcraft among other things. Soon they started wishing their children off to me and other kings and queens of the Underground. Some of the children were infected, and the illness spread across the entire Underground. At the time, we did not know how to send them back. The plague killed off many fae. So many close friends, family, and even my mother died as a result. No amount of magic could get rid of it. I noticed that the goblins and some of the lesser creatures did not get infected. When the children arrived, I took the liberty of turning them into goblins. Other kingdoms had followed suit until the illness was extinct," the king informed them.

"I'm so sorry. I should not have been so quick to judge," Luna apologized. Her eyes began to water. The girl could only imagine how hard that must have been for Jareth. She got up to give the king a hug. His mother's death was not something Jareth had thought about in years. It was one of the most painful experiences in his life. Though it got easier to deal with in time, there were still days that he spent wishing she would come back. Jareth was surprised that Luna cared enough to comfort him, and even more so to shed tears for him. He motioned for her to sit in his lap. Having her there felt right in this moment.

"If the plague is over, why do you still to turn them into goblins?" Dillon asked.

"It is a precautionary practice. Many fae are afraid that humans will bring back the plague. If a fae finds a human that is alone and unprotected they will most likely try to kill them."

"Why don't you just send them or us back to the Aboveground, now that you know how?" he questioned.

"The magic in the Underground prevents us from doing that. It will only allow someone to return to the Aboveground if they have earned the right to. Once that right has been earned that person and anyone they are closely related to can travel between the realms," he answered.

"I thought you were going to just send us back," Luna said angrily.

"Can we do something to earn the right to go the Aboveground?" Dillon inquired.

"My oh my, so many questions! How about we save them for supper? There is so much I have to do. Grog!" he called. Both siblings were eyeing him suspiciously now. He was clearly hiding something from them, but they did not know what. Jareth felt like an idiot. He almost told them how they could leave anytime they want. Since Sarah already defeated the labyrinth, all the children would have to do is say the right words. Jareth could not let them leave until Sarah returned.

"Yes, your heinie," Grog answered.

"Escort them to their duties," the king demanded.

* * *

Sarah sat in the taxi cab looking out the window. It had just started raining. She watched the little droplets attach itself to the glass. They would slowly go down until they met another droplet. They would merge and create a large bead. The larger drop would quicken its speed, and head down to meet its fate. The droplets could never separate themselves to stop this from happening. Sarah seemed to relate to these raindrops. She was always heading down since she met Jareth. The woman knew that he would be the only person she would ever want. Despite that, she merged with Roberto anyway. Now it was not just her heading to her doom. She was bringing him along for the ride. It was her fault their world would crash around them at such a quick pace.

What about her children? She was being so selfish, and was not even thinking of them. They deserved a better mother. They deserved the best. Sarah remembered when her own mother left her and her father. She had eloped with one of her cast mates from play she had been working. When she was younger, the man would buy her little gifts and things. He was a very handsome man. She had a crush on him, and she would cherish every gift he got her. He was one the one who got her the teddy bear Lancelot. When she found out they were together, she was so heartbroken. Her father went into a deep depression, and would barely talk to her. He did brighten up a little when he met her stepmother. Even then, he was not the same as before. A wave of guilt rushed over her. She grew up to be exactly like her own mother. Sarah was causing the same pain to others as her mom caused to her. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her family. None of them deserved this.

"Hey lady, is everything alright back there?" The taxi driver asked.

"I just miss my kids. I had to come to California for my brother's wedding, and I could not take them," she answered.

"You must be a really great mother. Most mothers I meet can't wait for a vacation from their kids," he commented.

"Please don't say that. I'm a horrible mother, and I don't want to feel worse about it."

"That's not true."

"No, it is. I risked my marriage and family just to go fuck a stripper!" She cried. The taxi driver pulled the car over to the side of the road. He turned around to face her, and took her hand.

"Look Miss, we all do bad things, every single one of us. That does not mean we are bad people. Yes, you did something horrible. I will not condone that, but you did not do it out of spite. You were not trying to hurt your family, and you clearly feel bad about it. The only thing you can do is tell your spouse the truth, and hope for the best," he advised.

"That's easier said than done. You don't know what I am going through. You never did something this bad before," she said.

"You're right. I've done worse. I spent my son's college money on gambling. Telling him what I did was the hardest moment in my life, but it was also the best moment. They sent me to rehab, and now my problem is in control. My son has finally forgiven me. I found God. My life is better than it's ever been. Life is not about being perfect. It is about making mistakes, owning up to them and learning from them."

"Thank you. You are so right. I will tell my husband tomorrow, when I get the chance."

**[[Hey little buddies! I'm sorry for the boring chapter it was just a bunch of talking. There is just a lot background history that helps with the story later on. I promise the next one will be more fun. There might by a visit from our favorite trio in the near future. Stay tuned. Toodles!]]**


	6. Boy Goes on Horsey

It was clear that Jareth was not going to tell them how to get home, Dillon knew that. What was his reason for keeping them here? What did he gain from it? He was not going to be able to get home without earning the right to. Dillon was going to ask Pashmina, but he knew she would get in trouble for telling him too much information. So he had a change of plan about his escape. He would have to find someone who would tell him what task he must complete to get home. If he could that, his siblings could go with him. With new information he learned, he would have to be careful. He could not ask a fae, whatever that is. Dillon had never heard of one before. Jareth said he was a fae, so Dillon would watch out for people that looked like Jareth. The goblins were too stupid to give any useful information.

"Are you ready, Dillon?" Pashmina asked.

"Yes. I just got to ride her like I did yesterday," he answered, patting the Pegasus on the rump.

"Here are some gloves. It's starting to get chilly up there. I don't want you to get cold, and lose your grip," the elf chimed. She handed him the gloves. Though he needed to go the Aboveground, he was going to miss this little elf. He thanked her, and put on the gloves. Dillon took a deep breath then got on the horse. This was his chance; he could not screw this up. He gently pulled the reins to guide the Pegasus into the air. The horse started flapping its wings. It was not long until they were in the sky. Dillon was shaking due to a combination of his nerves and the cold. He guided her further from the castle. The goblin city was under him now.

He could faintly hear Pashmina telling him he was going too far. If he was going to escape, he had to ignore her. In the distance, he could see the place where the city ended. This was also where the Labyrinth began. He urged the beast to go higher. Dillon wanted to be deep in the clouds so no creatures could find him. He swatted the Pegasus so it would go faster. They were almost at the Labyrinth now. The horse hit some invisible force field. The impact sent them tumbling out of the sky, and on to the ground.

* * *

Toby had to help Roberto out of the place where they were going to have their reception. He did not want his brother-in-law to make a spectacle of himself. The man was sobbing uncontrollably, like a toddler being dropped off at daycare. Sarah stayed behind to talk to Christina. He was thankful for that at moment. Roberto was clearly furious at Sarah, and he did not want an argument breaking out. In the twenty-one years that he has known this man, he had never seen him act like this. Toby was concerned and curious about what Christina had said to him.

"Are you alright, bro?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question, "What happened?"

"That bitch cheated on me, again! I should have left the first time. I should have never trusted that whore," Roberto cried.

"Easy there, bud. That's my sister you're talking about. What do you mean she cheated on you again?" he questioned, slightly angered.

"Christina said she left with a goddamn stripper!"

"Wait, when did she cheat on you the first time?" Toby probed.

"A few years ago, Luna was still in high school. This is when Sarah worked there. Luna was going to her classroom during lunch time. She wanted to ask her teacher something about a project. When she opened the door, she found Sarah and her teacher having sex on his desk. She called me crying to pick her up. I did, and she told me what happened," he wept.

"Oh my God, I had no idea. Poor Luna! That must have been horrible to see. I just can't believe my sister would do something like that. I'm so sorry, Roberto," Toby responded, becoming a little teary eyed himself. He was mostly sad for his niece. They were only six years apart, so since they were children he often thought of her as a little sister. Toby thought about when he first held her in his arms. She was so innocent. Now, because of Sarah, she wasn't that anymore. He wished he could have known. If he did, he could have been there for her.

"I don't what the hell to do. I don't want to be with her anymore. I can't love Sarah if I can't trust her. But I also don't want to lose the kids, you know. Whenever there's a divorce, the kids almost always go with the mom. She can't put her children before her own needs now. How is she going to be able to take care of them alone?"

"Don't you dare, Roberto! Don't you dare say I'm not fit to raise _my _children! You are not fit to be a father. How could you want a divorce, knowing how much pain you'd cause them?" Sarah yelled. Toby was startled; he did not know Sarah was there the whole time. He figured this was his cue to leave.

"Don't turn this around on me! I'm not the bad guy here. You were the one who did this! Please tell me something. How come whenever everything is going good, you always have to fuck it up, huh? What, am I not good enough for you, is that it?" he asked.

"It's because I've never loved you, Roberto!" she blurted before she could stop herself, "I've tried. Believe me, I have. I was going to leave you in the beginning, but then I found out I was pregnant with Luna. I thought I was supposed to stay. So I tried to love you, but I never could."

"I am sorry, then. I am sorry that I gave you this horrible life. I'm sorry that I tried to make you happy. I'm sorry that you could feel what I felt on our wedding day. I'm sorry you could not feel how I did when each of our beautiful children born. I'm sorry I was nothing, but an inconvenience. I just feel so sorry for you. Such a pity," he growled. When he said that, she felt rush of familiarity. He sounded just like Jareth. Without thinking she went up to her husband, and kissed him.

* * *

"Your heinie! Your heinie!" a little goblin yelled. Jareth was sitting in his office doing mindless paperwork. He was thinking about the conversation they had at breakfast. What could he say to them? This damn goblin keeps breaking his concentration.

"Whatever do you want?" he groaned.

"Pashmina makes tears!"

"Why is she crying?" Jareth asked with worry heavy in his voice.

"Boy goes on horsey. He goes up and up and up and then he falls down. Boom!" the goblin explained, putting his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I need you to listen carefully, okay," the king said while conjuring up a crystal, "You must give this to the girl with the babe. Tell Grog to get the horse and buggy ready. He must take her and the babe to the Pixie kingdom. Can you repeat what I said?"

"Um. . . girl gets bubble. Grog gets horsey. Babe, girl, and Grog goes to pixies," the goblin repeated.

"Very good, now hurry." Jareth summons another crystal to see where exactly did Dillon fall. The boy was at inner border on the labyrinth. He saw him covered with bruises and blood. From the way his legs were positioned, they looked like they could be broke. Pashmina was crying with his head on her lap. Dillon seemed to be unconscious at least the king hoped he was. Depending on how high the fall was, it could have killed him. His hands went cold at that thought. He needed to get there fast. He transported himself to where Dillon was.

"Thank the gods you're here! I told him to stop the Pegasus and he didn't. He hit the magic wall protecting the labyrinth. I got another Pegasus so I could find him. How'd you know to come?" She cried.

"A goblin saw what happened, and informed me. Does he have a pulse?" Jareth asked terrified of what the answer might be.

"Yes, but barely. We need to get him help fast! The Pegasus is fine though," she sobbed. The king nodded, and placed a hand on Dillon and Pashmina. The next moment they were in the infirmary in the Pixie kingdom. He used his magic to place Dillon one of the beds.

"Your majesty! What happened?" an older male elf doctor asked.

"He fell off a Pegasus. You have to heal him as fast as possible. He does not look like he will last long."

"He's a human?" the elf asked.

"Yes, but we cannot turn him into a goblin unless it is a last resort."

"Alright, I think we'll be able to fix him, but it will take a few days," the doctor assured him.

"That is fine, thank you. Come Pashmina we will stay in the waiting room."

* * *

Luna was sitting in the throne room with the goblins. Howie was happily bouncing on her lap. She convinced them to play the quiet game. Luckily, they agreed, and that saved her from a worse headache. They were quiet until one goblin came bursting in the room holding a crystal. He ran to Grog to whisper something to him.

"Luna and Baby comes with Grog," he informed while gesturing for her to follow him. She carried the baby over to him.

"What happened?"

"His heinie wants Luna and baby to goes to pixies," Grog stated.

"Why?"

"I no know. When we's in buggy Luna calls him with bubble," he answered. She nodded, and followed the king out the throne room. They zigzagged through the castle until they found an exit. They made their way to the stables, and Luna sat in the buggy waiting for Grog to set up the horses. He handed her the bubble. It clouded for a moment, and then showed Jareth and a small crying girl. As it cleared she notice the girl was an elf, and they were in some kind of waiting room.

"Jareth?" Luna called out.

"I am glad you received my crystal. I am afraid I have some bad news," Jareth spoke inside the crystal.

"What happened? Where's Dillon?"

"We are in the hospital at the Pixie Kingdom. Dillon fell off a Pegasus," he informed her.

"Oh my God is he okay?" she cried.

"He is critically injured. A few bones may have been broken. He is unconscious, but thank goodness he is alive. The best doctors in the Underground are working on him, I assure you."

"Will they be able to fix him?" Luna wept.

"Yes, my love. In a few days he will be back to normal. I am having Grog take you to the Pixie Kingdom so you can be there for him."

"Thank you. I'll see you there."

"Okay precious. I will see you soon." His image on the crystal faded. She placed the crystal to the side just in case she would need it later. Howie placed his chunky star-shaped hand on her face, and caressed her cheek in an intimate manner. Luna leaned into his palm, smiling weakly as she did so. He took this opportunity to shove his finger up her nose. She scrunched up her face before moving his finger. The babe giggled contently on her lap.

"Are you trying to cheer me up? You are such a sweet little guy! Yes you are. Yes you are!" she said trying to sound upbeat for his sake. She was so worried about her brother. Luna prayed that the doctors were as good as the king said. Having an accident on a normal horse would be damaging enough. A horse that can fly would double that. What if Dillon could never walk again or worse? It would be all her fault. She should have never agreed to all three of them coming here. Then again, she could not have left Howie here all alone.

"What did his heinie say?" Grog asked taking the driver's seat in carriage. They slowly lifted into the air.

"They are in the hospital. Dillon fell off a Pegasus," she answered.

"One time I sees a fiery falls off a Pegasus. He's head came off!" he chuckled.

"That's horrible!"

"He puts it back on! They heads always comes off and they's legs and they's arms," the goblin explained. Of course they did. Luna had to remind herself that these creatures were not the same as the ones at home. Though removable appendages seemed like a pretty terrifying gift, she guessed it would have had its advantages. She decided to drop the subject. The girl bounced Howie in her lap, as she waited to arrive at the Pixie Kingdom. The felt like the trip was a few hours long, but her sense of time has been thrown off since she arrived. The pixie castle was a sparkling periwinkle with towers that were tall and an area that was vast. It looked like the toy princess castle she had when she was a child. There was a crystal colored moat, a white fence, and a lavender draw bridge. At the bridge were two winged pixie guards with long swirly whirly mustaches.

"State your reason for coming to the glorious pixie castle," The guard asked, sounding like a lollipop kid from _The Wizard of Oz._

"His heinie needs Grog, Luna, and babe because boy falls off Pegasus, but his head no falls off," Grog answered.

"Excuse me?" The second guard chimed with a voice slightly deeper than the other. Luna opened the curtain to translate.

"The Goblin King has requested that we see his highness in the infirmary," Luna restated.

"What is you relation to the Goblin King?" the first one probed.

"I suppose I'm his goblin babysitter."

"Then why would he need your services here rather than at the Goblin Kingdom?" the second one questioned.

"Just let us in," she growled.

"Not until you solve our riddle. I see without seeing. To me, the darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?" the former riddled.

"Come on, really? It's a bat. You stole that from _Batman Forever_!" she pointed out.

"You partake in watching the Aboveground movies too?" the first asked, sounding surprised.

"Hey! What are ye guys doing o'er there?" a different voice boomed in the distance. The two goblins took off their mustaches, and ran off giggling. She looked over to see who was speaking. It was an old dwarf with earth tone clothing. "Damn pixies! I'm sorry that thems fooled you. Say, you look familiar, have we's met?"

"No I don't believe so. I'm Luna, this is Grog and Howie," she explained.

"I'm Hoggle, and I'm the real guard here. Where would you be going?"

"We're going to the infirmary to see the Goblin King."

"Jareth? Gods, I hope I don't bump into hims," he commented seeming a little frightened.

"Why not?"

"He banished me from him's kingdom ages ago."

"I'm sorry, Hoggle. Are we allowed in?"

"Yes, yes. Go in," he said while moving out of the way so the carriage could enter passed the fence. Grog parked the buggy in a stable, and all of its occupants exited the vehicle. While holding Howie in one arm, she used the other to hold Grog's hand. Grog smiled lightly at her. He guided her to the door of the castle, and then opened. Inside it looked even more extravagant. The borders of the walls were bordered with precious gems. The walls were mixed with different pinks and purples. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Pixies rustled about the castle joking and snickering around. She noticed the two "guards" from earlier whispering to a group of pixies. The group chuckled while staring at Luna. They wondered through various halls until they found the waiting room to the hospital. They could tell it was the right place as soon as they passed it. Unlike the rest of the castle this room was a blinding white. When they peeked in they saw Jareth, and the crying elf girl.

"Luna, I am glad you have made it. I was beginning to get a little worried," the king smiled as he walked towards them. Howie stretched his arms out for him. Luna gave the babe to Jareth.

"Sorry about that. There were to pixies pretending to be guards, and giving us a hard time," she enlightened. He conjured a crystal, and let it pop on her shoulder. Her dress was now touching the floor, and her chest was completely covered.

"Pixies are mischievous little things. Though most of them just like to frolic around, some are very dangerous. Pixies are not to be trusted. Some are known to prey upon beautiful young women, such as you. Since you are unaware of most of the Underground this makes you an easier target. Do not be alone with one ever. Do you understand?" Jareth warned.

"Yes, your majesty. Where is Dillon? Can I see him?"

"He is in the emergency room. They are performing a procedure on him right now so we cannot interrupt, but later we might be able to."

"I hope they can make him better. I was just so scared that−" her voice broke, and she began crying. Jareth caressed her face with his knuckles before tilting her chin.

"Look at me, Luna. Do not fret, my dear. I promise that Dillon will be alright," he kissed her forehead, "Now, I do not believe you have met my goddaughter. This is Pashmina." The little elf wiped her eyes, and walked over to them. Luna bent down to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Pashmina," she greeted feebly.

"It's nice to meet you too. I wish it was on a better circumstance. I'm so sorry. I'm the reason he's in here. I tried to tell him to stop. This is all my fault," Pashmina cried. Luna went to the elf, and picked her up. For a moment, Pashmina was confused. Then she relaxed when Luna rubbed her back in a motherly motion. The elf laid her head on Luna's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, pumpkin. Dillon doesn't listen to anyone. I appreciate that you care so much about my brother's wellbeing. He's lucky to have you," she assured her. Pashmina's crying subsided, and Luna put her down. Jareth noticed that Luna had the uncanny ability to soothe beings. It was incredible how easily she could make someone feel better.

"Your majesty, is it alright if Grog takes me home? Someone's got to keep an eye on those goblins or they will cause a disaster," the elf asked.

"They will cause a disaster either way, but yes you can go home. Grog, take Pashmina home," the king ordered.

"Yes your heinie," Grog responded. The two beings waived goodbye and then left the room. Jareth kneeled, putting the baby on the ground. He let Howie use two of his fingers for support as he stood up. Luna watched as he attempted to walk towards her. He wobbled a bit, but Jareth made sure he would not fall.

"Thank you for comforting my goddaughter. She really needed that."

"No problem. Do you think she likes him? I mean like more than a friend," Luna asked nervously. Jareth and Luna sat in the waiting room chairs. Howie sat with one leg on each of their laps.

"I had not thought about it, but I suppose it is entirely possible. She rarely gets to see any boys her age," he stated.

"She is such a cutie pie. I think they'd make a good couple, don't you?"

"I do not," he answered before changing the subject, "What do you think of my twin sister's kingdom?"

"Your sister is the Pixie Queen?"

"Yes, her name is Lillian, and her husband is King Cyril."

"I think it is extravagant," she answered.

"Modesty has never been my sister's strong suit," he chuckled.

"That is funny because I never believed it to be yours either," the deep velvet voice of a woman chimed. At the door was two fae that seemed to be the king and queen. The three royals gave each other nods of acknowledgement. Luna passed the baby to Jareth so she could curtsey to them. They seemed more tradition than Jareth, so she did not want to start off on the wrong foot. The queen had flyaway blonde hair and mismatched eyes like Jareth. Her face was much softer, and her build was smaller. She wore a silver circlet, and a tattered yet elegant lavender dress. The man had dark hair with a regal beard and blue eyes. The king sported a large silver crown bejeweled with pink opals. He had a wine colored cape with a trim that looked like it was made from Dalmatian fur. His tunic was lavender with metal sleeves. He had white leggings with violet knee high boots. They both had pendants similar to Jareth's.

"So the rumors are true, Jareth," Cyril laughed.

"What rumors do you speak of?"

"Some of the pixies said that you had a secret love child with a forest nymph. You were supposedly here getting the child evaluated by the doctor," the pixie king enlightened. Jareth smiled slightly, but for some reason did not offer a response.

"Oh my. I am Luna. I'm no forest nymph, your majesty. This is my younger brother Howie, not our child. We are here because my other brother was injured," Luna replied.

"What a shame. I would have been so happy to have a nephew," Lillian responded.

"Luna, has any one told you that you look exactly like a forest nymph? Your eyes are such lovely forest green. Your skin color is as russet and beautiful as the shaft of a tree. Even your dress is of the forest. Not to mention the exotic shape of your body is like that of a nymph. I would be willing to bet that your body must taste of sweet syrup. Your beauty is definitely worth the attention of royalty," the pixie king examined. Cyril was blatantly looking over Luna with lust in his eyes. She expected the queen to be angry, but her eyes looked completely unfazed by the behavior. Luna was too shocked at the king's brazenness to answer.

"Yes she is quite lovely, but I am sure we would both appreciate it if you keep such comments from escaping your lips," Jareth hissed with venom in his voice. Luna sat back down to him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Is she your courtesan, brother?" Lillian questioned. Luna's mouth dropped.

"That is highly uncalled for. The siblings wished themselves to me. While in my kingdom, her brother had fallen off a Pegasus. That is all," Jareth growled.

"If that is all, why are they not goblins?" she questioned.

"If given the choice between a gorgeous woman and a goblin, do you really think he would choose the latter?" her husband countered.

"I just help watch over some of the goblins, and keep them out of trouble. I can't do that if I'm a goblin," Luna argued.

"Very well then. Will you be staying here for the night?" the queen asked.

"If that is possible then yes," Jareth answered.

"There is room in the nursery for the babe, if you would like. Do not worry our best knights are keeping guard. Lucky for you Jareth, you finally get to meet your niece," Lillian stated.

"I have a niece?" Jareth questioned.

"Yes her name is Primrose. She is about six months old. If you would accept my invitations instead of moping around your castle all day, you would know that. It has been more than two decades since you have last visited."

"I was not moping I was tending to my kingdom!" he argued.

"Now that you have a goblin sitter, you have no excuse for not coming here," she countered.

**[Hi pumpkins. Lotsa fun stuff going on in this chapter like: flying horse accidents, a divorce, and Jareth's relatives. Hooray for Hoggle and Pixies with false swirly whirly mustaches! I feel that false mustaches just make every situation better. That's why I have so many. I have a mustache that fits every occasion. Going to a fancy party? Bring a fancy mustache. Going to the old west? Rock a cowboy 'stache. Going to tie some chick to train tracks? Take an evil villain mustache. It really makes you stand out from the crowd. I hope you find my advice useful. Bye-bye!]**


	7. Dismissed

**[I just wanted to address a few things before we get on with the chapter. I do appreciate your reviews and input so I will address some of the comments I have received. This is not a Jareth/Sarah romance fan fiction. This story is about her children's trip to the Underground. Also the reason Jareth is not his usual cunning self in this is because he spent 25 years being a total recluse. I want to apologize for the typos. If you address them I will try to fix them as soon as possible. This chapter has some graphic sexual content as will the next few chapters. Sorry for the long A/N! On with the story!]**

"Just down the hall, my dear, to the right," Lillian called to Luna. Luna was holding Howie against her chest. Jareth kept his hand on the small of her back to guide her. She looked around for the door to the nursery, but still could not find one. The Goblin King used his free hand to touch the wall. Suddenly a door appeared. She jumped slightly, and then knocked on it. When no one answered, Jareth opened the door.

"Stop! Stop I say!" a little brown fox on an English sheepdog howled. He had red and green armor, a blue hat, and an eye patch. Next to him was a large hairy orange beast. Upon noticing the familiar faces, Jareth went cold. He could not let Luna find out about her mother's trip to the labyrinth. He had no doubt in his mind that these traitors, that he banished, would help them escape. That damn fox would never keep his mouth shut about their ordeal. Jareth hated when his sister allowed his outlaws into her kingdom.

"Oh my god! He is so cute! Look at his little feather hat and eye patch. That is adorable," Luna squeaked.

"Why thank you, my lady. Now may ask why thou hath arrived here?"

"I was supposed to drop off this little guy in the nursery, and the king wants to meet his niece," she answered.

"I think it would be better if Howie stayed in a different room," Jareth suggested.

"Still bitter, arenth thou old chap?"

"The babe will not be safe in here," Jareth whispered to Luna.

"You are being ridiculous, your majesty. These guys are more than capable of watching Howie. Your sister trusts them, doesn't she? I'm Luna, what are your names?"

"I am Sir Didymus protector of this fair nursery, this is my noble steed Ambrosius, and this is my brother in knighthood Sir Ludo."

"Luna fwiend!" the beast cried out.

"Yes, I would love to be your friend. You are just a big softy aren't you?" She cooed while rubbing Ludo's tummy. Howie imitated his sister's movements and chuckled. Sir Didymus moved out of the way to allow Luna and Jareth to enter. It was a bedazzled pink room. A nursery definitely fit for a pixie princess. The room was larger than it looked from outside the door. There were two changing tables, a rocking chair, and toys in the center. There were several white cribs lining the walls of the room. In the cribs were different infant creatures like elves, satyrs, trolls, pixies, and brownies. One crib held a tiny wide-eyed fuchsia hydra dragon. Even though it had seven heads it was still the most adorable thing she has ever seen. Luna handed the baby to Jareth so she could pet the infantile beast.

"I would not, if I were you. Even at that age, they cause much damage," Jareth warned.

"He is right my lady. Hydras are very temperamental creatures. The nanny has to wear a fire-proof suit when feeding it," the fox added. Luna ignored them and went to the being anyway. Carefully, she placed her hand in front of so it can smell her. One of the heads rubbed against hers in delight. The others followed suit, making various purring sounds. The males were all shocked when the babe outstretched its arms for her. She cradled it to her chest as the heads nuzzled into her hair.

"Unbelievable, is it not? She would make a suitable mother one day," Lillian purred. Jareth frowned a bit when he realized she was behind him the whole time. She was always great at sneaking up on people, even as a child.

"Your majesty," Sir Didymus said while bowing to the queen. Ludo made his best attempt at bowing, but his size made this difficult. Luna was too enraptured with the hydra to pay attention. She placed little kisses on each of their heads. Their doughy blue eyes would flutter with each kiss. Gingerly, she laid them back in the crib.

"Can you die of cuteness overload? These babies are so sweet," she mused aloud.

"You will once you see my little princess," the queen boasted.

"Pwincess nice," Ludo agreed. Lillian showed them to the largest crib in the back of the room. It had a large white canopy and pink sheets. Unlike the other cribs this on had engraved markings in it. It was clear that it belonged to royalty. In the crib was a pretty brown haired baby with mismatched eyes. Luna carried Howie so Jareth could hold his niece. His face softened when he held the small girl. Her hand wrapped around his finger causing the onlookers to sigh.

"She is perfect," he smiled. Howie poked his head up to see the other baby. Luna brought him closer to her. His chubby little fingers touched her cheek. The babe cooed in response.

"Not even a year old, and she already has boys chasing her. What are we going to do with you, little one?" the mother asked.

"Primrose is such a beautiful baby. She has those gorgeous eyes like the both of you," Luna noted.

"When fae mate with other beings it is common for descendents to have eyes like this. Our mother was half siren," Jareth informed.

"Like the ones that cause ships to crash with their song?"

"The very same," Lillian chimed.

"Don't they eat people?" Luna asked hoping she was wrong. Lillian flashed her teeth at her, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"She is just trying to scare you. Full-blooded sirens do eat humans and sing the song that brings sailors to their doom. We mostly just inherited their exceptional voices," Jareth assured her, his eyes never leaving the infant in his arms. The babe reached for her mother, and he reluctantly handed her over.

"It is time for her feeding. Please set Howie in an empty crib. He looks like he is ready for a nap," the queen stated. Jareth made a crystal appear. When the crystal popped, a bottle was revealed. Luna looked around the room for an empty crib. She found one between a satyr and a pixie. He handed Howie the bottle while Luna tucked him in. When she turned, she saw Lillian nursing her daughter in the rocking chair. "I will be done shortly. You can wait in the hall until I am finished, if that would make you feel more comfortable."

* * *

Sarah and her husband laid in their hotel room bed coated with a thick layer of sweat and shame. The argument from before still lingered in the air. When Sarah kissed him, his anger turned to lust. They barely made it into the room when they started tearing at each other's clothes. Roberto hated himself for giving into her. She told him she never loved him, yet here they were awkwardly lying in the afterglow of sex.

"We can't keep doing this," Roberto groaned.

"Doing what?" she asked though she knew perfectly well what he was going to say.

"We can't keep playing this game, Sarah. You are not happy with this marriage, and you've made it clear that there is nothing I can do fix that. I don't want to spend the rest of life giving you all of my heart, when you won't give me any of yours."

"You really want a divorce?" she questioned.

"Of course I don't. You are the mother of my children, the woman a promised to cherish till death do us part. It's just you tear every bit of dignity I have into a thousand pieces. You hurt he me over and over, yet I keeping coming back to you. I just want to save the little bit of self-respect I have," he cried.

"I didn't sleep with him."

"What?"

"I was going to, but I felt guilty about it. I was going to tell you what happened yesterday when I go the chance," Sarah admitted.

"I am glad to hear that, but that does not change what you said," Roberto responded.

"I was angry. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. I know you did. It would be the best thing for us if we ended this now before it gets worse. You need someone to keep you happy and satisfied. That's just something I can't do. I need someone who loves me as much as I love them. That's something you can't do."

"What about the kids?" Sarah asked. Roberto ran his fingers through her hair, and patted her cheek.

"It will be hard at first, but they will make it through. I mean both of us had divorced parents. We made it through alright."

"Speak for yourself," she wept, "They should stay with you. You can take better care of them. I can't cook or clean to save my life." Sarah's tears were going down in a constant stream now. Roberto kissed her head, and held her to his chest. His eyes reddened from his unshed tears.

"We can worry about custody some other time," he said while she moved to go into her purse, "What are you doing?"

"Calling Luna, I haven't heard from her since we got here," she responded. She dialed and put the phone on speaker mode so they both could hear her. It rang three times until she heard Luna's voice.

"Hey this is Luna's phone. I'm not here right now, but you can leave your name, number, and a message after the beep. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Bye." _Beep. _

"Luna, it's mom. Can you call us back when you get this? We worried because you haven't called us. We want to know if everything is alright. I love you guys. Mwah!" Sarah spoke before hanging up.

"That's weird. I'll ask my mom if she could go to the house later to check on them," Roberto told her. He got out of the bed to search for his phone. It was in his pants' pocket on the floor. Sarah chuckled slightly when he bent over to get it.

"I'm sure going to miss that ass." He smiled and went back to the bed to kiss her lips.

"You just love making things harder on me, don't you? Now hush I need to call my mom," he answered wile dialing, "_Hola, mama_."

"_Hola hijo. ¿Cómo estás?_" his mother greeted.

"_Yo estoy asi asi. ¿Puedes hazme un favor por favor?_" Roberto asked.

"_Todo lo que quieras, mi amor._"

"_¿Puedes ir a mi casa y ver a los niños? No hemos sabido nada de ellos desde que salimos._"

"_¡Por supuesto! Voy a tener que ir mañana porque la noche de esta noche de Bingo. Yo sólo sé que voy a ganar esta vez,_"she explained.

"_Bien, gracias. Adiós,_" he answered.

"_Adiós, mijo,"_she answered before hanging up.

"What did she say?" Sarah asked.

"She'll check on them tomorrow because tonight's Bingo night," he groaned while rolling his eyes.

"Okay, just make sure you remind her. She has a habit of forgetting things."

* * *

Luna stood still staring at her motionless brother. Blood was covering his face and limbs. His hair was matted from the scarlet fluid. His legs and arms twisted in ways she thought were not humanly possible. She asked Jareth if she could finally see Dillon, but she was now regretting that. He was in the waiting room, talking to his sister and brother-in-law. It seemed like no amount of magic could heal Dillon, even though the elves informed her otherwise.

"He looks awful. There's blood everywhere," she stated after a long silence.

"Most of the blood was from minor scrapes. The superficial wounds are the least of our worries right now. We are in the process of healing his bones, and then we can work on making him pretty again," the elf barked, clearly upset that his talents were being squandered on a useless human.

"If he needs any blood, I have no problem donating," she answered.

"There is no need. We have used elf blood to replace his lost blood," he explained and held a hand up so she would not speak, "And yes, it is safe for humans. The only side effect is semi-pointed ears."

"Thank you," Luna answered before leaving. She entered the waiting room, seeing Jareth leaning against the wall. The pixie king and queen stood across from him. Luna walked over to the goblin king, and laid head on his chest. He held her close for her comfort.

"He will be fine, Luna. I promise. We will be joining Lillian and Cyril for supper," he informed her.

"I'm not too hungry," she sighed. The sight of her brother made her loose her appetite.

"You have only eaten a small breakfast today. Starving yourself is not going to help your brother's condition. Will you at least try to eat some food, for me?" Jareth coaxed.

"Fine," Luna groaned. He kissed the top of her head, and stroked her dark hair.

"You show her much more affection than you do with the others in your kingdom. Why is that, my dearest brother-in-law?" the pixie king asked.

"Unlike you, I do not just give my 'affections' to any being with a pulse," he smirked.

"Why would you need to, when you have young mortal girl at your side? She can probably keep you occupied for hours at a time without a break," Cyril jested.

"I will not warn you again about that tongue, Cyril. She is a lady, and she shall be treated as such."

"I never recalled you ever having any objection to my treatment of the other ladies of your kingdom. Once I bed her, she will not have any objections to my treatment of her either," Cyril countered. Jareth was now seething with anger. The two kings stared each other down. The two women stepped between them to prevent anything from happening.

"So, how about that dinner?" Luna awkwardly interjected. She slid her hands up and down his arms in the hopes that it would relax him. Lillian pegged her husband a stern look. She was not irritated because he was sexually interested in the mortal girl; however she did not appreciate him trying to aggravate her brother. She missed her brother for all those years, and she did not want there to be a reason he would not visit again.

"Yes that is a lovely idea, Luna. We should go to dinner," the queen agreed. The left the waiting room, and walked down a series of sparkling magenta halls until they arrived in the dining hall. It looked like the inside of a lavender gingerbread house. The walls were trimmed with jewels that looked like gumdrops. The table and chairs were pink and glittery. The pixie king and queen sat at the head of the table. Jareth held out a chair for Luna before taking a seat beside her. A knee-high pixie with a pink ponytail flew in to the room, bowed, and stood next to Cyril.

"What can I get you, Cy-your majesty?" she asked. His hand traveled up her skirt giving her small bottom a pinch. She giggled in response. Jareth glared at his sex-crazed brother-in-law.

"I will have my usual," he answered. She wrote something on a pad, and then stood in front of the queen.

"What about you, your highness?" she asked Lillian.

"I will have a roasted Bishop fish with caviar, and a small glass of white wine," the queen answered. After writing the order, she made her way over to Jareth.

"Whatever can get for you, your majesty?" the waitress inquired. She winked at Jareth, and twirled her hair.

"I will have a grilled griffin breast with truffles and red wine," he replied, paying no attention to her flirting. She penciled his order, and flew to the door. "Hold on, you forgot her order."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't really hungry in the first place," Luna insisted.

"Nonsense let her take your order."

"What do _you_ want?" the waitress snapped.

"Um. . . I guess I will have like a garden salad and water. Thank you," Luna stammered, partially worried that the pixie might defile her food in some way.

"Make sure no meat touches her plate," Jareth chimed. The waitress flew through the door.

"What was her problem?" Luna whispered.

"She is jealous because Jareth was paying attention to you and not her," Lillian answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I am the only royal in the Underground that is available for marriage," Jareth responded.

"That is hardly the reason. You should hear how the pixie women talk about you. He is practically the Brad Pitt of the Underground," the queen corrected.

"You know who Brad Pitt is?" Luna chuckled.

"Of course I watch movies and television through my crystals. Sometimes a few fae come over, and we can create a large enough crystal for an audience to watch with us."

"Who is this Brad, you speak of?" Jareth inquires.

"He is a really hot actor," Luna stated.

"Well then, I suppose I should be flattered," he chuckled. The pixie waitress flew in and served the four at the tables before exiting again. Cyril began cutting into his steak. Jareth and his sister followed his lead. Luna cut her salad in to bite-sized pieces, and placed them in her mouth elegantly.

"She looks erotic even while she eats," Cyril commented while eyeing Luna.

"Can you please tell your libido to hush for like two minutes, your majesty?" Luna requested. Lillian and Cyril shared a look of shock. Jareth tilted his chin, and presented his signature smirk.

"I would watch what you say and who you say it to if I were you," Cyril warned.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her I will−"

"There is no need for threats, Jareth. After all these years I still cannot have a decent dinner with the two of you," the queen lectured.

"Is it alright if Luna and I continue this meal elsewhere?" Jareth asked.

"I suppose you can go to your quarters. Would you two be sharing a room?"

"Yes. I want to make sure she is safe at all times."

"Very well then, I assume you remember where your room is," Lillian sighed. Jareth nodded. He took out two crystals. The crystals sucked up both of their meals. He handed one to Luna before escorting her out of the room. They zigzagged through the halls until they found Jareth's guest room. His room was large and was decorated in violet. He had a California King bed with a canopy. There was dark shag carpeting on the floor. There were cabinets, a mirror, and door to a bathroom.

"Please have a seat," he told her while patting the bed. She sat down. He passed his crystal to her and conjured up to more. When they popped, they became trays for their food. Jareth placed it on her lap before taking his seat on the opposite side of the bed. The king placed his tray on his lap as well. Luna passed him his crystal back. The crystals revealed their food with a burst. "I want to apologize for my brother-in-law's behavior."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Why are you being so protective of me anyway?" she asked.

"I do not want any harm to come to you."

"I know that, but why? Everyone has pointed out that you are not like that with anyone else," she questioned.

"I do not know the answer to that question," he lied. Jareth had to keep a close eye on her for Sarah's sake. He already failed when it came to Dillon. He could not help to wonder why he was more protective of her then he was with her other children. Jareth definitely cared about her, there was no denying that. The king has also been attracted to her on some level. It felt like Sarah and Luna were waging a war in his heart. He watched her pick at her food. She told him something, but he had not heard it. Jareth asked her to repeat herself.

"I said, 'Aren't you going to eat?'"

"Yes of course," he assured her while putting a piece of meat in his mouth. Luna brushed her hair behind her ear, and continued eating. His gaze was glued to her every move. He gave no mind to the food he was eating. She moved the tray when she was finished. Jareth made both of their trays disappear. He popped a crystal on the both of them so they would be in their night wear. He was wearing black silk pajamas and she was wearing a small red nightgown that reached her mid-thigh. The king did not mean to put her in such seductive nightwear, but his magic seemed to know what he really wanted. She chuckled at the outfit.

"I never properly thanked you," Luna stated running her fingers up and down his shirt mindlessly.

"For what?" he asked his breathing hitched. His body knew exactly where it wanted this conversation to go.

"For saving Dillon," she purred. She got on top of him and pressed her lips against his. He felt his mouth open so she could deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed hers. Her mouth was warm and delicious. He could still taste the tomatoes and lettuce from her salad. Slowly, she left his lips. Jareth was about to protest until she focused her attention on his chest. She sat up on his pelvis while unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes shamelessly roamed over his beautiful lean chest. She lowered her head. Then, her tongue traced the planes of his chest. It felt wonderful to him. He felt his member stiffen from the excitement.

Luna lapped over his nipples next, sending unexpected jolts of pleasure. He ran his fingers through her hair, and tilted her chin so he could see her beautifully cruel eyes while she licked him. Her head moved lower following the lines of his abs. He could only watch with amazement as she pulled down his pants and revealed his swollen manhood. She looked at him with nothing, but dark intentions. Her lips sucked his twin weights as her fingers wrapped around his shaft. Jareth groaned from the pleasure that bubbling from inside of him.

Her hands slid up and down creating an intoxicating pressure. She left his weights so she could slide her tongue up his shaft. His groans were becoming more feral as time went on. Finally she encircled him in her mouth. Her tongue began flicking his tip as she sucked him. He was surprised that such a young girl was capable of giving a man his age that amount of pleasure. Luna seemed to know exactly how to work him. His breathing quickened. He knew he would come undone soon. Her hands took over again as she moved her head up. She moaned, "Mm baby, cum for Mama."

He felt his heart stop when heard her. It was her "Mama" that he wanted not her. How could he be so stupid to let it go this far? Despite his member's outrage, he pulled himself from her beautifully soft hands. She pegged him with a look of confusion.

"You are dismissed," he stated in a husky, but firm voice.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm _dismissed_?" she spat, the word slid off her tongue like it was nasty food.

"Yes, now go take a nice warm bath, and then you can go to sleep," he ordered. Jareth needed some space and time to collect his thoughts. Luna got off the bed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She bitterly turned to leave the room. "You cannot go out there dressed like that!"

"Oh yea? Watch me!" she screamed. Luna left the room and slammed the door behind her. Jareth banged his head against the head-board. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He cannot believe he dismissed her like that. She walked down the hall to see if she could find Lillian. The queen could help her find a room to stay in. Luna paced without bumping into anyone. After a while she bumped into King Cyril and the waitress from earlier. She was having a giggle fit.

"Why hello beautiful. What are you doing all alone in the dark?" he asked as the pixie sent her a glare.

"King Jareth dismissed me, so I need a room to stay in. Do you know where the queen is?"

"I can show you to your room," he stated.

"Hey! What about me?" the pixie growled.

"You can show yourself to your room, Skye," he smirked. Luna looked absolutely stunning. Her red dress left very little to the imagination. She is clearly angry with the goblin king. Cyril hoped she was vindictive enough to sleep with him just to get back at Jareth. He could have that pixie whore anytime he wanted, but how often did he get the opportunity to fool around with someone Jareth had interest in? He wrapped his arm around Luna's waist and guided her to an empty room.

**[Will Luna try to get with Cyril? What will happen when grandma gets to any empty house? Why am I asking so many questions? Only time will tell. I just wanted to point out that I am so happy that four years of Spanish class did not go to waste when I did this chapter. Isn't it nice when you can put knowledge to good use? Sir Didymus is my favorite character in "Labyrinth" so I'm stoked we finally get to see him. I'm providing you with this chapter early because I will be out of town. I did not want to leave you hanging. Have happy holidays if you celebrate them. If you don't, just have a happy December. I love you.]**


	8. Complications

Cyril crawled up the bed on top of Luna. His lips met hers with force. He placed his crown on the night stand next to them, and shrugged his cape off. The king ripped off her pathetic excuse for a night gown, tossing it carelessly on to the floor. Her lace panties were the only thing protecting her at the moment. Luna did not want this to be happening, but for some reason she could not fight him or cry or even tell him no. He must have been using some weird fae magic on her. Cyril kissed both of her hardened buds, before taking one into his mouth. While he did this, he fondled the other one. Before long, his mouth and hand switched sides. Luna watched as he pulled her panties off. She attempted to find her voice to protest, but nothing came out. The girl wished for Jareth to come to her rescue.

Just as he went to undo his pants, the door busted open. An angel must have answered her prayer because there was Jareth standing in all his glory. He outstretched his hand, and she was able to move again. She shoved Cyril off her before covering herself. Jareth grabbed the other king's throat, and slammed him against the wall. It was unbelievable how he could lift the much larger male with such ease.

"You deny her pleasure, and then get angry when someone else gives it to her. That is hardly fair," Cyril growled. He punched Jareth in the face causing Luna to scream. The pixie king turned him so he would be pinned against the wall. Jareth pushed him on to the ground and Cyril started hitting him.

"Is that right? I wonder what your bases for comparison is," Jareth spat between punches. Despite all the blows he received, his grip on the other king's neck never loosened. The hits did not seem to affect him at all. She made a quick toga out of her blanket, and attempted to separate the two males.

"Both of you get out of here!" a velvet voice boomed. They all turned to see that Lillian appeared at the door. The men separated instantly, and stood up. "You will not fight again once you leave and, you will not return here without her permission again. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Cyril smirked as he looked over Luna with appreciation. Jareth adjusted himself, and simply nodded. An air of anger was within his every move. They left the room like two children that were punished. A few tears slid down Luna's face, and she used the palms of her hands to brush them away. Lillian held the crying girl in her arms.

"I was so scared that he was going to−" Luna cried.

"It is okay, my dear. Everything will be fine. Just wake up," Lillian soothed.

"What?" she question with her voice thick with tears.

"Wake up."

* * *

Roberto's mother knocked on their door, but no one answered. She was a stumpy tan old woman with thick red glasses and multicolored clothing. Luna's car was still there, so they could not have driven anywhere. There was no place within walking distance they could go to. She knocked again. Still there was nothing. She opened the door with the spare key Roberto had given her. No one came when she went in. The lights and the television were all on in the living room.

"Luna!" she called out, but no one answered. The grandmother walked into the kitchen light was on as well. Luna would never leave the lights on before leaving the house. She was very anal when it came to protecting the environment. Her granddaughter once went into an entire lecture about leaving the water on while brushing your teeth when she was a teenager. Cautiously, she walked up stairs. The lights were on in Sarah and Roberto's room, but not in the others. She entered the room. As she expected, it was empty. For some reason, the window was opened. Roberto's mother looked out of the window, and saw nothing. Her finger tapped her chin in thought.

"Dillon!" she called, again no one answered. Something definitely was not right. The children were nowhere to be seen. She prayed that they were just going for a jog. That was unlikely because Dillon hated jogging. The woman went to sit on the bed, but jumped when she felt something round against her dress. She turned to see what it was. It was one of those Fushigi things that she saw on television. She wanted to get Dillon one for Christmas. It seemed to be floating. This must have been a special thing that it did. It was probably something that was not on the commercial.

"Howie!" she screamed, just as before there was no answer. The baby would always start laughing when she came over. The grandmother would always bring him clothes and toys when she came. The older kids normally got a few dollars from her. She went to Luna's room and turned on the light. Nothing. She went to Dillon's room and turned on the light. Nothing. The old woman began to panic. She checked a bathroom. Nothing. She checked the next bathroom. Nothing. Where could they be? The woman went downstairs to get the house phone. Shakily, her fingers punched Roberto's number.

* * *

Jareth, Luna, Lillian, and Cyril sat at the breakfast table. It was completely silent. Jareth only spoke to her this morning when he went to get her dressed. Luna was still shaken up about her dream last night. She just picked at the goop that was presented to her. Jareth stabbed his food with more power than necessary. He was most likely still mad that she left, despite his request. Cyril was furious as well. That was probably because she turned him down last night. She had no idea why Lillian seemed annoyed, but she hoped it was not also because of her.

"I am going to have a girl's day with Luna," Lillian spoke.

"I do not believe that is a good idea," Jareth answered.

"That was a statement not a request."

"I would prefer it if I could keep watch of her," Jareth growled, not looking up from his food.

"I will make sure nothing happens to her I promise. I would just like to talk and show her what my castle has to offer," she coaxed.

"Yea, I think it could be fun," Luna added. She did not want to spend her day with a pissed off king. It was clear that Lillian was not annoyed with her. It would be nice to get some space from Jareth. The girl was still a little peeved that he denied her.

"Fine, but you must be careful, Luna. Do not leave her alone with anyone in the kingdom. I already have one injured human under my watch, and I do not need another," he lectured.

"Yes mother, we will not talk to strangers. Now is there anything else you would like?" Lillian mocked. He shook his head. The queen took the young girl's arm walked her out of the dining room. They passed by many hallways of rambunctious pixies. The queen stopped at two large crystal doors. The door opened to reveal a huge pink clothing store with clothing racks that looked to be over a mile long. Lillian smiled when she saw Luna's jaw drop.

"That's incredible!" Luna gasped.

"It most certainly is. We need to get you into some suitable clothing," Lillian answered. Luna looked down at her long brown dress that was long sleeved and up to her neck.

"What's wrong with this?"

"My brother picked it out for you. He clearly does not want any men to notice you. Plus, it is more fun to shop for clothes than it is to have them chosen for you," Lillian smirked.

"He said some pixies prey on young women. So that is why he dressed me so conservatively," Luna explained. They both started looking through the clothes.

"Pixies are harmless. They just like to pull pranks. They are just prettier and smarter versions of goblins. Jareth just wants you all to himself," the queen laughed. Luna picked out a small olive-green dress for herself.

"Yea right," she groaned sarcastically.

"If he did not, he would not have interfered when Cyril came into your dreams," Lillian countered. Luna's eyes widened when she spoke. Lillian examined a hot pink dress, but put it back.

"Fae can travel into dreams?"

"That is just a power royals have. We can manipulate the dreams of almost any being we choose. The amount we can manipulate is limited to the amount of power we have. Jareth and I, as the high prince and princess of the Underground, have the second most amount of power over dreams. Our father has the most," she explained. The dream began to make more sense now. Jareth was able carry Cyril because he had more dream power.

"Why did Cyril try to _take_ me in my dreams?"

"It is a seduction technique. If you have enough sexual dreams about a person, those feelings will transfer into your real life," Lillian answered.

"Why are you okay with him trying to sleep with everyone?" Luna asked.

"Luna, things are not as they are in the Aboveground. We have been married for 600 years. Monogamy is a difficult thing for beings that do not live to be 100. Imagine trying that for 600 years. Sex would be tedious; there are only so many things you can do with one person. We have many one night stands with creatures in our kingdom. We experiment and partake in orgies. As long as he puts me before the others, he could sleep with a goblin for all I care."

"That is an interesting way to put it," she commented.

"We were actually planning on having a threesome with you, before I realized how protective Jareth was over you," the queen admitted, holding out a short red and black pixie dress for Luna to take. Luna was mortified.

"Why would you want to do _that_ with me?" she asked. She bit her lip as she waited for her answer.

"Do you not realize how beautiful you are? The way your lips plump up when you bite it is simply irresistible. Your lips look kissably soft," Lillian whispered seductively. Luna quickly released her lips from her teeth. She held Luna's chin in her hand to look at her. Her thumb traced her gorgeous lips. "Have you ever been with a woman before, Luna?"

"I kissed a girl in a game of Truth or Dare once," she confessed. Lillian chuckled at the innocent young girl. She was so new to the world, so corruptible. There were so many things she has not experienced. Her fingers ran through the girl's ebony hair.

"I do not believe that counts, my dear. Have you even had sex with a man before?" she asked.

"Yes well kind of, not all the way," Luna stammered.

"Not all the way?"

"Well like I've done plenty of stuff, but I've never actually you know."

"That is so adorable. Is that why you left Jareth's room? Because he wanted to have sex and you were not ready," Lillian asked.

"No."

"You wanted to have sex and he was not ready," she realized. The girl nodded weakly before turning away in shame. At first Luna just wanted to seduce her way out of the Underground. Now she was not sure what she wanted, but it hurt when Jareth dismissed her. "How about you try on a few dresses? We will make my brother beg for you."

"I do not want you to enter her dreams again. I have not forgotten your assault on me. You will not be punished for your actions, for my sister's sake. Next time I will not be so lenient," Jareth growled.

"What happened to you, Jareth? You were gone for twenty something years. You did not talk to anyone. Now you come back and you are half the man you used to be. Whenever girls wished themselves to your kingdom you would terrify them or seduce or both. Yet here you are giving her the royal treatment. This woman walks all over you. You did not even sleep with her when she wanted you to," Cyril complained. Cyril and Jareth took the babes to a small indoor playground. Howie was climbing about while Primrose lay on her stomach. She was content with kicking her feet.

"You do not understand," Jareth sighed.

"Is she the reason you were gone all these years?"

"Of course not. She was not even born yet."

"Humans age so quickly, it is hard for me to tell. Was there another woman, perhaps?" He asked. Howie stood up, patting Jareth's knees. Jareth formed a crystal and it turned into a small blue ball. He handed it to the babe so he can have something to play with.

"You cannot tell anyone. Her mother is the champion of the Labyrinth," Jareth confessed.

"Did you mate with her? Is Luna your love child, and she is simply unaware of it? Is that why you are so protective of her and you will not bed her?" Cyril guessed.

"Do not jump to conclusions. No she is not my daughter. If she was, you would be dead right now. I am keeping all of her children and using them as bait to get her to marry me."

"Clever man, but are you attracted to the daughter? I saw the nightgown you put her in last night. It was definitely not something one would have his future stepdaughter wear."

"The magic did that on its own. I am not sure how I feel about her. She is just a complication," Jareth sighed. Howie gave the ball to Primrose and she smiled at him. He placed a small kiss on one of her pigtails. The two kings laughed at the boy's endearing actions.

"He really has a way with ladies, does he not?" he commented and returned to the conversation, "Complications are the best kind of women, Jareth. If I were you I would have both mother and daughter in my bed at the same time."

"You are a truly sick individual," Jareth laughed. He picked up his niece and blew raspberries on her tummy. Both babies giggled as Howie imitated his noise. Jareth put a child on each lap. They bounced and made babbling noises. "They are such charming little children."

"It is funny. I am the one with a child yet you look my more like a father than I do," Cyril noted.

"That is because handling a child is new to you. You will get better at it as time progresses. You are quite blessed to have a child of your own."

"You would like to father children?" Cyril questioned. Jareth flinched when Howie tried to pick his nose. Primrose clapped her hands in delight.

"It has always been a dream of mine. I wish that fae were as fertile as humans. Alas, I can get anything, but what I desire most," Jareth sighed.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Lillian purred. When Luna walked in, both men stared in awe. Her hair dark hair had beautiful ringlets flowing down her shoulders. She wore a short olive-green dress that hugged her in just the right way. The ends of the dress were tattered in a typical pixie fashion. The dress made her eyes practically glow. She had dark golden stockings. Her shoes resembled forest colored ballet slippers.

"You look beautiful," Jareth gasped. He put the babies down so he could examine her more closely.

"Thank you," Luna replied. Jareth wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to himself. His lips met hers with haste. He kissed her domineeringly, as if he were claiming her. Though he admired the outfit, he did not want others to look upon the girl.

"Goblin sitter, my buttocks," the queen uttered. Luna distanced herself from Jareth to pick up her baby brother. She cuddled and kissed him.

"Did you miss me, Howie? I missed you, my little handsome prince!" Luna squealed. The babe pressed his head against her.

"He has been attempting to woo my daughter," Cyril informed her.

"You can't blame him for trying. Who can resist her chubby little cheeks?" Luna added. Lillian carried her daughter. The princess grabbed the top of her shirt.

"Someone seems a little hungry. We should go to the nursery," the queen noted.

"You can go ahead. I would like to speak to Luna privately," Cyril stated and all the adults eyed him suspiciously, "I just wanted to apologize, and I promise not to be inappropriate with her."

"If anything happens to her, there will be consequences," Jareth warned.

"I understand." Lillian and Jareth gathered the babies, and left the room. The pixie king took a step toward Luna. She took one step back. "There is something I need to tell you."

"I thought you were going to apologize?" Luna asked warily.

"I am sorry, now may I proceed?" Cyril snapped.

"You may."

"Thank you. There is something you must know about your mother," he began. Luna's eyes lit up. Why would he know her mother? She thought about the little red book. Her mother must have been in the Underground before.

"You knew my mother?"

"I knew of your mother, but I have never met her. She has become quite the legend around these parts. She was the only human to ever defeat the Labyrinth," the king continued.

"She defeated the Labyrinth? She completed the task need to return to the Aboveground. We could have gone home at any time! How do we get out of here?" Luna cried. She felt hurt and betrayed. How could Jareth do that to them?

"There are some magic words that need to be said, but I do not remember them," he lied. Cyril just wanted her to hate Jareth. He wanted her to be so angry with him that she would stay in the pixie kingdom. Then he would have all the time he needed to seduce her and to make her his.

"Is he just keeping us here because my mom beat his labyrinth?"

"I am afraid not. He fell in love with her, and offered her his world. She turned him down to save her baby brother. Jareth has not visited our kingdom since then. He has been spending the last twenty-something years sulking over her. His kingdom was once great, and now it is in ruins. Some of his most valuable subjects were banished from his kingdom for helping her defeat him. The goblins were left uncared for. They went poor, hungry, and some even died due to his neglect."

"Oh my god! That is so horrible. Those poor goblins do not deserve that. Was Hoggle one of those subjects?"

"Yes and Sir Didymus and Ludo. We took them in our kingdom as a favor for Sir Didymus. He was a friend of my wife's when she was younger," he added.

"So why does he need us here?"

"You are his bait to lure your mother into the Underground. He is going to threaten to dispose of the three of you if she does not marry him."

"How could he do that to us? I can't believe I−" she wept. Cyril wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She did not pull back. Internally he smiled. Luna would be his in no time. He inhaled her wonderful scent, and imagined what she would smell like after he laid with her.

"You can stay in our kingdom. We will offer you and your brothers the same protection as the three guards. At least until we find a way to get you home," he coaxed.

"Thank you. Can you take me to my room? I just need some time alone to process everything," she requested feeling very weak and tired at the moment.

"Yes of course," he smirked.

* * *

Jareth was concerned. He could not help but wonder what Cyril had told the girl. Cyril told him that she was just tired. Luna had spent the rest of the day in her room. She insisted she did not want to be bothered. His worry grew when he asked if she wanted to see Dillon, and she declined. If Cyril hurt her in any way, he would have his head. Jareth knocked on the door again as a final plea.

"Can I come in now?" he begged.

"No."

"I am very worried about you. Did Cyril do something to you?"

"No."

"Let me in," he demanded, tired of her childishness.

"No!" she barked. Despite her obvious dismissal, he entered. There were crumpled up papers all over the floor. The candles were broken, and books were ripped to pieces. Her hair was a mess, and her face was red. She was drawing something. Luna did not look at him, as he sat down next to her. Jareth kissed the back of her neck, causing her to cringe. His fingers ran through her hair.

"What are you drawing?" he inquired. There was a figure of a masked man with a cape on her paper.

"Batman. Have you heard of him?" she asked in a calmer voice that made him feel uneasy.

"No, can you tell me about him?"

"Gladly. He was a very rich, handsome, and powerful man," Luna began.

"I like him already."

"But he suffered through a horrible tragedy. The death of his parents caused him to hate criminals. He was so obsessed with avenging his parents that it prevented him from being happy. He pushed away all the people that cared most about him. Do you know what happened to him, Jareth?" she hissed.

"No," he answered. He now got the sense that she was not talking about this caped man.

"He died alone," her voice was cold and breathless.

"What are you really getting at, Luna?" he asked, though dreading the answer.

"You and your damn obsession with my mother!" she shouted causing him to jump, "I don't care what she did to you. There is no excuse for mistreating the people who depend on you. You forget your family because of her. You used us. You neglect your kingdom. Those poor goblins are your responsibility!"

"I never chose to be their king!" he yelled. His hands were shaking with fury. She was just a child. She knew nothing!

"Nobody chooses the cards they are dealt. You have to accept that, and move on. Life will never get easier until you do."

"Obviously, you are some sort of life expert. You have only been alive a measly twenty years. What was the worst thing that has ever happened to you? What? Did you break a nail? Your mommy would not let you hang out with your friends? You have never felt any real pain. You have not experienced a damn thing!" he yelled. She looked up at him with big watery eyes. In an instant they turned from sad to furious. He seemed to have struck a nerve. The look she was giving him made him wish he never said that.

"Unbutton the back of my dress," she ordered. Jareth did not want to, but he was terrified of her. Though he knew she did not have the power to cause him bodily harm, he was still scared of what might happen if he did not obey. Reluctantly, he sat behind her and began unbuttoning her dress. He froze when he saw what she wanted him to see. The evidence of her pain was as clear as crystal. There were large scars going diagonally across her back. They were not just normal scars from some sort of accident. They were scars from a whipping. He had been alive long enough to know without a doubt that was what they were. His mind started to go through a list of people that would do that to her. Jareth wanted to strangle the person that harmed her.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"My mom's stepmom, Karen. She never liked me because of the color of my skin. Whenever I was alone with her, she'd call me a dirty spic. She told me that no one would ever love me. One night I stayed over at her house when I was five. I stayed in Toby's room. He had a bad dream in the middle of the night. He was screaming on the top of his lungs. I rushed over to wake him up. Karen saw me wiping his tears, and she dragged me by the hair to the bathroom. Then, she turned on the shower until it was scolding hot. She made me undress and go inside. I saw her take off her belt. She whipped me until my back was covered in blood. She told me not touch her son with my disgusting brown hands again," she whispered as if Karen would hear her. There was a long silence between them. Jareth heard what she said, but the words just did not make sense. He could not fathom how someone could hurt such a young child. His fingers lightly traced over the gruesome scars.

"Why did you not tell anybody?" he questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"She said that if I told someone the cops would take Dillon away," Luna replied, her voice sounding very juvenile. He was surprised with her strength. At five years old, she did something he had never done. She put someone's wellbeing before her own pain. Maybe it was time that he let go of his obsession. Maybe it was time to move on.

**[Hello. Yes I have finally returned. I hope that all is well since we have last spoken. So let's review the chapter. First of all, did I get you in the beginning or did you already know that it was a dream? We got a glimpse of the kid's Grandma. She's pretty fun, huh? Luna finally finds out the truth about Jareth and Sarah. Jareth finds out about Luna's dark past. Well, I guess it is time to go. Have a Happy New Year!]**


	9. The Discovery

Jareth kissed the back of Luna's neck. He slid the dress off her shoulders. "I don't want to do this if you are just going to think about my mom the entire time," Luna sighed.

"Of course not, I want you," Jareth answered honestly. He pulled the dress down further until her breasts were fully exposed. His lips placed small kisses on the scars on her back. Luna turned her head to kiss him. While their lips interlocked, he gently laid her on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her. Then, she began unbuttoning his shirt like her life depended on it. Without breaking their kiss, he slid her dress off her completely. He pulled back to look her over. She looked gorgeous in nothing, but her golden stockings and suspender belt. "Remind me to thank my sister."

Jareth lowered himself until he was at her thighs. He used his sharp teeth to unhook her suspender strings. She rubbed her legs together helping him remove the stockings. Then, he removed the last remainder of her clothing. His lips met her folds briefly before he began licking her. Luna moaned as he sucked her delicate flesh. This felt better than anything she had ever experienced in her life. He began pumping two fingers into her as he licked her. She felt a warm pressure bubble up inside her. He placed his arm on her stomach and held her in place so he could go at her with more force. She writhed and moaned from his touch until she reached an orgasm. As she tried to catch her breath, he came up to kiss her on the mouth.

"Oh Jareth, I want you inside of me," Luna whimpered. The words came out before her mind could process what she was saying. She was not sure if she really wanted to lose her virginity to Jareth, but her body felt like it needed more of him.

"I believe that can be arranged," he smirked. Jareth pulled down his pants and placed himself at her entrance. He slowly put himself inside of her. She was so tight and moist he almost lost himself instantly. She winced from the pain of having him inside her since she had never done this before. Her eyes began to well up. Jareth pulled out slightly when he noticed her discomfort. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Please don't," Luna cried. Though it hurt, she still felt small pinpricks of pleasure. He gently pulled himself in and out of her. Then, he began kissing her to get her mind off the pain.

"Is this your first time, my love?" he breathed heavily between kisses. She nodded. Jareth let out a dark chuckle before nibbling on her ear. He began singing a song into her ear as he made love to her. It was very soft and Luna could not make out the words. The song was melancholy and morbid. Luna imagined that this was what death sounded like. Then she began to panic as his song quickened. It felt like the notes were wrapping around her throat. She could not breathe. Her legs thrashed as she tried to break away from it. When its hold finally loosened up, she did not want it to. She gripped his shoulders, pulling Jareth in closer. Luna began meeting his thrusts with strength. Though he was completely inside of her, it felt like he would never be close enough. He stopped singing and began drilling into her even harder.

"Oh yes Jareth!" she moaned. At the sound of his name, they both climaxed. Jareth moved off her to lie on his back. He breathed heavily, and smiled stupidly as he did so. Though she was out of breath as well, she hopped on top of him. Her lips met his with much passion.

"Again?" he smirked. She let out a seductive giggle in response.

* * *

"¿Está seguro que no viste nada? Tal vez dejó una nota? ¿Había algo fuera de lo común?" Roberto asked desperately on the phone. Sarah leaned closer wishing she could understand what he was saying. They were helping Toby and Christina get ready for their wedding rehearsal.

"También vi un flotante Fushigi," his mother answered.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"Tengo entendido que son molestos, pero no me hables así," she scolded.

"Lo siento. ¿Qué es un Fushigi?" he reiterated. Sarah's eyes widened when she heard him say Fushigi. Those things always reminded her of Jareth. She hoped that she misheard him.

"Es una bola de cristal que los niños jueguen con."

"Nosotros nunca les dieron nada de eso. Mira, te voy a llamar. Te quiero. Adiós."

"Te amo demasiado. Adiós," she said before hanging up.

"What did she say?" Sarah questioned.

"The kids were not there, but there was a floating crystal ball. She called it a Fushigi. I don't remember getting them anything like that. Do you?" he asked. Her breath left her in an instant. She should have burned that damn red book. _He _had her babies. Her hands started shaking.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" she screamed. Roberto began rubbing her shoulders, as she started to cry. Toby and Christina ran over to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Toby demanded.

"My mom can't find the kids, but she found some floating crystal ball," Roberto explained.

"Shit!" Toby echoed his sister.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Roberto queried.

"The Goblin king has them!" he yelled. His hands were mimicking his sisters. Sarah's head shot up.

"How do you remember the Goblin king?" Sarah cried. That was impossible. He was just a baby when that happened.

"I've had nightmares of him ever since he took me away. I would have dreams of you saving me from him. He would tell me to come back to him. He said that he would give me my dreams. He would hand me a crystal ball. I never told anyone because they'd think I was crazy, but you know who he is. You remember! He is real!" he bawled.

"I'm so sorry I wished you away in the first place, Tobey," she apologized. He kissed his sister on the head in forgiveness. She wrapped her arms around him. Roberto cleared his throat, causing them to look his way.

"Can someone please explain everything to me?" Roberto ordered.

"I used to read that little red book, that Dillon found, when I was younger. The bad guy in the story was a Goblin king. One day I was babysitting Toby when he was a year old. He kept crying and I was getting angry. I wished him away to the Goblin king not thinking anything would happen. Then he took Tobey to the castle beyond the Goblin city, and made me run his labyrinth to get him back," she enlightened him.

"You two are completely insane," Roberto stated.

* * *

Jareth felt relaxed. He could not remember the last time he felt so at ease with himself. It was not just because he had deprived himself of pleasure for so many years. Having Luna snuggle into his chest the morning after sex, felt so right. It felt like she was meant to be there; like she was mean to be his. They had gone after each other many times during the night. Thought they were exhausted, they could not stop.

"Good morning," Luna sighed sleepily. He loved the sight of her waking up. The girl was peaceful and angelic in this state. She looked beautiful with her hair as untamed as his.

"A good morning indeed," he agreed while stroking her hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he smirked. She giggled and playfully hit his chest for pointing that out to her. He kissed the top of her head in response.

"I'm serious," she pouted, "What were you singing to me last night?"

"I was singing the Sirens' song," Jareth answered.

"I thought that no human could live through that song. Why would you sing that to me?"

"That is only true if a full Siren sings it. You were never in any danger with me. The effect wears off in a matter of hours. I saw that you were in pain and I wanted to ease it for you. I wanted your first time to be enjoyable, and that song is an aphrodisiac for humans," he explained. His hand traveled downward. When he pinched the cheek of her bottom, she gasped. He just smiled at her.

"So where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to be able to return to the Aboveground or what? Now that you are not trying to be with my mother, I thought that maybe you could tell us the magic words," she responded shyly. Jareth's eyes were filled with hurt. He felt so used. The last thing he expected was for her to want to leave.

"Why would you want to leave after the intimacy we shared last night? Do you not want me?" he asked pitifully.

"No it's not like that. It's just not safe for Dillon and Howie here. They need to go home. I need to take care of them. What if he wishes himself away to some Vampire king?"

"That is ridiculous. There is no such thing as a Vampire king," Jareth countered.

"That is not the point. I am their big sister, and I have to watch out for them. I can't just leave my family behind forever for someone I have only known for less than a week," she clarified. He nodded in understanding.

"When Dillon returns to full health, I will allow you to leave. Know that I do care for you, and want you to return to me. Your parents can take good care of them in your absence. You will not have to stay here forever, unless you wish to. I just want you with me. I will be very good to you, I swear it. I can give you the world, if you let me," Jareth coaxed, "Will you revisit me?" Luna was silently thinking over his offer. The king hoped that she would not turn him down. He was not sure how well he could take another rejection.

"You're quite the romantic, Goblin king," Luna smiled, "I guess I'll come back. After all, I would miss those enchanting eyes of yours."

"As I would miss yours, my love," he whispered before kissing her. Jareth pushed her teasingly to the side of him. She squealed and squirmed in delight. He positioned himself on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. They heard knocking on the door. Jareth swore under his breath, and pulled a blanket over them. "You may come in."

"I just came to tell you that the boy has awakened," Cyril answered after opening the door. When he saw the couple's state of undress, he rolled his eyes.

"Dillon's awake? That's wonderful!" Luna screeched.

"I agree, my love. Such wonderful news after such a wonderful night," he sneered, raising an eyebrow to the Pixie king. Cyril could not believe that after all the things he told Luna, she still bedded Jareth.

"Hurry up and retrieve him. The doctors want him out," Cyril growled.

"Very well then, just allow us a few moments to get ready," he responded. When Cyril left, Jareth summoned three crystals. One crystal was used to clean up the scattered papers from the night before. The other two were used to dress and clean the both of them. He wore a scarlet armored jacket, a white poet's shirt, and tight black leggings. She glared at Jareth when he had put her in a very conservative white dress.

"Seriously, I have seen nuns that show more skin than this."

"That is because those nuns do not have a devoted king watching over them," he defended.

"Or a jealous one," she muttered. Jareth gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before they got off the bed. He opened the door for her. Then, they walked with his arm around her waist. Many pixies ran through the pretty pink halls. A few of the smaller ones were roughhousing. After making it through countless hallways, they finally got to the infirmary. An elf was scolding Dillon, who was sitting on the hospital bed, when they walked in. His face and body looked perfectly healed. The only difference was that his ears were pointed. Luna ran up to hug her brother. "Oh Dillon, you look so much better. I'm glad to see you're awake!"

"Ow!" Dillon screamed while rubbing his shoulder. She quickly backed away from him.

"Sorry, I just got excited."

"The boy's external injuries are fully healed, but his internal injuries are not. He will be sore for the next few days, and will need assistance when walking. He is free to return to your kingdom as long as he moves as little as possible. That means no falling off anymore four-legged creatures," the doctor informed.

"Damn, I was actually planning on doing that as soon as I got out of here," Dillon groaned sarcastically.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" Jareth probed.

"Yea, some breakfast sounds good and probably some clothes. This gown is a little breezy if you catch my drift," he answered. Dillon did not really want Jareth to give him anything, but he was not in the shape to deny his assistance. Besides, the elf doctor told him that Jareth was the one who took him to the hospital. If the king hadn't brought him, he would surely be dead by now. Though he would never like the king, he did owe him a little respect.

"Very well then," Jareth responded while conjuring up a crystal. When it popped, Dillon's gown was replaced by a white poet's shirt and some loose black pants. Dillon was grateful that his clothes were not too tight. Everything that touched him seemed to cause him tremendous amounts of pain. Then Jareth formed another crystal. This time it revealed a wheel chair. He motioned for Dillon to sit. Luna gently held his arm to help him off the medical table and on to the chair. "We will get Howie, and then get breakfast before we leave."

"Can we eat in the room I've been staying in?" Luna asked, "I want Dillon to be relaxed while he eats."

"That is an excellent idea. You go take Dillon, and will bring the babe over shortly," he replied before giving her a peck on the cheek. Luna rolled Dillon out the door and into the gaudy sparkling hall. Frivolous pixies scattered out of the way when they witnessed the boy in a wheelchair. Dillon gaped at the new sight for a brief moment before putting on a tough face to secure his masculinity. Luna recognized the two false guards and the waitress from before talking. After a series of twists and turns they made it back to her room. When they got to the room, Dillon eyed the intricate designs of gems on the wall.

"Why does this place look like a Powerpuff Girl just exploded in it?" he pondered aloud as she helped him on to the bed.

"I don't know. Maybe pixies like that sort of thing."

"So what happened in my absence?"

"A lot of stuff happened. I found out that mom defeated the Labyrinth, for starters," She enlightened him.

"What? You mean we could have been home by now!"

"Yes, apparently there are some magic words that we have to say to go home. Jareth promised he would help us get home when you are fully healed."

"Holy shit! You slept with him, didn't you? He only agreed to take us home because you fucked him!" he yelled. Luna pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat next to him.

"Are you planning on telling me exactly what happened when you fell off the Pegasus?"

"Don't you change the−" Dillon's words were cut off by loud knocking.

"Come in," Luna answered. The waitress Pixie entered the room holding two trays of food. On one tray there was a glass of juice and a bowl of a sloppy oatmeal-like substance. The other had a single plum. "Where's the Goblin king?"

"His Majesty has some personal business to tend to, and asked to have food sent to your room," Skye answered with her nose stuck in the air.

"What about our brother?" Dillon asked warily. Something was a little off with this pixie, he could tell. She seemed to be glaring at Luna every moment she could.

"The king will send him in shortly. Enjoy your meal."

Jareth was on his way to pick up Howie. He was a little disappointed that Dillon was healing so quickly. His time with Luna was coming to an end. Everything was happening too quickly for his taste. Deep down he wanted to force Luna to stay, but he knew he could not. Besides, the thought of her choosing to come back rather than him keeping her here was very appealing. It would be the only way to prove that she indeed wanted him too. After all those years suffering from an unrequited love, Luna could be the one to heal him. He knew it was too soon to tell what happen between them; however, he did like to fantasize about some of the possibilities. She could learn to love him, and he could learn to love her. They could live the rest of their lives happily together, but could things ever be that simple? His thoughts stopped when he saw his brother-in-law.

"Hello brother, I do hope you enjoyed your night with your love's daughter," Cyril growled.

"Ah yes. I believe I forgot to thank you for spilling the beans to the young girl. We had a long conversation last night, and I feel that it would me in my best interest to move on from my past love. Through Luna, I think I can do that. Quite a passionate little thing is she not?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"You and I both know this will not last. You are a hopeless romantic and a fool as well. Are you really so naïve that you would believe that she wants you? She only sees you as an escape. What woman would be foolish enough to fall for her captor? It will only be a matter of time when you will be back sulking in your castle all alone. With the way you treat your subjects, I would not be surprised if the goblins left you too."

"Well I guess we will just have to see how this plays out, old chap," Jareth scoffed. He walked off as is if the other king's words did not faze him in the least bit. Truthfully, they cut him deeper than any dagger would. Though he did not want to admit it, there was a chance Cyril was right. He tried to block the thoughts from his mind as he went to retrieve Howie.

"Have thou came to retrieve the babe again?" Sir Didymus asked as he entered the room.

"Yes and I wanted to tell you that if you, Ludo, and Hogwart−"

"Hoggle," Sir Didymus corrected.

"Yes. I wanted to tell the three of you, if you wanted to return to the Labyrinth, I would not object to it," Jareth atoned.

"That is very noble, your majesty. Alas, this offer hath cometh too late."

"I understand, and I am truly sorry that I banned you for doing what you felt was right," he explained. Didymus raised a furry little eyebrow at him.

"An apology? Hath his majesty been replaced by some otherworldly being?" the fox questioned. The king could not help but to laugh at the knight.

"I have not, I assure you."

"Hath this change been brought upon by a certain lady that resembles our dear Sarah?"

"Sawah Luna's fwiend," Ludo chimed in.

"Luna is Sarah's daughter, and Howie is her son. She has another son you have yet to meet named Dillon," the king corrected.

"Sawah's babies!"

"Oh my! I believe Hoggle hath won our little wager, wouldn't thou say brother?" Didymus asked and Ludo nodded.

"I never figured you to be a betting man, Didymus."

"I am not a man at all."

"Touché. Now may I retrieve the child?" Jareth bade.

"Ah yes, go ahead," the fox answered. Jareth thanked him and got the babe. Then he made his way out of the room. Howie was barely awake at this time. He yawned and rested his head on the king's shoulder. Jareth rubbed his back gently. The baby cooed in response. With his free hand, the king made an orb that popped to reveal a small beige teddy bear. Howie snuggled against it, causing the onlookers to "ooh" and "aw". Many of the pixies were surprised to see the Goblin king being so sweet. Though a majority of them had never spoken a word to him, they have all heard rumors of him being cruel and heartless. Some of the pixie children saw his non-threatening appearance as an invitation. They flew to his legs, and smiled as they held on to them.

"Why, hello little ones," Jareth smiled at the small children.

"My mommy says that you are a big butthole, but you don't seem like a butthole," a small boy noted. Jareth felt a little drawn back by the boy's statement.

"Your mother said that?" he questioned.

"Not exactly, but I'm not allowed to swear."

"I see," the king stated.

"You're very pretty Mr. King, sir," a tiny brunette female that was missing a front tooth chimed.

"As are you," he answered.

"Will you marry me?"

"I would be honored to. However, I think you deserve someone even better."

"Like who?"

"Like this charming gentleman," Jareth replied while patting the child he spoke to before on the head.

"But Alvin is a stinky poopy head!" she countered. The boy responded by blowing a raspberry her way.

"Do not fret little one. That is how a young boy acts when he is in love."

"Is not!" the boy shrieked. The small girl went to give the pixie child a kiss. He flew down the hall hoping to avoid her. As the other children saw this, they followed after him. All of them were giggling at the new game. Howie was squealing with glee now that he was fully awake. Jareth smiled and tickled the babe. There was nothing that delighted the king more than the sound of happy children. That delight suddenly came to a halt.

"Help somebody please help me!" a familiar male voice called. It only took a second to recognize the voice's owner. It was Dillon. He darted down the hall, causing all the pixies to jump out of the way and Howie to cry in his arms. The king's thoughts raced as he thought of what might be happening to Dillon. Another horrible injury like the first would surely leave him crippled. Jareth prayed that the boy was fine.

"Please God! Can somebody help me? Please help! She's not breathing. Please, my sister is not breathing," Dillon cried. Jareth's heart rate sped up radically. He raced down the different halls to make his way to the room. His mind kept playing over a thousand worst-case scenarios. The king tried to push them away, but they kept resurfacing. Finally, he made it to the room. When he opened the door, it revealed a horrifying image: a weak injured boy performing chest compressions on his lifeless sister. Beside him was a tray of smashed food, more importantly a plum with a single bite. There was a dim blue aura surrounding the plum, one that mere human could not see. This glow could indicate one thing and one thing only. Poison.

**[Now, how's that for a cliffhanger? I know, I know, you guys hate me for having Jareth and Luna fornicate. It is just something that seemed fitting after Jareth decided to move on from Sarah. The best has yet to come, so don't abandon me so soon dearies. I also wanted to point out if you can't understand the Spanish used try using Google Translate. Now that that's out of the way, Dillon has awoken. That's always good news. Sarah has finally found out what happened to her children. What do you think she will do now? Next chapter Jareth and Sarah finally see each other after all these years. Hooray! I can't wait! I also wanted to wish you all a happy New Years. May this year supply you with joy, happiness, and cookies . . . lots of cookies. ]**


	10. Hot Cocoa and Mud Pies

**[There are lyrics to "As the world falls down" by David Bowie. I do not own the rights to the song.]**

"Eve and the Forbidden fruit, Persephone and the pomegranate, Snow white and the apple, Sarah and the peach; what is it with women taking fruits evil beings? You would think after a while they would learn," the elf doctor ranted.

"Enough! Can you or can you not bring her back to life?" Jareth yelled.

"Yes, yes your majesty. There is an antidote for poisonous fruits over−" he opened a medicine cabinet full of potions, while running his finger over the labels, "Ah, yes. Here we are. The one good thing about being magically poisoned by fruits is that the victims never fully die. The spells can be broken easily if you have the right antidote or a strong enough force to make the victim awaken. There is only one side effect to this potion though."

"Please don't tell me she'll be asleep for a hundred years," Dillon cried weakly as he sat his younger brother on his lap. It hurt to keep him there, but he did not want the baby crawling around.

"No, that is only if you are pricked by an enchanted spinning wheel. The human will be stuck in a childlike state of mind for hours, and she will not remember any events past her childhood. So you will have to keep a close eye on her," the doctor explained.

"Understood," Jareth answered. The elf got on a stool to reach the Luna who was unconscious on the medical. He opened the vial of antidote, and tipped her head back. A dark green liquid poured down the girl's throat.

"Jareth?" Dillon asked.

"Yes?"

"When he said 'Sarah and the peach' was he talking about my mom?"

"Yes, I used a peach to get her to dream. It was a distraction to prevent her from completing the labyrinth on time," he explained.

"So _that's_ why she won't eat peaches. She always said she was allergic," Dillon noted.

"I also resent being called an evil being, elf. Do not think I forgot what you had said."

"Yes, but seeing that I have revived both of these humans, I feel that you will find it in your heart to forgive me," the doctor smirked. Just as the king went to glare at the elf, Luna's eyes began to flutter. She let out an exaggerated on yawn and stretched her arms out, almost knocking the doctor off his stool. Howie jumped up and down on his brother's lap, causing him to cry out in pain. She sat up on the bed. Luna opened and closed her mouth a few times tasting the odd liquid on her tongue.

"Ew, it tastes like boogies!" she complained. Jareth was so ecstatic, he hugged the doctor. He thanked the doctor before attempting to help the girl off the table. She moved away from his hand. Her eyes were wide as she stared at everyone in the room. Her lip pouted and she began to cry. "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"It is okay, my dear. Mommy and Daddy asked me to take care of you for a few days. Come to me," Jareth beckoned, she shook her head, "Why ever not?"

"Mommy says not to go with strangers cause they might try to hurt me," she explained.

"And she is absolutely right, but I am not a stranger. I am your friend, Jareth. I will not try to hurt you," Jareth told her while wiping her tears.

"Okay, but who is the guy and the baby? I like babies. It looks so cute like my baby brother Dillon. I love my brother more than anything in the whole wide world," she smiled while wrapping her arms around herself.

"I am your brother Dillon and this is your little brother Howie," Dillon responded.

"Dillon!" she hopped off the bed and gave him a painful hug, "How did you get so big?"

"Magic," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes, my dear. Now please let go of your brother. He is in a lot of pain, and you are also squishing the babe," he scolded and she obeyed, "Dillon keep an eye on her so I could go say goodbye to my sister. We will return to my castle shortly."

"Oh! You have a castle? Are you a handsome prince? Oh oh oh! Can I be your princess? Pretty please with ice cream and candy and sugar and sprinkles and a cherry on top," she squealed.

"I am a king and a high prince. If you are a good girl maybe I will let you be my high princess," Jareth assured her while patting her head. Jareth magically transported out of the room. Howie and Luna squealed at the sight. Luna stood next to the elf doctor. When she towered over him, she realized that she was not the size of a child anymore. She was a grown up. She looked over herself and down at her chest, and started giggling.

"Hey Dillon guess what? I got boobies! Just like Mommy!" she snickered. Dillon let out a small chuckle. The elf doctor was fed up with humans so he left the room to go on his break.

"Ooh you said 'boobies.' I'm going to tell Jareth and then he won't make you a princess," Dillon mock threatened.

"No please. I'm sorry. Please don't tell Jareth. I'll do anything!" she pleaded.

"Okay I won't tell, but you have to carry Howie for me. You have to sit quietly on that chair with him on your lap. You can't get up until Jareth comes back, okay?" he asked. She nodded her head in response. Luna took the baby and carried her to the seat as he instructed. The babe nuzzled his head against her. She rubbed the baby and bounced on her lap like her mother used to do with Dillon. They waited in silence for what seemed like forever until Jareth finally returned.

While speaking to his sister, Jareth informed her of what happened to Luna and what Dillon had told him lead to that. He demanded that the pixie who attempted to kill her should be put to death. Lillian sympathized, but told him that she could not do that because she is Cyril's mistress. Cyril would become very unruly, if he could not use her as an outlet. Jareth yelled at his sister, complaining about her choosing her husband over her own twin. She then retorted by mentioning how he put his obsession with Sarah before her. He took a deep breath before returning to the infirmary.

"I will need the three of you to hold on to me. I will transport the three of us to the castle," Jareth instructed. Luna stood up, and Jareth wrapped his arm around both her and the babe. She held on to him tightly. Dillon grabbed hold of his arm with one hand, and used the other to grab hold of the wheel chair. In a flash they were inside a giant room. There was a large black framed canopy bed. It was large enough to fit ten people comfortably. Sheer navy blue fabric flowed from the top. The blankets and pillows made of dark blue and black satin. They were surrounded by stony grey walls. In the room there were three doors. One led to a hallway, the other to a bathroom, and the last to a walk in closet. There was a large desk to the right of bed, and a fireplace a few feet in front.

"I thought we were going to the goblin kingdom?" Dillon asked.

"We are there. This is my room. Being that none of you can fully take care of yourselves at this point, you will be staying here," the king informed.

"I am grateful for you saving me and all, but not enough to sleep in the same bed as you," he commented.

"Of course not, you and your sister will sleep there. I will make a separate bed for me and a crib for the baby," he clarified.

"I'm hungry," Luna whined.

"Me too, I didn't get to finish my breakfast because you know," Dillon added.

"Very well I will have food brought here shortly."

"Can we have some hot cocoa?" Luna requested. Jareth saddened a bit because he had often dreamt of drinking that drink they called hot cocoa with Sarah. He could not think like that any longer. He promised himself he was going to move on.

"I'm afraid that is not a drink found in the Underground," he informed. Dillon told him that he could help him make some. Jareth called Grog to watch Luna and Howie while they headed to the kitchen. Luna was a little fearful of the goblin at first, but she soon got used to him. When they got to the kitchen, all of the appliances were made of rusted metal. Jareth made a mental note to replace them later. The goblin chefs were shocked to see the king in their kitchen. He asked them to prepare a meal for the four of them as he conjured an apron for himself.

"Are you really gonna send us home once I heal fully?" Dillon asked.

"Yes."

"What are you getting out of this? Why did you keep us here in the first place?"

"I was using you and your siblings to lure your mother here because I fell in love with her after she defeated my labyrinth. While you were unconscious Luna found this out. We had a long conversation, and she suggested that I moved on. So I am," Jareth explained.

"I don't believe that. I think you agreed to take us home if she whored herself out to you."

"That is a very vulgar thing to say about your sister. The statement was also untrue. Now, what do we need to start making this drink?"

"First we need cocoa powder, dried milk, water, sugar, vanilla extract, and my mom likes to put a little peppermint, but that's optional," Dillon listed. Jareth searched the different cabinets and pantries to find the ingredients listed. "Why don't you just poof up the ingredients?

"Food is a natural resource. We cannot form food with magic without it having some side effect. I really do not wish poison Luna again if it is all the same to you," Jareth responded while getting a jar of sugar, three mugs that contained water, and a vial of vanilla extract.

"You really care about her."

"I find it hard not to. The three of you are very admirable people. I feel that in this short amount of time I have learned so much which seemed impossible at my age. It will be difficult to see you leave. If any of you wish to return, you are always welcome."

"Thanks because I'll need to seek refuge when my mom finds out that I wished us a way to a certain goblin king," Dillon jested. Jareth laughed in response. He asked a few of goblins where he could find the rest of the items he needed. They all stopped in their cooking to find what he was looking for. They climbed on counters, opening the cabinets, and brought all the things the king asked for.

"Excellent. What do we do now?"

"We need to heat up the water," Dillon informed and he jumped when the water in the mug started magically boiling, "Okie dokie . . . Um I guess you can put the peppermint leaf on the bottom, and a few drops of vanilla. As it cools you can add the powdered ingredients."

"This is quite exciting. I have never actually made anything in a kitchen before aside from mud pies that I made as a child," Jareth chuckled as he followed Dillon's orders.

"You used to make mud pies?"

"Yes and my goblins used to eat them," he tagged on with humor and a hint of shame.

"That's disgusting," Dillon smiled while shaking his head in disbelief. He never thought of the king actually being a child. For some reason he thought he was just born an adult. Hearing about him doing something normal as a child made him seem almost endearing.

"I meant for them to pretend to eat it, but the goblins did not understand. They seemed to enjoy it so I continued making it for them until my mother found out," he smirked at the memory. Jareth put the three warm mugs on the trays with the food that the goblins already made. Jareth wheeled Dillon to his room. Two goblin waiters followed behind them with trays of food. Down the hall they could hear Luna singing a familiar tune. It was a song that their mother used to sing to them as children. It was a song that Jareth himself wrote for Sarah many ages ago.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers 'til now,_

_We're choosing the path_

_Between the stars._

_I'll leave my love_

_Between the stars._

When Jareth and Dillon entered his room they saw Luna attempting to waltz with Howie in her arms. She was wearing the dress that Jareth made for Sarah at the ball in her dreams. He always kept in the back of his closet, and she must have gone exploring while they were in the kitchen. Luna looked as beautiful as her mother did in the dress. The same dark hair and piercing jade eyes that would make Aphrodite herself green with envy.

"Hey Jareth look, I'm a pretty pretty princess," Luna beamed twirling her dress as if to prove it was true.

"Ah yes my dear, I can see that. May I join your dance?" Jareth asked. She nodded. He wheeled Dillon of to the side, and she handed the baby to Grog. The goblins put the trays on his desk before exiting the room. Jareth wrapped his around her waist and led them into a dance as he continued the song.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down._

Dillon, Grog, and Howie clapped when Jareth and Luna bowed. Her eyes widened when she saw the desired cup of hot cocoa. Luna sat down on the bed as Jareth handed everyone their trays of food. Dillon and Jareth had unicorn steak with eggs. Luna had a few pancakes. Howie had cut up pieces of a sandwich with a Sippy cup of milk. Grog was feeding him while sneaking a few pieces for himself. Jareth magically started the fireplace as they all huddled up and ate their meal. They all let out sighs of content when they tried the first sip of their hot cocoa. The siblings giggled when the saw that Jareth had a line of hot cocoa on his upper lip. Luna wiped it off with her thumb and he pressed his lips against hers.

"That's icky!" she squealed while using her arm to wipe off his germs, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"Maybe it would be best if we go somewhere private," Sarah said while eyeing the people that were entering the room. Roberto nodded, and the four of them exited the room. They went to a secluded hallway.

"How are we supposed to get them back from the goblin king?" Toby asked.

"We have to wish him here. I guess we will have to complete the labyrinth to get them back," Sarah explained.

"Okay I am going to go along with this charade even though I think your nuts," Roberto stated.

"What do we have to know about this king before we wish him here?" Christina inquired.

"Well he's very frightening, crafty, and manipulative. Don't take anything he offers you. Don't make any deals with him. He may seem handsome and charming at times, so do not let him fool you. Do not act like you are more intelligent than he is because he will make things harder on you," she warned.

"Okay so let's call this guy," Toby demanded. Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I wish the goblin king would come here right now!" Sarah shouted. The lights flashed and roar of thunder sounded in the distance. A flapping noise got louder and louder until a familiar white owl flew between them. Christina screamed when she saw the bird transform into a man. He wore the same dark clothes that he wore so many years ago. His features looked just as terrifying as they did when Sarah was a teenager. Despite the fact that he now had her children, she still found him incredibly beautiful. Sarah had to resist the urge to touch him to see if he was really there. Though Jareth kept a cool demeanor, his heart was racing. He could finally see the object of his obsession in person. He promised himself that he would move on, but that proved a lot more difficult when the woman was standing right in front of him.

"Why hello Sarah, it is pleasure seeing you again," Jareth smirked.

"You haven't changed a bit," she stated.

"I wish I could say the same. Time has really taken its toll on you. Do not mistake me. You are still beautiful, but there is a lot of innocence lost from your eyes. My dear Toby, you have gotten so big since the last time I have seen you."

"Yes that tends to happen over twenty something years," Toby snapped.

"So it does," Jareth agreed, "Tell me, how has life been treating all these years? Seeing that you have turned down your dreams to live a life of mediocrity, I assume it must be awful."

"Not as bad as yours because you have to live the rest of your life knowing you got bested by a teenage girl," she countered. Christina was the only one frightened by the entire situation. She could have sworn she saw a few furry things scurry in the shadows.

"I know that you guys are enjoying your trip down memory lane, but we do have some missing kids that I would like to see again," Roberto butted in. He summoned a few crystals, and it did a bit contact juggling with them.

"Straight to the point, I like that in person. I see you have chosen a suitable mate Sarah. Now when you say kids, do you mean a lovely dark-haired woman, a spikey headed teenage boy, and a round-faced baby?"

"I swear if you touched them−" Roberto started.

"Tsk, tsk, I do not believe that is the way to speak to someone you just met, especially not to a king," Jareth scolded, "They wished themselves to me, not the other way around."

"Enough with the games, where are my children?" Sarah questioned.

"You know very well where they are."

"So will I have to run the labyrinth?" she asked.

"You have already beaten the labyrinth there would be no challenge in that. Actually you, Toby, and your children are free to travel between the realms at any point, assuming you remember the right words," he explained.

"Then wouldn't it be easier if you just bring them here?"

"I wish I could, but I am afraid Dillon and Luna are not in the condition to travel. I could bring Howie here if you wish."

"You bastard, you hurt my babies!" Sarah screamed.

"Do not jump to conclusions, Sarah. Dillon fell of a Pegasus while at my castle. His external injuries were healed by a doctor, but he is still in a lot of pain. Going between realms could cripple him for life if he has not given the chance to fully heal. Luna was poisoned by a pixie in my sister's kingdom. We gave her the antidote, but now she will be stuck in a childlike set of mind for a few more hours. I assure you that I have never attended for this to happen," he enlightened, making the crystals in his hand disappear.

"So can we at least go and see them?" Roberto pleaded.

"You cannot because you are not a blood relative of Sarah. You would not be able to return without defeating the labyrinth once you get there which is a nearly impossible task. The same goes for your fiancé, Toby. I think it would be better for everyone to just wait until they are back to their usual state."

"Can't you use some magic spell to bring him back here?" Sarah pondered aloud.

"I do not know of any spell that is capable of that."

"Is there anyone else that knows?" Sarah begged with big doughy eyes. Jareth wanted desperately to give her anything her heart desired.

"I suppose I can do some research or ask around," he sighed. They all jumped when Sarah wrapped her arms around her around his waist. Jareth attempted to distance himself from the hug. He did not want to breathe in her perfect scent or feel her perfect skin. Sarah relished the feel of his smooth chest plate against her. Maybe this was a way to get everything she wanted. She could have children, and Roberto can be there to visit. She could have her brother and her friends from the Underground. She can be with her first and only love. He could give Sarah her dreams.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, releasing him from her embrace. With the flick of a wrist all the surrounding walls disintegrated. The five adults were now in front of the labyrinth. There was a carriage with two Pegasus pulling it, and a goblin to drive it. Jareth stood at the door motioning for them to come in. Toby helped Christina in before the rest of them entered. The couples sat a cross from each other. Jareth sat next to Christina hoping to create some distance between him and Sarah. She was not too fond of this idea. Her wedding was tomorrow, and she was in a far off land with a creepy king, and weird hairy little things. Christina wanted her future niece and nephews to be safe just like everyone else, but she could not pretend to be brave. She nuzzled her head into Toby's chest and began sobbing. He kissed the top of her head, and stroked her back in a comforting manner. As the carriage took off, Jareth began to pity bride-to-be. He wished to give her word of encouragement, but he knew he would just frighten her more.

The ride to the castle was silent except for the sound of Christina's sniveling. When the ride stopped, a goblin opened the door for them. Christina shrieked and clung to her husband. Sarah rolled her eyes at her before getting out of the carriage. Roberto followed close behind with his eye brows furrowed. He was clearly not pleased with this predicament they have found themselves in. Not only were his children in danger, but his wife actually hugged their captor. Toby held on to his future wife and they exited together. Jareth was the last to leave the carriage. He strolled out with a fake cockiness. The king wanted to make it seem as though her rejection never fazed him. He guided them into the castle and down several halls. He led them to the dining room so they could sit down and have a conversation.

"Where are they?" Roberto piped up after the long vgiuvgbsvjksbgyv

"They are in my chamber. I will have a goblin escort them here shortly," Jareth assured him. He whispered to a nearby goblin to retrieve the siblings. They all took seats at the long dining room table. "In the meantime, if any of you are hungry or thirsty, my goblins will be more than happy to serve you."

"I think I need a drink after the day we've had," Toby sighed.

"Well then, you are in for a treat. We have the finest wine the Underground has to offer," Jareth bragged. He clapped his hands so a goblin from the kitchen came out. The king ordered his servant to bring his guests some wine. The goblin quickly returned with a tray full of wine glasses, and placed them in front of the humans. Toby gulped his down. Being that he was rather heavy-set and he drank often, the alcohol did not overwhelm him. Christina let out a deep breath before taking a tiny sip. Sarah swished the wine around her mouth a little before swallowing. Roberto did not touch his drink. Toby nearly choked when he saw Luna entering the room with Dillon in a wheel chair. Grog was carrying Howie right beside them. Luna let go of Dillon's wheelchair, and ran up to Jareth. She sat on his lap, hugging and kissing him as she did so.

"Oh Jare Bear, you're back! That's going to be your new nickname. I picked myself. I missed you so much I thought head would explode. I love you this much" Luna squealed while stretching her arms to show him how much. Sarah covered her mouth in surprise. She hoped that it was just the potion talking, and her daughter really did not love the goblin king. It just had to be; no one was this intimate with someone that kept them captive.

"I love you too, my dear. Turn around, pumpkin, there are some people who are here to see you," he answered. The three siblings turned to see their parents and Toby and Christina.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Luna cried while hopping off Jareth. Howie cried out for his mother. She ran up to get him from the goblin. Dillon tried to wheel himself closer to them, but gave up because of the excruciating pain. Roberto got up to assist his son. Sarah wrapped her free arm around her mentally juvenile daughter. She kissed the top of her head, and a few tears escaped her.

"Te amo Papi," Dillon whispered to his father.

"I love you too, Mijo."

**[Aww how sweet? They are happy and reunited, but how long can this feeling last? *Plays the beginning of Beethoven's 5th Symphony* So Sarah and Jareth see each other at last. Do you think they will try to be together again or will things get too complicated for them to handle? Until next time, Tata!]**


	11. Insane

A line sun peaked through the musty old window. The light caused Luna stir in her sleep. She stretched out her arms feeling the smooth satin material beneath her. When her fingers moved, they touched someone's soft skin. It was definitely too soft to be Jareth. She ran her hand down the mystery person's dainty arm. This arm belonged to a female, she was sure of it. Who was in her bed? How did she get there? For some reason she could not remember what happened yesterday after she was eating with Dillon. Begrudgingly, she opened her eyes hoping to answer just one of her questions.

"Good morning sweetie," her mother greeted. Wait. Her mother? What was she doing in the Underground? Was everything that happen just a dream? That would not explain how she got to this strange room with a huge bed.

"Where are−what's going on?" Luna asked.

"From what I gathered, you were poisoned and they gave you an antidote to bring you back to life. The antidote gave you some weird side effects, but you are better now."

"Who poisoned me? How did you get here? Where is everyone else?" she panicked.

"Calm down, Luna. Everything is fine now. Dad, Toby, Christina, and I came to get you guys," Sarah assured her. The woman took the blankets off them, and motioned for her daughter to come closer. She patted her daughter's hair. Luna rested her head on her mother's chest and draped an arm around her stomach.

"But they can't go back without defeating the labyrinth."

"Jareth said he would look for a spell that can help them get home. He let us sleep in his bed for tonight, but he is going to try to find a temporary apartment in the goblin city for all of us to stay in. Can you believe he had the nerve to suggest that you should stay in the castle with him? Like I would allow him to be alone with you," Sarah scoffed.

"He's insane," she lied, "Say, where is Jareth anyway?"

"You called?" Jareth answered through the door.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Luna scolded.

"It is rude to call someone insane. May I enter?"

"Come on in," Sarah beckoned. Jareth opened the door, and he stood there admiring the scene that was laid about before him. Sure, it was probably perverted that he was aroused by the sight of a mother and daughter snuggling. But they looked so beautiful together, especially with their hair all wild from sleep. He could not stop all the fantasies that attacked his mind, though he knew that they would never become a reality. The two women sat up when they noticed that he was gawking at them. Luna wrapped her arms around her knees

"It's also rude to stare," Luna jested. Jareth walked in, and sat next to her on the bed.

"Good morning. I trust that the two of you had a pleasant sleep," he stated.

"No, I really feel that this bed wasn't big enough," Luna joked.

"Is that right?" he smirked, "It is time to get up from bed anyway, my dears. We would not want to keep everyone waiting."

Jareth conjured up two crystals. When they popped, the puffy white dress Luna was wearing turned into a tight medieval style magenta dress. It had long sleeves that started off the shoulder. Sarah's frilly little night gown was turned into a baby blue dress that was fashioned the same as her daughter's. They were all clean, and their hair was no longer unruly. Jareth took Luna's hand, and helped her off the bed before assisting her mother. He opened the door for them like a true gentleman. Sarah held on to Luna's arm as they followed Jareth to dining room. Roberto got up from his seat when they entered the room. Luna let go of Sarah to give her father a hug. She squealed when he picked her up and twirled her around.

"You can't keep doing that. You're gonna throw out your back one of these days," Luna nagged.

"I have to do that when I see you. It's one of the perks of being a dad," Roberto defended, "Besides, I can't exactly do that to Dillon anymore."

"Speaking of which, how are feeling today, Dillon?" Luna asked.

"I feel a hell of a lot better. I can use my wheelchair without being in complete agony," he commented.

"Watch your language," Sarah scolded. Dillon apologized. Jareth pulled out a seat for Luna to sit. Roberto kissed the top of her head before pulling out a seat for himself. Sarah cleared her throat in front of her chair, hoping that one of the men would extend her the same chivalry. They both sat down not taking notice of her obvious hint. She yanked the chair from the table, the sudden screech startling the baby. Toby picked up his crying nephew, and rubbed his back.

"So what's for breakfast?" Toby asked as his nephew's crying subsided. He put Howie back in his high-chair.

"We will be having spiced crullers," Jareth responded then Christina went to say something, but he silenced her, "There is no cinnamon in it. I know of your allergy, my dear."

"H-h-how did you know?" she stammered. The goblin king was delighted by the woman's fear of him. He always thought it was a sign of respect when someone feared him. Jareth felt a little more like his old self because of it.

"I use my crystals to spy on you," he smirked, giving her a little wink. The tall thin female trembled before him.

"Babe, calm down. He is just trying to scare you," Toby soothed.

"Jareth?" Sarah called trying to draw attention from Christina.

"Yes?"

"What ever happened to my friends?" she asked.

"You mean Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoghead?" he questioned.

"Hoggle and yes."

"They all live in the pixie kingdom now. Howie and Luna had the pleasure of meeting them," Jareth answered.

"Yea Ludo called me his friend. He is so sweet," Luna added.

"Funny you should mention that. You were named after him. I went with the first two letters anyway. Dillon was named after Didymus, and Howie was named after Hoggle. I kind of hoped that you would turn out to be like Ludo, if I named you after him. Though that really didn't happen," Sarah sighed. Luna looked a little hurt for a brief moment, but she regained her composure so quickly that Jareth almost questioned if it was there in the first place. Roberto seemed shocked with this news. She made up stories about getting them from baby naming books.

"Well for your sake, I am glad she did not turn out like him. Imagine expecting to give birth to a beautiful little girl, and giving birth to giant hairy beast instead. That would be terrifying, not to mention painful," Jareth joked, hoping to brighten the mood a bit. His joke just made an uncomfortable silence. Luckily, the goblins came out to serve them their food. Christina jumped when a goblin put the food in front of her. She eyed the food apprehensively. Dillon nearly choked when he saw that he was served an elegant looking mud pie.

"Looks delicious," Dillon chortled.

"I made it myself, you know," Jareth commented.

"Thank you your majesty. It's an honor to be given food made by someone of your stature," the boy chuckled. The rest of the group eyed the two, completely unaware of what had taken place. A goblin replaced the fake dish with Dillon's real breakfast, when the king signaled him. Everyone began eating their meal contently, except for Christina. She just sighed and looked at the food in front of her.

"Is the food not satisfactory, Christina?" Jareth questioned, "I can get the goblins to whip up something if you prefer."

"No it's just−" she bit her lip trying to word everything so she would not offend him. Christina was truly terrified of the king.

"Today was to be your wedding day, but you are stuck here," he guessed. She nodded. "Very well then, I will grant you a gift in congratulations."

"What is it?" she asked when he presented a crystal.

"If you choose to pop it, it will partially wipe the memory of the guests that were to attend your wedding. They will not spend their time searching for the two of you. Upon your return, the wedding will be rescheduled. Since I have no idea when we will be able to find a way to send you back," Jareth informed. Christina shakily thanked him. At least their friends and family would not be worried about them. She took a deep breath, and popped the crystal.

"What about my dad? Toby and I normally take care of him because he is ill," Christina asked. He summoned a conjured a second crystal. The inside faded to a dark blue color. Then it revealed a man in his fifties with short curly grey hair. The man from inside looked back at the king in surprise.

"Your majesty? I haven't heard from you in years," the man stated.

"Percy, I will need a favor from you," Jareth stated.

"Always with the favors from you, don't you ever call to say 'hi'?"

"I gave you the life you have, and I can just as easily take it away."

"Alright, alright! What do you want?" Percy whined.

"A young lady will be staying in the Underground for an unknown amount of time. Her father is ill, and will need someone to watch after him. I know that with your many connections that you can provide that."

"Alright, just send his information, and I'll get a house keeper. Anything else?"

"That is all," the king said as the crystal faded away, "Percy gave up his little sister to have his dreams. Now he is a multimillionaire that I use for certain Aboveground favors. Granted, he is not the most honorable man, but he will do anything if he feels his lavish lifestyle is at stake."

"Thank you," Christina answered. She started picking at her food now that her mind was somewhat as ease.

"So what happens to all of us while we are here?" Roberto asked.

"I suppose I can give you jobs to keep you occupied. You will get paid for your duties of course. After all, I will be out of my kingdom a lot to search for someone who might know how to send you back. A few extra literate people could be of good use to this kingdom," Jareth informed.

"Is there anything we should know while we are here? Considering what has happened to my children already, I would like to know what dangers we should look out for." Roberto questioned.

"Don't ride any magical horses," Dillon answered.

"Don't take fruit from strangers," Luna added.

"Don't step one foot in the bog of eternal stench, and if a firey wants to play a game always run," Sarah tacked on.

"Those are some good starting rules, but I have a few more to add. Try to stay within the limits of the goblin city, and the labyrinth. I am not saying it is safe here, but is in within my jurisdiction. The goblins, elves, and dwarfs are the only beings that are relatively harmless. Anything else should not be trusted. Never speak to a fae unless I have introduced them to you. I will have a meeting with my subjects so they know of the situation, being that they are not used to extended visitors," Jareth lectured.

* * *

"My brother has informed me that your mistress attempted to murder Luna. Do you have any knowledge of this?" Lillian interrogated lifting an eyebrow to her husband. The two royals were alone in his office.

"No, my love," Cyril answered. He never looked up at her, seeming preoccupied with whatever paper work was on his desk.

"Make sure you keep control of that woman. I will not order her death for your sake, but you will have to carry out some sort of punish her. I cannot have someone running around poisoning any person you have interest in."

"What will you do if I choose not to carry out a punishment?" he dared to ask. Cyril put his work down. He folded his, and met his wife's eyes with mock interest.

"Then I will carry out the punishment myself, and this will no longer be an open marriage. No more one night stands or mistresses. If you choose to not obey that, then I will speak to my father of your infidelities. Believe me, it would be best to stay on his good side."

"Really Lillian, you do not believe that you being a little childish about this? I mean tattling to your father is pretty low."

"You leave me no choice Cyril! I have not seen my brother in ages. Now because of you and your idiotic whore, he may never visit again. I love you dearly, and we have been married a long time, but he is my twin brother. I have known him before birth, and he is more a part of me than anyone else. He may not be in love with this girl, but it is the first time, in a long time, that I have seen him give a damn about anyone other than himself. You will not ruin that for him!" the queen shouted.

"You should not defend that monster. Have you seen how he treats his subjects?"

"Oh yes, and I assume you are a complete saint as well," she stated sarcastically.

"I never claimed to be," he retorted.

"Be that as it may, you will not be interfering with any interest Jareth may have. The female will not go unpunished. It would also be wise to curb your tone when you talk to me."

"Of all the women in the Underground, why did I choose the only one that has more power than me? I could have had a nice pauper, who would have listened to me and worshiped the ground I walk on. But no, I had to be the idiot who married the high fucking princess! I had to marry the one woman that can lord her power over me, and cry to her daddy when things do not go her way!" Cyril screamed.

"Poor you, it must be so difficult having your authority questioned. You have never been anything, but a spoiled child," Lillian spat before walking off.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to see my daughter, the most mature fae in this family."

* * *

"Jareth?" Luna called. All of his subjects were waiting outside of the castle to hear what their king had to say. The family of humans were waiting patiently as well. Luna stayed because she needed to talk privately with Jareth.

"Yes, my love?" he answered before giving her a kiss. Jareth has been aching to kiss her and hold her all day. Since her family was following him around like puppies, he was not given the chance. The king was used to his solitude, and this group of people was particularly irritating. They had questions about everything!

"Are we going to tell them about us?" she asked while snaking her arms around his shoulders. He placed small kisses on her neck. When he gave her a little nibble, a moan escaped her lips.

"I think it would be better if we kept this quiet for the time being. This is not an easy situation for anyone. They need some time to adjust before we spring anything like that on them," he whispered on her neck, his warm breath making her shudder.

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

"I am glad that you get to extend your stay with me. Dillon and I were so scared when you were poisoned," Jareth admitted.

"I'm sorry that I worried you guys. Mom mentioned that there were some weird side effects to the antidote. Could you tell me what they were?"

"You were stuck in a childlike state of mind."

"Oh god, did I do anything embarrassing?" she groaned. Jareth patted her head to comfort her.

"Nothing too bad, you told me that you wanted to be my princess," he chuckled, "You also gave me a rather humorous nickname. 'Jare Bear' I believe it was."

"Anything else, Jare Bear?"

"You did tell me that you loved me," he informed her, giving her his beautiful trademark smirk.

"Did you say that you loved me back?" she asked bashfully biting her lip, and twisting a strand of his hair. He leaned closer and kissed her ear.

"I did," he answered causing her to smile, "Have a seat outside, my love. I need to give this speech before they get impatient."

Luna gave the man a peck on the cheek before leaving the castle to go sit with her family. Jareth took a deep breath. Not because he was nervous. No, he had been giving speeches for almost all of his life. That was expected of a king and high prince. He took a deep breath because he was worried of what was to come. Though he promised to get them home, he was not sure how that would be done. It could take months or even years to find a solution. The situation was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that Luna and Sarah were both there. It felt like moving forward or going backwards were not options. Jareth could not deny that he cared for the both of them. He wanted both of them to be his, but that would not happen. He opened the door. There were goblins as far as he could see. There was a podium set out in front. The humans were slightly to the right of him on chairs.

"Greetings beings of the Goblin City and the labyrinth surrounding it," he began, a few of the goblins hooted and hollered, "I have brought you here to welcome the only champion of the Labyrinth back to the Underground." Sarah sat up, and gave a respectful bow as Jareth gestured to her. Some of the crowd cheered for her while a few members booed. It was not because they hated her. They just disliked the fact that she turned down their king. Some goblins took that as a personal insult. They thought she was denying their kingdom when she denied Jareth. That action also had many consequences that they had to deal with.

"Now, now I expect you to be nice. Sarah and her family will be staying in our kingdom for a while. Be courteous and respectful to our guests. Allow me introduce them because you will be seeing them around more often. This is her husband Roberto. I believe some of you had the pleasure of meeting their children Luna, Dillon, and Howie. This is her future sister-in-law Christina, and her brother Toby," Jareth introduced.

"The babe with the power!" an older goblin shouted. The king gave a small chuckle in response.

"Since they are new to our kingdom, I know that I can count on you to show them around. If they are doing anything that you know is dangerous please inform them. Protect them. Be kind, and introduce yourselves when they come to you. And for pity's sake, do not throw any chickens at them. In return, they will try to help with anything you may need. That is all," he spoke. They clapped for their king and chattered about the humans on stage. Some of them pointed out the one's they could recognize. Though some of them were not happy about the news, they would abide by their king's rules. Goblins were always loyal to their king. That was mostly out of fear. After a short while, the citizens left to go home. Jareth stepped down to join the family.

"That was the shortest speech I have ever heard," Dillon mused aloud.

"When it comes to goblins, you have to keep the speeches short. It is easy for them to get distracted," Jareth explained.

"I thought the speech was wonderful," Sarah commented.

"Thank you, my dear. I apologize for their rude behavior. They have not come to terms with your defeat of the labyrinth."

"Neither have you," Dillon choked out. Jareth shot a glare at the boy while Sarah's eyes widened.

"You have never gotten over me, have you?" Sarah chuckled, "This is priceless. It has been twenty-five years, and the infamous goblin king still wants me."

"He said he was moving on," Luna butted in, trying to keep her temper in check. She knew it was pointless to be jealous of her mother, but she could not help it. Since she was a child, everyone always pointed out how beautiful her mother was. They complemented her talents and intelligence. Sarah had traits that were impossible to live up to. Now it felt like they would be competing for Jareth's heart, a battle she would surely lose. She felt like an idiot for believing that Jareth could ever love someone like her.

"Do not interrupt, Luna, Mommy is talking. You kept them here because you wanted me to come back, didn't you Jareth?" Sarah accused. Luna walked away before she could hear any more of the argument. It was hurting her too much to stay.

"Maybe if you would have gotten rid of a certain red book, they would not have gotten here in the first place. If you did not want anything to do with me, why did you not just throw away the book or burn it?" he questioned. Sarah's eyes began to water and she ran back into the castle. How dare he blame her for everything! He could have taken her children back as soon as they got there. It was his fault they were in this mess, not hers. She wanted to hate him for what he said, but she found that she could not. Despite all the wrong he has ever done to her, she still wanted him to be hers.

"Where you guys dating at one point? I feel I have the right to know because you are putting our children in the middle of your fight," Roberto pressed Jareth.

"We were never dating. I asked her to stay with me in the Underground with me, and she said no. That was the extent of it. I apologize that you and your family have to suffer the consequences of our actions, and I will do anything in my power to make it right," Jareth offered. Roberto did not expect an apology, but he knew Jareth meant what he said. Sarah had broken his heart so many times that he could not be angry at the king. It was possible that she hurt him too. Roberto shook the king's hand. Jareth nodded in appreciation. They both knew that they would have to see each other for a long time, so it would be best if they could get along.

"Has anyone seen Luna?" Toby asked.

"Don't worry, I will go find her," Dillon said. Truthfully, he just wanted to get away. The whole situation was becoming unbearable. He headed off in the direction he saw her walking. Off to the side of the castle, near a little goblin house he found his sister. She was crying on the ground, tucked into a little ball.

"Luna?" he called while patting her back.

"Leave me alone," she sniffled. The statement was not angry at all. He knew his sister well enough that when she asked to be left alone; he knew it usually meant the opposite. She wanted comfort, but she did not want him to see her crying.

"You love him, don't you?" Dillon guessed.

"God, I am such an idiot. He still wants Mom, and I was moronic enough to fall for him. I mean I even− oh God how could I be so stupid?"

**[Hello, my little pumpkins! Things are getting a little more complicated, if I do say so myself. This is beginning to get a little like Twilight. Instead of Team Edward and Team Jacob, it's Team Sarah and Team Luna. Let's make T-shirts! I promise to keep you guessing until the very end. It will be interesting to see how this entire family can get along in this very new and strange situation. See you later, my sweets!]**


	12. Forbidden

Months have passed since Sarah and her family first arrived in the Underground. Jareth spent most of his days traveling to different kingdoms. The king spoke to magical creatures of all kinds to see if there was any way to send the family back home. He also tried searching different libraries, seeing if there was any old text that could help their predicament. Everything he found turned out to be a dead end. It was fairly exhausting. Toby and Christina bought a small home by the vineyard that the goblins used for wine. They proved to be excellent farmers. They helped the goblins increase productivity. Any fruits that were not in good enough condition to be exported or made into wine they gave to needy goblin families. Jareth trusted Roberto with the king's paperwork and finances while he was away. Roberto was a very honest and worked well with money so he was perfect for the job. He made certain spending cuts that helped decrease the poverty rate drastically. The goblins were appreciative of their work. About once a week Jareth, Roberto, and Toby would share a few drinks and laughs. They became very close friends.

Sarah spent most of her time at home with Howie. He started walking, and even uses a few words now. She hated how awkward it was between her and Jareth so she made a conscious effort to avoid him; perhaps he was avoiding her as well. Their feelings were like a stench that lingered in the air around them, neither one would admit it was there. Roberto and she would fight constantly. They lived in the same house, but slept in different rooms. She began to prefer the isolation. Luna and Dillon lived with them too. Luna wanted to move out, but her parents told her that the Underground was too dangerous for that. Dillon was fully healed, but his ears were still elflike because of the blood that was injected into him at the time of his injury. Pashmina and Dillon spent most of their days together. They have been dating for nearly two months. Roberto convinced Jareth to get the two of them a tutor. Education was something he wanted to be a part of Dillon's life no matter where he was living. Luna stayed in the throne room taking care of the goblins. They seemed to enjoy her company very much. She would constantly make up new games, songs, and stories to entertain them. The family was all so busy they would mostly see each other in passing. Occasionally, they would have meals together, but nothing else. The family liked keeping busy because it kept their mind off the situation they were in. Jareth and Luna decided to keep their relationship a secret. No one knew except for Dillon. Early in the mornings or late at night when everyone was sleeping, they snuck out to be with each other. They found an oubliette that was great for such private affairs. With a few candles lit, one might even say it was romantic. They would talk, cuddle, and make love for the brief amount of time they were together. The stress would melt way when they were in each other's arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" Luna asked upon seeing Jareth with a shirt full of rips and tears. It was morning, and he has just returned to his kingdom after being gone for a few days. He came to meet Luna in their special oubliette.

"I was coming home from the brownie kingdom when I was attacked by two nagas," Jareth answered. He sat down cross-legged next to her. She unbuttoned his shirt to inspect the wounds. They were long not too deep, but she still worried. His blood looked so different than a human's. It looked more metallic, almost like red mercury.

"Are you okay?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, my love, fae heal a lot quicker than humans? I will be back to normal by this afternoon," he assured her. Luna kissed one of the cuts on his ribs as if it would make it go away. A bit of his blood got on her lips, and she licked off.

"Sorry, I just worry about you a lot, and did you say there was a brownie kingdom? I could really go for some brownies," she muttered.

"Oh they are not that kind of brownies," the king laughed, "these are creatures that are similar to goblins."

"Damn. So what's a naga anyway?"

"Snake people, they are vicious things. It is times like those that I am grateful to have magic."

"I don't want you to go on any more of these trips. They are too dangerous. Can't you make someone else do it?" she coaxed. Jareth pulled her up to sit on his lap. Luna kissed his lips as he stroked her hair. He deepened the kiss greedily. They both needed this after the stressful week they have been having. She broke the kiss to let out a yawn.

"Am I boring you, my dear?"

"No I'm just a little sleepy that's all. Now please promise me you won't go on any more of these trips."

"I have to find out how to send them back. That is not a task that I trust any of my goblins with, and it is too dangerous for any other creature," he explained.

"Can't you take a break for a few days? We can go on a vacation, just the two of us,"

"Where would we go?" Jareth humored her.

"We should go to the Aboveground, since the both of us can travel between the realms. We can go to New York and see a play on Broadway, or Paris and see the Eiffel tower. Besides, it's been like forever since I've updated my Facebook page," she joked.

"I would love to travel anywhere with you, but I am afraid we cannot do that without your family finding out about us. It would seem rather odd if we went on vacation alone, since they think we have a platonic relationship," he sighed.

"You're right. Maybe it is time to tell them. We could tell them tonight. I mean, we are adults. My dad likes you, Dillon already knows, Howie is a baby, and I doubt it will matter to Toby and Christina," Luna mused aloud.

"That just leaves your mother."

"She's had a stick up her ass since she got here, so I don't think it will make a difference."

"You should not say things like that about your mother," Jareth scolded.

"What are you going to do, spank me?"

"I just might," he smirked. With the wave of his hand all of their clothing vanished except for his pendant. He held her close to him, his hands sliding down her back. She wrapped her arms around him. Their lips met with desperation. Her tongue was as eager to meet his. His member was hard beneath her, craving her body. Jareth reached down to put himself inside of her. They both gasped at the initial entrance. The feel of her hot and wet around his shaft was as close to pure ecstasy as one would ever hope to come. Luna softly bounced up and down on his lap, beautiful noises escaping her lips as she did so. His hands went to seize her hypnotic breasts, but she stopped him. She moved his hands to her waist as she picked up a rhythm that was more to their liking. He began meeting her thrusts, causing her head to fall back and her moans to become louder and more untamed. Jareth knew she was close. Being that Luna was fairly new to sex, getting her to orgasm was pretty easy. It always it hit her hard and fast. He knew her body well enough that he could time himself so they would climax simultaneously. When the rush hit them, she collapsed on top of him. Her head leaned on his shoulder. The two of them were left panting, smiling. She kissed his neck before playing with the chain around it.

"I thought you were going to spank me," Luna giggled. He gave her a playful swat on the bum. She yelped in response.

"How was that?" he asked causing her to chuckle again, "I love you, Luna."

"I love you too Jare Bear. Now you better get some sleep, and let those cuts heal," she instructed. She got off his lap. A satisfied smirk graced his face when he saw his release flowing down her legs. He stroked her inner thighs; partly to clean it, partly to stop her from leaving, and mostly to see her buck at the contact. Lucky for him, she was so sensitive to his touch.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm gonna get some brownies," Luna replied with some chipper. He looked her over with amusement.

"You are forgetting something, my love," Jareth pointed out.

"What?"

"Your clothes."

* * *

Jareth slept for the better part of the afternoon. The king was still sore from his injuries. He planned on doing some more traveling this day, but Luna pressured him into staying. Not that he was complaining. It has been a while since he has gotten a good night's rest. He would prefer it if Luna was snuggling next to him on his bed. The look of her, the feel of her, the sound of her, the smell of her, and the taste of her was simply intoxicating. Jareth felt he could never get enough of her. Just think of all those years he spent wasting his love on someone who would not return it. Though he still longed for Sarah, the one-sided love was never enough. Luna made him feel wanted. Whenever she said that she loved him, there was a warm presence in his chest. When he looked at her, he knew that she felt it too.

As he slept, he heard the door creak open. His eyes were too weary to open so he just listened. The door closed behind the person. There were light footsteps coming towards him. The intruder stopped, probably checking if he is sleeping. He heard the person kick off their shoes. A small smile came when the person climbed into his bed. He felt soft skin brush his arms, as the person pulled down the blanket. His sleeping pants were tugged down. A soft grumble escaped him. Hands wrapped around his now swollen manhood, but these were not familiar hands. He has been with Luna enough times to remember her touch. These were not young soft hands; they were thinner, more fragile. At this, he opened his eyes. He could only see ebony hair. The woman looked up. He could not believe who it was.

"Morning, sleepy head," Sarah greeted. Jareth kicked at the bed, and slapped her hands off his member in shock. Her eyes looked pained as he pulled up his pants.

"Sarah? What the hell are you doing here?" he screamed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Leave now!" Jareth commanded. Sure he might have wanted this, but he did not want to hurt Luna. She crawled up the bed and gave him a kiss.

"I don't get it Goblin King. You have spent all these years pining over me. Now that I am finally in your bed, you tell me to get out. That's not fair," she hissed in his ear. He pushed her off him.

"Life is not fair, Sarah," he growled, "You have a husband and children, yet you treat them as nothing, but an inconvenience. What happened to the determined girl that defeated the entire labyrinth just to get her baby brother? What happened to you?"

"_You_ happened, Jareth! You held me and danced with me and promised me the world. If you would have given back Toby, I probably would have stayed. You were the first person to show any interest in me, the first person who loved me. All of my innocence died when I left, Jareth. I've tried everything to get mind off you, and replace you. I cheated on my husband multiple times because of you. I slept with any one that resembled you in the least bit. Though I had a family, I could never be happy because of _you_!" she shouted.

"I would have given back Toby. I would have done anything you asked. Alas, the past has to stay in the past," he sighed.

"No it doesn't. It's not too late for us. We can run away together. We can get away from this place. We can−"

"−do exactly what your mother did? Honestly, Sarah do you remember all the nights you spent crying over her when she left. You spent your days in your own fairytale land because you could not face reality. You could not face the fact that your mother loved her costar more than she loved you. Would you really be willing to put your children through that pain?" Jareth asked. Tears streamed down her porcelain face. She began ripping off her dress. The woman was fully nude beneath it.

"I would for you," Sarah cried, throwing her torn dress on the floor. He attempted to push her off again, but she held her ground. In his tired and injured state, she overpowered him easily. Her lips seized his. Jareth tried to focus his magic to transport her somewhere else, but he could not think straight. She rocked her body on top of him as her tongue entered his mouth. One hand was on his hair, the other pulling down his pants again. He clawed at the hand on his pants, but she pulled his hair. The pain caused his hands to reach up to his throbbing head. Just then, the door slammed open. Luna saw her naked mother on top of the man she loved. She placed a trembling hand over her mouth. The girl shook her head over and over as if to shake the scene out of her mind.

"I'm so sorry. Calm down, sweetie. You are going to make yourself sick," Sarah pleaded. She scrambled to wrap a blanket around herself as Jareth made his way out from under her.

"How could you!" Luna screamed. She began hyperventilating as tears poured down her face. He ran up to comfort his beloved. She inched away from his touch.

"Luna please! You have to listen to me," Jareth begged. Luna turned her head, and reached for the small trash can near his desk. She collapsed onto the floor, purging into the bin. The girl sobbed pathetically as she continued heaving. He went to move her hair out of her face, but she shrieked.

"Don't touch me! Please just do me a favor and spare me the pity," Luna wept. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked at him through bloodshot eyes. His heart felt like it was ripped to shreds as saw her sniveling on the floor. She sucked in her bottom lip every time she breathed in heavily. Her forest colored sleeve was used to wipe her face as she got up.

"Let me at least get you to a doctor, my dear," Jareth extended a hand towards her. Luna ran out of the room as fast as she could. He went to follow her.

"Leave her Jareth," Sarah ordered, "She needs some time to calm down."

"'Leave her' she says! What a brilliant fucking idea! Your daughter was so heartbroken that she actually got herself sick, and you suggest we leave her alone! What if she tries to hurt herself?" he shouted in outrage.

"She won't, Jareth. Relax. Luna used to get panic attacks all the time when she was little. The doctors always told us just to leave her alone and let her calm down."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Sit here and do nothing!"

"That is exactly what you need to do," Sarah whispered. Jareth plopped down on his bed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. How could everything go so wrong so quickly? When he thought finally got over Sarah, she decides to act out her feelings for him. He hoped that Luna would believe what really happened once he told her. All he wanted to do was hold her and make sure was alright. Sarah reached over to rub his shoulder, but he moved.

"I am beginning to think you enjoy other people's misery."

"And you don't?"

"Sarah, just because I play the evil villain in your little story book does not mean I get some sick thrill off everyone's pain. I am no saint, true. I will freely admit to that, but I am not hell-bent on torturing anyone. I know when to draw the line," Jareth growled.

"You steal children for a living!" she shouted.

"I have never stolen a child in my life. People wish their children to me. Did you forget how we got in this mess in the first place?" he spat. Sarah cupped his chin to force him to meet her eyes.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Jareth. I love you and I want to be with you," she coaxed. Jareth replayed the words over in his head. Those three words he has spent twenty-five years waiting to hear them come from those lips. She pressed her lips against him gently. He did not break away this time, feeling the extent of the kiss. The king held her hand before he spoke.

"You cannot imagine how many times I have wished to hear you say those words," he sighed, she smiled at him, "Unfortunately, those words came a little too late."

Jareth walked out of the room, ignoring her pleas to reconsider and come back. Truthfully, he still loved her and he was so angry that he would let her believe differently. He mustered up a crystal and changed into his day clothes. They were not as flamboyant or as sexual as they normally were. Just a white peasant's shirt and brown slacks. He traveled down the direction Luna went. She could not have gone too far. Goblins ran out of the way as they saw the king approaching. The little girl goblin that Luna adored, Sprickle was her name, walked pass him. He lifted the small goblin by her dress.

"Y-y-yes your heinie?" she whimpered.

"Has Luna passed these halls?"

"I-I-I no know. Sprickle sees Luna yesterday," Sprickle cried. Jareth put her down, and she scurried off. It was clear that these goblins were too moronic to be of any use to him. The king tried to think rationally. If he were Luna where would he be? There were three places she always went: the house, the throne room, and their oubliette. She probably would not be in the throne room in her condition; she preferred to be by herself when she was upset. Their oubliette would probably just upset her more. So he decided to go to her family's home. He paced through several halls until he made it out of the castle. His feet treaded the dusty city ground. The goblin's all poked their heads out of their abodes. They whispered and gossiped because it was so unbelievable that the king would actually walk through the goblin city, dressed like a peasant none the less. Jareth had only been to their house when they first moved in, but he had a great memory and a good sense of direction. He looked at all the terracotta homes until he found the right home. The king knocked on the door. There were sounds, but it did not open. He used his magic to unlock the door. When he came in he saw Howie in his high chair with a bowl full of food all over his head. There was a bowl of food on the dining table next to him. Dillon walked in with a rag.

"Bear!" Howie yelled. Dillon and Luna thought that it would be funny to teach Howie to call Jareth Luna's cute little pet name. The baby had difficulty with saying the 'Jare' part so he would just call him Bear. Normally he found it adorable, but now it was just upsetting.

"Hello, dear boy," he faked a smile.

"Yea, I'm stuck with the little man today. Please have a seat. Do you want some . . . whatever this is?" Dillon gestured to the food. Jareth sat down. "Mom made it. I keep telling her to stay out of the kitchen, but she does not listen."

"I think I will pass. Have you seen your sister?"

"Um, I think Luna was looking for you a while ago. She said you got hurt by a snake in a brownie or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, she wanted to check on you to see how you were doing," Dillon said.

"You have not seen her since then?"

"No. Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked trying to get the red sauce out of Howie's hair. Jareth summoned a crystal that made the child clean.

"She ran away from me. I would prefer not to go into the details," Jareth sighed. It had seemed odd that the king visited their home in the first place. Now Luna and he appeared to have had a fight. That was not something they normally did so something must have gone really wrong. The secrecy and forbidden romance aspect of their relationship seemed to make them even closer than a majority of couples. Dillon supposed this was going to happen eventually so he just sighed in response.

"I get it. Pash and I have been getting into arguments too. One minute she is all lovey-dovey; the next minute she can't stand me. Hey, Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Do girl elves get their periods?" Dillon questioned. The king looked at him with a puzzled expression. No matter how many odd things have flown out of that boy's mouth, he could never get used to it.

"Look, I really need to find Luna. I do not have time for this," Jareth groaned.

"Did you check one of your crystals?"

"My mind has been so out of sorts I did not even think of that. Thank you," he stated. Jareth made another crystal. He wished for it to show him Luna. Both males peered into the crystal it was fogged up they could not see anything.

"There goes that idea. Of all the places to go, she has to choose somewhere foggy," Dillon whined.

"No, no this is not right. I can see through fog or darkness or any other element that interferes with vision in a crystal. I have never seen this happen before. It is almost as if it was being blocked by something."

"Odd. Try another one," Dillon suggested. Jareth made a second one. The same grey fog clouded its presence.

"Curiouser and curiouser. How could this be happening? My crystals have never gone astray like this. I wonder if I try looking for someone else, like your father," Jareth pondered. The man made a third crystal. He thought of Roberto, and that was exactly who it showed.

"So for some reason it's deciding not to show Luna. Does that mean she's−" Dillon swallowed a lump in his throat because he could not make himself say it. Jareth reached out an ungloved hand, this may have been the first time Dillon has seen his uncovered hands, and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"No I can still see someone when they are dead," he answered before Dillon's thoughts ran too far.

"Does she know how to get to the Aboveground?" Dillon probed.

"No, I would still be able to see her. This is terribly frustrating," Jareth groaned.

"What do we do if we can't find her?" Dillon asked worriedly. It was common for Luna to run away when she was under a lot of pressure. She had done it when she was a teenager. He wondered what had happened to make her regress to such behavior again. In the past, he would not worry about it. She usually came home before dark anyway. Since this was the underground, things were ten times more dangerous, she might not get that chance to come back.

"I will tell the goblins to look for her, and I will have to contact my sister,"

"Why?"

"She spends a lot more time studying different creatures than I do. She might know of one that block fae magic. If not her pixies could help the search," Jareth explained.

**[Howdy partners, how is the weather over there? Good, good. It's getting a little chilly up here so I had to get big puffy coats for my doggies. Okay, I'll admit it I just got them because they are cute. Now let's talk about the story. Things are starting to get a little more interesting if I do say so myself. I apologize for skipping a few months; I hope that I captured enough information in the beginning. If not just tell me. I promise more Jareth/Sarah scenes and more surprises ahead. Happy early MLK day! Toodles!]**


	13. Certain Destruction

"We searched the vineyard, your majesty, she is not there," Christina informed. Luna's entire family was in the throne room with Jareth. Various goblins were there as well. They we are all coming and going at a fast pace. Their king demanded that they searched for Luna, but so far they had come with nothing. The goblins were not intelligent at the best of times so the added stress was making them less coherent.

"Well then check again!" Jareth shouted. He was dangerous and temperamental in his state. He had not gotten any sleep last night worrying about Luna. The entire family was distraught, but the king was even more so. Sarah was rather quite on the matter, smart on her part, because he was furious with her. If she would have spoken to him, he might have thrown her in the bog for it.

"We are all worried about her, but it will not do anyone any good if you keep bossing everyone around," Toby stated.

"Standing here dillydallying has not proved to be beneficial either, now has it? Grog!" Jareth called.

"Yes, your heinie!" the goblin answered the king. Grog was beginning to get warn out from all of Jareth's tasks. Since he was one of the more intelligent goblins his services where more demanding. He really hoped to find Luna soon because he was not sure how much more he could take.

"Please go to my sister's kingdom, and inform her that she is needed here for a very pressing matter. Pashmina go with him, I cannot risk his stupidity messing up my orders," he ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," Pashmina replied be for curtseying. He was not in the mood for such proper behavior.

"Do not waste your time curtseying! Go, go, go!" he yelled. She offered an apology. Jareth shot a glare that made her squeak, and scurry away like a frightened goblin. True, he was being harsh, but he had to find Luna. Everyone seemed determined on making that task harder on him. Useless idiots, that's what they were. His beloved was out there scared and alone, yet these creatures take their sweet time carrying out any task. It was like they were not even looking. He conjured up another crystal, hoping this one would be foggy. Unfortunately, it was just as the ones before it.

"Jareth?" Roberto piped up.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for all that you are doing to help find Luna, but−and I do not mean to sound rude− but why do you have this sudden interest in my daughter? You rarely speak to her. I get that you want her found, we all do, but you are getting more worked up than anyone else, and we are extremely worked up as it is," the father questioned.

"If I do not force out these orders they will not get done. Unlike everyone else, I would like Luna back alive as soon as possible," he growled.

"Calm down, bud. We'll find her. Have a drink or two," Toby coaxed.

"Getting intoxicated will not bring his daughter home. Now, if you are not going to aid in the search, please step aside," he demanded. Two goblins came in the throne giggling, one boy and one girl. The girl had something behind their back.

"Trum and Freeda finds something, your heinie!" the boy goblin, Trum, announced.

"Well, what is it then? What did you find?" the goblin king growled with impatience.

"We finds−" Freeda started as Trum did a fake drum roll sound with his mouth. This caused the other goblins to bust out into laughter.

"A shoe!" they scream in unison as she pulled out a dusty old goblin shoe. Jareth eyes it curiously, wondering what it has to do with Luna's disappearance.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Can we eats it?" Trum asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Fine," Jareth spat, "I swear I am surrounded by idiots!" He let out an irritated groan as plopped down on his cloth throne, feeling the soft material as if to provide himself with some comfort. His one leg rested on the arm of the throne while the other dawdled on the floor. At the corner of his eye he noticed that a small part of the throne was a shade different than the rest. He examined the material closer. It was the stitching Luna made when she first arrived in the Underground.

"_It's not magic, but it will hold," Luna had said. _He touched the material, and let out a small huff. It would not be helpful to anyone if he wasted his time –their time− reminiscing. Regardless of that fact, his mind wondered through various stills and sounds of her in his memory. Her laughs and smiles, her cries and tears, her songs and dances, he had seen and heard them all. Jareth fingered the fabric thinking of how silky her skin was. He thought of the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders like an ebony waterfall.

"Jareth, something doesn't add up. Luna would not run away without being provoked. Do you know what might have angered her?" Roberto asked, pulling Jareth away from his thoughts.

"Yes," he stated, choosing not to look at him. His fingernails got his attention instead. Jareth did not want to appear as if he was moping.

"What was it then?" the man probed.

"I believe your wife could provide a better explanation than I could. It would be best if you had the conversation in private. I would not let the boys hear if I were you," Jareth whispered so Dillon would not hear. Roberto nodded, and headed to the exit. He motioned for Sarah to come with him. She obliged. They walked out in to the hall. Roberto looked both ways to makes sure no one was within earshot of them.

"Why did you need to take me out here to talk?" Sarah asked.

"What do you know about Luna's disappearance?" Roberto countered. Sarah shuddered before running her fingers through her hair. What was she supposed to tell him? Whatever she would say would just lead to another argument; an argument that she did not feel like having. There was so much going on. It was much too chaotic in the castle for her taste. "Well, do you plan on saying anything?"

"I um . . . I just um," she mumbled.

"Spit it out. _Por el amor de dios_, I don't have time for this! Just tell me," he groaned.

"Promise you won't get mad," she retorted.

"My daughter is missing, and you have something to do with it. I am already mad so I suggest you tell me, before my temper gets worse," Roberto hissed.

"She saw me a-and Jareth . . . _together_."

"_Hijo de puta! _You don't want to be with me, fine. I get it, but what went wrong in your mind that made you think sleeping with Jareth was a good idea? You know how hard this situation is on all of us. Yet, for God knows what reason, you consciously try to make it harder on us," he growled.

"I loved him since I have first met him. I've been spending everyday ignoring him for everybody else's sake. Eventually, I got fed up with everything so I looked for him. He was alone. I saw my chance, and I went for it," Sarah cried. Roberto took a deep breath to calm himself down. The calm that over took him was eerie. Sarah backed up as he moved forward.

"So let me get this straight," the man breathed, "You thought 'Hey, I love this guy so I'm gonna fuck him in the very same castle where my daughter works in broad daylight!' I swear your brilliance never seizes to amaze me. If being discreet was an Olympic event, baby, you would take home the gold and then some. I cannot believe you! This is stupider than that the time you slept with her teacher."

"Don't patronize me Roberto," she commanded, "I've been through enough as it is."

"Oh have you?"

"He turned me down dammit! I was completely naked on top of him, begging for him, and he turned me down. She walked in and ran off crying. He was going to check on her, but I told him to let her calm down. I didn't think this would happen," she sobbed.

"You didn't think at all. Now, my little girl is out there by herself in the middle of nowhere."

* * *

Luna ran through the glittering earth colored walls of the Labyrinth. She had to get out of this place, but she kept getting lost in the ever-changing dividers. The girl prayed that they would not come looking for her because she knew Jareth would find her in an instant. Somehow she would have to find a way to the pixie kingdom. Luna had spoken with the pixie king when Jareth was at the brownie kingdom. He just wanted to see if she stay in his kingdom, and to which she respectfully declined. Cyril knew how to take her back to the Aboveground; she knew he hid that from her. She was sure with a little persuasion she could get him to talk. Luna could stay with her grandmother a while before she could get back on her feet. It would kill her to see Jareth's face or her mother's for that matter. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought of them. Deep down, she always knew they still loved each other. Yet, she went on pretending that he had no interest other than being with her forever. The girl was a fool for thinking he really wanted her. This was all just a game to him. He lied to her. Every time he said he loved her, she believed his stupid lie.

Luna dropped down to the floor. She regretted not getting clothes, blankets, or food for her journey before she left. The girl was tired and hungry. Reasonable so, she spent all night running. She had gotten sick multiple times as well so her stomach was running on empty. It cried out in protest. Her arms wrapped around her as she tried to hush it. She rocked back and forth in an upright fetal position. Everything felt too difficult. She had never been in so much pain her life, physically or mentally. Why did it seem like the entire world sought pleasure from her weakness? She knew from experience that fate showed no mercy for someone on the ground. Never did it offer a helping hand to those in need. It would just kick and kick until it was satisfied.

"Don't go on!" the rock face near her moaned. She let out a terrified shriek.

"Y-y-you can talk?" Luna stuttered as she picked herself off the ground.

"Go back while you still can!" a second one answered.

"Look I'm just trying to get to the pixie kingdom. Could you just−" she started.

"This is not the way!" a third one chimed as she walked passed it. Her stomach felt nauseated, and her head started spiraling out of control. She dropped back on to the floor, coughing. It was not long before the coughing became gagging.

"Okay, can you− can you tell me how to get there?" the girl choked out, as she attempted to rise again. She leaned on a rock for support.

"Take heed, and go no further," the rock she was leaning on warned, causing the girl to spin around.

"Beware! Beware!" the fifth one shouted. Luna was getting more annoyed than scared at this point. It was clear that they were not going to give her any directions.

"You guys aren't very helpful at all," she whined, dusting herself off. Luna turned from the opposite direction she was heading. There had to be someone in this labyrinth that could help her find her destination. Maybe they could even help her get some food and clothes for her travel. The only thing she could do was walk until she found one.

"Soon it will be too late," another one groaned after her.

"Beware! For the path you take will lead to certain destruction!"

* * *

"Your heinie!" Grog called. The entire family was in the dining room having dinner before his interruption. Pashmina walked in without a word to sit next to Dillon.

"Out with it," Jareth demanded.

"Queen Lillian and King Cyril and Princess Primrose is here," he announced.

"Well then, let them in. I have been waiting all day for them to arrive," he groaned. Grog opened the door to reveal the three pixie royals. Cyril had a dark mulberry robe with his traditional Dalmatian like fur trim. His clothing underneath was entirely black, which was abnormal for the pixie king. The fae loved his brilliant colors. He was holding his daughter. Primrose had grown a lot since Jareth had last seen her. Her cheeks were rosier. She had gained a little baby weight on her stomach, face, and thighs. The babe wore a bright pink dress and bonnet that added to the color of her cheeks. The queen wore a faded lavender pixie style dress. Jareth stood up to greet them. Lillian wrapped her arms around her twin brother. He allowed it, clearly needing the comfort.

"Jareth what is the meaning of this? There is a kingdom we must tend to, and we are very busy," Cyril questioned. Jareth took the young princess from her father. He placed small kisses on her fingers.

"Cyril hush!" she scolded, "It is nice to see you again. Who are all these humans, Jareth? I recognize the babe, but that is all. Where is Luna?"

"That is actually why I called you here, but please allow me to introduce them before we carry on. This is her family. Lillian, Cyril these two are Luna's parents Sarah and Roberto. Sarah, Roberto this is my sister Lillian, her husband Cyril, and my niece Primrose," Jareth introduced.

"Excellent! Finally, I have the honor of meeting the champion of the labyrinth herself. Here I thought Luna was beautiful, but you my dear, have beauty beyond words. Truly stunning," Cyril said as he kissed her hand. Sarah thanked him bashfully as Roberto shot her a glare. She was glad to have one male in the room that was happy to see her.

"Enough, Cyril!" his wife hissed.

"As I was saying, this is Sarah's brother Toby and his fiancée Christina. These are Luna's younger brothers, but you already knew that."

"Thank you for introducing them Jareth. It is pleasure to meet you all. If it is all the same to you I would like to know what happened to Luna," Lillian responded.

"Yes, of course. Have a seat, the both of you," Jareth offered, before sitting down with his niece in his lap, "Luna has run away, and we cannot find her."

"You called us here for that! Why did you not just check a crystal? This complete utter nonsense," Cyril argued. Lillian sat down near her brother, and rubbed his arm for his wellbeing.

"I tried that, but the crystal was filled with haze. Look," the goblin king explained while conjuring up a crystal for them. He thought of Luna, and the crystal was filled with fog. "I have never had this happened to me before. Do you know what that could be?"

"Yes it has happened to me once before, when Primrose was just born. I was going to check on her with the crystal in her nursery. I went to go check on her, fearing the worst. In the nursery, there was child of a cyclops and a centaur," Lillian stated.

"That is peculiar. I have heard of such a hybrid, but have never witnessed one for myself. Do they block fae power?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No because the next time, after that encounter, I looked for her in the crystal. I could see her perfectly clear again. I spoke with our father about it. He said that happens when an unknown creature is near the person of interest or is said person. We have lived so long we have seen nearly every species so it entirely rare occurrence," she explained.

"So you're saying that either Luna is with an unknown species or−" Dillon butted in.

"She has become one," Lillian finished.

"How would she become one?" Roberto asked now fearful of his daughter's fate.

"There is really a number of ways that can happen. Some creatures can bite or scratch a human causing them to become something else entirely. If one was killed by something in a nature-based setting a nymph can choose to revive them, and that would change the species as well. Fae, witches, and warlocks, could change them into any creature they could think up really. They can also be cursed by certain beings. Different cults can take them in as one of their own, and use collective power to transform them. Change can happen through an exchange of bodily fluids like blood or venom. There are more ways of course, but those are the main ones," the queen informed.

"Yes, but she would not be able to transform that quickly. A full transformation could take days or even weeks. The symptoms are always fairly obvious, like a drastic change in height or excessive hair growth. We would have noticed if anything like that happened," Jareth countered.

"Maybe there was a different, more subtle type of transformation. Did any of you notice something different about her? Maybe symptoms of an illness you may have brushed off. Anything at all," Cyril wondered aloud.

"She was vomiting yesterday," Sarah noted.

"Anything else?" the pixie king asked.

"I don't know if this helpful, but she was talking a lot about eating brownies after she talked to Jareth," Dillon tried.

"Vomiting and cravings? How peculiar? I think this is definitely a different type of transformation. Though, I do not believe she is becoming a different species. I think a new species is growing inside of her. One that you could not see," Cyril smirked, a tiny evil smirk, one that rivaled his brother-in-law's. Jareth froze in his seat. Dillon stared at Jareth as Pashmina rubbed his back to sooth him. Sarah covered her mouth as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Toby's jaw dropped, and Christina nuzzled into his chest. Roberto had face of pure fury.

"Are you implying my little girl had sex with a goblin?" Roberto growled.

"Not at all, sir, Luna has much higher standards than that. I am simply suggesting she had sex with a fae. Tell me Jareth, when you and Luna had your little conversation did she seem a little off. Were her breasts sore? Was she a little hesitant to let you touch them this time?" Cyril sneered. Jareth glared at him, causing the other king to laugh.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Sarah hissed.

"This could not be, Cyril. We have met fae and human crossbreeds," Lillian retorted.

"Yes, but did you forget that the two of you are part siren as well?" Cyril reminded her.

"Jareth, you bastard! You fucked my daughter!" Sarah screamed, as tears openly flowed down her cheeks. Her whole world felt like it was crumbling beneath her. She thought about Luna's face before she ran away. The look of pure agony now had new meaning. Her daughter was not angry because of Sarah's infidelities. No, she thought he was having an affair. She thought that Jareth cared for her. If she makes it out alive, loving him would be her biggest regret. Luna would spend all of her days with a child that reminded her of what she could never have, just like her mother.

Christina took Howie out of his high-chair; he did not need to see this. Toby ushered Pashmina and Dillon out of the dining room. Jareth passed his niece to Dillon before any more trouble could arise. Primrose kicked him repeatedly as she began crying. She did not want to leave. The babe was somewhere new, and now she would be surrounded by unfamiliar people. She wanted her mother. Howie blew raspberries to make her laugh. Lucky for them, the baby boy's plan had worked out. Unfortunately, the adults left in the dining room would not be so easily soothed.

"¡_Aye Dios mío,_ Jareth! Please tell me you did not sleep with her," Roberto pleaded desperately. He wanted to give his friend the benefit of the doubt. Part of him always wanted to become a grandfather, but he never wanted the babe to be Jareth's. The situation would be too uncomfortable for all who was involved. Would Sarah still have feelings for Jareth if he had a family with their daughter? Would she ruin that family too, and leave the child without their father?

"I am truly sorry," Jareth sighed with guilt. Sarah went up to him, and slapped him in the face. Lillian moved to defend her brother, but Jareth stopped her. After all, he deserved it.

"What the hell is your problem? What? You were so mad at me for rejecting you, so you decided to screw my daughter for revenge?"

"Are you really so self-centered that you would think that? Believe it or not, I actually care about Luna. I love her more than you could ever know, and she felt the same way about me. It was not some plot to get back at you. You could ask Dillon if you do not believe me. We had been together for months now. We were going to tell you last night, but fate had different plans," Jareth enlightened.

"Yea right, you fucking asshole!" she screamed.

"Stop it now!" Roberto ordered, "We cannot waste any more time arguing. It's not just Luna's life that's at stake now; it's her baby's too."

"Lillian, could you round up as many pixies as you can? I could use their help to find her. I could use your help as well, that is if you are willing to give it to me," Jareth asked.

"Of course, dear brother, anything you need. I will have my troops search for her," she offered.

"Thank you, Lillian. You have no idea how much this means to me, and will forever be grateful. My goblins have begun searching already. I will have an artist come up with a picture of her, and flyers can be handed out in both our kingdoms. Try to keep the pregnancy as discreet as possible," he replied. The goblin king walked off to his bedroom without another word. He thought of Luna all by herself, trying to make her way to who knows where. Frightening images of horrid things happening to her played through his mind. Each scenario was worse than the one before it. He had to think of something else before all of those thoughts consumed him.

He thought about what it would be like to be a father. It was something he has always wanted to be. Jareth imagined having a little boy with glowing green eyes and golden hair down to his chin. His imaginary son wore a crown that was too big for his head. A red velvet cape would drag on the floor as Jareth chased him around. They would be in front of a grand stone fire place, when he would pick the boy off the ground. He would carry him over the shoulder as the little one giggled. Jareth pictured sitting on his throne, holding him on his lap, reading a story book. That made him smile, but what if he had a little girl? He had no doubt she would be the prettiest little thing. Maybe she would have long black hair with his mismatched eyes. Large dimples and she would have a smile that would allow her to get away with anything. He would spoil this fictional daughter. Jareth would get her small unicorn that she could ride around the castle, wearing a poofy pink dress. Any child of his would have anything they desired. As long as Luna was out there, she would be in danger. If anything happened to her, these fantasies would never become a reality.

**[Hello, my lovelies. Before you gouge my eyes out for the pregnancy thing, remember the wise words of the little worm. **

"_**No I said ''ello,' but that's close enough**_**." Not those words silly goose, the other ones. **

"_**Things are not always what they seem in this place. So, you can't take anything for granted**_**." Those are the right ones. Just think about it. With that, I bid you adieu!]**


	14. King Aldred

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked as she beckoned him to come closer. Hesitantly, he obliged. Jareth lost his temper in the throne room, and Roberto suggested taking a walk to calm his nerves. She followed after him to make sure he was okay. The goblins were afraid to go near him. He had been forcing them to search for Luna day and night. The poor things were tired because they were not allowed to rest until she was found. Many of them got stuck in the traps along the labyrinth that were meant to stop the runners from conquering it. A few even fell into the bog of eternal stench and were not permitted to return to the castle because of the unbearable scent.

"I do not know. I can feel everything at once, but I also feel nothing at. It makes no sense to me," Jareth said with a hollow voice. He leaned his head against her chest. His eyes were watering just a bit. Sarah cupped his chin to make him meet her eyes. Then her thumb wiped away a single betraying tear. She patted his back in a comforting gesture. The woman never thought the big bad goblin king was capable of crying. The fact he was not loud or dramatic made it even more chilling. It was odd to say the least. Jareth did not like being so vulnerable, but the circumstances had made him that way. _She_ had made him that way.

"Shh, it's okay. What you are feeling is perfectly normal. Reality has finally hit you. I remember feeling that way when I was first pregnant. I was sad because part of my life was ending, but so happy that a new part would be beginning. It is a little complicated."

"The understatement of the century, I assure you," he furthered, his voice sounding more nasally than normal. It was comparable to the sound of a child with seasonal allergies that were acting up.

"Tell me about it. Jareth, I wanted to say that I am really sorry for all of the things I said to you yesterday . . . and for slapping you," she spoke. He slowly made it away from her embrace and offered her a small smile. Jareth wiped the remainder of his tears away as he breathed in to calm himself. The goblin king was always taught that crying was a sign of weakness. It was not acceptable for a king. He had to cut this out before it became a routine.

"No need to apologize. It was understandable. That was not easy news for anyone," he sighed and tried changing the topic, "How does it feel knowing that you might be a grandmother?"

"Oh god, don't remind me. I'm not even forty and I am going to be a grandma! The more I think about the, the older I feel. Can you do me a favor?" Sarah questioned.

"What do you need?"

"If and when she comes back, take good care of her. Maybe I won't get my fairytale ending, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't. I will still love you no matter what happens," she breathed. Jareth ran his fingers through her hair before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Sarah moved her lips to meet his, but he broke away.

"So when should I start calling you mother?" he joked.

"Way to ruin the mood asshole," Sarah chortled playfully slapping his arm. He showed his most innocent looking grin, as if he did not know what he did. This made them both laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay. Enough messing around for now, we have to go back to leading the search for Luna," he rebuked, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For cheering me up, I guess. I really needed that," Jareth clarified.

"Don't mention it," Sarah replied with a cute little wink.

* * *

Luna was lost in a dark glistening forest. Hopefully, there would be some type of fruit tree coming up soon. The girl was beginning to feel weaker by the second. She had to find food soon or she was going to starve. Her throat hurt from her thirst and from gagging and crying. At this point her legs had all but given up on her. How the hell did her mom make it through this place? Why didn't she inherit her sense of direction? Every creature she bumped into was utterly useless, and sent her walking around in circles. The bottom of her dress was tattered from walking through the forest floor. She walked pass a tree, and its branch caught one of her sleeves. As she tried to free herself, it ripped that part of her sleeve off.

"Dammit! Can't one thing ever go my way?" she hissed.

"Hey little lady!" a furry fire-colored creature with crocodile-like snout called out. When she turned around four more similar beings were beside her. They all had different distinct facial features, but everything else was practically the same.

"Can any of you guys show me to the pixie kingdom?" Luna asked.

"We just out to have a good time!" another yelled.

"Please, can you help me?"

"Hey lady you wanna play a game?" a third one asked. These must have been the fireys she was warned about. Clearly, she was in big trouble now. She had to get away fast, but she was not sure how much her body could handle.

"I'll pass!" she screamed, as she tried run. They chased after her.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" one yelled as it jumped on to her shoulders. As she attempted to pull it off her, two more latched on to her legs. She kicked and screamed with all her might. Luna reached for the creature's head, and accidentally pulled it off. She shrieked when it hit the floor.

"Hey lady, you only allowed to t'row your own head!" one called out.

"Yea! She's not playin' by the rules!" the other added.

"Get away from me!" she screeched, as she pulled off another one's head and chucked it as far as she could. Luna jerked the other one off her leg as one jumped on her back. It reached around her neck, attempting to pull off her head.

"Her head won't come off."

"Go for the ear! Go for the ear!" the others chimed in. As she went to grab him by the arm, it detached from the body. She threw it to the ground in disgust. When she removed all of the beings from her, she sprinted as fast as her body would allow her to. The hem of her dress caught on a twig, causing her to trip and fall. Her stomach churned when the fireys caught up to her. She thrashed about on the ground when they started pulling on her limbs. They all insisted that could get them off. The pain was excruciating to her already weak and fragile body. She did not believe that things so small could possess so much strength. Their claws were tearing at her skin and dress. A scarlet liquid oozed from the scrapes on her body.

Despite all her screams and protests they were all determined to remove her parts and play their game. They wondered why her body did not work like theirs. Why did she not want to play with them? Removing body parts was the most fun thing they ever did. Surely, if she gave it a try, she would come to love it. They would make her have fun even if it killed her, which was an extreme possibility at this point. The other creatures of the Underground did not know how to have fun as far as they were concerned. Money and superficial objects prevented them from enjoying life the way it was mean to be enjoyed. That is why the fireys lived in the forest. It was not inhibiting them and it was natural. This was the way their gods intended for everyone to live. The little lady would come to see that eventually. What better time to teach her than now?

She heard footsteps in the distance so she called out to them, "Please somebody help me! Oh God, please!" The footsteps came to her rescue. They belonged to two large blurry fae men. They tore the little beasts off her. One stabbed an older looking firey in the chest with a sword. Grey smoke expelled from its torso. It coughed excessively as it closed its eyes for its final rest. Seeing, that this was no longer a game, the others scurried off in a hurry. One male carried Luna off the ground bridal style. The other brushed her cheek with his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and closed.

"My lady, are you alright?" the one brushing her cheek asked. He had long golden hair that was swept back in a ponytail, dressed in purple medieval armor. His face had strong thick features with light bluish white eyes. The stranger was oddly beautiful to her. It was mostly because this was the most kindness she received in days. She wished that it was Jareth offering her comfort. Quickly, she pushed that thought from her mind. Jareth was a good-for-nothing two-timing bastard. He was dead to her now.

"I-I-I need to− I need to get to the pixie kingdom," she choked out. Both men thought she looked twee and strange. No doubt, she was the most fragile looking nymph they had ever laid eyes on. Not that they had seen many, due to the elusiveness of their character. It was quite odd that the fireys would attack a forest nymph. They had a mutual respect for nature, but then again one could never predict a gang of fireys.

"Are you weak, my lady?" the other one restated. His hair was short and black, and he was much thinner the other. They wore the same armor. The man's skin and eyes were dark. Sweat glistened off his cheeks. This man was very handsome in his own right as well. She wondered if that was just characteristic of fae. Were they all completely gorgeous? They looked better than any men she could remember from the Aboveground.

"My legs . . . my stomach, oh and my arms too. They are a little sore. If you guys could just take me to the pixie kingdom, that would be great. I could− I could go see a healer or something when we get there. Thank you," she groaned. The blonde male ran his fingers over the now exposed skin of her stomach. Luna winced at the feel of it. The small touch was awful to her tender tummy. Next, the one carrying her pressed his lips against her hair in what she assumed was an act of comfort.

"Do not worry," the blonde whispered. His hands made his way to her hair. He stroked it in an endearing manner. She nestled her head against him like a content little puppy dog. Things were finally beginning to look up. These lovely gentlemen would take her to the pixie castle. Then she could get Cyril to take her Aboveground, and she would never hear from Jareth or her mom again. She could live happily in solitude, where no one could hurt her ever. No one would whip her or scratch her or break her heart ever again. Luna could not understand why humans were such social creatures. Being alone was the only thing that could make someone truly happy. The only person in the whole wide world one could trust is one's self. That was all one would ever need.

"We will take excellent care of you," the other added.

"Thank you so much, and thank you for saving me. I was so scared. I am Luna, by the way. What are your names?" she asked.

"No names, my lady," the same one stated.

"But why−" Luna started before the blonde hushed her by kissing her lips. Her cheeks grew red, and she felt her breath leave her for a moment.

"Because that is the way it must be, my lady," he explained. His lips seized hers once more with increasing pressure. She wondered if the way he was acting was cultural thing or something else. When she visited her father's family, they were really affectionate. They always placed a kiss on each cheek. It had always seemed kind of gross to her at the time, mostly because her uncles usually smelled like beer and cigarettes. Their putrid scent would not go away for days. This kiss was more tolerable than that. Her thoughts came to halt when his tongue poked through her lips. The other male had this weird Cheshire cat grin for some odd reason she did not know.

* * *

"If we split the goblins into groups of four and five instead of−" Jareth started to tell Roberto.

"Your heinie!" Grog called. He really was not in the mood for anything this goblin had to say. They had to find Luna soon. Time was of the essence. His conversation with Sarah calmed him down for a minute, but as soon as he returned to the throne room his temper did the same. He needed to find Luna, no matter what the cost.

"Excuse me, Roberto. What is so important that you felt the need to interrupt me?" he demanded.

"His heinie, King Aldred is here," the goblin announced.

"W-w-what? Why is my father here? Who called him?" Jareth asked nervously. The goblin king feared almost nothing. Some would say he was even brave to a fault, but King Aldred was the type of being that could strike fear into Hades himself. The high king was not a malevolent fae. He was by all means fair, but extremely strict. Anyone who disobeyed the law could expect the harshest punishment. Jareth was no exception to that rule. His mother was kind-hearted, and used to protect him and Lillian from most chastisements when they were younger. Aldred always insisted that she was spoiling him, and he was probably right. Both of them would never be satisfied until they got their way.

"Come now, Jareth. That is no way to greet your father," the high king scolded. He walked into the room wearing a white toga with a golden sash and a large crown. His clothing was always reminiscent of Ancient Greece; he considered the humans to be wiser and more creative during that time period. Like Jareth, he had strong facial features, but built thicker. Aldred's long hair was frosted white and his eyes were lightning blue. He was considered very handsome for his age, which was a quality Jareth had inherited.

"My apologies sire," Jareth stated before bowing, "Please, have a seat." He got off his throne so his father can sit.

"No, no that is quite alright. Can we speak somewhere more private?" Aldred asked.

"Yes, of course. Would my office be suitable for you, sire?" Jareth offered. His office was small, and would be great for such private affairs.

"That should work marvelously. If you could be so kind," he stated. Jareth took the hint and led him out the door and into the hall. He wondered what his father wanted to talk about, and hoped rumors of Luna's pregnancy did not begin circulating already. His father would not be pleased with him if he had a child out of wedlock. The goblin king kept his face void of any emotion. That was usually the best thing to do when he encountered his father. Any other emotion would upset him more. They went down various hallways until they found his office. When they opened the door, Sarah was in there. Jareth mouthed for her to curtsey so King Aldred would not hear. She did as she was told.

"I actually came in here looking for you, Jareth," Sarah explained.

"'Jareth'?" Aldred spat, "Why is this human not referring to you as your title?"

"This is not just any human, sire, this Sarah Williams, the girl who defeated the labyrinth. Sarah this is my father, King Aldred," Jareth enlightened.

"My apologies, Miss Williams. It is an honor to meet the one person who has bested my son," he greeted. Aldred took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. Sarah blushed from the action.

"Thank you so much, your majesty. I suppose I should be heading out now," she muttered as she slid her hand from his grip.

"Can she stay, sire?" Jareth asked. It was childish of him to ask, but he did not want to face his father alone.

"If you insist, I wanted to talk about the state of your kingdom," the high king started. Jareth motioned for him and Sarah to take a seat. Aldred sat in Jareth's large black leather chair, and Sarah sat on the small brown guest's chair. The goblin king sat on the corner of his desk, faced toward his father, being that there was no room for him to poof up another chair.

"What about it?"

"Cyril tells me that you have been mistreating the goblins. He tells me that you have been working them day and night without rest. When I came in they all looked exhausted. What is the meaning of this?" Aldred questioned.

"We are searching for Sarah's daughter. For some reason or another, she is not showing up on my crystal. She is ill and it is important that we get her back as soon as possible," Jareth informed. He decided to leave out the little pregnancy bit. The goblin king had enough on his plate without having to worry about without his father harping him about a possible illegitimate child. He could not afford to have any more rumors flowing throughout the Underground. This could be disastrous for the kingdom if the other royals disowned him because of his deeds. Truly, he did not care what they thought; however, he would prefer their alliance in case of any emergencies.

"Be that as it may, you should not risk the health of thousands for the sake of one. Word of your cruelty has been spread throughout the kingdoms. They all expect me to do something about it," the high king updated. Jareth looked at his hand for a moment before placing it on his forehead as if checking for a fever.

"Like what?" he sighed as he covered his eyes.

"Look at me, Jareth," Aldred demanded as his son obliged, "They want me to remove you as king. Lillian and Cyril will be taking over your kingdom."

"What? No, you cannot do that father. This is my kingdom!" Jareth protested, slamming his fist on the table to get his point across. This was an outrage! He was no longer a child that you could punish by removing some sort of play thing. This was kingdom with living creatures that he was responsible for. Sure he was not the best king in the Underground, far from it actually, but he was the only one that could handle the goblins. The creatures of the other kingdoms were far more intelligent, and easier to rule. It took an aggressive leader to command them and get anything done. Lillian and Cyril were not cut out for the job. They were lenient with their pixies, and allowed them to run amuck. That would not be acceptable in the goblin kingdom. When goblins were given free reign, they ate anything or anyone in their path. They stole from and pranked and harassed anyone they came in contact with if they were not placed under strict governance.

"You will not use that tone with me. I am the high king, so what I say is what will happen. They want a new leader, and I want to keep the peace. You can still have your luxuries in my palace," Aldred told him. Jareth was not concerned with luxuries at that moment. The fate of his kingdom was far more important.

"Wait, what if we can get a new leader without getting rid of the old?" Sarah piped in. Both men stared at her with fire in their faces. She suddenly felt intimidated, and tried to leave. Jareth took a deep breath before holding her hand, coaxing her into staying.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked softly.

"If you get married than there will be a new ruler, and you can keep your kingdom. They will be satisfied because there will be someone to counteract your behavior. It's a win-win for everyone," she pointed out.

"What a brilliant girl! Yes I think that could work, but the two of you have to get married as soon as possible," Aldred added. Their jaws dropped and their eyes grew comically wide. She had meant for him to marry Luna. Tinges of red made their place known on both of their embarrassed cheeks.

"'The two of you'?" Sarah and Jareth spoke in unison.

"That would only be natural. Since she is the champion of the labyrinth, she is well respected among the royals. The last time I heard you had some infatuation with her, or was I misinformed?" the high king questioned.

"The circumstances have changed since then. She is married," he enlightened.

"Yes, but the other royals do not know that. We have to get the ceremony done with as soon as possible," the high king ushered. The goblin king could not believe what he was hearing. His father, the most honest person he knew, suggested lying to the royals. He felt a strange mix of shock and disgust with a small amount of pride for possibly rubbing one of his bad habits off on his seemingly perfect dad.

"I do not consent to this!" the son argued.

"Your majesty, may you give Jareth and me a moment alone to think this over," Sarah butted in.

"Very well then, I will be in the hall when you reach your decision," Aldred announced before exiting. Sarah waited until she heard his footsteps disappear. She leaned closer to Jareth so King Aldred would not overhear.

"Jareth, we have to do this," Sarah whispered into his ear.

"Honestly, I was beginning to we were getting past this. I thought we would have a fresh start with the new given circumstances. Now, you just want to marry me because you cannot deal with me moving on or you cannot deal with the fact that your daughter is getting what you have always wanted. You are intent on hurting her in the worst way possible," Jareth hissed.

"No, I'm not!" she raised her voice before quickly quieting down, "We have to find Luna. If you are no longer king than we won't have the goblins to look for her. We can call off the whole thing when we find her. Then you can marry Luna and raise your child together. I know I have done her wrong, but this is the only way to find her. I want her to be safe just as much as you do. I want to be able to hold my grandbaby."

"I suppose you are right. As long as we are both doing this for Luna, then I will agree to it," Jareth conditioned.

"Of course, what other reason would there be?" she smirked.

"Please come in now, sire. We have come to a conclusion," the goblin king called out to his father. The older fae entered the room swiftly.

"What is it?" Aldred asked.

"We are going to get married, and keep the kingdom," he stated with a plain face, though the thought of Luna finding out made his stomach twist with guilt. Jareth sincerely hoped she would come back before the wedding. He wanted to explain everything to her, and let her know how much he loved her. Hopefully, she would believe him and everyone could move pass this incident. Jareth wanted to touch her stomach and let his child know that he loved him or her more than anything in the world. The goblin king would move the stars and reorder time a million times over if his child wanted him to.

**[Hey guys! How was that for a spin? Be honest, how many Labyrinth fanfics had that for a twist? Jareth is marrying Sarah while her daughter is pregnant with his kid. I may not be the best writer, but I think I may be one of the weirdest . . . no, probably not. Anyways have a nice day. Goodbye!]**


	15. Darkness

"Why did you not just tell him the truth? Father could have used his armies to help. He would do anything to make sure one of his heirs survived, you know that," Lillian told Jareth. The entire family was in the dining room. He was beginning to speak about King Aldred's visit.

"I know, but the other royals are not too pleased with me as it is. If he lets out word that I may have an illegitimate child that would only make matters worse," he responded.

"Are you really going to spend your time worried about your reputation at a time like this?" Roberto asked.

"There are beings all over the land that would kill to get hold of a child of our blood. Luna would not be able to fight them off. Ransoms would become the least of our problems. All sorts of spells can be used to turn the child's magic against us," Jareth explained.

"He is right. When we were children we were usually kept under heavy guard because we contain some of the most power in the Underground. A child with that much power could be deadly in the wrong hands," She added.

"Since the baby would be half human would that take away from the child's powers?" Dillon asked. Jareth shook his head.

"Our bloodline is very strong."

"We should probably tell them why we called them here, Jareth," Sarah started and he nodded, "The other royals are not happy with him, so they want someone new to rule the goblin kingdom. Long story short: King Aldred wants us to get married or Jareth is no longer king."

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Roberto yelled.

"This is our only−" the goblin king started.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You get a girl pregnant then marry her mom! This isn't some fucking episode of Jerry Springer; this is her life. It would kill her if she ever found out," Dillon shouted.

"Dillon, don't you ever let me hear you speak like that again," Sarah scolded.

"Oh yea, because you're so fucking perfect that you never swear. Sure, all of you are looking for her. That's all fine and dandy. None of you give a damn about what she thinks. I honestly hope that we don't find her, and she can live the rest of her life happily with her kid. She does not need a guy like Jareth, and she sure as hell does not need a mom like you!" Dillon screamed. He was seething with anger. His face was getting heated. Sarah eyes welled up as she told him to leave. Roberto followed after him to both provide comfort, and get away from them. How could they seriously consider this?

Jareth thought about what Dillon said. Luna really did not need him. She was perfectly capable of raising a child on her own. Being around her would only hurt her more. On the other hand, he needed to be there for his child. He wanted to hold Luna and never let go of her. There was an image of a perfect family that instilled in his head. It saddened him that he would never get that. Even if she came back to him, things would never be that way. She would spend her days worrying if he was going to leave her for Sarah. Luna had already told him that she had problems trusting people in relationships; she never wanted to end up like her father. His feelings for Sarah would never be gone; he knew that. Maybe it would be best not to put Luna and his future child through that uncertainty. Being alone was better than not knowing what someone else is capable of. Jareth knew very well that he was capable of destroying her whole world. It was bound to happen anyway. In the heat of an argument or during a drunk rambling, she would find out he still loved her mother.

Sarah let Dillon's words sink in as well. She spent her whole childhood playing the brave heroine. If anyone needed protection, she was there. Through the years, she never saw herself as a bad person. Maybe she did bad things every once in a while, but she was never a bad person. It seemed that now everyone liked to point on that she was. It never bothered her until it came out of her own son's mouth. She was actually trying to help Luna by enabling Jareth to keep his throne. Though she would be lying if she said that was the only reason. It shocked her that even though he has been with her daughter, she still wanted him. The thought of him kissing her daughter was revolting; much less the thought of them having sex. Jareth was the perfect man. He was the prince charming and a total badass when he wanted to be. He oozed sexuality, but he could also be so pristine. He could be the comedian and the rock star. He was an enigma, and yet so obvious. Luna was lucky to have him. She could not believe was jealous of her own daughter!

"Well . . . I suppose we should get started on the details of the wedding," Lillian spoke awkwardly.

"When are the two of you supposed to get married?" Christina asked. She was upset by the news as well. Toby and she were supposed to be the ones getting married. It seemed as if they would never get back to the Aboveground and have their dream wedding. She loved Toby more than anything on this world and the next. All she wanted to do was make this love official, and tie herself to him in every way humanly possible.

"My father is giving us three days," Jareth muttered.

"Three days! That is hardly enough time to do anything!" Lillian gasped.

"You can blame your husband for that. Why did he have to speak with him in the first place?"

"I do not know. I have not spoken to him since he revealed Luna's condition," she informed, "If this is going to happen so soon we have to get ready. Sarah, come with me to the pixie kingdom. We will have to get you suited for the perfect dress. I will need to measure every one for their clothing to get that out of the way. Unless you know their sizes because the seamstress in my kingdom is excellent at converting Aboveground measurements. I assume that you could handle your own wardrobe, Jareth. Tomorrow we will clean out the throne room and handle decorations, and damn we need to do invitations. I will have a servant handle that. You have to prepare your vows. What else? Oh yes, we need to hire a faun for the Unification Ceremony−" Lillian listed before getting cut off by her brother.

"There will be no Unification Ceremony."

"Oh, but you must. It is tradition, and the marriage will not be whole until it happens," she argued.

"I do not want a 'whole' marriage. I am just doing this to remain king," he spat.

"My brother: the romantic. The ceremony will be done. If you are going to marry her you must connect to her in the most personal ways."

"It will not happen, Lillian! This marriage is a sham, nothing more. I will not connect with anyone, but the mother of my future child. That is final," Jareth shouted.

"Fine, it is your wedding, do as you please. Sarah and Christina, I will need you to come with me. There is so much to do and so little time. As much as I hate to use clichés, this one proves true. Come, come we need to get to the carriage," the pixie queen ordered.

"I know everyone's sizes by the way," Sarah added.

"Excellent," she stated. Lillian picked up Primrose from her highchair. Sarah went to do to the same to Howie, but he did not allow it.

"No!" the baby shrieked. Not him too! This was going to be a long day, she could tell.

"Why won't you come with Mommy?" Sarah asked.

"Want Bear!" he whined as he stretched his hands towards Jareth. Sarah told him Jareth was busy.

"Leave Howie here, I could use the company," Jareth insisted. Sarah nodded as the three women and Primrose headed off. The goblin king picked up the antsy child. Howie placed his chunky star-shaped hand to Jareth's lips. He pulled at them as if he wanted to see what was inside. He moved his face so he could blows raspberries on the babe's neck. Beautiful melodic laughter escaped the little one.

"Are you practicing?" Toby asked.

"Practicing what?" Jareth questioned.

"Are you practicing on how to be a father?"

"If I was, the decision was not conscious one. The thought of having a child has been spinning around my head day and night. I have noticed you have been awfully silent on both the matter of the pregnancy and the marriage," he noted still looking at the baby.

"What do you want me to tell you? You can't un-sleep with my niece. It seems as though you still love Sarah no matter what you say. She loves you too. We all know this marriage is not for the sake of Luna, but for the sake of the two of you. You need an excuse to justify this in your head or to help you sleep at night. I don't really care what the reason is, honestly. Just leave Luna out of this. Stop using her as an excuse. Let her find someone else to love, and be a father to her baby. It was cruel to lead her on in the first place knowing very well that she was not the one you wanted," Toby fumed.

"Why does everyone doubt that I love Luna?"

"Because it took so long for you to say it and admit that you were seeing her. You wanted to keep the whole thing quiet because you were waiting for Sarah. Luna was nothing more than a plaything to you. You only want to save her because you feel guilty."

"So are you suggesting that I leave a pregnant woman in a dangerous place to fend for herself because you think I am doing this for the wrong reason?" Jareth accused.

Toby growled, "I never said that. I still want to find her, but after that take her somewhere else. Have her stay in the pixie kingdom or take her to the Aboveground. Then you should stay out of her life."

"Do you not understand? I love Luna. The only thing I want in life is to be with her and my child. Yes, I do care about Sarah, but not enough ruin the potential for my own family," Jareth argued.

"Just keep saying that to yourself. Maybe one day you'll believe it," Toby spat before walking off. The goblin king breathed in for a long while. All that gathered air came out in a single huff. Howie seemed to be entertained by that, and started puffing up his cheeks. Jareth placed him on the ground so he could walk around. He silently wished that he could be the happy little boy. How amazing it must have been to live completely oblivious to the world around him.

"A Lulu?" the babe asked, holding his arms up. For someone with no experience with this particular child, this might have been difficult to decipher. Luck for Jareth, the boy's language was second nature at this point.

"I do not know where Luna is," he responded.

"Oh," was all that he said.

* * *

Lillian, Sarah, and Christina were on their way to the Pixie Kingdom. One of Lillian's Pixie assistants was driving the carriage. Both of the humans were in awe of the sights in front of them. Primrose fell asleep in her mother's arms. Christina was quiet the entire way, but Sarah would ask questions about everything they passed. This was the first time they had left the goblin kingdom. It was also the only time they have been in a carriage since their arrival. Queen Lillian had a much more extravagant carriage than Jareth's. It was in a style that very similar to Cinderella's pumpkin carriage. It was colored with bright pinks and purples. The scenery was enough to make an inner childhood squeal with glee. At the gate, they saw Hoggle and stopped.

"Oh my God, Hoggle is that you?" Sarah asked sort of surprised, "It's so good to see you. I am so sorry I have never called you or the others. I have just been so busy with everything."

"Sarah?" the dwarf questioned with an eyebrow raised, "What're you doin' here?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but I am getting ready to be married," she informed. Hoggle's jaw dropped in an instant. The dwarf was under the impression that she was already married because she had children. He guessed that she must have had a divorce, was never married, or adopted her children. In the stories he has heard about the Aboveground, this seemed very common.

"Married? To who?" Hoggle questioned.

Sarah bit her lip before she answered, "I am getting married to the goblin king." She was really worried what he would think.

"No, no, no yer can't do that!" he shook his head while waving his arms up in down dramatically, as if to emphasize his disfavor of this union.

"Why not?" she mused aloud, though she could probably already guess the answer. It was very logical that he opposed the union. Jareth treated her friend horribly, and now she was planning on marrying him. She felt ashamed of herself when she saw his little upset face. Sarah was supposed to be his friend, but she really did not act like it.

"Excuse me, Sarah. From what I've heard 'round the kingdom, him's already had . . . er interest in yer daughter," he admitted.

"Oh, Hoggle, you know better than to trust pixie rumors," Lillian butted in. Hoggle bowed before the pixie queen. He had actually heard the rumors from Sir Didymus who was an extremely trustworthy source, but he was not one to argue with his queen. Though the pixie queen was nowhere near as cruel as her brother, she was terrifying enough when she wanted to be. Hoggle was a coward, and it was in his nature to coward from authority figures.

He muttered, "Uh yes yer majesty, I didn't see ya there. Very well, I suppose I shouldn't hold you up. Before you leave, I was wondering if you found Luna yet. I sees the posters of her all over the castle."

"We are still looking for her. If you or Didymus or Ludo would like to come to the wedding, you can," she offered.

"I'll pass on that offer. When you find Luna tell'er I said 'hi.' Have good day at the pixie castle," he welcomed. They said their goodbyes and the pixie assistant drove past the gate. The carriage stopped at the royal stables. When the pixie assistant opened the door, she held helped them out of the carriage. Christina gasped at the large size of the castle. They acted like two children once they entered, 'Oohing' and 'Aweing' everything in sight. At the goblin kingdom everything was smelly and dirty; it was a very nice change of pace to have everything sparkly and clean. The pixies all bowed to their queen. A few of them whispered about the newcomers.

"First I want to drop my princess off in the nursery then we shall go for our fitting. Would you like anything to eat before we see the seamstress?" Lillian asked.

"I'm fine. What about you Christina?"

"I ate before we left," Christina informed them.

The Pixie queen nodded, "Alright, follow me, and stay close. It is easy to get lost in here. Then again, it would probably be no problem for champion of the labyrinth." They walked down a few halls before they saw Ludo and Sir Didymus in front of the nursery. They both bowed upon seeing their queen.

"My Lady!" the fox shouted in happiness. Sarah hugged the small knight, and lifted him off the ground. She has not seen him forever, so she missed gallant bravery very much. How could she forget about her big furry friend? When she put Didymus down, she locked Ludo in a bear-sized embrace.

"Hello good sir! How have you been?" she squealed. Lillian put the baby inside of her crib while they were talking.

"Very well, my lady!" he announced.

"Sawah!" Ludo roared. Christina got frightened by the large hairy beast, and held on Sarah.

"It's okay Christina; these are my friends Sir Didymus and Ludo. They helped me defeat the labyrinth," she introduced, "This is my sister-in-law Christina."

"Cwistina fwiend!" the orange beast called. Christina offered him a small smile. He seemed nice enough, but she really could not trust him just yet. If she learned anything from her stay in the Underground, nothing was ever as it seemed. She would rather keep a safe distance until she got to know him better.

Sir Didymus shook Christina's hand, "Nice to meet thou fairest Christina, and I wish you congratulations on your upcoming nuptial, Sarah. Ludo and I would be honored to attend."

"News sure travels fast around this place," Christina pointed out.

"Indeed it does, my lady, indeed it does," he agreed.

Lillian accompanied them once again, and said goodbye before they left. She took them down a maze of halls. The walking was making their legs sore. Sarah wondered why she could not just make them appear at the place they needed to go. Maybe Lillian thought she was above that sort of travel. From the stories she has heard about the pixie queen, she was believed to be hoity-toity. On the other hand, Jareth could be quite posh when he wanted to be. His castle never reflected that part of him like hers did. In many ways, he was the exact opposite of his kingdom and did not fit in well. Lillian matched her abode. It was as pretty and as sparkly as she was.

They stopped at a sparkling lavender wooden door. When they opened it, they saw a room the size of an average living room. On the far left, they had dozens of white dresses hung up neatly. Adjacent from the dresses were various suits. A few sewing mannequins were off to the side. There was a white changing area and three mirrors in front of it. A chubby white haired pixie peeped out of the from behind it.

"I's glad that you's decided to show up! I's worried that you'd never come!" the raspy-voiced pixie griped.

"Ladies this is my good friend, Elysia. She is the best seamstress in the underground," Lillian announced.

"Damn straight I is. I's worked on all the royals' weddings, including the high king and queen," she bragged puffing out her little chest.

"Will you be working on Jareth's and my wedding?" Sarah questioned.

"Why's of course! I can'ts wait to tailor Jareth's suit. Such a handsome one he is. And such great fashion taste! It is every seamstress's dream to work with a build like hims. When he was a teenager, I used to use him to model in my shows. What a ham! He always stoles the audience's attention. Anything he wores was sold out the nexts day!" she beamed.

"Jareth is one of a kind," Lillian groaned. Elysia always loved Jareth. Every time Lillian would come by that was all she would talk about. Jareth _this_ and Jareth _that_. It was enough to make someone want to cut off their ears. Of course she loved Elysia, she had known her her entire life. The seamstress just had more of a professional interest in Jareth. She really did not take it personally. It was like a psychiatrist would rather spend time with a lunatic than a normal person, just professional interest.

* * *

Luna's eyebrows furrowed as the blond man kissed her. She attempted to break away, but she could not find the strength. Since her mouth was currently occupied, she could not make a verbal protest. The man stopped the kiss to catch his breath. His lips pulled up at the corners. The other man sat down, and positioned the girl on his lap. His arms wrapped around her stomach in a painful hold. He started nibbling her ear and running his tongue up her neck.

"W-w-what are− what are you doing?" Luna stuttered.

"Healing you, my lady," he answered.

"By m-m-making out with me?" she questioned confusedly.

"You must be a young nymph. Has no one ever told you that sex was the only way to give a nymph her strength?" the blonde stated as knelt down to her level. He ran his fingers through her hair in caressing matter.

"'Sex'? No, no I'm not a nymph. I need to see a healer, not have sex!" she shouted, which made her throat sore. The girl began coughing as she turned on to her side.

"Do not be ridiculous, my lady. You are clearly not a fae. Your blood is not the same color. You are too tall to be any other creature in the Underground. Obviously, you are a forest nymph. Everything about you is of the forest," the blonde one countered.

"No, no, no I am a human," she coughed out, gently shaking her head. The fae male threw her off his lap. She heaved at the sudden movement. Tears flew down in a steady stream. Both males stood back from her.

"A human! You are going to get me sick, you filthy creature! Now I am going to have to go to a healer to get this disease off me," the darker one growled.

"Before that, I suppose we have to get rid of her. We would not want anyone else to catch her disease," the other one chimed.

"No, you c-c-can't kill me!" Luna protested, "I am under the protection of the goblin king."

"Well, if you are under his protection then call to him. He can see all of his subjects in his crystal. If you call to him, he will come. If he does not arrive then you will be killed," he warned.

"Jareth! Jareth, please come save me! Please I need you, Jareth!" she cried out. Why wasn't he coming? This was not the time for him to start ignoring her.

"We are waiting," the dark one hissed.

"Goblin king, goblin king! I wish the goblin king was here right now!" Luna tried. Of course, he did not arrive. He probably wanted her dead, so he could have her mother with no complications. She was dead meat if she could not get away fast. The girl mustered all of her strength and used it to get up.

"So, I suppose your dear goblin king has abandoned you. Do not try to run, human. We will find you and we will kill you. We will kill you either way so let's just make this easier on both of us," the blonde snarled. Despite his request, she bolted out of there. Though she knew that they would catch her regardless, she had to at least try. Maybe if she got far enough someone would stop them.

"Jareth! Cyril! Lillian! Someone please help me!" she made another attempt. No one came to her rescue. Luna heard a small female giggle coming from behind her. She went to see who it was, but tripped and fell into a shallow river. As she got on her hands and knees, the blonde male got in front of her. The girl turned her head and the other male was behind her. She was trapped. Luna let out a bloodcurdling scream when his sword entered her back. Her arms gave out from underneath her. Her face hit the water. A moment of pure pain rippled through her, and then nothing.

Darkness.


	16. This Wonderful Girl

**[Hey, my little lovelies. I've decided to take it slow with this chapter since there has been so much going on in the story. I just wanted to warn you that this chapter has a few flashbacks throughout it; they are written in italics. On with the story!]**

Roberto went to Dillon's room in the hope of comforting him. He came in to see his son breaking everything he could get hold of in his room. His drawers were scatters on the floor, and his clothes ripped to shreds. His oil lamp was shattered, and his desk was kicked over. Roberto would have never guessed his son could possess so much strength. Maybe it was all the time working with the horses that enabled him to cause this much destruction. It could have also been the pure rage that surged through him.

"Get out!" Dillon yelled as he finally turned to him. The boy's face was completely red, and his eyes were bloodshot. His chest puffing up and down while breathed out of his nose. He had not seen his song get like this since he was a child. Sure, Dillon had a short temper, most boys did at his age, but he never went off like this before. Roberto felt so helpless on what to do. Truthfully, he was as angry as his son was about this whole situation. He sucked down the anger because he had to be the adult here. It would no good for anyone if he ran around like savage barbarian.

Roberto put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Calm down, buddy. I don't like this situation any more than you do."

"Why would they do that? I mean mom is still married to you, and Luna is pregnant with his child. Couldn't they just come up with some other solution? I'm sure that wasn't the only one," Dillon whimpered, desperately trying to regain his composure.

"I don't know. I'd like to think that there was. At the end of the day, I can't tell Jareth or your mother what to do."

"Doesn't it bother you that she is getting married to another man, while she is married to you?" he asked.

Roberto shook his head, "Not really. We already planned on getting a divorce. Our relationship has been dead for quite some time now. It does, however, bother me that she plans on marrying the father of her future grandchild. If Luna comes back, things are going to be so hard for her. Imagine having to explain to your child that their father is married to their grandmother."

"Poor kid," Dillon sighed. He got up and started to put his drawers back in his cabinet, but Roberto stopped him. His father told him not to worry about the mess, and that he would get it cleaned. Dillon needed to relax; it has been a tough few days for him. Luna and Dillon were really close. Sure he would never admit, but he worried so much about her. Even though they fought frequently, they hated being away from each other. He remembered when Luna left for college they would call each other constantly. Sometimes it felt like they could read each other's minds. They were in tuned in a way that siblings could be.

Dillon went to Roberto's room to lie down. Roberto stayed in the room cleaning it up. He put broken items in a pile and the other items back where they belong. Unlike most people, he actually enjoyed cleaning. It was stress reliving to get rid of all the clutter. Maybe his entire world could be a mess, but he could one thing order life would not be as hard. It felt like the one thing in his life he could control. The man could not ignore the situation at hand as much as he wanted to. What the hell had gone wrong with his life?

He missed watching Dillon play video games for hours on end. Luna would be sitting on the sofa doodling on her sketch pad. His sister was always there to cheer him on when he beat a level. Sarah would come home and kiss them all. She would tell everyone that she loved them. Roberto missed those simpler times. He remembered when Sarah was pregnant with Howie. Beautiful was the only way to describe her. She was always beautiful, but even more so when she was pregnant. Sarah usually had a thin build, sometimes too thin. Roberto liked when she had some of the extra baby weight because she looked healthy. Especially since she could not skip meals like she normally did. No matter what she did, he still loved her. He thought about the time he first met her.

_Roberto was walking down the cereal aisle in the local supermarket. It was a task he normally did to help his mom while she took care of his siblings. He was the oldest so he had the most responsibility. Just as he went to grab a box of cereal, he saw the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She had long dark hair, ivory skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, and sparkling green eyes. Her body had a perfect hourglass shape. She wore a loose white tank top and form-fitting jeans. The woman was on her tiptoes trying to get a box that was just out of her reach. Her shirt lifted just a little as she reached, and he could not help but to appreciate the visual. _

"_Excuse me miss, do you need any help?" he asked trying to be a gentleman._

"_Um, yea can you reach that one up there, the one in the blue box? Thank you," she answered. He nodded, and got her the desired box. Then he handed it to her. "These people always put the good cereal up where I can't reach it. It's not fair."_

"_They do it on purpose just to frustrate you," he joked. She put the box in her shopping cart._

_She laughed, "Well, they are doing a good job. I'm Sarah, by the way and you are . . ."_

"_Roberto. Roberto Rodriguez," he introduced._

"_Are you by any chance related to Ricky Rodriguez? You kind of look like him," Sarah noted._

"_Yea that's my younger brother. How do you know him?" Roberto asked._

_She informed him, "He was in charge of the sound equipment in a school play I was in. Sweet kid."_

"_Are you the Sarah Williams that he always talked about, the one who played Dorothy?" he asked. His brother always said she was a talented actress, but she had a tendency to space out. It was almost as if she was in another world. She did have this kind of a dreamy look in her eyes. He imagined that she probably looked sweet and innocent when she was daydreaming._

"_Guilty."_

"_He spoke a lot about you, but he never mentioned how beautiful you are," he blurted before he could stop himself. Why did he say that out loud? Gosh, he was an idiot! He was being way to forward. She would never like him now._

"_God, you are so cheesy!" she laughed and he frowned, "That's okay. I like cheesy."_

_This new information gave him some added confidence, "Then would you consider going on a date with me?" She bounced up and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek._

"_Tonight at eight, meet me at the draft-house by the old library. We can see a movie. Is that okay with you?" she asked. He gave her a kiss on the lips. It made her blush, but she didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. This was so strange to him. He was never spontaneous, but this wonderful girl, this Sarah, brought it out of him. Roberto knew almost nothing about her, but he knew right then and there that he wanted to dedicate the rest of his life figuring her out._

* * *

Sarah looked in the mirror at the new dress. It was a white slim-fitting strapless dress with a corset design. It came with a small hat and a choker. It was very cute and edgy, but it just wasn't_ her_. She shook her head at Elysia.

"It is a very fashionable dress, but something is not right," Lillian commented. Christina nodded not offering any words. Her mind kept traveling back to when she was trying on dresses a long time ago. Though she was bitter, she did not let it show.

"I's agree. This is the sixth dress yer've tried on it, and it still is not right. Yer just so different," the seamstress added.

"I'm sorry I don't look as good as a fae," Sarah sighed.

Elysia put her hand on the woman's elbow, "Yer just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than the other fae. I's just meant that yer unique, that's all." Lillian went to the rack of dress and pulled out a few more dresses.

"Could you give us a moment, ladies?" Lillian asked and the two of them left the room, "Sarah, a king has been infatuated with you for over two decades. Do you really think that you are not as beautiful as a fae?"

"Yes, but he completely forgot me as soon as he laid eyes on my daughter," Sarah groaned.

"No he did not. The first night Luna came to our kingdom she tried to have relations with him, but he denied her. From what I have gathered, he only went with her the first time because she was upset with him."

"Why was she upset?"

Lillian explained, "I think she was upset because she found out he neglected his kingdom because he was wallowing over you. It was either that or she was upset that he wanted you more than her." Sarah pondered this for a moment. Jareth might have just pitied her or was trying to comfort her. He probably did not really love her. Luna was at the age where she would mistake pity sex for making love. When she fell for him, maybe Jareth thought he was at the point of no return. Maybe he still wanted to be with Sarah. If Luna never returned, there was a possibility that they could live happily together. She scolded herself immediately for thinking like that.

Sarah truly loved her daughter, but she did make a mess of things. If Luna would have calmed her libido, they would not be in this situation. She would not have freaked out like she did when she walked in on her and Jareth. Of course, she would not be happy. Most people do not like the idea of someone moving in on their mother. In time, she would have seen him as fatherly figure. Now if they found her, Luna would never come to see him like that. When Jareth and Sarah got married, Luna would just see her ex-lover and the woman who stole him. She would never view her as her mother ever again. The thought made her heart sink. This was the beautiful little girl she had given birth to. She nursed her and changed her diapers. She read her stories and sang her songs. She wanted the world for her.

_Sarah just got back from the store. She just bought Luna the cutest little dress for her kindergarten winter concert. It was dark green on the top with a plaid red bottom. The back had a huge bow and a zipper going down it. Everyone was so excited for the show. Roberto even bought a new camera for the occasion. Luna was so happy about it too. She constantly sang her songs around her house, and to Dillon. It was the most adorable thing._

"_Luna, I got a surprise for you!" Sarah beamed. Luna ran into her arms and gave her a big hug._

"_Mommy!" she squealed as she tugged at the plastic bag._

"_Hold on, hold on, let me sit down first then I will show you. Come on, let's go to my room, Sarah instructed, "Where's Daddy and Dillon?"_

"_Daddy is taking Dillon a baf," Luna explained. She took her mother's hand and walked with her to her room. Sarah could not wait to see Luna in her dress. When they entered the room, she threw her coat, bag, and purse on the bed. She sat on the bed, and patted the mattress so her daughter could sit next to her. Sarah handed her the bag and she pulled out the dress. Luna gasped._

"_You like it? It's for your concert."_

_She hugged her mom again, "Oh mommy, it's the most bootiful dress in the whole wide world. I'll look just like a pwincess. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou THANK YOU!"_

"_Ha-ha, you are very welcome. Let's try it on," she laughed. Luna took the dress, and headed for the door, "Where are you going? You have to get dressed here. There's a zipper on the back that I got to help you with." Luna's face went nearly pale, and she frowned._

"_Mommy, I don't want to go to the concert anymore."_

"_Sweetie, come over here. You've wanted to go to this concert since October. What happened?" Sarah asked, pulling her daughter to her. Luna winced when her hand touched her back. Her maternal instincts were going haywire. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled off Luna's shirt. She saw diagonal markings of dry blood going down her back. She turned Luna around to see her face. "Oh baby, what happened?"_

"_I fell."_

"_That does not look like a fall. What really happened? Remember what I told you about lying," Sarah pressed. _

_Luna looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, "Um . . . Merlin scwatched me."_

"_Ugh, I told your father to cut his nails, but does he ever listen to me? No. I knew this would happen. We are probably going to have to leave him at grandpa's house because I don't want him hurting you or the baby," she stated. Of course she did not want to get rid of her furry companion, but she did not want her children to be in danger either. _

"_No! I don't want Merlin to go. It was my fault. I was jumping on him. Please don't take him to grandpa's house. Karen doesn't even like doggies!" Luna cried. Sarah sighed and wiped her tears._

"_Okay, okay. Merlin's not going anywhere. Just promise that you will tell me next time something like this happens, alright? You almost gave Mommy a heart attack. Now let's put on your dress," Sarah said. Luna nodded. Sarah put the dress over her head carefully. She tried to avoid her cuts as best as she could. Sarah made mental note to get them bandaged up later. Luna tugged at the hem of her dress to fix it. They both turned when they heard knocking on the door._

"_Can we come in?" Roberto called out. Dillon cooed and babbled through the door. Sarah told him that he could come in. He opened the door. Dillon was wrapped up in a yellow duck towel looking very pleased with himself. Roberto's work shirt was completely soaked. He smiled when he noticed Luna. _

"_Do you like my dress?" Luna asked, swirling it about._

"_I love it," he stated and Dillon giggled, "I think Dillon likes it too." He put the baby lying down on the bed. Roberto gave both girls a quick peck on the cheek. Sarah tickled Dillon's tummy as Roberto went to get his diaper and his clothes._

"_Daddy, can I put on Dillon's diaper?" she questioned. Luna loved doing things for her little brother. Dillon would always throw things on the floor and Luna was always there to pick it up. She tried to feed him and read to him when given the chance. Her daughter was such a great big sister._

_Roberto handed her the diaper, "Okay, I will lift his legs and you put the diaper under him. Ready?" Luna nodded. Then he lifted Dillon's legs. "Go, go, go!" She slid the diaper under him as quick as she could. Before they could close the diaper, a small yellow stream flew from Dillon towards Luna's face. Luckily she blocked her face in time, but he did wind up getting her arms._

"_He peed on me!" Luna shrieked. Sarah stifled a giggle by covering her mouth._

"_Oh Mija, he's just marking his territory," Roberto joked._

_Luna furrowed her eyebrows at her, "Huh?"_

"_He's just making sure everyone knows that you are his big sister. Come on Luna, let's get you cleaned up," Sarah added._

"I will go get the girls. You can try on this dress. I think this one will look good on you," Lillian stated, before she left. Sarah looked at the dress presented to her. It was an off-the-shoulder dress with big sleeves. She thought it looked similar to the one she wore many years ago in the ballroom with Jareth. This was more simple and adult-like. There were no jewels encrusted on it like the one before. It was very elegant in its simplicity. Sarah put it on over her head. Then she adjusted it, and looked in the mirror.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself. This was the first time that she felt worthy of a king. Sarah looked more than beautiful. She looked like royalty. Lillian opened the door and clapped her hands.

"That's it! That's the one!" Elysia squealed.

"Beautiful, now we have to get the clothing for everyone else. This will all be on my tab Elysia," Lillian added.

"Will Jareth be here soon? I's really like to get his tailoring done as soon as possible. I's have to make sure him's looks the best," she asked.

Lillian sighed, "He should be here tomorrow. Sarah, Christina, please stay here. Give Elysia everyone's measurements. I have to go see a faun for the unification ceremony."

"But I thought−"

"Hush, hush, hush, my dear. Just because Jareth has no respect for tradition does not mean I am going to let him have an improper wedding."

* * *

Jareth was conjuring crystals in the throne room. They were cleaning crystals. Cleaning the throne room would be an impossible task for the goblins, so he was left to do it. Times like these, he wished that there was another fae in the castle. The room had to be clean before the wedding. He planned on having it here. The throne room was the only place large enough for such festivities. At least, the goblins were out searching for Luna. Howie was in a corner of the room in a crib he had just fallen asleep. He could get this done quickly and quietly. In an instant, the crystals popped and the room was left sparkling. Jareth made some more crystals. These turned into benches for his guests.

Then, he plopped down on one of the benches. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and chest. The king was incredibly exhausted, and the room was so hot. Suddenly, he regretted placing the throne room in the middle of the castle. It really could have used some windows. He took of his jacket and his shirt and tossed on the floor next to him. The cold metal pendant on his chest was the only relief from the temperature. Jareth yawned before lying down on the bench. He bunched his shirt in a little ball and used it as a pillow. The king knew he should have gone to his room, but he was much too tired to walk and his magic was just about wasted. His eyes fluttered as he fell into a deep sleep.

_They were in their special oubliette. Jareth was sitting cross-legged. Luna was nestled up next to him with her head in his lap. He mindlessly petted her ebony hair. Every now and again she sighed in content. It was late and they both wanted to fall asleep, but they could not. This one of the only times they could be together, so they were determined to stay awake. As his mind normally did, when he was around her, it drifted to more 'fun' ways to keep the both of them awake. His eyes fixed on her bottom, remembering the time when Luna let him take her there. It was incredibly tight and it felt amazing even though she was not too crazy about it. In its own accord, his hand started traveling downward. She jerked away from him when he placed his hand on her bum. Luna pegged him with a stare that said that she knew what he wanted to do, and it was not going to happen._

"_What?" Jareth asked with mock innocence._

"_You are not going to do that again," she stated, plain and simple. He knew this was not up for debate, but his member kept telling him otherwise._

_His voice sounded juvenile and almost whiney as he spoke, "But you let me do it last time!"_

"_You told me it would feel good."_

"_And it did," he added with a little smirk._

"_For you," she spat. Jareth offered to sing the siren's song to make it more pleasurable, but she disliked that thought even more. She said it felt suffocating in the beginning, and it left her hot and bothered for hours afterward. He started pleading and begging for her to change her mind. Each time he would get denied. As king, he was not used to begging or having people saying no to him. This was very demeaning to him. Jareth was getting angrier and angrier with each refusal._

_That is when he hissed under his breath, "I bet Sarah would have let me do it." Clearly, she must have heard him. The face she gave him made him shutter. He was definitely not getting any tonight. Jareth was lucky if she gave him a hug after all was said and done._

"_You wanna run that by me one more time?"_

"_I was jesting with you, my love. Is that not funny?" he tried awkwardly._

"_Hilarious," she stated with a stone cold face, showing that there was no hilarity whatsoever in the statement. Luna hated it when he spoke like that about her mother. Given their history, he did not blame her. He apologized quickly. She looked down at the floor now. Her anger visibly turned to sadness. Softly, she asked, "Do you still love me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_More than my mother?" she pressed, searching his eyes as hers began to flood. Jareth nodded. "Then say it."_

"_It," he said hoping to get a laugh out of her. Luna's anger was slowly returning. Jareth put his hand on her shoulder to assure her that he was joking again. She just stared at him, waiting for him to say that he loved her more than Sarah. His throat felt suddenly dry. He opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. The king knew what he was supposed to say. For some reason he just could not. Jareth wanted to say the words that she was aching to hear. She deserved to hear them. Her eyes were filling up with hope as he opened his mouth. He tried to say it again. _

"_Has anyone seen Luna?" they heard Roberto say._

"_Shit. It's your lucky day, Goblin King. I've got to go," she groaned. He went to kiss her, but she pulled away and walked toward the exit. Luna opened the door to the secret passage out of the oubliette. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief when she left. What the hell was wrong with him? Why could he not say it? Hopefully, she would forget this little incident. There was a chance she was just moody because she was going to get her period soon or something. He assured himself that in a few days this would be a thing of the past._

Jareth woke suddenly at the sound of Howie crying. He rushed over to the child as soon as he could. The crying child reached for him. Jareth carried him, held him to his chest, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"What is wrong little one?" he questioned, "Did you have a bad dream?" Howie nodded.

"Want Lulu, Bear," he sniffled.

"I have already told you that Luna is gone. Do you want to go find Daddy?" Jareth asked. The boy nodded a second time. Then Jareth sat him on the bench so he could put his shirt back on, and they both headed out the throne room.


	17. The Song of Truth

Jareth went to the family's house to drop Howie off with Roberto. He knocked on the door. When it opened, he saw Roberto looking all sweaty.

"I came to deliver your child," the king announced, "He has been helping me clean. What have you been up to?" Howie reached out for Roberto. He handed the babe to his father.

"I've been doing some cleaning of my own," Roberto answered with a tone that showed he was not in the mood to talk. Jareth looked down at the floor uncomfortable for a few moments.

Finally, he spoke up, "So how is Dillon?"

"He's sleeping. If that's all, you could go now," Roberto snapped. They glared at each other for a few moments.

"Very well then, I will leave," Jareth stated. Too aggravated to continue working on the throne room, he transported himself to his bedroom. He made his way to his bathroom. The king stared at his large relatively unused bathtub. Since his magic was a much faster way to get clean, the tub was rather useless to him. The last time he used a tub in general was when Luna washed him when she first arrived in the Underground. At the time, he was too focused on Luna to relax in the water. His bathtub was just there for the many female counterparts that he used to take to his bed. Jareth could never understand why they preferred his tub when he was more than willing to use his magic on them. Right then, his tub did seem very inviting. He thought of all the times he watched Sarah taking a bubble bath. There was no motive for him to watch her then other than to see her happy and alone. She had always looked so relaxed.

Jareth waved his hand under the nozzle. That was how it worked, was it not? It would not turn on. The king looked at the two knobs above the faucet. First, he turned the knob on the right. Water streamed from the nozzle. Victory was his! He put his hand in to test. Jareth let out a startled yelp, and quickly drew his hand back. Cold, it was much too cold. He tried the one on the left, and put his hand under it. This was much more to his liking. Jareth put the plug into the drain to stop the water from going down. There was a dusty bottle of soap on the side. He poured the pink liquid in to the tub, and watched as bubbles filled it. When the tub was a little more than half-way full, he turned it off. Jareth removed his clothes before carefully entering the bath. The water rose when he sat down, and it was just above his nipples. That water felt amazing. It was warm and soothing, and he could finally see why women loved it so much. He leaned his on the back of the tub. Just as Jareth went to close his eyes a bubble floated into the bathroom. It was clearly a crystal from his sister. Just his luck, he could not relax for even a minute. Jareth wrapped a towel around himself. He held the crystal in his hand, and stood up for a minute.

"Hello, Jareth. Oh did I send this at a bad time?" Lillian asked through the crystal.

"Yes, but carry on," Jareth growled.

"Very well then, tomorrow you must come to my kingdom," she stated.

He groaned, "What for?"

"Elysia is going to get you suited for your wedding."

"Dear gods, why would you hire her?"

Lillian rolled her eyes at him, "You know she is the best tailor in the Underground. I thought you liked her?"

"I did . . . until she grabbed my rump during one of my fittings. That woman is a disgusting pervert," he muttered.

"You are only saying that because she is old. If she was a sexy twenty-something year-old, I highly doubt you would have had any objections. You always preferred women younger than century old. I believe you are one who is a pervert."

Jareth pouted, "Am not, younger women are just drawn to my physique."

Lillian had the audacity to laugh at that, "Whatever you say cradle-robber, just make sure you make it here by tomorrow."

"I cannot, I still have to finish the throne room."

"Let me handle that," Lillian stated before the bubble popped. Jareth groaned and got out the tub.

"Two seconds! Two fucking seconds to myself! That is all I want. I just wanted to relax for just a little bit, but no. Everybody wants something from me," he growled. Jareth dried himself off with a towel and went to his bed. Hopefully, he could finally get some sleep.

* * *

Sarah woke up in a room that Lillian let her stay in. There were cabinets in the room and prayed that there were stuff in there so she could get ready. The top drawers were completely empty; the second to last one held a sketch pad. She pulled it out to examine it closely. There were distorted sketches of Batman on each page. Sarah ran her fingers over a page. There were a few dried drops of water on the pages that made them stick together. A few of the pages were crumpled and the pen that was used was pressed down very hard. It only took a second to recognize it as Luna's drawings. Her therapist used to tell her to draw things when she was upset. It was common for her to draw superheroes because she thought that they could solve her problems and save the day. Luna would use superheroes as an escape as much as Sarah used fairytale's as hers. Sarah heard knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" Christina called.

"Yea, go ahead," she yelled back. Christina sat on the bed looking at the pictures over Sarah's shoulder.

"Who drew that?" Christina asked.

Lillian walked in, "Luna did. She is quite the artist, is she not? I decided to keep them in here. There is so much passion in her art I can tell. It is not conventional in the least bit, and I think that is what I like most about it."

"Me too," Christina added.

"I came here to give you your clothing," Lillian stated passing a crystal to each woman. Christina has a traditional pink pixie dress. Sarah had a very risqué faded blue dress that left little to the imagination. She looked at Lillian with a puzzled look. "Jareth is here and I will need the two of you to come to our flower room. There are vines everywhere so your dress must be short to prevent any snagging. Christina, could you stay here a moment while I take Sarah? We will be heading back to castle beyond the Goblin City shortly."

Christina nodded. Sarah and Lillian left the room. She leaded Sarah down various halls until they made it to the dressing room. Lillian opened the door. Jareth was completely nude. "Gods have you ever heard of knocking?" he yelled as he quickly tried to cover himself.

"Jareth you act like I have never seen you in the buff before. We came out of the same womb for pity's sake," Lillian chuckled, "Though I admit you have grown a lot since then."

"Well at least Sarah got a good glimpse of'er future husband," Elysia commented, "I's would be more than happy to love him for a _long_ time, if yer catch ma drift."

"I understand. I thought Jareth only had a few good traits, but now I can see he has the whole package!" Sarah chimed in. Elysia laughed so hard she fell over. Lillian covered her mouth as she attempted to control herself.

"Out! The three of you can wait until I am finished," Jareth ordered. The girls giggled as they left the room. After a short while, he came out. His face was red from embarrassment and anger. If his sister was not there, he probably would have been able to handle that situation in a much more suave manner. Lillian had, as sisters always did, a way of getting under her brother's skin.

"If you are done having your hissy fit, you can follow me," she stated. Lillian guided Jareth and Sarah down a few halls. Jareth looked around, surprised that this was a part of the castle he has never been. The ceiling felt like it was getting shorter the farther they went. Unlike the rest of the pixie castle there was only one door down this hall at the very end. The pixie queen opened a small brown door. Sarah gasped at the sight inside, and Jareth noticeably stiffened. On the top of the large room, was a clear glass ceiling. The room was filled with an array of green grass and plants. They covered the floor and the walls completely. In the center, was a large mossy pond with lily pads so big that they could hold an adult grizzly bear with room to spare. A man with curly brown hair and furry brown pants on top of a lily pad could barely be seen in the distance.

"Paeton?" Lillian called. When the man turned toward them, Sarah realized he was not a man at all. He had the chest and face of a man, but he also had two large horns on the top of his head and the bottom half a goat. The faun walked, as gracefully as a man with hooves could, across the lily pads and towards them. When he arrived, he bowed before them.

"Hello, your majesties. I apologize for not seeing you sooner," Paeton greeted.

Lillian laughed, "Nonsense, you never have to apologize to us."

"Very well, it is quite an honor to finally meet the champion of the labyrinth and the future high princess and goblin queen," he stated as he kissed Sarah's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," she smiled shyly. Jareth asked if he could speak alone with his sister for a moment. Paeton and Sarah both nodded as the goblin king guided Lillian out of the room.

Jareth hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I do not 'think' I am doing anything, however, I do _know_ that you are going to have a unification ceremony," she smirked.

"You cannot make me do this! I do not love her!"

"I can and I will. This is tradition, and I have already hired the faun. He does not accept refunds. Besides, if you have no feelings for her, then you should have nothing to worry about. Now go have fun with your future wife. Toodles!" she added before leaving. Jareth let out annoyed huff. There was no way to talk his sister out of this. The ceremony would only happen if they had feelings for each other. Jareth spent a few moments thinking about Luna and their future child. Hopefully, that would be enough to stop the ceremony. He breathed in before walking into the room.

* * *

Lillian and Christina were both back at the goblin castle. The pixie queen brought a few pixie interior designers to help decorate the throne room. Jareth did a good job cleaning up, but it was nowhere near good enough for a royal wedding. As high prince, Jareth was considered the best of the best and his wedding should reflect that.

"I'm going to get Tobey, your majesty," Christina informed her.

"Yes, go my dear," Lillian sighed not really looking at her, "No, no, no that should go on the other side. Yes, perfect." The pixies followed her direction. Roberto walked in. Dillon and Pashmina were watching the baby in the house so he decided to check in the throne room.

A blue-haired male pixie flew up to Lillian, "What flowers should we get for the wedding, your majesty?"

"I am not positive, maybe we could go with white roses," she mused aloud.

"Calla Lilies," Roberto muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Sarah's favorite flowers are Calla Lilies. She would like them for her wedding," Roberto breathed sadly, remembering his own wedding.

Lillian bent down to speak to the pixie on his own level, "Get some Calla Lilies for the wedding. Make sure they are large. I want everyone to see them. Roberto, follow me." She led him out of the throne room and into the hall. They passed several doors until they made it to Jareth's office. She used her magic to unlock it. Lillian motioned for Roberto to sit on the chair as she sat on Jareth's desk.

"What did you want to speak about?" he asked.

"You. How are you feeling about this whole wedding?" she questioned.

"Look we don't have time for−"

Lillian held his chin in her hand so he would meet her gaze, "Oh yes we do. I know that you are upset Roberto. The only way I can help you is if I know what is wrong."

Roberto sighed, "Everything is just too much for me right now. My baby girl is missing and pregnant. My wife is getting married to the guy who impregnated her. I feel like I have lost control everything. I feel lost and alone and I just . . . I don't− I don't feel like a man anymore."

"You poor thing, too much for one person to handle," she pouted, "I think I can help you with one problem."

"Really? What's that?"

Lillian let out a dark chuckle and sat on his lap before whispering in his ear, "I can help you feel like a man again." She nibbled his ear and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I don't think we should . . . I mean we are both married."

"Hush, my dear. Your wife is marrying someone else and my husband is probably out fucking some whore as we speak. Everyone else is having fun, who says we cannot? We will just fool around, nothing serious. I think you will find that I am quite a good stress reliever," the pixie queen coaxed. Roberto closed his eyes so he could think straight. Sure Lillian was beautiful, there was no denying that. It had been such a long time since he had been really intimate with someone. On the other hand, he was not sure if this was the right thing to do. He always believed that marriage should have fidelity as one of its main assets. Roberto would be a hypocrite if he did anything with her now.

Lillian got tired of waiting for his answer and lifted her dress and tossed it on the floor. Roberto's thoughts stopped when he saw her large swollen breasts. He knew she was still breastfeeding Primrose and that was part of the reason they looked so perfect. The man could not help but wonder if a fae's breast milk was any different from a human's. To satisfy his curiosity, he put his lips around the queen's nipple. She let out a soft moan in delight. Her breasts were sore all day and they were desperate for some attention like this. A warm liquid soon filled his mouth. It tasted like cream and cinnamon. Little bursts of magic entered him too. It felt like pop rocks in his mouth. It was much different from Sarah's, which tasted more like half 'n' half. Lillian rubbed the back of his head to urge him to continue. He was soft and tender in his movements, stroking the other one wonderfully. She imagined him being a very attentive lover, unlike her husband. Roberto left her breast to give her a peck on the mouth.

"We can continue this later. Right now we have a wedding to plan," he huffed in a husky voice. The man felt a little more at ease after their session, but he could devote more time to pleasing her later.

"Alright then, but you must promise that you will not leave me unsatisfied," she conditioned.

"I promise."

* * *

The faun offered Jareth a wicked smile, "So we can finally get this show on the path."

"It's 'show on the road' not 'on the path," Sarah corrected with a small giggle.

"Forgive me, I am not too familiar with Aboveground expressions. Please follow me, your highnesses. Do be careful. There are vines everywhere and the lily pads are quite slippery. Only walk in the center," Paeton instructed. Jareth held Sarah's hand as they followed the faun across the grass. They walked in a much slower pace than the faun. Sarah lifted her legs high to avoid the many vines, while Jareth was much more elegant in his movements. She had to keep brushing a few plants away so they would not hit her in the face. When they got to the pond, Jareth held her by the waist to help her onto the lily pad. Paeton stopped when he reached a lily pad with a pan's flute on it. He patted the pad next to him, "Please have a seat."

When they sat down, Sarah whispered in Jareth's ear, "What it is going on?"

"This is the unification ceremony. I need you to keep your mind blank during the whole ceremony. Can you do that for me?" Jareth asked in a hushed tone. She nodded and he mouthed "good," to her.

"I do hope the two of you enjoy the show. I have a particularly excellent piece selected for you today. It is one my father had taught me, his father had taught him, and so on and so forth. This is the song of truth, love, and ecstasy. Before we start the future husband and wife must hold hands," they did so and he clapped, "Excellent, now let's get started."

Paeton pulled out his wooden pan's flute and began to play. One by one the smooth hollow notes left the instrument. It was ethereal, beautiful, haunting, and unlike any tune they have heard before it. Sarah closed her eyes and saw the Greek god Pan transform into goat. He chased his water nymph love, Arcadia was her name, up a mountain. She heard his hooves scuffing the ground as chased her with desperation. The nymph had beauty beyond words. Her hair was soaked blonde and ocean colored eyes. She wore faded sapphire dress that sheer from the water she had come from, the water that flew through her like blood in her veins. He had love for her that any blind man could see, and it burned like the flames of the Underworld. The nymph did not love him in return. Arcadia ran to the tip-top of the mountain where her sisters were. She went to them asking for their help in stopping Pan's advances. When he reached the top, he saw that they turned their sister into a reed. She was now lost in a small pile of reeds. He turned back to his faun-like form and tied the reeds together side-by-side because he did not know which one was her. After that, Pan took his makeshift flute everywhere he went, playing the song of his love.

When Sarah opened her eyes, she saw Jareth. He was still holding her hand, seemingly lost in a trance of his own. She looked over the features of his face, gorgeous, striking, and wonderfully his. His eyes were closed as he seemed to be restraining himself. Sarah watched as his he bit down on his lip, making them look even more plump and delicious to her. Every part of her wanted him. She wanted him to want her, and there was only one way to do that now. He would have to chase her. Sarah stood up on the lily pad. Paeton gave her a knowing wink, but did not stop his enchanting music. Jareth's eyes opened and focused on Sarah, noticing that her hand was no longer in his hand. He very much wanted it to be there. She ran across the different lily pads and he chased her. Her speed increased and so did his. He was determined to catch her. This was his love and his life and he had to do anything to make her his forever. When he finally caught up, he tackled her onto one of the pads. The lily pad shifted in the water from the sudden impact. The water splashed, getting them both soaked in the process. She lay on her back and he was in push up position above her.

Sarah giggled from underneath him. The water from his hair dripped onto her face. Her skin looked pale and her ebony hair even darker from the water. Damn those beautiful green eyes of hers. Her lips looked so pink and luscious; he could not stop himself from kissing her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his back to move him closer. Jareth poked his tongue through her lips. Their tongues wrestled in their mouths until Jareth pinned hers down with a victorious groan. His lips left hers to move down her neck. He ripped the straps of her dress off with ease as he moved his lips downward, kissing, sucking, and licking everything in his path. His eyes were locked on hers the whole time just to gauge her reactions to him. A moan escaped her when he buried his head in the small valley between her breasts. Jareth sucked her right nipple and switched to her left. He really was not mindful of pleasure. It was as if he was just trying to claim every part of her body. The king tugged every bit clothing completely off so he could go even further.

His tongue went down to her naval and slowed as he made it to her sex. Sarah arched her back in anticipation, but found herself confused when he started kissing her thighs. Then he went down her long thin legs, only stopping briefly at the knees to place chaste kisses there. When he made it to her toes, he took the time to suck each and every one of them. The feel of him on her toes made giggle uncontrollably. Jareth laughed when he noticed that he had found her tickle spot. He was pleased to find out something new about his Sarah, and could not wait to explore the rest of her body to see what other secrets it held. The king turned her around so she was on her stomach. Sarah folded her arms in front of her and rested her head on them. She could not help but to make soft cooing sounds as his tongue traveled up the backs of her legs. He nuzzled his head in her bottom, causing Sarah to gasp. A chuckle left him as he left her bum to go all the way up her back. After he made it her shoulder blades, he turned her back around.

She sat up on the lily pad and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jareth held onto her left hand and started kissing down her arm to meet it. Then he repeated the same action on the right one. He kissed her forehead and her ears and her nose. A smirk graced his lips as finished exploring her entire body with his mouth. Sarah was completely aroused for him and was aching with the need to feel him in her. She ripped off his shirt, feeling his lean chest as she did so. Then she undid the clasp of his belt. Her hand released his swollen member from his constricting pants. She ran her hands up his magnificent length. When the skin around his shaft stretched to the limit, he pulled himself from her hands.

Her eyes held a look of worry that he was possibly rethinking this. He gently pushed on the center of her torso to lay her back. All of her worries washed away when he positioned himself inside of her. He slid himself easily in and out of her. Her warmth felt so amazing around him. His movements were long and painfully slow. She could feel every inch of his long hard cock. She wrapped her legs around him to urge him to go faster and harder. They both felt a warm pressure bubbling up from within until it exploded into the most fantastic climax. She screamed his name and dug her nails into his back. He collapsed on top of her and they both started panting harshly. The music around them stopped.

"Well it looks like my job here is done," Paeton chuckled. Jareth laid down on the lily pad and Sarah laid her head on his chest. Both of them were too exhausted and satisfied to feel ashamed of what they just did in front of the faun. Paeton was rather used to it at this point. He just smiled and hopped off the pads and out the room.

**[Hey pumpkins, how are you guys? I feel it has been a long time since I have asked. I wanted to say that the story of Pan and Arcadia does not belong to me. When I was writing this last scene, I was listening to "A Celtic Tale" by AdrianvonZiegler. The song is simply beautiful. It is how I imagined Pan's song would sound like. I realize it is a bit of a culture clash and I don't think a pan's flute was used in it but it's still pretty. I just wanted to tell you that in case you wanted to get in the right mood while reading you could just listen to it on youtube and reread the last bit. If you don't that's cool too. Love you, bye!]**


	18. Kiss

"That . . . well that was not one of the proudest moments of my life, but uh it was um . . . it was−it was nice," Sarah tried awkwardly. She had no idea what came over her yesterday. That song just made her feel insane. They spent the rest of the day having sex without a care in the world. Of course, she had always wanted to do that with him, there was no denying it. It felt better than anything she could have imagined. Sarah really could not help but feel disgusted with herself. The thought that he was inside of her daughter before herself, made her physically sick to her stomach when she came to. When they were in a trance, it did not occur to her that she was making love the father of her future grand-baby. She just wanted to take a bath and wash the shame and sweat off her and pretend that it did not happen. Though she was ashamed of herself, she could not ignore the amazing pleasure he gave her. He worshipped her body unlike any man before her. While Roberto was an attentive lover, his style was completely different than Jareth's. Roberto was like a small puppy bringing back a bone to his owner, almost desperate for approval. Jareth, on the other hand, was more intense like a lion going for the kill. Sarah was used to having the control in a relationship, but she preferred it when Jareth took the reins.

"I cannot believe we− I cannot believe I did this to the mother of my future child," Jareth shook his head in shock. Why did Lillian make him do this? They did not have to have the unification ceremony, and no one would have known either way. It was a private ceremony. Now, he was riddled with guilt. Not to mention, the perverseness he felt when he made subconscious sexual comparisons between a mother and daughter. Though he used to think that Sarah and Luna looked pretty similar, he now realized, upon closer inspection, that they were not. Luna's breasts and bottom were slightly larger, which was probably because her father's genetics. Sarah was thinner and her rib cage was more pronounced. Roberto had mentioned that she had liked to skip meals, but he never realized to what extent.

The age difference was more apparent as well. It was difficult for him to tell separate certain age groups of mortals because he has lived so long the years kind of blended together for him. Luna had resilient skin and body because of her young age. Sarah was beginning to get a few fine lines that he had never noticed before. He did not think one was more beautiful than the other; he was just noting the differences. Jareth had also noticed that Sarah was also more confidant. Sarah was not insecure about anything when he made love to her. Though Luna had no problem initiating sex, it would make her self-conscious when he touched her certain places or looked her over for too long. Luna liked to stay in her comfort zone, and was not interested in letting him really explore her or vise-versa. He would have never been able to claim her entire body with his mouth because she would have been too uncomfortable with that much intimacy.

"Um . . . would you mind showing me to the room I was staying in?" Sarah asked, "I have to freshen up."

"Yes, yes of course," Jareth nodded before extending a hand to her. She let him help her stand up on the lily pad. Then, he summoned a crystal to get them both dressed in very basic clothes. They walked carefully across the pads and over the vines until they made it out of the room. He took her down several halls prior to reaching the room. When they entered, she went straight to the bathroom. Jareth sat down on the bed waiting for her to finish doing whatever she needed to do. After a long while, he heard the shower go on. The king walked into the restroom and saw her through the shear curtains. "You could have asked me to clean you with magic. It would be much quicker."

"No thank you. I just want to relax in the water for a bit. We got a big day ahead of us today," she explained.

Jareth nodded while leaning on the door frame, "Ah, I see. Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"A little bit. Why? Are you?"

"Very much so. I have been alive for approximately 900 years and getting married is the one of the very few things that I have never done."

Sarah moved the curtain out of the way to look at him, "Really? That must have been awfully lonely."

"Not really. Love was never an issue I forced because I knew I would have almost forever to find it. I spent those years messing around and causing mischief like the very goblins I rule. There were a many women I had relationships with, but nothing too serious− nothing more than a few years. Certainly nothing serious enough to consider marriage," he explained.

"How could you have been with so many women and not have gotten one pregnant until now?" she asked, still continue with her shower.

The king looked at his finger nails for a bit, "Fae are extremely infertile. Because we are essentially immortal, if our population grew too high there would not be enough resources to provide for all of us. I suppose Luna became pregnant because she is human practically at the peak of her fertility. A sweeping majority of the women I have bedded have been fae, except for the ones from the Aboveground that have wished their loved ones to me. When I offered them their dreams they wanted a brief moment with me instead. I made sure to have protection when with them because we have been taught that humans were teeming with disease."

Sarah seemed to contemplate that for a moment, "Then why did you want to be with me?"

"I did not want to be with you," he admitted and she frowned at that, "At least, not at first. I thought you were just another whiny girl who wished away a sibling. I planned on you taking the choice of your dreams, and I would be on my merry way. You surprised me when you decided to run the labyrinth for your brother. I let you do so, expecting you to give up in the first hour or so. You surprised me a second time when you did not. I sent my cleaners on you, attempted to seduce you, and wiped your memory. Again and again you continued to defy my expectations. The more you did that the more I wanted you. Then you completely defeated my labyrinth, something that has never been done before mind you, and I knew that I needed you. I would have risked the world to have you. At that point, it did not matter to me if you had any illness; I just wanted you to be mine."

Sarah turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, smiling at him as she did so. The cold air hit her causing Goosebumps to cover her body. Seeing her shiver, Jareth took a fuzzy purple towel and wrapped it around her. He rubbed her shoulders with towel to help dry her off and warm her up. She gave him a peck on the lips before thanking him. The king cupped her bottom which forced her to move closer to him. With his free hand, he brushed her wet hair out of her face and pressed his lips against hers.

"God, I really wish that we were not in the situation that we're in. It's just so hard to love you," she confessed.

"I think love is the easy. Knowing what you feel is wrong is the hard part," he sighed, "Get dressed so we could get breakfast."

"I think that I'm going to skip breakfast today. I'm just not that hungry."

Jareth gave her a stern look, "No, you are not going to skip breakfast. You are going to be just skin and bone if you keep on doing that. It is just not healthy."

She bit her lip before responding, "I'm not going to fit into my dress if I do."

"Yes you will. Now hurry up. There is much to do today," he demanded. Sarah put on her clothes quickly. They walked out the room silently and down the halls in the same manner. The both of them were too confused to speak to each other. She wanted to distance herself from him. There was no point in falling for him if she knew she would just end up hurt. If and when they found Luna, he would have to go back to her. Wouldn't he? He was a king, so there was no way he would ever abandon the only heir he might ever get.

Jareth felt so torn. As much as he tried to prevent it from happening, he fell for her again. The king knew he would probably not find Luna before the wedding. A part of him was so happy that he would get to marry Sarah. The other part of him was upset that he could never have a real family with Luna. He wanted his child more than anything in the world, more than the two of them combined. If Luna found out about the marriage she would probably leave with the child. The thought of never getting to see that baby was the worst thought of all.

They walked into the dining hall, and Jareth pulled out a chair for her. When they sat down, the pixie waitress entered the room. It was Skye, the pixie that poisoned Luna. Upon seeing him, she quickly tried to fly away. He caught her by the wings.

"What the hell are you doing, Jareth?" Sarah screamed. Jareth ignored her.

"Please don't kill me Goblin King. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the pixie pleaded.

"I see you have gone unpunished for your horrid crime," he hissed. Cyril strolled into the room casually with a smirk on his face. When Jareth turned to face him, Skye escaped his grasp and flew away as fast as she could. He took a deep breath before speaking, "I have not seen you in days, Cyril. What have you been up to?"

Cyril continued smirking, "A little of this and a little of that. I have mostly been searching for Luna . . . unlike you."

Jareth felt guilty that he was no longer really looking for her and tried to wipe that from his voice as he spoke, "Do you have any leads?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I am not going to play any silly guessing games with you. Have you found her?"

"All in good time, Brother, all in good time. After all, you have a wedding to worry about today. We would not want to add more stress on your big day, Jareth," Cyril mock pouted.

* * *

Roberto placed small kisses on Lillian's lips and chin. She turned her face away from him as she tried to steal a few more minutes of sleep. They kept each other up all night, and now she just wanted some rest. He was a passionate human, and aimed to please. Lillian definitely enjoyed his attention. Roberto enjoyed hers as well. The man could not remember the last time he had been blissed out I like that. For the first time in months, he felt at ease.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up," she groaned.

"This is the first time I have heard you use a contraction," he noted, "You must be tired."

Lillian purred, "Can we just stay in bed for a little longer? Please." She bit her lip and ran her finger up and down her chest. The queen looked so adorable when she did this, and he could not tell her no. Seeing that he made no move to get up, she relaxed against his chest. He loved it when she cuddled with him. Honestly, he kind of preferred it over sex. It felt like he was in relationship again, like he was loved again. Roberto contently petted her wild blonde hair for a short while. She moaned against his neck which caused him shiver. He felt a warm rush between his legs and tried to quiet it. Jareth and Sara's wedding was today, and they still had much to do. They did not have time to fool around again, though he wanted to very much.

"Alright, your majesty, it's time to get up. We have things to do."

"Please, Roberto, just call me Lillian," she insisted. She conjured up to crystals to get them both dressed. Lillian conjured up a third crystal and whispered into it before sending it out of the window.

Roberto looked puzzled, "What was that?"

"That is supposed to go to the fae who handled the invitations, and he will alert them at their proper arrival time by sending out crystals of his own," she informed, "Shall we get something to eat?"

"That sounds great. When are Sarah and Jareth supposed to get here?"

"I would give them about an hour or so," Lillian stated before heading out. Since they were in Lillian's guest room, they were not too far from the dining hall. When they got there, Christina, Toby, Howie, Dillon, and Pashmina were already there. Roberto felt a bit nervous upon entering because he felt like he was cheating on Sarah. In his head, he felt like everyone already knew and was judging him for it.

Roberto stated gracelessly, "Thank you . . . uh . . . thank you for watching Howie, Toby."

"No problem," Toby spoke with a mouth full of food, "Did you and her majesty do everything you needed to do?"

"Uh, um . . . yea, yea we did. We got a lot of stuff done. So what's on the menu for this morning?" Roberto tried changing the subject and rubbing his hands together to further indicate that he was hungry. First, the man pulled out a chair for the queen. Then, he took a seat right next to her. Upon seeing his father, Howie started hitting his plate with his spoon.

Dillon piped up, "They are making eggs and bacon."

"What kind of bacon," Lillian asked. He shrugged his shoulders. She normally would not eat the food if she did not know what it was, but everyone else seemed to enjoy the meal. Lillian did not trust the goblins too much because they were filthy. The pixie kingdom was far more cleanly than this one. After a while, two little dumpy goblins brought out their food. She cringed a bit when she saw them, but said nothing. Lillian hesitantly brought a piece of egg that she cut to her mouth. Roberto kept on staring as she ate her food. The way the yoke clung to her lips was absolutely breathtaking. The queen giggled slightly in embarrassment before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Christina looked her over for a minutes, "You look tired, your majesty. When did you guys get to bed?"

"What?" Roberto questioned worriedly. Did they know?

"You two were working late. When did you get to bed?" she reiterated.

Lillian smiled slightly, "The sun was about to rise when we finally got some rest."

* * *

Elysia, Jareth, Sarah, Primrose, and Cyril were now in the goblin kingdom. Elsyia had just finished adjusting everyone's clothing except for the bride's. It was a quick task because she had been altering clothes had become second nature to her at his point. At this moment she was fixing the bust of Sarah's dress. Jareth walked in to see how the progress was going. He wore a sparkling dark blue suit that made him look quite stunning.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony," Sarah pointed out.

"That is merely an Aboveground superstition. Turn around," he ordered and she obeyed, "Ah yes, you look absolutely beautiful. Keep up the good work Elysia."

Elysia beamed, "Thank yer, yer majesty."

"You are very welcome. We must hurry so we could greet the guests before they sit down."

"I thought that we would speak to the guests after the ceremony," Sarah questioned.

Jareth shook his head, "Not at a wedding where royals are present. Their title demands attention. Remember since you are becoming high princess and goblin queen, you do not need to bow to anyone because you are of a higher status. The only exceptions to that would be my sister and father. When they bow to you, simply nod your head in acknowledgment. It is also customary for royal males to kiss your hand."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Some creatures that may arrive can be large and rather terrifying. Try not to scream or stare," he added. Sarah nodded and took a big gulp. Elysia started working on Sarah's make up making the eye-liner go up and out in a fashion similar to Jareth's.

"Why do we have the same kind of make up?" she asked.

Jareth explained, "It is to show everyone that you are the new high princess. During the wedding I will give you a royal pendant, much like one would receive a ring in an Aboveground wedding. Everyone will know your status after today. Any last questions, before we leave?"

"How many people . . . erm beings will be there?"

"My best guess would be about fifty or so. My sister made sure to invite only important royals and immediate family," he answered. When Elysia was finished they headed out of the dressing room and made it to the front of the throne room. There was a long line of guests waiting to be greeted. The first on line was King Aldred. Sarah and Jareth bowed down politely to the high king.

"Congratulations, my son," Aldred greeted with no warmth whatsoever. Jareth thanked him before Aldred patted him on the shoulder. He kissed Sarah's dainty hand. "You look absolutely stunning, my dear. Jareth, I really wish your mother was here to see the man you have grown into."

"I know she would be proud," Lillian added from beside him. Sarah bowed to her like she was instructed and Lillian gave a small nod.

King Aldred smiled at his daughter, "Oh Lillian, I am going practically blind at my old age. I did not see you there. Where is my beautiful granddaughter?"

The pixie queen laughed, "If you would were your glasses like you were told, this would not be a problem. Primrose is with Sir Ludo and Sir Didymus right now. I believe she is playing with Sarah's youngest son." The high king nodded. They both moved forward to get their seats. Cyril came up next and bowed to the couple before kissing Sarah's hand. He gave them a small smirk, but said nothing. Sarah's family entered behind him. It was odd having her brother, son, sister-in-law, first husband, and son bow down to her. Dillon sent them both glares before finding his seat. Clearly, he was not too happy. Pashmina, Ludo, and Sir Didymus entered next. Ludo was happily holding the babies in his hand. Sarah pouted when she saw the Hoggle did not follow.

A short, elderly, white-haired couple dressed in green entered after them. Jareth whispered that they were the elf king and queen. Behind them was a pair of frightening creatures that reminded Sarah of the predators from _Aliens Versus Predators_. She held back from screaming as one kissed her hand. The goblin king told her that they were the commanders of the outlaws. Two gorgeous blonde women entered next, one was young looking and the other one looked older. The young one had strange markings going up and down her arms. It almost looked like feathers that have been pulled out.

"Sarah, these are my maternal grandmothers and the queens of Sirens," Jareth introduced. Sarah looked completely shocked. The woman with the strange markings looked like she was Luna's age. The older one gave Jareth a giant hug.

"Oh how is my grandbaby? I haven't heard from you in so long! Look, Peisinoe, isn't he just a spitting image of his father? Such a handsome boy and so grown up!" she cooed.

The goblin king smiled at her, "I have missed you so much. We will have to have brunch with you two sometime."

"You are so respectful too," Peisinoe added, "Your wife looks cute enough to eat." Jareth gave her a stern look. "I'm just jesting with you, Jareth. I made sure that I ate before I left. Tell me, how are the other fae reacting to you having a human wife?"

"Lillian sent out word that the humans here are free of disease," he explained and she nodded.

When they were out of view, Sarah whispered in his ear, "How can they both be your maternal grandmothers? Did your grandfather leave and she remarried?"

"Things are not always as they are in the Aboveground. Some species only have one gender so they can mate with a being of another species of either sex to produce an offspring. Full-blooded Sirens are only female. Peisinoe actually impregnated my other grandmother Prudence who is fae," Jareth enlightened, "The Satyr Prince is coming up next."

"Hello Goblin King!" the young prince greeted before bowing. He looked like a teenager with short curly brown hair.

"Hello my good lad! Where are your parents?" Jareth questioned.

He looked at the kind and shrugged his shoulders, "There was some trouble going down at the witch kingdom. When are they going to get a ruler over there? They always seem to get into trouble."

"I am not sure. After Cyril left the kingdom to rule the pixie kingdom alongside my sister, we could not find anyone to take his place. He has no other relatives. I suppose when you come of age you could rule the witch kingdom if you wish," Jareth informed him. The prince smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh really? I can have my own kingdom without having to wait for my parents to retire. Thank you Goblin King. I promise I will not let you down," he squealed.

The goblin king smirked, "I know you will not, Prince Axel. After the wedding, I will speak with the high king and we will see that you will be prepared for the new position. Now carry on." Prince Axel walked away to find his seat. Sarah gave Jareth a small smile before greeting the next guest. After a while, all of the guests were seated.

Jareth squeezed her hand to indicate that it was time for them to walk down the aisle. Lillian had told her before that in the Underground, the bride and groom enter at the same time. They both took deep breaths before beginning to walk. Sarah began to get terribly nervous. Her palms were sweating and she was shaking slightly. She had done this once before. Why was she the one that was so nervous? Jareth rubbed his thumb over her hand in a comforting gesture. Paeton was in the front of the room playing a new song with his pan's flute. Sarah tried to look forward, but all of the beings were distracting her. She noticed that all of their friends and family were in the first two rows. There was a big gap between them and the rest of the guests. It felt like they were all looking over them, and judging them. Part of her wanted hide in a corner, but she couldn't. She was the champion of the labyrinth, the future goblin queen, and the high princess of the Underground. She held her head up high and let the weight of those titles sink in. Jareth smirked when he notice the difference in her posture. They walked to the alter where Paeton put down his flute.

"Hear ye Hear ye! Quiet down folk the ceremony is about to begin," Paeton started, "We have come together in the presence of Zeus and these witnesses to join you, Sarah, and you, Jareth in marriage. This is an extraordinary time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy. Marriage is a solemn commitment meant for your benefit and pleasure. Marriage also offers each of you the opportunity to grow together as a couple and as unique individuals. Jareth, do you have the pendant?"

"Yes . . . uh . . ." Jareth fished in his pocket to get it, "Yes, yes I do."

Paeton stifled a giggle when Jareth shot him a glare, "Now do you, Jareth accept Sarah as your wife, your queen, your lover, and your best friend?"

"I do," Jareth stated.

"And do you, Sarah, accept Jareth as your husband, your king, your lover, and your best friend?" the faun asked.

"I do," Sarah stated.

Paeton smiled, "Now put the pendant on your queen, and kiss because you are now husband and wife." Paeton stepped down and scurried to the side to give the couple their big moment. For that brief moment when Jareth put the triangular pendant around her neck, nothing else mattered. Jareth was her husband, and he was her wife. All in the world was right, and how it should be. "I give you the goblin king and queen!"

The crowd clapped, shouted, and whistled for the new married couple. Most of the beings seemed excited, except for the ones that knew what was really going on. Christina and Pashmina were in tears, as their men tried to offer some comfort. Lillian was exhausted and Roberto was heartbroken. He tried to conceal it the best he could. The whole time Cyril was sitting there with an eerie smirk across his face.

**[ Mwah ha ha! What do you think Cyril knows that no one else knows? I hope you guys liked the wedding. I just tweaked a normal wedding speech a bit. I drew the kiss in deviantart here's the link if you wanted to see it: [browse] . [deviantart] .com[/art/] [Wedding-357456512]**

**Minus the spaces and brackets.**


	19. Goblin Queen

**[Hello! Before we begin, I would like to mention there is a significant amount of gore and violence in this chapter. I just wanted to warn those who are sensitive to such issues. Proceed with caution!]**

The claps and cheers of the crowd suddenly diminished and turned to gasps. They all wondered who would dare to interrupt such a big moment in a high-profile wedding. Then, all sounds stopped completely except for the distinct sound of echoing footsteps like wooden blocks on a hard surface.

"I guess it's too late for my objection," a familiar voice stated. Jareth turned to see if his ears were deceiving him. Sarah covered her mouth as her eyes started to well up it with tears. It was Luna, they knew that, but she was different. Her clothes were tattered leaving most of her stomach, arms, and legs exposed and her eyes a bright glowing red. Streaks of white went down her unruly hair, and a glass of wine in one hand. She did not seem mad or sad or any logical emotion at all. Luna just smirked as she looked around at everyone's expressions. The anger, the confusion, and the few people who have yet to notice, were on her radar. She made Jareth feel uneasy and sent chills down his spine. After a long silence, he left the altar to approach her much like one would approach a hungry tiger.

Jareth cleared his throat, "Luna?"

"Yes," she answered. Luna took a sip of her wine, but never lost eye contact with him.

"Are you okay? What happened to you? We have been so worried," Sarah questioned. Part of her wanted to hold her daughter and comfort her. Another part, a smarter part, told her to keep her distance. Who knows what could have happened to make her like this.

"Clearly," she answered plainly and simply.

The goblin king hesitantly reached for her hand and looked into her cold dead eyes, "You must understand that we only did this for you. I still love you very much and I would like to be there for you and our child." She did not seem as shocked by the news. Had she known all along that she was pregnant? He ignored the whispering around them. At this moment, it did not matter what the other royals thought of him. Jareth would be willing to risk everything to have his child with him. There was no way she could conceal a baby with his bloodline. Anyone in the Underground could eventually tell the baby possessed a great power. She was not even showing yet, and he could already feel bits of magic surging from her stomach.

"What is the meaning of this, Jareth?" King Aldred shouted loud enough to startle the beings around him.

"This is Sarah's daughter, Luna, the one we have been searching for. She is to be the mother of my future child," Jareth informed him. The crowd was in disbelief. His fae grandmother had fainted while Peisinoe attempted awaken her by tapping her cheeks. Seeing that Luna was making no move to back up from him, he removed his glove and gently placed a hand on her stomach. Jareth knelt down to put his ear against her torso. Though the fetus was too young to make any noise, he could still feel it. Due its fae blood, it would develop much faster than a human baby. Then he turned slightly to kiss her abdomen and his child. He was so enthralled with her pregnant belly. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Luna placed her palm on his cheek to bring his attention to her.

He quickly got off the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Jareth kissed her on the lips hungrily. He was determined to have her feel every drop of love that he had for her. The fact that she was carrying his child was more attractive than anything he could ever imagine. Luna snaked her arms around his shoulders and surprised him when she deepened the kiss. One of his hands traveled towards her stomach. He felt like he would never get tired of the feeling. His eyes welled up in happiness. The king had never lost himself in such a manner in his entire life. So many emotions hit him at once. Everyone was appalled by his behavior, but he could care less. There was a chance that he could have his dream family at last. Nothing else mattered to him.

Sarah could not stop herself from feeling hurt at this display of affection. They had just gotten married, and he was ready to leave her as soon as he laid eyes on Luna. Jareth was so smitten with her only a few moments ago. It was agonizing to watch all of their love shatter before her eyes. He did not show an ounce of shame as he kissed her daughter. It was worse because it seemed as though she would forgive him fairly soon. She knew that he was probably doing this for their baby's sake, but it did not ease the pain one bit.

"I am truly sorry for all the wrongs I have done, and all the pain I have caused you. I would do anything to make it up to you. I love you," Jareth spoke.

"Then you understand that I want to be much more than the mother of your heir," she stated in monotone, before breaking the embrace. "I want to be the goblin queen."

"Of course, you will be my queen and my wife. It is not too late; we have not signed the marriage license. Nothing is written in stone. You can still be mine," the goblin king amended. His breath caught in his throat when she started laughing. It was not maniacal or over the top. There was no humor or love behind it either. She took a small sip from her wine and licked her top teeth. Every movement was dangerously calm.

Luna shook her head, "Forgive me, I was not being clear. I did not want _your_ queen. I want to be _the_ queen." To say that Jareth was taken aback was an understatement. Cyril stood up with a smile plastered on his face. Slowly he walked towards Luna and placed a hand on her shoulder. The pixie king took the attention of the room in doing so.

"You see, Luna and I believe that there needs to be a few changes around here. Well, not just here, but the entire Underground. This starts with the change of management. We will be in control now, and she will be my queen," King Cyril explained, looking incredibly triumphant. Jareth stared at him for a moment as he tried to put the pieces together. He silently wondered why he never did before.

"Under what authority do you think you can do this? What makes you think you can just barge right in and we will make the two of you rulers of the Underground?" King Aldred demanded. Luna began laughing for a second time. She distanced herself from Cyril. Then she made an imaginary horizontal line in the air and across his throat with her finger. As she did that, a metallic red line appeared on him there. The pixie king's eyes widened as he began coughing up his own blood. He grasped his throat trying to keep it all inside. It started coming out in spurts through his fingers. The blood bubbled out of his mouth like a pot of boiling water. Lillian ran up to help her husband. Cyril fell to the floor and she placed his head on her lap. Blood leaked over her dress and hands. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began making sharp jerks. All of a sudden everything went still.

Queen Lillian kept shaking her head back and forth crying hysterically, "No, no, no, no, no." Aldred went to offer her some comfort by rubbing her back. The two babies were screaming and crying uncontrollably. The crowd was completely terrified. This woman killed one of the most power fae in the Underground with only a finger. "NO! NO! NO! NOT MY HUSBAND! Please, please not him, not Cyril . . . no . . . no."

"I'm sorry, so what were you saying? I believe it was something about us, well currently me, not having authority. Such a shame his life was wasted to make a point. Oh well, no sense in crying over spilled milk. I work better alone anyway. So when do I get the keys to my new Underground?" Luna leered. Jareth went to grab hold of her, but a force field prevented him from doing so. "No, no, no, I would not do that if I were you."

"You fucking bitch, you are going to pay for this! I swear it," Lillian cried. She went to conjure a crystal, but Luna caught her hand. Intense heat went through her hand, singeing the pixie queen in the process. Luna let go when the queen made no attempt to make any more crystals.

She wagged her finger at Lillian, "Such a naughty girl. Need I remind that your little princess is in this room?"

"You would not dare!" Lillian growled.

"I wouldn't? Why not? Her father seemed easy enough to kill, and I imagine a baby would be even easier," Luna snickered. Lillian sputtered and kicked at the ground in agony. Her face was on fire and she heaved uncontrollably. She clutched her chest. Roberto ran to her to hold her. He kept kissing her on the head, and petting her hair as she rocked back and forth.

"Luna, stop this madness. I understand you are in a lot of pain, but you have to think rationally. Look at what you're doing to everyone," Roberto reasoned.

"'Rationally'? We are far passed the point of rationality, but don't worry. I have something far better in store for everyone. You see, rationality, logicality, or whatever you want to call it, they're just . . . they're just _things _or figments of your imagination. They are used to make sense of everything, but everything is not supposed to make sense. They just get in the way of real thinking. Sometimes you just . . . you got to think outside of the box. It took a while for me to learn that. When I was traveling, this idea hit me like a wave. It was some kind of crazy epiphany. I just want to teach everyone my new way of thinking, Daddy," she countered.

Roberto left Lillian to hold his daughter's hand, "Luna, please, we love you. Sweetie, we could fix this. You just need to calm down."

"I am calm, calmer than I have ever been in my life, actually. Everything is so clear to me now. If I want my life to be better, I have to make it that way. Now step aside," she ordered, taking back her hand like he had burned her. Roberto stood still in front of her. He was not going to back down. With a wave of her magic hand, a force hit him so hard he fell to the ground. He clenched his stomach, and began coughing. Lillian left Cyril's body to help Roberto off his side.

Sarah sneaked to the benches while Luna was distracted. She tried to help the guests and family evacuate the room safely and quietly. Pashmina and Dillon ducked down to crawl on the floor. They made it into the aisle behind them were Toby and Christina were sitting. Sarah motioned for them to get down as well. They told the other guests to follow their lead. She had to think of a way to get to the other side of the throne room without getting noticed. Ludo was there holding the babies, and she was worried about their safety. Luckily, Sir Didymus was smart enough to stay silent during this whole ordeal. Otherwise he would have put Howie and Primrose at risk. It was not in the fox's nature to try to pick a fight against a pregnant woman.

Jareth looked in Luna's eyes frantically and asked, "Why are you doing this Luna?"

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "You made my life a living hell, so I figured I would return the favor." The high king conjured up a powerful crystal and threw it at Luna while her back was turned. It bounced off her and turned to dust. This made the crowd panic even more so. King Aldred had the most magic in the Underground, and it was completely useless against her. Prince Axel pulled out his sword, and swung it at Luna. She caught the tip and it turned to ash in her palms. Her power knocked him onto the ground, rendering him unconscious. The commanders of the outlaws went to attack her next. As one went to bite her, she grabbed the other by its tentacle-like hair and knocked its partner to the ground. They hissed and screeched in retreat. No matter who came after, she overpowered them quickly and easily. Luna saw some of the guests crawling towards the exit out of the corner of her eye. They would not escape. Her hands clenched, and suddenly the border of the entire room was on fire. They backed away from the fire towards the center of the room, and some began screaming.

"_Ring around the rosy_

_A pocketful of posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down"_

Luna sang hauntingly, "Oh I am sorry Jareth. I believe that song is probably a little sensitive to you and your family since it was about the plague. It was your mother who died during the plague, wasn't it? I read that they used to burn the bodies of the people who died then. Is that what happened to your mother? Did you see get her burned? Or did they just bury her? I'm unfamiliar on some of the history and customs here."

"Luna, please stop! I am sorry for everything. What do you want from me?" Jareth begged.

"I already said that I want to be ruler. You need to clean out your ears, buddy. I want you to bow down to me as your queen," she replied. King Aldred ran towards her. She caught him and pushed him on the floor. His head hit one of the benches, causing it to bleed.

Despite his injury Aldred spoke loud, "My son will never bow down to you."

"We shall see about that, won't we?" Luna pointed down in front of her, "Oh Jare Bear, would please bow down for your new queen?"

"No," Jareth huffed.

Luna shook her head, "See I try to do things the nice way, but nothing ever gets done. No matter, I have more than one method of persuasion." At the side of the room, Sarah was lifted into the air by her daughter's power. It felt as if she was dangling by hair. She kicked in the air, trying to get down.

"Luna baby, please put me down. Please, please don't kill me!" Sarah cried. Jareth stared at her in horror. Though she would like to believe that Luna would not do this to her own mother, she could tell that she was not bluffing. Cyril's lifeless body was the biggest indicator. Luna began making a horizontal line with her finger in the air. Blood began trickling from her neck.

Ludo cried, "SAWAH!"

"Stop! Do not hurt her. My kingdom is yours . . . and I will bow down to you," Jareth obliged, sounding defeated. Luna held a Cheshire-catlike grin as Sarah was released from her hold. Sarah clutched her throat and began breathing heavily. That was the most terrifying moment of her life. It was unbelievably painful. She never thought she would see the day when she would be deathly afraid of her baby girl. Though every part of him wanted to defy her, Sarah's life was at stake. He could not believe that she would be willing to kill her own mother to get what she wanted. At this point, he was not sure if she wanted power or revenge. Jareth also did not know what happened to her after she left, and could only imagine the worst scenarios. The goblin king put away his dignity and bowed down to Luna. He bowed down to the new high queen and The Goblin Queen.

**[So I have read some of your comments about Luna. How was that for a comeback? Don't worry; I will explain what happened to her while she was gone in later chapters. Thank you for your patience. I apologize for the short chapter, and I don't own "Ring Around the Rosy." I really appreciate those of you who take the time to read this, and those who take the time to review it. I love you guys more than cookies, and I really love cookies. Bye!] **


	20. Red and Green

Seven months has passed since Jareth and Sarah's wedding. Luna became a heartless dictator to the entire Underground. Though she mostly made her presence known in only the witch and goblin kingdom, she kept a watchful eye over everyone. She would have goblins and dark witches spy on the other creatures, and let them wreak havoc on whomever they pleased. Her laws were to be obeyed by every creature. Whoever did not follow the rules should expect the harshest punishment possible. Some of these punishments were so bad they could make the perpetrator beg for death. Luna was unspeakably cruel. She basically enslaved every person she thought did her wrong. Jareth and his family along with Sarah and hers were treated like the scum of the earth. They had to clean up after goblins and do what they say. They fae were not allowed to use their magic to complete any of these tasks or general as an added punishment.

Roberto and Lillian had become an official couple shortly after the Cyril was buried. She missed him dearly, but she tried to cope as best as she could. There were days when she could do nothing but cry. Luckily for her, Roberto was there to catch every tear. Primrose and Howie were now being raised in the same little house them. Sarah would visit every once in a while, but she found that it was best to leave them be. As much as it pained her to see it, Howie was happier there. Dillon became bitter towards both parents, and left them completely. He stayed in a small cottage by the stables with Pashmina. Toby and Christina isolated themselves completely from the pack. They probably only visited once or twice in this whole timespan. Jareth and Sarah lived quietly together in an apartment of their own. It was an extremely different from the lavish lifestyle he had grown accustom to. In a way it was humbling to be in their modest place. After a while, Sarah forgave him for wanting to leave her so soon after marriage. Though the day was always grueling for the both of them, at night they felt like young newlyweds. Despite everything that had happened, they were still very much in love with each other.

Jareth and Roberto were currently getting rid of the goblin's trash from the kitchen. They were covered in filth and rags. There were mounds of molded food that they had to dispose of by the end of the day.

"So I hear Luna is going to have her baby any day now," Roberto mentioned. Jareth got chills whenever her name was mentioned, much like everybody else.

"And?" the former goblin king asked, as he began filling a trash can with garbage with his bare hands. It was extremely disgusting and unsanitary, but it was law.

Roberto blew a piece of hair out of his face before talking, "Are you going to be able to witness the birth? I mean, it is your kid."

Jareth explained, "I highly doubt she will let me get within ten feet of the child." This thought saddened him greatly. Luna would most likely deprive him of his baby as another form of torture. He often had nightmares of his child with glowing red eyes like its mother. Images of them being as horrible as her assaulted his mind daily.

"What happens when she has the baby? Does she lose her powers or what?"

"I am not sure. There have not been any human mothers to royal children. Her body may absorb the magic and might not," he answered simply.

Roberto pondered that for a moment, "What happens if she doesn't?"

"Then she has no powers. A lot of beings are hoping that this happens," he leaned in closer and whispered, "There has been talk of revolution among the formal royals. They want to kill her as soon as the child is born." Roberto nodded slowly at the news. It was hard to believe his little angel capable of such destruction. As her father, he did not want anyone to harm her, despite what she did. He knew, deep down, if they killed her it would be justified. Luna was not even a shadow of her former self anymore. She used to care about her family and every creature that crossed her path. The girl did not even eat meat because she cared so much about the sanctity of life. Now, she did not care at all. Then again, he could not imagine what she must have been going through. It must have been torturous to know that the father of her child was in love with her mother. Roberto felt horrible when Sarah would cheat on him with strangers, but knowing it was someone you love and respect deeply, now that is the very definition of torment.

"Stop yer chitter-chattin', and pick up the stuff!" a goblin yelled, "Her heinie will be really really mad!"

Roberto pleaded, "There is no need for that." The men went back to throwing away all the trash. Jareth covered his mouth and nose with his arm, when he pulled out a putrid-looking goblin sock with his two fingers.

"Dispose of this, Roberto," Jareth ordered.

He shook his head, "You are not king anymore. That's your problem, not mine." The former goblin king groaned. He was used to centuries of power and leadership. Being treated as an equal, rather than a superior, definitely had its downsides. Adjusting to the new position was much harder on him and the other royals. The lesser beings enjoyed Luna as their queen. She gave them free rein and power.

After a few hours, they finished cleaning the filth-covered piles garbage. It was night before they were allowed to go home and rest. When Jareth got his humble abode, Sarah was sitting on their bed. She had just kicked off her shoes, and started rubbing her aching feet. During the day, she was polishing the throne room floor. Some parts had an inch thick layered of grime and mildew. One of the goblins thought it was funny to urinate on the floor next to her, so she would have more to clean. Jareth hung up his jacket on the coat rack that he fashioned out of large branches. He sat next to her, kissing her on the cheek as he did so. Sarah giggled when he playfully pushed her on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her, and began kissing her neck. She pushed on his chest to get him off her.

He looked at her with confusion plastered on his face, "What?"

"You stink," she choked out.

"I apologize, my love. You see, I have been a very dirty boy today," Jareth purred into her ear. She got chills from the exoticness off his voice. Sarah wondered if she would ever get used to the way he made her feel. She tried to switch off the feelings, before she demanded that he took a bath. He pouted. "Only if you are the one to wash me," he stipulated.

Sarah chuckled, "Fine, just get your ass in the tub." With that, he unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it carelessly to the side. He turned around and wriggled out of his pants in front of her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she watched him shake his slender bottom. Sarah got up from the bed placed her hand on the small of his back to urge him to the bathroom. Her hand traveled further down the closer they got to the destination. When they got there, she turned on the water and put a stopper in the tub. Once the water got to the appropriate height, Jareth got in. He made himself into a little ball with his arms wrapped around his knees. Sarah took out the soap and started working on his back.

"So what have you been up to today, dearest?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing much, just scrubbing after those disgusting goblins," she sighed, "Did you talk to Luna about seeing the baby when it is born?"

Jareth shook his head, "No, I have not. I do not see the purpose of doing such a thing if I already know her answer."

"I think you should give it a try. You never know, she might have a change of heart."

"I highly doubt that, but I will ask anyway . . . for you."

* * *

When Roberto got home, Lillian was setting the table for dinner. Howie was in his booster seat and Primrose was in her high chair. He was playing with his spoon and making little airplane-like noises with his mouth. Roberto kissed him on the head and kissed Primrose next. After Lillian provided the children with their meal, she wrapped her arms around her man. He gave her peck on the lips.

"I'm going to clean myself up a bit. I will be right back," he assured her. After he left the room, she sat down at the table. She twirled her spaghetti mindlessly around with her fork as she waited for Roberto to return. Lillian tried not to think about her late husband as she looked at her food. Cyril and she were not terribly close, but they did make an effort to have dinner together as frequently as possible. When she had dinner with Roberto, it was usually what she thought about. She often wondered if her daughter even remembered who he was. Maybe it was better if she did not, then they could live more like a normal family. Primrose used her hands to get the noodles into her mouth. The boy found it hilarious, whenever she would miss her mouth. She babbled away while he laughed. By the time Roberto got back, Howie finished his meal.

"Mommy, more pwease?" Howie requested. Lillian felt her breath catch in her throat.

"W-w-what did you say, Howie?" she asked.

He looked puzzled for a moment, but answered her anyway, "Mommy, more pwease?" A tear rolled down her cheek, and she genuinely smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. She had been the main person taking care of the babies, and now it felt like Howie actually appreciate it. At first he refused to do anything with her, but now he thinks of her as a mother.

"Oh, of course, Sweetie. Roberto, did you hear that? He called me 'mommy'!" she squealed. Roberto kissed her on the cheek. Lillian got up and retrieved more spaghetti for him. Roberto was truly happy for her at this moment, but prayed that Sarah would not find out. It will kill her to know that their son was calling another woman 'mommy'. Lillian definitely deserved the recognition because she did everything for both babies. Sarah may have given birth to him, but Lillian was the one raising him. It frustrates him that Sarah rarely attempts to visit him. She just felt too out of place when they were all together.

"Congratulations, babe," he praised her, before sitting down. Roberto could not help but wonder if Primrose thought of him as father. He knew her vocabulary was much more limited than Howie's because of the six month age gap, and she would not be able to call him 'daddy' for quite some time.

Lillian tickled Howie a little before putting the food on his plate, "I love you, my little handsome prince."

"I wuv you too, Mommy," he answered.

"I do not think I will ever grow tired of hearing that," she commented with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Jareth got dressed and headed back towards the castle. After traveling down a few hallways, he made it to Luna's office. Her office was his old room. She gave all his furniture to the goblins to do what they pleased. He knocked on the door and she permitted him to enter. Jareth leaned on the wall observing the room. Stacks of paper completely filled the much larger room. Since she was in control of the entire Underground, the amount of paper work she had was much greater than his. Luna straightened up a few papers before looking at him. His heart raced when he looked into her crimson eyes. She wore a black business suit jacket with a laced shirt underneath. Though she was sitting down, he could still see the top of her pregnant belly. Her stomach grew rather large, even for a pregnant woman.

"It's late," Luna commented

"That it is," he agreed.

She put the papers in a neat pile over her desk, "Have a seat." Jareth looked around for a place to sit.

"There is no chair."

"I know. Sit on the floor," she ordered. The former goblin king swallowed up his pride, and sat on the floor. He tried not to think about it too much. The only reason she did this was to humiliate and demean him. "Why are you here?"

Jareth tried to look up at her as best as he could from the floor, "I know you are due to give birth any day now. I wanted to ask about our child."

"My child," Luna corrected.

He swallowed the lump of anger in his throat, "Right. I wanted know if I would be able see the baby once it is born or perhaps . . ." She waited a while for him to continue. He felt nervous saying what was on his mind. Jareth knew if he said the wrong thing he could be severely punished for it. Like a shy child, he twiddled with his thumbs waiting for courage or the right words to come out.

"Spit it out man! Perhaps what?" she asked as she grew more and more impatient every second.

"Perhaps I could be there in the room with you while you give birth. I could give you support an encouragement," he found the strength to stand up and give her eye contact, "I know that there is no chance of us ever being together again, but I would like to be a part of the baby's life very much. I want to start by being there for you when you give birth. More than anything in the world, I would like to hold your hand while you push for our baby. Please, can we set aside our differences for the sake of the child?"

Luna clapped her hands and began laughing, "Bravo, Jareth, bravo. How long did it take for you to prepare that little monologue? This year's award for the best actor goes to you."

"Okay, now that you have gotten your little laugh at my expense can you answer the damn question?" he questioned with a mix of anger and embarrassment in his voice. His hands were now on her desk and his face only inches from hers. Jareth was not even thinking about what horrid punishment she might concoct. The only thing he could think about is his child. Luna smirked and nearly closed the distance between them.

"Ya' know, you look awfully cute when you're angry," she whispered. The queen licked her lips seductively, waiting for his reaction. Jareth brushed a white piece of hair from out of her face, and then hooked a finger under her chin so she would be forced to look at him when he decided to speak. They stared off at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds. Luna was the first to move, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. He did not pull away as she kissed him. Jareth could feel fire and ice coming from her. Her lips were frozen and her tongue was hot in his mouth. It did not feel the same way it did so many months ago. There was no lust or love behind the kiss. To him, it was just her way of showing her dominance over him. She could do whatever she pleased with him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He and the rest of the Underground belonged to her. His jaw was wound tight as she separated herself from him, a smirk presented on her face.

Jareth glared and hissed, "Answer me."

"Do you honestly think that I would let you see my little angel?" she probed in a condescending voice.

"No."

Luna took a feathered pen, tapped it on her forehead, "Then why bother asking?" She brushed the feather across her lip, and twirled the bottom. He stared at her for a long time, taking in her features. Her lips, her eyes were intense and calculating.

He sighed, "Your mother wanted me to ask."

"Ah yes, how is that wicked old bitch doing anyway?" she questioned. For one reason or another, that comment rubbed him the wrong way. He had come to see Sarah as his wife, and loved her with all of his heart. Jareth did not want anyone, not even the mother of his child, talking about her like that. A flash of red blurred his vision in his anger. The next thing he knew, he pushed Luna. Her chair tumbled backwards, and she along with it. She clutched her head in pain, and felt a gooey liquid between her fingers. A surge of guilt went through him immediately. Jareth ran to her, and sat by her side. First he moved her hand to inspect the injury, and was shocked to find green blood oozing from her head. Then, he laid her head on his lap and began stroking her hair.

Her eyes began fluttering, and the color kept switching back and forth between red and green. Luna began groaning. She was breathing heavily and irregularly. Jareth carried her off the chair and positioned her upright in his lap. He held her to him and began rubbing her shoulders. Luna leaned her head into the crook of his neck. Her warm breath kept hitting him in short quick pants. Then he went back to petting her hair. She suddenly made a sharp jerk forward.

"Oh sorry, my love, did I touch a tender part of your head?" he asked full of concern.

"No . . . I−I'm having a contraction," she choked out.

Jareth's heart skipped a beat, "A what? Are you positive?"

"Of course I'm positive!"

"Right, uh . . . can you stand?" he inquired. She nodded into his neck. He could feel her tears soaking the collar of his shirt. Luna looked at him with those wonderful green eyes again. Her face no longer looked like the menacing woman that he had grown accustomed to. She looked like a hurt and frightened young girl. Before he helped her up, he seized her lips with his own. She steadied herself on the desk as he conjured a crystal. When it popped, it became a wheelchair. Carefully, he helped her sit down on it. Luna groaned again and clutched her stomach. He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. Jareth walked her out of the room. Quickly, he tried to remember where the infirmary was. Luna had one built just for her. Of course he wanted to get to the infirmary fast, but he did not want to do anything to disturb Luna or the baby. Luna's breathing became more labored, and another contraction hit her with force. He whispered encouraging words to her.

Finally, they made it inside, but no one was there. Jareth helped her onto the hospital bed. His knuckles brushed the side of her face softly as he assured her that he would find someone to help them. He left the room to look into the hallway. There was an elf doctor that lived in the castle which was not too far from the infirmary. Jareth made a crystal and sent it to him with a notice that requested his assistance. Then he went back into the room, and sat halfway next to Luna on the bed. She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Is he coming?" she questioned, full of panic. Luna cried out in panic as another sharp pain hit her.

"He should be. I just sent out notice. Do not worry; everything will be fine. Just breath and I will be right here with you every minute," he assured her. Jareth began taking slow deep breaths to help her regulate her own breathing. After a while, she began matching his rhythm. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was doing and knew nothing about the birthing process. He must have been doing something right because she became more relaxed.

She turned to look at him and whispered, "I love you, Jare Bear."

He smiled, "I never thought I would hear you say that again, and I never thought I would see your beautiful green eyes again."

"I know you think I am a horrible person, but−"

Jareth cut her off, "I do not think you are a horrible person. I have wronged you, and you reacted accordingly."

"No, no, no that's not it. You have to understand that−" Luna started, but the doctor came in and interrupted her. He seemed a little groggy to have been woken up from his sleep. The doctor cleared his throat several times and rubbed his eyes. First he checked his clipboard. He nodded at the board than at her, and wrote a few things down. The doctor looked back up at her and made a few grunts.

"How are you feeling today, your majesty?" he asked. Another sharp pain came from within.

Luna breathed, "I've been better."

"She's having contractions, and has an injury to the head. I believe it has stopped bleeding, but I think you should examine it in just in case," Jareth added.

"Thank you, Doctor. I would not have come to that conclusion myself," the elf stated, letting the sarcasm drip off every word, "Now let's have a looksee at your head." Jareth was still holding on to her, and the doctor gestured for him to get out of the way. He parted her hair to inspect the injury.

Jareth mused aloud, "Is everything alright?"

The doctor rolled his eyes at him, "It seems pretty deep. We cannot give her anything to heal it because it might cause harm to the baby. It is not of too much concern right now. What really worries me is the color of her blood. It is like none I have ever seen, but we will have to examine it more at another time. How many minutes apart are her contractions?"

"We were supposed to be timing them?" Jareth responded confusedly. The doctor rolled his eyes again. He looked at Jareth as if he was the biggest idiot in the entire Underground. Then he turned his attention to Luna, hoping to get his answer from her.

"They are about five minutes apart," Luna replied.

The elf nodded and wrote on his paper, "How long have they been happening?"

"I have been having light ones since this morning, but I kind of brushed it off. They started getting more painful about twenty minutes ago."

"Anything else?" the doctor asked.

Jareth nodded, "Her eyes, they have turned green again."

"Ah, I have to go see someone about this immediately. Stay put," he ordered. The elf walked out of the room, and left them alone once again. Jareth rubbed her stomach over and over. He felt the baby reacting to his touch. It sent a tingling sensation through his fingertips. Luna smiled at him, and gave him a kiss.

"Have you ever thought of a name for the baby?" he queried.

Luna shook her head, "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well if the babe is a girl I was thinking Artemis."

"Like the moon goddess?" she questioned.

Jareth nodded, "Precisely, your name is Luna which is 'moon' in Latin. I find that name is only fitting."

Luna played with the pendant on his chest for a moment, "So if the baby is boy we could name him Apollo."

"Okay then, the names are settled. Now, I just wonder what my place will be in their life," he added. Jareth knew that there was a long road ahead of them if they were going to make things work for the sake of the baby. There was no way that they would forgive each other overnight, and they would not get back together anytime soon. The only reason they were being so intimate now was because of the baby. No matter how much he hated Luna at times, he would do anything to insure the best for his child. If this meant being kind and comforting to a seemingly heartless woman, so be it.

"I don't know. As much as I would like you to be a part of the baby's life, I don't know if that would be best. Imagine having to explain to a child that their grandma is also their stepmom," she sighed before cringing in pain from another contraction. He offered his hand, and she squeezed it. Luna began weeping into his shirt.

Jareth kissed her head, "Shh, it is okay, my love. You are doing great. I understand your concerns, but we made this child together. I want to raise this child together. The baby deserves to know who its father is. I know that the situation is not conventional, but I love our baby, and I want to be a father to the child."

"Okay, can we wait until the baby is born because –oh, lord have mercy!" she shouted, "Where the hell is that doctor?" Just as she asked that, the doctor appeared. Along with him was Sprickle's great-aunt Leseda, the one who was part which and goblin.

"What are yer doin' here, Jareth?" Leseda probed.

He patted Luna's head once more, "I am being there for Luna as she gives birth."

"Yer have no more power here, mister ol' heinie. Leave!" she demanded.

"No, Leseda, I want him to stay with me. He's doing a good job," Luna protested. She held onto him to prove her point. Jareth held her tighter in response.

Leseda shook her head vigorously, "No, he mustn't. He's part of the rebels. Ol' heinie just wants to kill yer once yer have baby." Luna looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"I would never do that. You must believe me, Luna," Jareth pleaded, "I love you."

**[They big day is almost here. The baby is coming! So do you think it will be a boy or a girl? Should Jareth be a part of the child's life? What do you think brought on Luna's personality change? How do you think Sarah will react to Howie calling Lillian mommy? I would love to read any predictions or input you may have. Happy St. Patrick's day, Toodles]**


	21. Gladly

Jareth sat in the hallway after getting kicked out by Leseda. Luna seemed like she wanted him to stay, but she did not have the strength to stop her. Because Luna was under a lot of stress already, he left not wanting to upset her with an argument. He looked between his knees at the floor beneath him. Then he ran his fingers through his hair. The former king spent all night in that spot, and he could begin to see the sun rise in the windows down the hall. Jareth was eager to hear anything through the doors, but they were sound proof. No one walked in or out of the room. He began to wonder what Sarah was thinking and doing. Was she waiting for him to come back or did she just fall asleep?

Just as he went to check on her, the door opened. The Elvin doctor backed out the room backwards with Luna in a wheelchair. Jareth held his breath in excitement. He stood up to get a better glimpse at Luna and hopefully their little bundle of joy. To his surprise, she came out empty-handed. Her eyes were lowered and her face looked clammy. He ran up to her, and placed a hand on her knee.

"Don't touch me," she stated in a quiet but threatening tone. Luna smoothed out her hospital dress where he had touched her. He tried his hardest look at her in the eyes, but she seemed to be having a staring contest with the floor beneath her.

Jareth obliged before looking at her, "What happened to you? Where's our baby?"

She told him, "It's in the room." The way she answered him was as if he had just asked her about her day at school.

"Can I see the baby?"

"No."

"Could you at least tell me if it is a boy or girl?" he asked, wondering why she was suddenly being so cold and distant. Jareth hoped that she did not think he was a part of the rebels. Despite what she had done, he had never wished death upon her. Maybe he sometimes had some ill will towards her, but never death.

Her statement was icy and simple, "It doesn't matter." Naturally, he was befuddled with what her response was.

"What do you mean it does not matter?" Jareth questioned. Immediately he regretted asking that question because the answer was the worst thing he had ever heard.

"The baby was a stillborn." She said it with a coated sadness in her tone. Shock and disbelief did not even begin to cover the range of emotions he felt in that instant. Wanting to make sure he heard correctly, he asked her to repeat herself. "The child is dead, Jareth."

Jareth nodded slowly in acknowledgement. Without another word, he walked off. The pain that hit Jareth was worse than a thousand swords entering him at once. Tinges of pink and red stained his eyes from unshed tears. Though his steps were light and quick, they could not have felt heavier. The hall he walked down was long and empty. His stride slowed down to the point he was staggering. After his deadweight became too much, his legs gave out from beneath him. Jareth hit the floor like someone had dropped a dumbbell. He trapped himself in the cocoon he made from his arm and legs. The former king rocked himself back and forth, shaking his head as if that would change the fate of his child. Jareth started heaving, and he thought his chest would literally explode from the agony. He began to wish that it did. Losing his child was worse than anything he had ever faced in his entire lifetime. It was like losing his mother all over again.

"_It's okay, Sweetie everything is going to be fine," his mother cooed to the small child with dirty blonde hair. Her clothes were covered with ashes and soot. The girl was trembling uncontrollably._

"_W-w-who art thou?" the little one choked out. She gazed at the woman through large green eyes. Jareth's mother had thin marigold hair with mismatched eyes not unlike his own. She was dressed in white with an emerald cloak and gold circlet. Tiny pieces of feathers lined her arms, decorating her in a way that was truly unique. The original sirens had their feathers completely removed because they lost a singing contest with the muses. Ever since then it had been fashionable to get them removed. Hers were much smaller because she was only half siren, so she decided to keep them._

_She took off her cloak and wrapped it around her shivering form, "My name is Zenovia, and I am the high queen of the Underground."_

"_Maybe you should not get close to it, Mother. Fae have been dying from getting too close to these humans," Jareth warned._

_Zenovia shot him a look, "I apologize for my son's behavior, my dear Victoria," she said before turning her attention back to her son, "I would rather die knowing that I made someone's life better, than live knowing I made someone's life worse."_

"_W-w-where's me mum?" Victoria asked._

"_She is home, and she wished you away to keep you safe. I will take good care of you, little one," she promised._

_The small girl eyed Jareth cautiously, his sharp features were terrifying to her, "Who's he?"_

"_I am the great goblin king," he announced in his most terrifying voice. Victoria scurried into the high queen's arms._

_Zenovia informed her, "Do not listen to him; he is just a high prince."_

"_I will be the goblin king soon. Father said I could take over his kingdom."_

"_Leave us be Jareth," she demanded._

_He yelled, "But!"_

_With a stern look she told him, "No buts, my prince. What's said is said." After that moment Zenovia watched over the girl like a hawk. She ignored her own health, while taking care of Victoria. Jareth, Aldred, and Lillian stayed as far away from them as possible for self-preservation. The girl became progressively worse as time went by. When the illness over took her, Zenovia was completely heartbroken. Due to that overwhelming sadness, her body no longer had the will to fight the disease. The whole Underground was distraught by this loss, her family even more so. Though Jareth wanted to hate humans with all of his might, he knew his mother would be disappointed in him if he did._

_At her funeral, all of the royals attended. The sun was close to setting, and everything had a purple hue. She was laid out on a crimson-colored gondola with gold trimming, and the end held lit torches. The queen was dressed in white, and in her arms was the body of Victoria. Golden coins were placed on their eyes, as was tradition. Jareth held on to his hysterical twin sister, while never tearing his eyes away from the boat that was now being pushed into the water. King Aldred had his hands clasped together, trying to prevent any emotion from showing. As high king, he needed everyone to know that everything was under control. Jareth swore that he would find a way to stop the plague, if it was the last thing he did. He did not want anyone to suffer from it ever again._

Jareth took a while to get home. Every part of his body hurt until he eventually went completely numb. His eyes were flushed of its natural color, and his hair was even wilder than before. He walked in without paying attention to whoever was there. It did not matter. Lillian, Roberto, Sarah, and their children were at the table. They all turned to the mess of man at the door.

"Jareth? Where have you been? I was so worried!" Sarah cried. She wrapped her arms around him. He looked above her rather than at her. Gingerly, she held his chin to look him over. After seeing his bloodshot eyes she gasped, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Roberto stood up, "Did you talk to Luna?" Jareth nodded as if it was someone else was pulling his strings like a marionette.

"Well, what happened?" Lillian asked impatiently.

"You were gone all night. My god, did she give birth?" Sarah probed. Again, he nodded lifelessly. "Really? Oh my goodness, that is incredible! Is it a boy or girl?"

Jareth broke down and started crying again. Roberto let him have his chair. He buried his face in his hands, completely ashamed of sobbing in front everyone like this. Lillian rushed to her brother's side, and he held on to her like a child. She wiped his tears with her thumbs.

"What is wrong, dear brother?"

"The baby . . . it did not make it," he said through harsh gasps.

Sarah stroked the back of his head, "What do you mean 'it did not make it'? Are you saying the baby−"

"It's dead, Sarah! It's dead, and it's all my fault!" he screamed, banging on the table. The babies were so startled that began crying. Roberto picked the both of them up, and rocked them gently to calm them. Seeing that this situation was not appropriate for them, he took them into the living room. He felt a strange mix of emotions with the news he had just received. On one hand, he really wanted his grandchild, and on the other hand he wanted someone else to be the father. It was true that he had forgiven Jareth, but he did not want the child to be born onto these circumstances. The situation was hard enough for the adults involved; imagine the life of that poor baby.

"Baby, it's not your fault. These things hap−"

Jareth yelled, "Listen to me, dammit! It was my fault. I pushed Luna on the ground, and now my baby is dead . . . because of me." His cries began to subside as Lillian petted his hair to sooth him. She distanced herself from him when Sarah tapped her shoulder. Sarah kneeled in front of him, and got hold of his hands. Softly, she kissed the inside of his hand.

"My dad always told me that everything happens for a reason. Maybe we won't see it now, but we will in the future," Sarah offered.

"What possible reason could there be to let an innocent child die?" he hissed back. Jareth stood up, and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was angry as it was, and Sarah was only making it worse. Maybe she was trying to be comforting, but she was not doing a good in the least bit

Sarah looked into his eyes, "The child would've had a horrible life. It would not just be because their father is married to their grandmother. I hate to say this but, Luna has become a heartless woman. It would be better that the baby died now, before it lived a life of misery. She has no problem killing or harming anyone in her path. What kind of mother would she be?"

Jareth licked his lips before he answered, "A better one than you. Why would you ever say something like that about your own daughter? I have been waiting all my life for a child and you just throw her away like a piece of trash. A child is a blessing, and it is wrong to think of them as anything else. It is unfortunate that such a blessing was wasted on the likes of you."

She sighed, "Jareth, you have had a hard day. You really need to calm down. Just go lie down and take a nap."

Jareth shouted, "Are you even listening to me, or just do not care? I really do not believe you give a shit about anyone but yourself!" His glare had so much heat that it could have burned a hole in her.

"You are upset, and you are taking it out on me. Please take it easy before you get yourself worked up."

"Stop changing the subject. All of your children despise you, with good reason, and it does not bother you in the least bit. As long as you get what you want, it does not matter. You wished away Toby because you were a selfish bitch, and that is all you will ever be," he snapped. Tears escaped Sarah's eyes. Her bottom lip began quivering.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Jareth!" she shouted.

With a turn to the door, he stated, "Gladly." He strode out of the house to find something to occupy his time. Sarah shook her head repeatedly. She knew Jareth just need to cool off for a bit, and everything would go back to normal. Jareth could not hate her any more than she could hate him. They had their fair share of arguments, but they could not stay mad at each other for too long. Needless to say, his words struck a chord. There was no way all of her children could hate her. Well, Luna did; there was no question there. Dillon just needed his space. Howie could not hate her. That was impossible. Wasn't it?

Lillian went into the living room to get Roberto and the babies. Sarah followed closely behind. Roberto had Primrose on his lap, and he was reading a cardboard storybook to her. She had one fist in her mouth as she attempted to turn the page he was holding onto. Howie stood up in front of them, holding onto his father's knees. He loved hearing stories, a trait that he definitely got from Sarah. When they walked in, Howie noticed Lillian and Sarah. To sooth her ego, she went to pick up her son. Unfortunately, to her dismay, he ran from her.

"What's wrong little one?" Lillian asked.

"I want Mommy!" Howie cried pitifully.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at that before opening her arms to him, "Mommy is right here, Howie."

"No, you no Mommy. Tha's Mommy," he corrected pointing to Lillian. Sarah was completely in shock. The woman could not believe her ears. Did her son just call another woman 'Mommy'? It was one of the most disheartening things he had ever heard. It only served to confirm Jareth's arguments from before. Without another word, he ran to Lillian. She picked him, and wiped the tears from his face. Lillian kissed the top of his forehead.

"W-w-what did my son just call you?" Sarah asked her voice full of fury.

Roberto tried to intervene, "It was nothing. He just hears her say it to Primrose all the time. Howie's at that age that he picks up everything he hears. Do you remember when Dillon was at that age? I stubbed my toe once and dropped a 'f bomb'. He kept repeating it, and it was the funniest thing. Then he said it to my mom, and she did not understand because−"

"I will not repeat myself, Lillian," Sarah growled.

"He called me 'Mommy'," she stated with a defiant tone, "As he should. I do everything for him. You may have given birth to him, but you have made no attempts at raising him since your marriage to my brother. I am the one who feeds him, bathes him, and tucks him in at night, not you. I cannot speak for your other children, but you are not a mother to him."

* * *

Jareth walked back to the castle to see Luna. He had wondered how she was taking the death of their child. She was cold and distant earlier, but he assumed that it was just to keep her emotions in check. When he was king, it was something he had grown accustomed to doing. A leader could never show any type of weakness. That could cause an enemy to attack or your subjects to walk all over you. He understood that. First he went to her office, and saw that she was not there. Then Jareth figured that she might be resting. Giving birth is an exhausting experience whether the baby lived or not. Jareth knocked on the door to her bed room, and she permitted him to enter. When he walked in there were two large goblin guards on either side of the door. They searched his person before allowing him to enter. The goblins had to keep an eye out for assassins while Luna was in her weakened state. No one was an exception to the rule. Luna was tucked in with her eyes closed.

Hesitantly, he walked to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure," she stated still not opening her eyes. Her cheeks were tinted pink and puffy. He kissed her forehead, and felt her feverish form. Luna moved over so he could sit next to her. When he sat down, he laid her head on his lap. His fingers brushed her beautiful hair out of her face.

"I understand. I apologize for leaving so soon after the news. It was too much for me to handle, and it had not occurred to me that you might have felt the same way."

She wrapped an arm around his torso, "I figured that."

"I was really looking forward to the new baby. Whether I was a part of its life or not, helping bring a baby to life it is nothing short of beautiful," he stated, taking in her softened appearance. The added baby weight made her look more innocent. He began rubbing her shoulder-blade for a reason he was unaware of. She was incredibly warm, and it was probably making her feel even more so. If it made her feel uncomfortable she was kind enough to not say it out loud.

"You would have made a pretty amazing father," she admitted. Hearing her say that made him smile.

He asked, "Really? Do you truly believe that?" Luna nodded. Carefully, he laid her head back on her pillow, and got up from the bed. Her face scrunched up in confusion. Jareth kissed her on the lips to assure her that he was not leaving. First he removed the blanket from her. She was wearing a long night-shirt that left her legs completely exposed. He raked over her legs with his long soft fingers. She cooed softly, enjoying the feel of it.

"Old heinie must leave now," one of the goblin guards piped up.

"Hey!" Luna snapped sounding a bit groggy, "Who's the queen here?"

The guard answered, "Henie is, but Leseda said−"

"Leseda is not in charge. I am, and Jareth and I are not finished with our conversation. Stay in front of the doors until I say otherwise," she ordered. Reluctantly, the guards obliged her request. When the door closed, Jareth positioned himself on top of her. He was careful to not put any weight on her because he did not want to cause her any pain. Then he took off his shirt, and threw it on the ground. Jareth kissed her neck, and was pleased when he got her to moan. Naturally, he wanted to do much more than kiss her, but she was most likely to sore for anything he was thinking. He was content with kissing her though, and happy that she was allowing him to do so. She might have been allowing this because she was still in a lot of pain, and he distracted her from it. It would take a lot more forgiveness to get back to their former relationship, but he would anything to get that back.

"Luna, I love you so much," he told her.

She shook her head, "No, you love my mother."

"I do not. We had an argument−"

"And you thought you would get back at her by trying to sleep with me. And they call me evil."

Jareth blurted, "No, I wanted to sleep with you because I want to get you pregnant again." He wanted to take back the words as soon as he said them. Her eyes flashed open with burning red eyes. A grin presented itself on her face that sent chills down his spine.

"So there it is," she purred, "The only reason you want me around."

"Luna I did not mean that, I swear. You must believe me," he backpedaled. Luna grabbed his hair with more force than he thought possible. When his faced reached hers, she kissed him, and allowed her tongue to invade his mouth. Jareth relaxed slightly because of it. Maybe she wanted a child just as much as he did. He snaked his hands under her back, and deepened the kiss. As he did that, she growled approvingly into his mouth. Luna began kissing a trail down his chin and neck.

When she got to the shoulder, she bit down painfully. His blood squirted out of his shoulder, and he screamed in agony. When he went down to question her, he saw a large chunk of his flesh in between her teeth and blood running down her lips. She began chewing on it like a piece of bubble gum. Luna smiled at him as piranha would to its next victim. Jareth grasped his shoulder and leaned on his uninjured side. With the palms of her hands, she rubbed his pecs. She was clearly excited by the fear in his eyes. He got out of the bed as quickly as he could.

"Baby, I thought you loved me," she pouted mockingly.

"There is really something wrong with you. You need help, Luna," he stated while wrapping his shirt around his injured shoulder.

Luna shook her head, "No, I don't. You know what I am capable of doing, what I've done. Yet, you still find it to be a good idea to try and sleep with me. As I recall it, you were the first to spill my blood. Did you think I forgot? For all I know, you could have been the reason my baby died. Did you honestly think I would be so quick to forgive you, and open my legs for you? I think you are in need of help."

"Why are you being like this? You keep going back and forth between emotions. Please just stop this madness. You could be happy if you learn to let go. I know you love me, but you let this grudge get in the way," he reasoned.

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you? What if I just like to watch you and everyone else suffer? I hold no grudges against you, my dear. I would rather spend my time hurting you rather than hating you. I just think watching you run around like a chicken with its head cut off is so much fun," she chuckled. Then Luna got up from the bed, and inched toward him. Every time she made a step towards him, he took one back. He backed up until he was pressed up against the wall. "Jareth?"

"Yes?" he answered meekly. Luna was only a few inches away from him.

She looked him through big doughy eyes, "I want you in the worst possible way. Why do you keep backing away from me?" The queen twirled her hair mindlessly as she awaited his answer. Luna began placing small kisses on his lips and cheeks. He started to feel light-headed from the blood loss.

"Please . . . Luna, I do not know what is going on here or with you−" a knock interrupted his speech.

Luna groaned, "I am occupied at the moment." Despite her obvious dismissal, the door opened anyway. "I have half a mind to obliterate you from where you stand. I never said to come in."

Leseda barked, "Oh yer have a mind alright. What do ya think yer doin'?"

"I was having a little fun with Jareth," she answered, sending a little wink his way.

"I's told yer heinie to stay away from hims. Go, old heinie!" she ordered. Jareth took the invitation and left the room a little more distraught then when he walked in.

**[Hello, my dearies. Sorry for the late post. Yesterday we actually had a new addition to our family. I have another wonderful little nephew. He is such a cutie pie. Naturally, I spent the day saying "Awww" at everything he did. He just looked up thinking, "Who are these people and why is everything so bright out here?"]**


	22. Revolution

Jareth took the form of an owl, and flew from the castle. It did not matter where he was going; he would know when he got there. He needed to get away, from Luna, from Sarah, from everyone. Normally Jareth was not the type to run, or in his case fly, away from his problems. The former king craved the solitude he once took for granted. It was almost comical, how much he has changed in this handful of months. At first he pined for Sarah like she was water in a dessert. Now he cannot stand the thought of her. He used to think of Luna as a powerless little girl. Now she was a ruthless dictator in the Underground. How could things go so wrong so fast?

The frosty barn owl hooted in content of the cool breeze flowing through his feathers. Jareth felt more instinctual in this form, more basic. He looked over his formerly beautiful labyrinth that was now in ruins. There were bright cherry flames coloring the partitions of the maze. It was caused by the goblins, no doubt. The bricks were crumbling on their own accord. One thing that most beings did not know was that the labyrinth was very much alive. Not alive in the way a human or an animal would be. No, it was much more different than that. It was more like a plant with its own heartbeat and blood pulsing through its veins. The labyrinth flourished with the proper care and nutrition, just like any other creature. It felt the pain of every being within its limits and then some. Due to the neglect from its new leader, the maze withered like everything around it.

Pass the outside borders of the goblin kingdom was the pixie and witch kingdoms. To avoid Luna's watchful eye, he went towards the pixie kingdom. That kingdom was not in much better shape. The former sparkly cheerfulness of pink and purple walls was replaced with dirt and dust. It was not that prissy over-extravagant place he had grown accustomed to. Actually, it was far from that. A little ways pass the pixie kingdom was the fae kingdom, or better known as the high kingdom. This was where King Aldred and Queen Zenovia once ruled. Jareth and Lillian had grown up around these parts, but rarely visited in the past century or so.

When they were younger, they hated staying in the castle. The fae kingdom was much more orderly and strict than the others. Lillian would always like to go to the prettier kingdoms like Pixie, Elvin, and Merpeople kingdoms. She would always beg her father to take her with him to his rounds in those places. When the pixie king and queen died off from the plague, Aldred allowed her to rule that kingdom for practice for when she might eventually become high queen. On the other days Zenovia traveled the more dangerous kingdoms during her rounds. Because of her kind soul, even the scummiest creatures would warm up to her. She was never attacked or harmed. Jareth would join her on these journeys.

Since he was a babe, Jareth had always had a taste for mischief. Understandably, he was more drawn to the darkest of creatures, especially the goblins. They would constantly play pranks on each other and mess around. Admittedly, they were not terribly close, but there seemed to be respect and understanding on some level. There was never a leader for the goblin kingdom because most would assume they were too unruly. Most feared the wrath of the labyrinth too much to try rule. Somehow after Jareth gained the respect of the goblins, he gained entry through the labyrinth. Even the most magical of outsiders could not wonder freely through the labyrinth without getting lost. They could only fly over it to get to the goblin city. The labyrinth accepted him as one of its own beings, and allowed him to teleport anywhere he pleased within the labyrinth. Amazed with this news, Aldred permitted him to be king there. The goblins welcomed him with open arms, for the most part.

After a bit of wondering, Jareth made his way to the fae castle. It was rather large, much larger than the pixie and goblin kingdoms combined. The castle was off-white with large round columns in the front, a tribute to Greek architecture. Around the outermost border, the ocean caressed it in the most breathtaking way. Anyone who passed it knew it belonged to someone of great importance. The salt sea breeze relaxed him, so he decided to go to the beach. He molded back into his thin manlike form. Jareth removed his makeshift bandage to examine the wound on his shoulder. It no longer hurt. Remarkably, it was beginning to heal. For a while he stood there, letting the ocean air kiss his exposed chest. His hair blew wildly in the wind as he took in everything this place had to offer.

"Your mother liked to come here when she needed to get away," King Aldred commented. Jareth was so lost in himself that he did not notice his father walk beside him.

"Is that right," his son responded uninterested.

He nodded, "And I can see why too. The ocean is so calming and beautiful. What is troubling you, my son?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" Jareth asked, looking at him for the first time. His hair had grown matted, and he looked like he was underfed. Aldred wore a peasant's shirt and beige slacks. He could never remember his father looking so unimpressive in his life. Even when the man was dressed in his nighties, he had an air of dignity about him. Now he looked terrible.

"I know because I have raised you, and I know you better than most. There is also a rather disgusting mark on your shoulder that could have given it away. What happened?" Aldred questioned.

Jareth glanced at his shoulder as if it betrayed him, "I assume you have heard the news about my child."

Aldred scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "What news? We do not hear much about the goblin queen in these parts. Was the child born?"

"I am afraid not," he informed sadly, "It was a stillborn."

"Oh, Jareth that is incredibly awful. I cannot imagine what that must feel like."

He glared at his father, "I do not need your pity, father."

"Good because I was not offering it. I was attempting to empathize with you. There is a big difference between the two," Aldred noted, "How is the new queen doing since the birth?" Jareth already knew the underlying tone of the former king's voice. He was not concerned for Luna's wellbeing in the least bit. Aldred just wanted to know if she still had powers even though there was no baby at the source of it. Despite all the harm Luna had caused, he could not fathom the thought of her being dead. Jareth thought of how terrified he was when she was poisoned, and how he had felt when she had run away. True, she was a different person then, but a part of him still cared for her. It was a part that he could not ignore.

"She is fine," he offered, knowing that he did not answer the question to his liking.

Aldred nodded, rolling his lips together in frustration, "Good. Good," his tone opposed his demeanor, "Does she still have her powers?"

"I could not tell you," Jareth informed. His father nodded again in thought. He stroked his chin with his index finger and thumb. Jareth paid him no mind as he gathered a pebble and chucked into the water before him. The stone skipped a good five times until it sunk to into the watery depths of the ocean. They let silence grow between them for a good while before Aldred spoke up.

"You cannot tell me if she has powers or you will not tell me if she has powers?" he probed.

Jareth let out a small huff, "I do not know whether or not she has powers. Her eyes have switched back and forth between colors, but other than that I have no idea if she still has powers. She has not used them in my presence."

Aldred let his tongue rest in his cheek for a moment, "Ah, I see. How did you receive the mark then?"

"She bit me."

He fingered Jareth shoulder lightly to examine the wound, "How did she get that close to you? If you knew she was coming you would have blocked. Unless . . . unless you were being intimate with her. How could you? After all the things she has done to you and to everyone in the Underground. What in Zeus's name gave you the idea to sleep with her?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Father. I did no such thing. Even if I wanted to sleep with her, she would have been too sore from giving birth to do anything," Jareth enlightened.

The former king read between the lines, "She kissed you though, did she not? My son: the idiot. A girl gives you smile and a wink and you turn to putty in her hands. I would wager that she has lost her powers, and you just want protect her. Look Jareth, she is not blood, she is not the mother of your child, nor is she your wife. You have no relation to her, and no reason to protect her. She is just manipulating you. Are you really so blind you cannot see that?"

Jareth growled, "If you just came to insult me then I will leave. I will take none of this."

"No one is insulting you, Jareth. I am just trying to point out that this woman is trying to make a fool of you. I need you to come with me. There is something you need to see," Aldred stated. Without another word, Jareth took the form of an owl again, and perched himself on his father's shoulder. Aldred hated when he became an owl. It was a skill that Jareth and Lillian got from their mother's side. Birds always reminded him of his late wife. Jareth took this form to avoid speaking to his father, and to go along with him at the same time. This was fine because the place they were going did not need words.

Aldred walked from the shore, and through the entrance leading the castle. There were torches lined down the halls, making the wall shine in a hell-like orange. It smelled like feces down the halls. Aldred did not mention it and allowed Jareth to view Luna's destruction. There were hundreds of fae lying on the floor covered in dirt and ashes. Their earth-colored clothes were tattered and barely hung to their starving bodies. Grime made its way into every part of them, their hair, bodies, faces, and even in the tips of their nails. Large ogrish goblins strode the halls with whips tight in their hands. Jareth rotated his head to take in all the imagery before him. These fae were beings that he grew up with and saw every day. They always had the nicest things, wore the nicest clothes. When they walked they had their heads held high, and their noses pointed up. Now they looked like street rats. The owl cringed and ruffled his feathers. Jareth tilted his head questioningly at his father.

"No this is not what I wanted to show you. We still have a little ways for that," he assured him. They traveled down multiple halls. Each one was filthier than the one before it. It was one of the most disheartening things Jareth had ever seen in his entire life. The scene displayed before him reminded him of the plague. Every being looked so utterly and completely hopeless. Some of them looked as if they were dead. For all he knew, they could have been. After a long while they made it to a door. Aldred knocked four times in a distinctive rhythm, clearly, a code of some sort. A slot in the door opened revealing two angry chocolate eyes. With a huff, the sound of chains wriggling filled the air. The door opened.

An unfamiliar dark-skinned fae eyed the owl, "This," he flicked the bird with a pen causing him to ruffle his feathers, "is your son?" He blocked them from entering.

"Yes."

"Why should we let his little feathery ass in here? He is the reason we are all in this mess. Stupid spoiled ass king couldn't keep his dick in his pants. He had wealth beyond reason, and good looks. Could've gotten any bitch in this world and the next, and you had to choose the most sadistic one. You really have some nerve coming around these parts," the fae objected.

Aldred licked his lips before answering, "I understand your grievances, but my son and I have come here baring great news."

The fae looked at him in disbelief, "Is that right? What kind of news could this be, pray tell?"

"Only the best for you, dear boy. The child died during child-birth. There is no source for the queen's magic. We need to inform the others," Aldred informed. Jareth made a coo of protest. He pecked at his father's ear. Aldred brushed him off with his hand.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead," he sighed with a smile, "Come on in, fellas." They walked into a small dusty room dressed in a yellow similar to someone with jaundice. In the back of the room was a small door. The fae crouched to get in, and Aldred followed him. Jareth flew in afterwards. He was aggravated with the happiness they seemed to share about his child's death, though he knew it was because of what it meant. This meant that Luna might be more vulnerable to attack.

The stairs they walked down were steep and narrow. It would make some of the smallest beings claustrophobic. Jareth made sure to fly directly in the center. The walls and floors seemed disgusting. There were wet stains in every direction. When they reached the bottom, they entered a room the size of a small auditorium. About a hundred or so fae were sitting in chairs across the room. Most of them were former royals from distant kingdoms. They all stared at the new comers. The former centaur prince stood up.

He glared at the owl, "What is he doing here?"

"Silence, young prince, all in good time," his father soothed with venom lacing his voice, "Let us hear what the lovely goblin king has to say." Jareth took his humanoid form once again. Now that he was in this form he felt a slight chill against his bare chest. He removed his makeshift bandage and once again used it as a shirt. It was torn and bloody, but if he used magic to replace, Luna was sure to know.

"What are we doing here, father?" he asked.

Aldred pointed to the group before them, "This, my son, is the brave group of fae that are going to lead to our revolution. Together we will exterminate the queen."

"What? No, you cannot do this. If she finds out−"

"We will deal with that when it comes. We cannot allow the Underground to suffer anymore. While you have been in the goblin kingdom, we have been devising a plan to stop her. With this news, we can finally carry it out," Aldred apprised.

Jareth ran his fingers through his mane, "You do not even know if she has lost her powers."

"That is just a risk we will have to take. Right now, while she is still healing from giving birth, this is when she is the most vulnerable," he countered.

"Trust me; you are making a fool of yourself."

His father growled, "I find your lack of confidence in us disturbing."

Jareth retorted, "You have met her but once. I have seen her every day. I know what she is capable of."

"Then by all means, son, show us how to defeat her. Lead our army. You claim to know her better, show us then. Together we can put her in her place. Jareth, you must join us."

* * *

Pashmina walked out of the horse's stall. She wiped her hand on a nearby cloth and tossed it carelessly to the side. Dillon walked to her, giving her a peck on the cheek. The elf wrapped her arms around his much taller form. He looked spaced out and exhausted. There was a dark smudge on his cheek. In one hand he carried a small basket of groceries, and the other a note.

"What's that note for? Who's it from?" Pashmina asked.

"My dad. He was just telling me to visit my mom because she is feeling lonely or whatever," he responded.

She looked at him inquiringly, "Are you going to see her?"

Dillon shook his head, "Probably not. I don't understand it. After all the things my mom has done, why does he run to her like a lovesick puppy. He is in a new relationship with a woman who actually respects him, and he still looks after my mom."

"After all the things Luna has done, you still love her, don't you?" Pashmina probed. She took the bag from his hand and set it on the counter in the front of the stalls. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair. It has been so long since has gotten a haircut, and the only barbers that were around were goblins. Dillon was not the type to risk his head for a haircut.

"That is different and you know it is. Luna is the way she is for a reason. All that crap that happened to her, all that she went through, made her that way," Dillon disputed.

Pashmina countered, "But aren't we all the way we are because of what we went through. Your mother is the way she is because of how she grew up. She can't change it any more than she can change her height or the color of her skin. That is just who she is. If she cannot be responsible, there are other people that have to be responsible for her."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because you take her for granted. Both of my parents died when I was younger. I would give anything to have them back, and you do not even care about the ones you have. Sure my parents were not perfect, but who is? Jareth was nice enough to let me stay in his kingdom, but even so, I had to work my ass off night and day in these stables. While your parents were loving and raising you, I was knee-deep in horse shit. I love you, but you really need to get your head on straight," Pashmina sighed. Tears started falling freely from her eyes. He used a thumb to remove them from her face. His lips met hers in attempt to calm her.

Dillon put thumb under her chin to make her look up at him, "Come Pash, please don't cry. I'm sorry, and I will go visit my mom today. I'll go right now if you want."

"Great, I'll go with you," she chimed cheerily. His eyebrows furrowed because she had played him so easily. Then he started laughing, and she joined him.

"You crafty little minx! Pulling out the dead parent card is low, even for you," he muttered in defeat. Dillon shoved his girlfriend playfully.

She griped, "Hey! An elf has to do what an elf has to do." After that, they headed to their little home and put the groceries where they belonged. Pashmina took out a slice of banana bread she had made earlier in the week. She wrapped it up and they headed back out the door. They walked a little ways more until they made it to Sarah and Jareth's house. They knocked and waited. Nobody came. They knocked once again, this time louder. Again, no one came. Dillon sighed and began to turn around. Suddenly, Sarah opened the door. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Sarah breathed in before speaking, "Dillon, Pash, I wasn't expecting you two. Not that I− oh never mind just come in." She wiped her tears with the palm of her hand, and ushered them in with the other. Dillon hesitantly kissed her on the cheek like one would kiss that aunt they really could not stand. Pashmina gave her sideways hug before passing her the banana bread. "Thank you, I'll just set that on the table. Please, have a seat."

"Mom, what's wrong? Where's Jareth?" he questioned.

"I really− I don't know. I-I think he left me. I'm not sure, but he was really mad when he left. Part of me thinks he's never coming back. That's okay, I guess. I guess I was going to die alone anyway," she wallowed.

Dillon took her hand, "Don't say that, Mom. It's not true."

She shook her head, "Don't lie to me. Your father probably told you to check on me. You would not have come if he hadn't said anything. You have not visited me once since Luna became queen. Now, Howie is calling another woman 'Mommy'. I've just failed as a parent, as a wife, as a friend, as a person. It's no wonder everyone hates me."

"No one hates you, Mom. It's just we hate it when you don't think about everyone else before you do things. Everything you do affects the people around you. That's just something you've got work on, but we don't hate you," Dillon clarified. Pashmina put her hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Misses Sarah," Pashmina soothed, "How did my god-father take the recent news that has been spreading about the castle? The ones about the baby?"

Sarah groaned, "He was hysterical. I had never seen him so broken up before. He wanted that baby more than his next breath. I tried to comfort him, but there was no talking to him. I told him that maybe it happened for a reason, but he went off saying that I don't care about anyone."

"Is that why he ran off?" she asked.

"I'm guessing, but I overheard a couple of goblins at work today. They said that he was with Luna earlier," Sarah answered.

Dillon sliced the piece of the bread into pieces, "Do you think he's trying to get back with Luna?" he wondered, "Why would he do that?" He handed the pieces to Pashmina and Sarah. After he took a bite for himself, he poured milk for the others. Pashmina took a sip, letting the liquid swirl in her cheeks.

"Do you think he wanted a child that bad? Luna is probably one of the most fertile beings in the Underground. She took so easily to pregnancy without even trying. I am pretty positive if there was less stress the second time around the next baby would survive. It could be possible that she would be willing try for another heir with his powerful genetics," she mused aloud. Sarah covered her mouth and started weeping again. Dillon put down his cup, and rushed to his mother's side. He rubbed her back soothingly. Her tears soaked the shoulder of his white peasant's shirt.

"So what then? Is he just going to leave me fore Luna? I'm just so sick and tired of this. Why can't he just pick me and stick with that decision. I should not have to compete with my own daughter," Sarah cried.

Her son kissed the top of her head, "I really do not see what the two of you see in him. All of this trouble for one guy. He clearly isn't going to choose unless he has to."

"You don't understand. He loves me. He really does. It's that Luna−" Sarah started, but got cut off by Dillon.

"Luna nothing! You sound just like a battered wife. When are you going to show some self-respect?"

**[Hi folks! Long time no see. You've got something on your nose, April fool's! Did I get you? No? That's okay. I'll get you next time. I hope you had a happy weekend. I apologize again for the late reviews. I really got to get my crap together. I know I am not worthy of view and reviews, but I appreciate them. Mwah, I love you!]**


	23. A Friend

**[Just a warning: This chapter gets a bit gruesome and graphic. If you get grossed out easily I would suggest skipping it.]**

Jareth stood there, unaware of what he should do. The beings of the Underground were suffering. He knew that. Luna was the cause of all of this chaos. The only way to stop this madness was to get rid of Luna. There was no way that she was going to step down. She would not let go of the power because it was like a drug flowing through her veins. On the other hand, he could not ignore all those beautiful moments they shared. All the times they were down in their oubliette, all the times he held and kissed her were permanently etched in his brain. He felt that he had betrayed her too many times. Jareth was the one to create this monster. Therefore, he had to take responsibility in what she had done. Responsibility might mean that he had to help get rid of her. Honestly, he was not sure if he could do such a thing. His thought process was interrupted by a door opening and a familiar clearing of a throat. The sound was rich and feminine.

"Oh what ever will you choose, dear Jareth?" Luna pouted sarcastically, "This is a big decision for him. Don't worry; I think I can help you out." She was dressed in all black mindlessly tapping her hand with a riding crop.

"Luna, I swear I wasn't−" Jareth started before Luna shushed him.

The queen brushed her lips with the riding crop in a seductive manner, "Oh Jareth, Jareth, Jareth, you have gotten yourself into quite the pickle. I have some goblins that will help you and your little friends out. Guards!" On command, several large goblins came dressed in armor. The royals tried to use their powers to escape, but Luna stopped them with her own power. With more speed than one would think possible for such ogrish beings, they grabbed all the royals. The guards held them face down on the floor with their hands behind their backs. Some of the stronger fae tried to fight them off, but the attempts were easily over powered. Jareth was restrained upright by a goblin next to Luna.

"You, evil woman, will pay for this. I swear it," Aldred shouted while attempting fight off one of the guards.

She smiled like a cat that had just swallowed a mouse, "Oh? I believe you were the reason we came down here in the first place. Some of the goblins noticed you had a little birdie on your shoulder. They contacted me through one of the crystals I left here, and I just had to investigate. Little did I know, the birdie was Jareth, and they would lead me to the rebels. How convenient. Now I have my attempted assassins and my Jareth in my custody. Now that's what I call killing two birds with one stone, though I feel that phrase can be taken a little more literally in this scenario."

"What we do wit' 'em?" the goblin guard holding Jareth asked.

"We'll put them in the dungeons here for now. I got to figure out a way to punish them in way that would discourage others. It really has to be brutal because public hangings are so overdone. If you guys can think of anything you are more than welcome to suggest it to me. You guys are brilliant when it comes to this stuff."

The goblin smiled with a large underbite, "Thanks, your heinie. What we do with Jareth?"

"Jareth will come with me. I have a special surprise for him," she purred wickedly, tracing her finger over Jareth's jaw and making freeze in place. Luna shooed his guard away and place a hand on his shoulder. In an instant, they were transported into Luna's bedroom. Despite his pride, he began to tremble at the look she gave him. He straightened up remembering that he was once king.

"If you are going to kill me, kill me now," Jareth demanded.

Luna shook her head, "No, no, no, my brave little thing. I have no intention of killing you. I will make you beg and plead for death, but you will not die. I love you too much to kill you, but I will teach you a lesson and put you in your place. Your betrayal was not appreciated." She tapped his thigh with her riding crop.

"What do you want from me?" he growled through clenched teeth. Luna smirked before unbuttoning her cloak, and tossing on to her bed.

She chucked, "Such a good question, I am glad you asked. I want you to get undressed." Jareth looked incredibly shocked. He was wary of her, and was questioning her motives. Was she trying for another heir? Was she going to humiliate and demean him? Doing what she said could have some serious consequences. The former king shook his head. A flash of anger went through her eyes, and left as quickly as it came. Her expression became cynical as she walked behind him. With a loud crack, her riding crop went across the backs of his knees. The pain caused him to stumble forward and fall to the ground on his hands and knees.

Luna repeated her demand and again he shook his head. Another whirl of the crop came against his bottom. He had too much pride to scream, but he did noticeably cringe. Jareth would not submit so easily. Seeing this, she whipped his bottom repeatedly. The blows were quick and hard, leaving no time to recover from the ones that were preceding it. She tore through his pans leaving his bum to feel the hit more clearly. After a particularly harder hit, he tumbled forward wit his face hitting the ground. His rear began to feel numb from all of her hits. After a while, he was not sure if hurt or felt good. Oddly enough, he began to feel some weird pleasure from being overpowered like this. Slowly that pleasure built up to arousal.

"Are you ready to get undressed?" she questioned.

"Yes," he answered with shame thick in his voice.

Intent on pushing his shame even further, she hissed, "'Yes' what?" He felt her hand lightly brush his backside. It stung when she did that, but he it also made him even more excited.

His head hung low, "Yes Mistress."

"Better, now get up," Luna ordered. Carefully, he got back on his knees and got off the ground. His sore bottom did not appreciate the movement, and the pain intensified. She walked around him, looking over her handy work. Her crimson eyes took in his bleeding backside and his arousal with satisfaction. "I'm flattered, even after all this time your soldier still salutes to me."

Without looking at her, he began unbuttoning his shirt. Seductively, her hand roamed over his bare chest, and then tugged the broken shirt off. She dropped it on the ground. Mindlessly, he brushed a hair out of her face. His thumb guided her chin up so he could kiss her. Jareth was horrified by the way he was reacting to her. Was she using magic on him or was he doing this on his own accord? Whatever the answer was, he could not stop himself.

Jareth kicked off his boots, next noticing her eyes glaze over with arousal. He was going to take his time undressing. It would help delay whatever punishment was in store for him, and it made her get antsy. She would have to wait because he was in control now. His socks were next to go. One by one they came off painfully slow. Jareth unbuckled his belt next, pulling it all the way through the loops. When the belt was off completely, he playfully whipped her bottom. The crack made her squeal in delight. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Jareth knew she could feel his erection against her front. She rubbed herself against him, and began making a few cooing sounds.

Luna started to unbutton his pants, but his hand got in the way, "You naughty girl, you will have to wait to get him." His voice was throaty and erotic, sounding more like his former self.

"Oh no, he's not for me," she enlightened. A lump caught in his throat. His body began tingling with anticipation. Another person would be added into the mix. The thought have sex with someone while Luna watched was terrifyingly thrilling.

He raised an inquiring eyebrow, "I see. Do you have a friend?"

"I guess you could say that. Now, I must warn you, she is not the mostly lively woman around. I was kind of hoping you could change that," Luna whispered.

"Oh I'm sure I could. Is this woman attractive?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Very much so. She has been waiting a long time for this."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, you do. Now stop with the questions and let's get these stubborn pants off," she cooed. Jareth nodded his head in agreement. He unbuttoned his tight pants. Luna helped him peel the pants off his swollen rear. Jareth had all but forgotten about the injury now. The former king was laced in too much pleasure to pay attention to that. She pulled the pants below his twin weights, let them drop to the floor, and he kicked them off. Then, he took hold of her hand and placed it on his member, silently urging her to stroke it. They kissed while she played with him. He moved to kiss her neck, and she shuttered from it.

Jareth whispered into her ear, "So when do I get to meet this friend of yours or are you planning on keeping me all to yourself?"

She distanced herself from him, "Oh my, I almost forgot, how selfish of me." She snapped her fingers, and a woman appeared under the blankets. He could not see who it was. The woman made no attempts at getting up from the bed. Jareth felt strangely apprehensive. Something about this was terribly off. Luna encouraged him to remove the covers. His hands traveled up the blankets. He felt up the legs confirming that figure under the bed was in fact a woman. There was no sound or movement coming from her. Gingerly, he lifted the top of the sheet.

Golden blond hair. Jareth began to wonder who this person with blonde hair was. To satisfy his curiosity, he removed the blanket completely. There were golden coins on top of her eyes. Jareth jumped back at the sight. He began to tremble at the sight of the woman. It was the corpse of his dead mother. Luna laughed at his realization, slapping her knee in the process. The former king covered his mouth and began crying. He looked at the queen, wondering how anyone could be that cruel. Jareth went to get his clothes and leave, but force-field formed around him, holding him in place.

"Jareth aren't you pleased to see her? I spent such a long time trying to convince Hades to let me get her back. One would think you would be happy to see her," Luna laughed, "Why don't you give Mommy a kiss?"

"You are a sick fuck!" he cried.

She smirked, "No, you are. You are the one who is going to engage in necrophilia." The field began forcing him closer to his mother. He tried everything in his power to stop it.

"No! Please Luna, please do not make me do this! I promise I will not do anything to disobey you. I will do whatever you say. Please, I am begging you," Jareth wept.

"Jareth, it's been such a long time since she's gotten any love. You father doesn't even pay attention to her anymore. I think it's up to you to please her," Luna purred. With all of his might, he tried to get way, only to get dragged closer. His hands searched for anything to hold on to, looking into her evil eyes the entire time.

Suddenly Luna began choking and her eyes turned green, "Jareth leave!" He could not hide the shock if he had tried. Once again he was able to move. Why was she acting like she was not the one to get him in this situation, like she was trying to save him?

"Wha−"

"Don't talk, just go before she makes you do it!" the green-eyed Luna screamed. She began scaring him even more. Had Luna lost her mind? Did she really think it was someone else that was causing harm to him and the other beings across the Underground? It was clear that she needed help.

Jareth went to her, "Who are you talking about? Luna what's going on?" He put his hand on her elbow. The woman pushed him away.

"Please, go! I don't have the strength to hold her back anymore!" she wept, "Jareth leave!" He nodded and headed towards the door. Luna began coughing once more, and her eyes switched back red. At the door, he struggled at the knob. The field came back on, and dragged him back to Luna.

"Tsk, tsk, why do you keep trying to escape when you know it is not going to happen?" red-eyes asked.

He called out, "Luna, you need help. Let me help you. We can get rid of this thing together."

She chuckled darkly, "Nah, I think this more fun than getting help. Now where were we? Ah, yes, you were going to get intimate with your mother. Hurry up. She does not have all day." Red-eyes began choking again and became Green-eyes.

"Go now, Jareth. I'm−" Green-eyes shouted. In their own accord, her hands reached up and grabbed her throat choking her. She desperately tried to escape them. Red-eyes and Green-eyes began flashing like the world's fasted traffic light. Jareth switched between mobile and immobile every second. He wanted to get away. After a while with hands around her throat, she passed out and fell to the floor. Jareth did not even take a minute to check if she was truly unconscious. He used a crystal to dress himself and another to get himself to Lillian's house.

* * *

Tobey and Christina heard about Jareth's disappearance and decided to visit Sarah. They brought over some bottles of wine figuring they would help her relax. When they got to her house, Dillon and Pashmina were there with her. Dillon hugged his aunt and uncle before briefing them on the entire situation.

"Hey Sis you look like you need a few drinks," Toby noted.

"I think we all do," Dillon responded.

Sarah glared at her son, "You're only fifteen. You are way too young to be drinking."

"Mom, I'm seventeen. Plus I have my own apartment and a girlfriend. I'm practically an adult," Dillon responded.

"Seventeen? You can't be seventeen. You were fifteen when we got here," she countered.

"Yes, I was. It has been a little over a year since we got here. I turned sixteen a month after we got here and seventeenth birthday was last week," he pointed out, angered that his mother did not remember his own birthday.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Happy belated birthday, I guess. I was not sure in their calendar was the same as ours was, but I guess they are."

"In honor of your seventeenth birthday, we shall get hammered!" Toby announced. Sarah passed out the cups, and Christina began pouring. They all held out their cups.

Christina had her cup in the air, "To Dillon!"

"To Dillon!" they responded. They spent a few hours drinking the night away. In their inebriated state, they laughed and cried and shared things that they probably would have never shared any other circumstance. Pashmina could not form a full sentence after having just half a drink, and passed out the first hour. Dillon had a giggle fit, and Christina started crying for no apparent reason. Toby was attempting to crack jokes without realizing that they were laughing at him, not with him. It was all very fun. As the drinks kept passing through Sarah's system, she began to feel lonelier and lonelier.

Sarah stuttered, "I-I-I m-miss yer . . . Pop, Pop, Poppa . . . Poppa corn." They all broke out into laughter.

Dillon looked at her like she was the most amusing thing in the world, "Really? Why'd ya miss popcorn?" She tried to glare at him for pointing out her mistake, but was failing miserably. Sarah grabbed his chin a little harder than she probably intended to, making his face scrunch up like a fish.

"I-I-I meant yer fatter uh father," she tried.

"I uh I think you should go get 'em 'cuz yer a beautiful inde-indepenant-indee . . . oh fuck it, y'know whatta mean," Christina offered causing them all to chuckle, "Oh, Shaddup!"

Sarah nodded as a way of acknowledging the advice, getting herself dizzy in the process, "I will I will go see Roberto and we c-can make luf again."

Toby giggled, "What's luf is it like a . . . like a loofa? Do you luf loofas?" Her brother apparently found his not-so-clever joke hilarious. He landed on the ground from laughing so hard. All of a sudden, he jumped back up quickly, getting himself a little nauseous in the process. The man turned and headed for the door. His hand was used in a gesture that showed that he wanted them to follow him. They looked at him with puzzled faces. "Are we gonna go to Robbie's place er what?"

"Okay, okay, okay, lemme get my what's-it-called," Sarah mumbled, heading to her bedroom. She searched through her drawers, and found some lipstick. Then she looked in the mirror before applying it. In her drunken state, it looked like a two year-old had done her make-up for her. There was red carelessly outlining her lips. She rubbed her lips together, and ruined the look even more so by doing it. As she exited the room, they all headed out of her apartment leaving Pashmina to sleep on the couch.

It was dark, and no one knew where they were going. They knocked on several goblin doors before getting to the right one. Lillian was the one to open the door. The former queen wore a thin lilac robe and had bags under her eyes. She was confused as to why they were there, but she let them in anyway. Roberto was sleeping and she did not want to disturb them. Seeing how they were completely drunk, she offered them some water to help them sober up. They all accepted the offering except for Sarah, who was completely livid at this point.

"You bitch, ya stole ma baby and ma Robbie!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, please lower your voice. Everyone is sleeping," Lillian hissed. She was way too groggy to deal with this nonsense. Her words were of no use because they all heard Roberto get up. He walked to them in a zombielike state, scratching his backside with one hand and his head with the other in confusion.

He yawned, "What's everybody doing here?"

"Don't worry about it, Roberto, just go back to bed. You have work tomorrow," Lillian ordered.

"Robbie, I want ya to come back ta me. I miss you," Sarah muttered, attempting to point at him and failing miserably. It has been such a long time since she has spoken to him with any care in her voice; it was shocking to say the least. Lillian rolled her eyes at her.

Roberto asked, "Sarah, are you drunk?"

She shook her head tiredly, "Nah I'm just . . . yes." They all turned when they heard knocking on the door.

"For the love of Zeus," Lillian groaned dramatically before opening the door. Jareth was there with eyes red from tears, and seemed to be hunched over, rubbing his bottom. The pain from whipping intensified with his use of magic. It was rather straining since he has not been able to use for some time now. She rushed to her brother's side, and ushered him to the couch. He held his hand out to stop her. Seeing that Jareth was in pain, Roberto pulled out a chunk of ice from the ice box. Then he wrapped up in a wash cloth and handed it to him. Jareth put the ice on his swollen backside to heal the pain.

"Jareth, what happened?" Roberto asked.

He leaned his shoulder against the wall, "Luna . . . she has gotten hold of the rebels . . . our father, the other royals, everybody."

"Oh my goodness, she did this to you?" Lillian probed with worry in her voice. He nodded slowly. If this was true, he was lucky to be alive. It was clear that he was in pain, but that would heal. What mattered was that he was still alive.

"You were a part of the rebels?" Roberto questioned with disbelief on his face. He knew that Luna was cruel to Jareth, but he had never thought that he had wanted to see her dead. After seeing the change in his expression, Jareth put a hand on his shoulder.

He assured him, "I would never be a part of the rebels, Roberto. I was just visiting my father's kingdom."

"You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Roberto stated, hoping Jareth was not lying. They all wanted stop Luna's wrath, but Roberto did not think killing her was the answer. Evil or not, Luna was his little girl. He would protect her against anything or anyone who tried to harm her, even if it was from Jareth.

"Precisely."

Lillian mused aloud, "How did you escape Luna, then?"

"Luna let me go. She was going to have me do something unspeakable, but she let me go. It was like she was going back and forth between emotions. Her eyes were flashing from red to green and back again. When her eyes were green she referred to someone else that was making her do this like a . . . a−"

"A daemon!" Lillian finished, "Why have we not though of this earlier? A daemon has taken her over. This type of magic is ancient and has not been done for centuries, but I am nearly positive that is what has control over Luna. Someone was probably inserted the daemon into her when they found out that she was pregnant with your child. Maybe it fed off the baby's power so much that it killed the baby and became a stronger entity in itself. Who would create such a creature?"

Sarah blurted, "Cyril did it!" The former queen glared at her, but said nothing. It was not a time to pick petty battles with a drunken woman. There were bigger things that they needed to worry about. Sarah was not even on that list.

Roberto added, "Luna was trying to combat it. She was trying to protect you." This possibility made his heart brighten just a bit. Maybe his daughter was not a monster after all. It was just someone else using her. He was filled with hope that they could get rid of the daemon and keep her intact. Then he could hold his baby girl once again, and everything would be better.

Jareth nodded in agreement, "The being is just too strong for her, though. We have to find out who created this daemon, how to get it out of her, and how to kill it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Dillon piped up. The conversation and water got him to sober up a bit. His head was still buzzing, but he was now in control of his thoughts.

"That is a good question," Jareth noted.

Lillian sighed before answering, "We will have to split up. Pashmina and Dillon can go to the elf kingdom and go to the Enchanted Elvin Archives. They are the only ones that can enter. I believe you can try to find ancient spells that can remove a daemon from a human host. The rest of us will go to see Hades. If anyone conjured up a daemon he would know."

**[Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the late updates. There has been so much going on lately. My mother and sister went on vacation so I'm holding down the fort here. There was death in my family. My nephew is sick, and all my professors have decided to put giant projects during the same week. Ugh! I apologize for complaining so much – I have no friends in real life to complain to. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter. The next chapter might be late too. Bye-bye!]**


	24. Straight to the Point

The whole gang decided to get some rest before their long journey. Christina and Toby snuggled up on a loveseat in the living room. Sarah passed out on the three-seated sofa with Jareth lying on her lap. Dillon made himself comfortable in a recliner while Roberto and Lillian went to bed.

When day broke, Lillian woke up Dillon. She told Roberto that they were leaving for the elf kingdom. Tobey was already awake, and stated that Christina and he were going home. Seeing Hades did not sound like a pleasurable experience. He offered to watch the babes, but she declined. They were going to meet Hades eventually so it was better they got used to him at a young age. Lillian and Dillon walked over to Sarah's house. Pashmina was still passed out on the sofa. He nudged her awake, and after she griped for a bit they left. They walked a little ways before seeing a dwarf market. The former queen bribed them with some jewels he had from her kingdom. A dwarf let her have his carriage, large coats, and a bit of food for the road.

Two hours had passed, but they got to the Elvin kingdom. The castle was larger than the goblin castle, but smaller than the pixie castle. It was painted with tufts of periwinkle and powder blue. Normally, the Elvin kingdom was very pristine, and sparkly like the pixie kingdom was. Now the once vibrant blues were all washed out. The elves walked in and out of the castle dressed in rags with holes. It was made worse by the fact that the kingdom was on the mountain top. That kingdom was always freezing even though it was warm everywhere else. Pashmina and Dillon huddled together in the carriage.

"I will be dropping you off at the Enchanted Elvin Archives. Do not look too suspicious. There are goblins and witches everywhere. Now, I want you two to find anything you can about daemons possessing humans. How they get in there, and how do we get rid of them? It will be difficult, but do not ask for help. If anyone asks about daemons, they may get hold of Luna. Do you understand?" Lillian asked.

"Yea, so why are you going to see Hades, if we are going to find the info here?" Dillon questioned while munching on some bread.

"Who did it matters just as much as anything else. We could stop them from doing something like this again," she explained. When the vehicle stopped, the two elves left the car. Lillian went home to get to her family as soon as possible. It was going to be a long journey to get to the Underworld.

Dillon looked around, "So where is the magic fairy library thingy?"

Pashmina rolled her eyes, "It's the Enchanted Elvin Archives. You are part elf so you should really know that. Now if I recall, it should be towards the back of the castle on the left. The castle has changed so much since I have last been here. It used to look so nice, now it looks worse than the goblin kingdom." They walked down several halls until they made it too the back of the castle. On the left they found a large set of doors. They walked in to find two old winged goblins racing in the sky of the room. They were throwing books at each other. They stopped when they saw them.

"What're ya doin' here?" one asked.

"We just wanted some books that's all," Pashmina answered.

The second one eyed her cautiously, "Why?"

Dillon though for a moment, "We needed toilet paper." The two goblins started cracking up. They laughed so hard that they had to go to the floor to calm down. One laid down kicking his legs up in his fit of laughter. The other slapped his knees. While they were distracted they snuck into the back part of the archives. Luckily, the winged goblins had a poor memory because they completely forgot about the intruders and left. They went their separate ways to see if they could find a daemon book.

The boy was confused because half of the books were in a language he could not understand. When he touched the book though, it magically turned into English. He thought that was weird for a bit, before he realized where he was. This library was enchanted and so were its books. Since he was now part elf, the books would only change for him and his kind. There was a book on many creatures that were from different cultures that he heard about Aboveground. There was one about the chupacabra. He always thought that those were just stories his cousins from Puerto Rico would tell him to freak him out. The fact they were real caused a shiver to go down his spine. One was about a witch named Baba Yaga that heard about from one of his friends from Russia. Now these stories were all good and interesting, but they were not what he was looking for.

"I think I found something," Pashmina whispered.

"Oh yea, what?" he asked walking over to her.

She touched the cover, "It looks like an old witch spell book. Maybe there is something in here. D, D, D, ah ha! Daemons!"

* * *

Lillian returned to them in a carriage. It was a rickety carriage, nowhere close to the ones she was accustomed to as queen, but it would suffice. Roberto, Sarah, Jareth, and the two small babes entered the vehicle cautiously, for it looked as if it could break down at any moment. Surprisingly, it held their weight quite well so they began their journey. The journey to the Underworld was a long one, but they could not use magic because it might expose their whereabouts to Luna or the supposed daemon inside of her rather.

From their small apartment they traveled against the rising sun. There was no specific place for the Underworld. It was not as if one could get a map and go there. The location always changed. Jareth and Lillian knew that the entrance to the Underworld was the darkest place in the Underground. This was where the waters were murkiest and the sun refused to shine. Everyone knew that the spirits thrived in darkness, and even more so their leader. After a while of traveling, they wound up in desolate place with nothing but sand for miles and miles.

"Are we lost?" Sarah asked sleepily, her head was leaned on Jareth's chest. She bounced Howie on her knee gently. Roberto had Primrose on his lap and she was trying to get Howie's attention.

"Of course not," Lillian answered with a hint of agitation in her voice. She really did not look at Sarah because she was steering, but Sarah could feel the heat coming off her.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Well are we almost there then, I feel like we have been in this desert for hours."

Lillian bit her lip before replying, "I do not know if we are almost there yet."

"I thought you said−"

"The Underworld is placed in the darkest part in the Underground, and that is constantly changing. Now will the two of you quit bickering? I do not understand what is going on. You used to get along so well," Jareth complained. The ride fell silent. Sarah placed her attention on the baby before her. Howie smiled and grabbed her nose. She kissed the palm of his hand gingerly. Jareth wrapped an arm around his wife, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he did so. The woman leaned into him, happy that they had silently made up. He thought about all of the times he had kissed Luna since their argument. A twinge of guilt flooded through his chest. Unknowingly, she felt the same way. Though she was inebriated when she had tried to sleep with Roberto, she still remembered the longing she had for him.

All of the sky before them got progressively darker. Due to the breeze, sand rippled through the valleys like purple waves. The wind would blow sand into the horses' faces, causing them to kick and buck. Both babes got frightened. They cried, holding on desperately to the ones who held them. Roberto stroked Primrose's hair to calm her down. She sniffled weakly into his shirt. He places small kisses in her russet curls. Howie sobbed onto his mother's chest, and Sarah rubbed his back, whispering comforting things.

"I go pee!" the boy whined.

"Is there a place we can stop Lillian?" Roberto questioned, not moving his hand from the girl he had come to see as a daughter.

Lillian shook her head, "It is too dangerous out in these parts. He will just have to hold it."

Jareth sat up, "I can take him outside briefly. The boy has been holding it for a while now. He is only a babe, and I can defend him from anything that can come across his path." Lillian glared at him.

"You suffered a terrible injury, which you have yet to explain fully, from Luna. If you use any magic it will automatically call her. Do tell me how do you expect to defend my son?" Lillian barked. That made Sarah's blood boil.

"I held him in my stomach for nine long months. I was in labor for seventeen hours before giving birth to him. I breastfed him and changed his diapers. I am his mother, not you. He is not your son and never will be. Don't let me hear that come out of your mouth again," Sarah hissed. Lillian stopped the vehicle to look at Sarah.

Roberto growled, "I'll just take him." Without another word, Roberto handed Primrose to Jareth and took Howie out of the vehicle. They walked a little ways until they found a spot for the babe to urinate. He turned his head and waited for the child to finish his business. At the corner of his eye, he saw something shifting in the sand. It made an "s" shape before him. Roberto jerked the child back before the creature showed himself entirely. The creature was large black serpent-like dragon. It reminded Roberto of those old photos of the Loch Ness Monster. Rows and rows of teeth snapped at the two humans. Howie screamed. With the babe in his arms, he ran as fast as he could.

Sarah jumped out of the vehicle and gathered a few rocks from the ground. She ran to the side, and threw the rocks at the monster to catch its attention. The monster took the bait and headed after her. Lillian exited the vehicle as well, leaving Jareth with Primrose. He covered her eyes and rocked her soothingly. She broke off two spokes off one of the wheels. When the dragon got near them, Lillian jumped on to it, stabbing it in the eye with the spoke. It writhed in pain. Then she used the second spoke to stab him the throat. Blood spurted out of the creature and it thrashed about. After a few long moments, the creature passed out from the blood loss. She brushed a stray hair out of her face before leaping off the creature. Nonchalantly, she walked back to the vehicle. It took a while for the others to register what exactly happened. After the shock wore off, they followed her in to the carriage. Howie tears were quickly subsiding. None of them could keep their eyes off the former queen.

Lillian suddenly felt self-conscience, "Why is everyone one staring at me?

"Well, well, well, that was quite the show," Jareth snickered.

"So I took a few dragon slaying classes in my day. What is the big deal?" she responded, "Is everyone alright?"

Roberto looked over Howie then himself, "Yea, we're both fine. How about you guys?"

"Fit as a fiddle," Lillian answered.

Sarah looked herself over as well, "A few minor cuts from the sand, but besides that I'm good." Jareth kissed Sarah on the head. Though he did not show it, he truly feared for her life. He could not imagine what it would be like to have her gone. Their marriage was anything but perfect, but he still loved her more than the stars love the sky and the fish love the sea. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

After that, Lillian set the carriage off on its journey. She knew if dragons were here that they must be close to the Underworld. The evil and dangerous creatures were almost guardians of the Underworld, making sure whoever gets in never gets out. Sand on the ground began to thin out and they could faintly see water in the dark horizon. The sky was a deep purple now and pretty soon it would be so black that they could not see their noses in front of their faces. Primrose and Howie began to shiver in the chilling breeze. Jareth rubbed his niece's back in order to calm the Goosebumps he felt on her skin. When they approached the water, they saw a black-hooded figure. In front of it was gondola with ends lit, giving enough light to only make out the two shapes.

"Jareth, Lillian, I was not expecting you so soon," the figure stated in raspy and threatening voice.

"We wish to see Hades," Lillian responded.

The hooded being licked its lips revealing jagged teeth and a forked tongue, "Do you have the fair for everyone to go?"

"Yes."

"And to get back?" it hissed. She nodded as everyone except for Jareth and Lillian stood back in fear. The creature barked out a petrifying laugh. "Very well then, in you go."

He gesture to the gondola with a pale bony finger, and slowly, one-by-one, they got in. Lillian paid him twelve gold coins. The babies were not fond of the being before them. They sniffled lightly, too scared to cry. Jareth handed Primrose to her mother so she could sooth her. All of them tried to make themselves comfortable, but that was no small task. Unfortunately, the boat smelled of ashes and rotting flesh which was making it difficult. It could make the bog of eternal stench smell like a bed of roses. The hooded figure began moving the long oars causing the boat to shift into the water. Then he made long strokes in the water, pushing them along. Sarah leaned into Jareth's neck, breathing in that scent that was purely him, to keep her mind off the other smells. He stroked her hair unconsciously.

An hour had passed until they made it to a cave with door in front. The being stopped rowing, said a few words in some incomprehensible language, and the door opened before him. Inside the cave there were little torches lining up a long tunnel. Though the fire made it warmer, they still shivered from the atmosphere. It felt as if they were waiting for their death. Deep in the tunnel they heard a warning growl.

"Oh shut it, you mangy mutts," the figure griped. Just then, a giant black three-headed dog charged at them, causing the water around them to shift. The boat rocked from side to side, startling the babies.

"Cerberus, stay!" Jareth commanded. The dogs stopped before him. The middle one poked his head into the gondola and licked Jareth which left him soaking wet; his tongue was the size of Jareth's upper body. Jareth chuckled, "Okay, okay calm down."

The being exited the gondola, standing knee-deep in water, and yanked the dogs' chain, "Useless, the lot of you, that's what you are."

"Now, that's not very nice," a dark voice commented. The voice was like velvet wrapped around chocolate. It belonged to man dressed in black with a purple flesh-like cape. His hair was of the night and his eyes a lightning blue. He walked into the water and it all became steam. The man cooed, "Come here boys. Come to Daddy. Was that old man being mean to you? I bet he was, wasn't he?"

Cerberus went to its owner and Jareth stood up, "Hades."

He smirked, "It has been too long, dear friend. Please, please you and your family must follow me. What lovely babies you have there."

"Thank you," Lillian and Sarah stated simultaneously. They exited the gondola and walked onto the ground that felt like it never had water in the first place. Lillian held her daughter up to the dogs. They each took turns sniffing her. She gave him a small kiss. Most did not know that Cerberus would never harm another creature. His bark was much worse than his bite, but his bark was enough to scare the living daylights out of someone. He was just there to defend Hades should he need it.

They walked pass several doors. The doors were neon green and covered with an eerie smoke. The sound of souls screaming flooded their ears. Hades moved his fingers as if conducting an orchestra and Jareth cracked a smile. This was something they used to do when they were younger. It was one of the most disheartening things Sarah and Roberto ever heard. Lillian and Jareth have been here enough times to get used to the sound. Seeing their discomfort, Hades clapped his hands, and the souls silenced themselves. They stopped at a green throne and seats appeared before them. They all took their seats.

"The three blind women told me you would be coming," Hades started.

"Is that right?" Jareth responded.

The god clicked his fingers together, "Uh huh."

Jareth was not pleased with him due to incident with his mother, but Jareth was not stupid enough to mess with the lord of the Underworld in his terrain, "Where is Persephone?"

"She's with her mother, you know that. Now are you going to tell me what you wish to tell me or are you going to just question me about my personal life, pumpkin?" his smile joked, but his eyes warned.

"Very well then, I wanted to know who created the daemon that lives within Luna," he answered.

Hades shook his head, "No you didn't."

"I did not? Then what pray tell did I come here for?"

"You wanted to know if your mother was back safe and sound. Don't worry she is. I did not need help from any blind women for that one. I did it all by myself," he laughed. Lillian seemed confused, as did the rest of them. He leaped off his chair and strode closer to them, leaning his weight on Jareth's armrest. She went to speak, but Hades put a finger to her mouth. They had never really gotten along; actually it took six centuries to become somewhat civil. "Not now dearie, let's let your brother speak."

Jareth snapped, "Why did you let Luna get access to the body?"

"She offered her services to me, and in return I gave her the body she asked for. You see, I've been terribly lonely without my dear Persephone," he drawled, "Luna is quite the talented individual, but I am sure you already knew that from what she said."

Sarah ignored their chatter and butted in, "If you knew the whole time what she was doing, why didn't you stop her? You are a god. Don't you have that kind of ability?"

Lillian responded, "After the chaos was released Aboveground Zeus forbade the gods and goddesses to interfere in Aboveground or Underground affairs. He has the ability, but cannot use it."

"Even if my darling brother had not banned from doing so, I would not have interfered. All of this madness is utterly delicious."

Sarah cried, "You're horrible! I think you are one of the vilest creatures to walk across this world and the next."

"I kidnapped, raped, and married my own niece. Do you really think I give a damn about what you think of me? Here's a hint: I don't."

Jareth rolled his eyes, this was speech that he had used to intimidate people time after time, "If the two of you are finished bickering, I would like to get to the matters that we arrived for. I believe that we wanted to know who had gotten this daemon inside of Luna. Please, old friend, I beg of you. Help me find who is responsible for this."

"If you need to find the person responsible for this, you need only to look into a mirror. The same for that little ragtag family you've got going on here. You have each taken part in creating this monster before you. Now you are upset because you have to deal with it. Boo. Hoo. It almost reminds me of a story I read once . . . once . . . oh, what was it? I do apologize. My mind is going at my old age. I've got it! Have you read the story of 'Frankenstein'? Wonderful Aboveground tale, it truly is. It's about a man who−"

"Okay, okay enough already. Who created the daemon?" Lillian groaned.

Hades raised her hand to his lips, kissing it chastely before talking, "That is why I always liked you, Lillian. No bullshit, just straight to the point. Unfortunately, the words you are so eager to hear are not ones that your fragile little heart can take. I will stall no longer. Cyril created the daemon, but he was not alone in this. When I tasted her, I tasted a different type of magic, not fae."

"Leseda, she is always with Luna. She is part witch and goblin," Jareth noted.

"That could be it. I would bet that there were several other witches with her though. The quantity must have been great to create that kind of power, and to weld the power of Jareth's heirs," Hades replied.

Lillian snatched her hand back from Hades, "Cyril could not have had anything to do with this, then. If he needed the power of an heir he could have just used Primrose. She has more power than any half-mortal could."

"That is true, but you forget two important details, my sweet. Cyril would never harm his own child, and your body is not as susceptible to daemons. My best guess is that they caught Luna at a weak state. She could have been tired, starving, injured, or all three. You were queen and fae. So any of your needs were met, and all of your wounds would heal quickly. That was not the case with her," he sighed.

Jareth spoke up, "There is one last thing I must ask. Her personality as well as her eye color kept changing when I saw her. Does this mean she can fight the daemon?"

Hades smirked, "Oh, she could fight all right, but that is a fight she will surely lose. She could only fight the daemon when it is weak or when she is protecting someone she loves with all of her heart, and puts above anyone else."

"She must really love you Jareth," Sarah breathed, her voice sounding hurt, "Do you feel the same?" Jareth hesitated. Did he feel the same? There had to be some reason that he kept coming back to her, after all she had done to him. The former king thought about that for a moment. He thought about the smile she had whenever he came to meet her in the oubliette. Those sweet whispers they shared would be forever etched in his mind. But then there was Sarah, and he was sure he loved her too. He could never forget all of those nights he spent longing for her after she bested him. She had a spunk and arrogance that matched his own. Sarah was the only one who could beat him, and for that he was enthralled with her. The morning of their wedding was the best morning of his life.

"I love you, Sarah," he said at last.

Sarah looked into his eyes, "I know you do, but the question is do you love her too?"

**[Thank you so much for being patient my lovelies. This week is finals week and then class is done for me. So I will probably have more time for writing. Fingers crossed. Happy Cinco de Mayo, if you celebrate it! I love you so much, bye-bye!]**


	25. Gathering a Spell

"Of course, I love Luna. How could I not? She once carried my child. Despite that you, my sweet, are the love of my life. You are the one that promised to love and to cherish, and I will uphold that promise," Jareth assured her, looking lovingly into her eyes and stroking her hand. She smiled at him.

Hades smirked, "How sweet? I really was in shock that you said that because you and Luna seemed quite chummy lately. Necrophilia seems like one of those fantasies that one carries out with only the most intimate of individuals."

Sarah got nauseous, "What the hell is wrong with you Jareth? You and Luna screwed a dead person? Was that what he was talking about when he mentioned your mother? You are a filthy, disgusting−"

"I did nothing of the sort! I really do not like be accused of such things. The thought of doing that to the corpse of my own mother is simply revolting. That thing was going to force me on her body. I was not there on my own accord, I assure you. The injuries I received came from whippings from her. Luckily, Luna fought the daemon long enough for me to escape," Jareth admitted. His voice was weak and his hands began trembling at the memory. He blinked away a few tears that were threatening to come through. Sarah realized by the way he looked that he could not be lying. She placed small kisses on each of his eyelids, and held him to her. Lillian used her free hand to stroke her brother's shoulder.

The god looked at clock on the wall, "Well, that was fun. It is a pity that you must leave so soon. The blind women told me that Dillon and Pashmina have found what you were looking for. You must go, quickly. It is a long journey back home. Do not hesitate to come by again. Especially you, Lillian, your daughter is so precious. We must set up a tea party or something for her, she is an absolute doll."

"We will see," Lillian answered.

"Oh, and one last thing, Jareth," Hades added, tossing him a small ebony blanket, "You will be needing this soon."

Jareth looked at the soft material inquisitively, "What is th−"

Hades placed a finger to Jareth's lips, "All in good time, dear boy, all in good time."They gathered themselves and headed back to the boat. Cerberus was napping on the floor next to the cloaked being. Jareth petted the top of each of their heads. Lillian pulled out twelve more coins and held it out to the hooded figure. He flashed his teeth briefly then ushered them in to the gondola. When they entered, the water reappeared under them.

* * *

"Fudge monkeys! They're back!" Pashmina whispered to Dillon. They both ducked down behind a shelf. Pashmina hid the books in her satchel. He peeked out of the side to see the two winged goblins.

"How are we going to able to get out of here?" Dillon mouthed back. One of the goblins heard him, and flew towards him.

The creature snickered, "Hey it's that erm toilet paper boy!" It grabbed him by the legs, hoisting him up in the air. Pashmina started throwing books at the old goblin. When she got its foot, the goblin dropped him. The other goblin brought his attention to her. It wrapped its putrid little fingers around its mouth. She bit the thing, and it screamed as she spat on the floor. With the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth. Seeing Dillon on the floor, she rushed to him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he groaned wincing a bit, "Do you have the book?"

Pashmina patted her bag, "Right here. How are we planning to get out of here?" Just as he went to respond, the goblins returned their attention to them. They bolted to the door as fast as they could. Unfortunately, the goblins were quickly behind them.

They race down the different hallways. Winged goblins were on their trail. As Pashmina and Dillon sped up, the goblins followed suit. Eventually, they found their way out of the castle. By the luck of the stars, Lillian and her carriage were parked right in front. One of the goblins grab hold of Dillon's hair. Before thinking Sarah rushed to save her son. She grabbed hold of his feet and tossed the creature into the ground. The three of them bolted to the carriage. When they were safely in the carriage, Lillian took off as fast as she could. The goblins got worn out and stop their pursuit.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked.

Dillon gasped harshly, "We're fine, thanks." He brushed his hair out of his face.

"Did you find anything of use?" Lillian questioned.

"Um yeah . . . I think so. We found this weird old witchcraft book, has stuff about demons," the boy answered.

Lillian raised an eyebrow, "Stuff of what kind?"

Pashmina spoke up, "It shows how to defeat the demon, but there is a lot you must do to complete this task."

"Like what?" Sarah butted in.

"Um we have to get different items, snips and snails and puppy dog tails, you know how that goes," Pashmina stated winking at Jareth.

Jareth acknowledged her jest and stroked his chin, "I see."

Pashmina stroked a sore shoulder, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Lillian sighed, "Unfortunately, we did." The young elf nodded her head in acknowledgment. With that, Pashmina already knew what she was talking about. As everyone suspected, Cyril was a part of this disastrous plan. As much as it hurt to think of her husband in that way, Lillian could no longer stay in denial. For the rest of the trip home, Sarah informed them of what happened in Hades' domain. She told them of the monster and the three headed dog and about Hades himself. Primrose made noises trying to get Pashmina's attention. The elf ignored her because she was too interested in Sarah's story. Not many creatures could say they have made it out of the underworld alive so stories about it were always interesting to the Undergrounders.

A few hours passed, and they finally made it to the goblin city. Jareth suggested that they hid in an oubliette while working on a spell. He had no doubt that there would be goblins that might report something if they saw it. They would always stay clear of the oubliettes because they could never find their way out. After they found a good spot, they sat down. Roberto guided the children a little farther away, just in case the spell was dangerous. Pashmina took the book out of the bag. Sarah looked over the spell book for a moment, noting that it was written in a language unfamiliar to her.

"How are we supposed to read this?" she asked.

Dillon smiled at his mother, "Only elves can read it, and now that I have lf blood. I can read it." She passed it back to Pashmina.

"Alright, let us see what this book has to offer, yes?" Lillian prompted. The young elf flipped through the pages. Since the book was rather large, it took a lot of searching. The group waited with anticipation for her to find what she was looking for. Dillon stopped her from turning the page.

"That's it!" Dillon announced.

Pashmina blushed, "Oops, I almost missed it. Thank you."

Jareth looked at them impatiently, "Well? What does it say?"

"Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo, but the thingamabob that does the job is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," Dillon sang. Sarah pegged him with a look and he stopped, "Okay, okay we need to gather some blood of the types that created the spell."

"So we need fae blood and goblin/witch blood. Dammit, how are we going to get pure fae blood around here? I cannot even tell if a goblin is part witch or not," Lillian groaned.

Jareth held up a finger, "Hold on, Luna had befriended a relative of Leseda. Sprickle was her name. I could find her. Luna is keeping Father somewhere in this castle. If someone could sneak past the guards, I am positive he will be more than willing to give up a sample. Is there anything else that is required for the spell?"

Pashmina ran her finger over a few the words, "We need three rocks, chalk, and a vial to keep the blood in."

"Then we just say the magic words and poof. That's it?" Sarah asked. This whole thing seemed a little too easy in her eyes.

The elf shook her head, "I wish it was that simple. After the words are said, Luna must drink the vile."

Sarah grumbled, "How are we supposed to manage that?"

Small wheels started turning in Jareth's head like gears on a grandfather clock, "Do not worry about that bit, my love. I got a plan for that when the time comes time. Now, Sarah and Lillian will start talking to goblins about this or that. One of them is bound slip on the location of the prisoners. I will find Sprickle. Dillon and Pashmina will gather the rest of the items needed for the spell. We will meet back here in the morning with what we have. Is everyone clear on the plan?" They nodded in unison before heading off their separate ways.

* * *

Lillian and Sarah started at the kitchens. They could find the most goblins there. At first there was no one there. This seemed rather odd for a goblin kitchen. Sarah gathered a small cup from one of the counters so she could the blood in. Then, they heard some snickering taking place in the back. Naturally, the women headed toward the sound. A group of goblins were huddled together, tearing apart some red velvet cake. The goblins' looked up with fear in their eyes. Clearly, they were not supposed to be eating this cake. This predicament would put Lillian at a certain advantage. She decided to use black mail as her angle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she purred in a threatening tone.

"Please, no tell heinie," a tiny one begged.

She looked at her nails seemingly uninterested with what they had to say, "I think I will tell her highness."

A slightly bigger one whined, "No! We does anything, just no tell!"

"Anything?" Lillian bent down to their level, "Do any of you know where they are keeping the fae prisoners?"

The tiny one piped up again, "Chum knows!"

Sarah asked, "Will Chum take us?" He nodded fervently before racing bouncing off towards the door. They followed behind him even though he gave no indication that they should. Down various mucky halls they went desperately trying to keep up with their tour guide. He was tiny and quick on his feet. Both the women were exhausted because it had been a long day and it was proving to be an even longer night. These tasks had to be performed quickly so there was no time to recuperate.

Each hall they traveled down was a shade darker than the previous one. Night was creeping fast on them. Suddenly, the little goblin tour guide stopped. He motioned for Sarah to hand him the torch that was just out of his reach. At first she was a little apprehensive. Giving a goblin fire could be extremely dangerous for all of them. Despite her better judgment, she handed it to him. There was no way they could continue without it because it was getting so dark. Chum stopped at an old mahogany door. He turned it quietly, and put a finger to his lips to signal that they should be quiet too. After they nodded, he motioned for them to follow him.

There was giant goblin snoring on a chair next to the cells. Lillian noted that there were no keys in sight. Luna probably would not give a goblin that sort of responsibility. Though she wished she could release her father and the other royals she could not. However, she could still get a blood sample through the bars. All of the inmates were asleep in a pile except for one. The former dragon princess smiled at her.

"Where is my father?" Lillian mouthed.

"He's sleeping over there. Want me to wake him?" she asked and both girls nodded. She went to the back of the cell. "Your highness, your highness!" She whispered, "Your daughter is here."

He rubbed his eyes and headed towards the bars of the cell, "Oh Lillian, I am so glad to see you."

"Me too, but we do not have much time."

Sarah tacked on, "We need a sample of your blood for a spell to defeat Luna. We need the blood of a full blooded fae."

Lillian pulled her queen's pendant from the inside of her shirt, "Give me your arm." Aldred obliged his daughter by extending arm outside of the cell. Using a pointed edge of the pendant she pierced the skin on his wrist. He bit back a hiss and looked up at the ceiling to keep his mind off the pain. She truly felt bad for injuring him, but he was a true fae, just like Cyril. This little bit of pain might end the suffering of the creatures of the Underground. Soon she, Aldred, Jareth, and the other royals could return their land to its former glory.

"Thank you, your highness" Sarah whispered.

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Make sure you stop her soon. She plans to kill us soon. May luck be on your side, my dears."

"Thank you, Father. I will not rest until you are released from this cell," Lillian kissed Aldred's hand before they headed off.

* * *

Dillon picked up three rocks from the floor of the oubliette, "One. Two. Three. I got three rocks. Where do we get next?"

"Chalk," Pashmina answered, "Then we get the vial."

"Okay, where do we find chalk?" he asked while pocketing the three rocks. She put the spell book back in her satchel, and looked at him leaning against the wall.

Pashmina placed a small chaste kiss on his lips, "I think we could find some on the outskirts of the goblin city. There are tons of rocks there and it would surprise me if we found chalk rocks there. If not, they might sell some in a goblin market, but you know how goblins are."

"Yea, they'd raise the price as soon as they see us. So let's head to goblin city," Dillon kissed her sweetly back. They headed towards a door in the oubliette. First, he pulled the door open on the left. Unfortunately, it was a broom closet and it fell onto him. Pashmina laughed before opening it right way for them to escape. She thought about how the dwarves used to do that all the time when she was younger. Whenever Jareth was out on business, dwarves were in charge of her. It was fun because she loved pulling pranks on them, and they got frustrated easily. She really could not get Jareth angry like that. Jareth loved a good prank, no matter who was pulling it. Before Sarah came about, he was said to be one of the best pranksters in the Underground. Though he was not normally in the mood for pranks in his state of depression, he would humor her attempts at getting him. Needless to say, he always got her back.

They walked a little ways north until they found the place Pashmina was talking about. Loads and loads of rocks went as far as they could dare look. There were big ones, small ones, sharp ones, dull ones, shiny ones, faded ones, polished ones, and dusty ones. No particular rhyme or reason was used in the grouping of these piles. Alas, this would only add to the difficulty of the task.

"Rock-callers, they used to live around these parts," Pashmina stated, while picking up and inspecting a rock.

"That's what Ludo is, right?" Dillon asked and she nodded, "What happened to them?"

She grabbed a white one and tried to write on the floor with it, "Dang it, I thought that was chalk for sure. Anyways, the goblins chased them out. They would tie them up and whack them with whatever they could find."

"So they were like piñatas?"

Pashmina raised an eyebrow at him, "What's a piñata?"

He scratched his head thinking of how he would explain it, "It's like a thing made of colorful paper, and it's filled with sweets and prizes. At parties they had one dangling from a tree. They would blindfold the kids, spin them around, and try to hit it with a stick or a bat or something. They tried to break it open and get the goodies."

"Well, I suppose you could compare it to that if you wanted to. As I was saying, most of the rock-callers left to go back to their kingdom. A few of them stay around here, but I was told there was much more a few decades ago," she explained. From a distance, Dillon saw another white stone. He went towards it and it started walking away. The boy shrieked in surprise. Pashmina giggled, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little bug."

"I'm not. It just− It startled me. That's all," he defended. She gave him knowing wink. Dillon rolled his eyes at her, and when he did that he noticed another rock. He grabbed it and wrote on the floor with it. Lo and behold, it was chalk.

Pashmina snatched the rock from his hand, "Great job, Babe. Now, it is time to get the vial."

Dillon nodded, "We could try going the glass shop by the castle. They are bound to have something like that in there. It's owned by dwarves so we don't have to worry about pricing." She nodded in agreement and went towards the castle. Just like he had said, the little shop was out front. It was dusty and brown with a splintering wood frame. He knocked on the door once and he got no answer. Then she tried and still no answer. Dillon tried once more.

"Alright 'lready. Hold'ja horses," an old woman griped before opening the door.

"Is this the glass shop?" Pashmina questioned.

The women eyed her cautiously, "That it is. What can I do fer ya young folks?"

"We are looking for a small vial. Possibly one with a chain that one could hang around a wrist or neck," she answered.

"Well, yer just in luck. I have one like that's in the back right therr," the store keeper told them. She walked inside and motioned for them to follow her. There was different shaped glass things every which way looked. They went through a curtain of glass beads that flowed around them like a waterfall. Before them, the shop keeper stopped. She blew the dust off a little brown box before opening it. In the box was a clear blue vial attached to a necklace. "This watcha had in mind?"

"Yes, it is perfect thank you. How much is it?" Pashmina questioned.

"Thattle be four gold ones," she stated and Dillon handed her the money.

* * *

Jareth decided to go to the throne room with the hopes that he could find a goblin that could point him in the right direction. If his memory served him right, Sprickle was one of the more well-known goblins so he was bound to find someone that knows her. He searched and searched through the goblins until he saw a familiar face.

"Grog!" he called out.

"Yes, yer heinie," the goblin answered, temporarily forgetting Jareth's lesser-status, "Uh, Grog means 'whadaya want?'"

Jareth smiled at his old companion, "I need to find a goblin that goes by the name of Sprickle. Do you know of her?"

Grog nodded excitedly, "Grog knows! Grog knows!"

He put a hand Grog's shoulder, "Smart boy, I knew there was a good reason to have you in charge during my reign. Now, can you help me find her?" Jareth smiled at him. Grog loved to please everyone, and that was the true reason he had chosen him as a guard. Nothing made him happier than making his king smile. Jareth had always used this to his advantage, and it seemed as though it would work again at this moment.

"Yes, yes Grog takes heinie! Grog takes heinie!"

"Excellent. Lead the way," he purred. Grog walked as fast as his legs could carry him. The goblin did not want to disappoint. Jareth strode quickly behind him, ignoring the onlookers. Things were going precisely as he planned it. Hopefully, he could get the blood from Sprickle just as easily. All of this had to be done without the attention of Luna and Leseda. As they walked to their destination, Jareth pondered about a way to get the goblin's blood. Grog took them to a place outside of the castle that was a garden at one point, but now looked like a land fill. A little goblin was on top of the pile, patting the dirt down. "Excuse us."

Sprickle turned around to look at Jareth with wide eyes, "Old heinie?"

"Sprickle, what are you doing up there?" he raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her.

"Makin' pity fwowers," she stated simply. The two of them climbed up the pile to get her.

Jareth offered her a warm smile, "That is nice, but now your dress is a total mess. Come here, my sweet. Let us get you cleaned up." She furrowed her eyebrows at him. Goblins hated baths, and she was no exception to that rule. He pegged her with a look and the frown dropped. Sprickle raised her arms so he would pick her up. In the past, he would have been reluctant to that, but now he was used to the filth. The former king carried her to his and Sarah's house. Grog tagged along. Jareth turned on the water in the bathtub, and Sprickle eyed it in fear.

"Don't wanna," she stamped her foot down.

"Dear, I promise it will be done quickly. Will you let me clean you if I promise to plant flowers with you tomorrow?" he coaxed. Sprickle seemed to ponder it a moment then nodded. Next, Jareth took her into the water. The water darkened instantly from the dirt in her hair. He grabbed a bar of soap and started working on her back. Grog closed his eyes as if that would stop any bath from coming to him in the future. Jareth took a cup of water from the sink and poured it down her hair. "Oh, Sprickle your hair is awfully knotted. Would you mind if I cut just a bit off?"

Sprickle frowned, "Only if heinie brings pity woses."

Jareth nodded, "That I can do. Grog, fetch me my scissors. They are in the drawer in my bed room."

"Yes, old heinie," he stated obediently. Then he hurried off to carry through with his task. The drawer was near thee bed in his room like Jareth told him. Grog went through his things until he found a pair of dull grey scissors. He headed back to the bathroom quickly, and handed it back to Jareth.

"Perfect. Now, Sprickle, I need you to stay still while I do this," he said in a tone that he heard Luna use with the goblins once upon a time. Jareth started snipping away. Then he cut her on her head on purpose, but made it look as if it was an accident.

Her eyes welled up with tears, "Ow!"

The former king wiped her tears with his thumb, "I am so sorry, Sprickle. It was an accident. Grog, pass me that towel by the door. I have to put pressure on this so it heals faster." The goblin handed him the towel, and he applied pressure to the wound. The blood that got on the towel would be used for the spell.

"Baf time done for Sprickle?" Grog asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, yes we are all done here."

** [[Sorry for it took so long to update. We moved and the internet would not work for like ever! Ugh, I had to do things like go outside. Disgusting, I know. Thank you for your patience, Tata!]]**


	26. Path

**[[Luna's flashback is in italics. This shows what happens after the fae soldiers stabbed her.]]**

They met back at the oubliette so they can put to get the potion. Jareth came with his blood stained towel. Lillian and Sarah came with her bloodied pendant. Pashmina and Dillon came with their chalk, rocks, and vial. She opened the Elvin spell book and pointed to the ground.

"Can someone draw the Jareth's pendant on the floor with the chalk?" Pashmina asked. Dillon volunteered and Jareth handed him the pendant so the symbol would be more accurate. "Thank you, now we have to place three rocks on the points."

"How's that?" Dillon questioned, while admiring his handy work. He could never draw as well as Luna, but this was pretty decent if he said so himself.

Sarah looked it over, "Looks perfect. What do we do next?"

The elf traced over the words, "Um we have to put the blood in the vial. Here you go." She took the vial out of her satchel and handed it to Sarah. Lillian removed the top before she carefully inserted the tip of her pendant in to the lip of the vial and let a drop of blood fall in. She motioned for Jareth to go next. He put the tip of the towel inside. Then, he squeezed it lightly to let the blood drip in. Sarah put the top on it next. "Okay now put it in the center."

Gingerly, Sarah placed it in the center of the drawing, "Okay what now."

"Now, we all hold hands and sing, 'Kumbaya,'" Dillon joked, and Sarah shot him a dirty look.

"You must close your eyes and I will say the spell," Pashmina ordered. They all sat on the floor around the drawing, and closed their eyes. Morning was just breaking, but they felt cool night air caress their backs. They were tired, but their senses were more awake than they had ever been. There was magic around them, flowing through them. It entered each of them before it came out Pashmina's mouth when she spoke. ""Hwat si dkra eb feldil htiw gliht, oervem htis deomn orfm ym sgiht."

A sudden flash of light entered the vial with a boom. They opened their eyes to see that it was now glowing a bright lightening blue. It was unbelievable beautiful and they all stared in awe. It was giving off a cool heat like a refreshing mint in a warm mouth. It tingled with in all their fingers. Jareth could tell this was stronger magic than he had ever felt. This was pure good magic put into this small thing. Hesitantly, he reached for it. His thumb traveled up and down the vial, just to fell the magic in it. Jareth put it around his neck, and tucked into his shirt.

"I must go. Luna must drink this soon if we are going to save the others," he announced.

"How are you going to get her to drink it?" Sarah asked.

Jareth bent down to kiss her tenderly on the lips, "You need not worry about that. I will have it done." With that, he left the oubliette. He went up through the villages and into the castle. After travelling down a few halls, he found Luna's quarters. First, he took the vial of the necklace and removed the top. After her opened his mouth, he hid the vial in his cheek like a squirrel hiding its nuts. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened.

"You've decide to come back, how nice," Luna purred into his ear, "After our last encounter I was afraid you would never come to see me again." Jareth just nodded.

"Not too talkative today, I see. Why ever did you decide to grace me with your presence?" she probed. Jareth walked up to her. He looked her in her cold red eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. She chuckle darkly before leaning into him. Jareth took that moment to seize her lips. First, he poked his tongue through them and made way for the vial. The liquid went down before she had a chance to react to the object in her mouth. "Wh−" was all she could say before she passed out.

Jareth grabbed her before she fell to the floor. He leaned her on to his shoulder, and carried her bridal style. She was breathing, but barely. Her breath was warm against his neck. For a second, he just looked at her in his arms. Placing small kisses on to her, was the only thing wanted to do at that moment. Hesitantly, he indulged himself because he was not sure if this moment would come again she awoke. It seemed that potion worked, but he could never be certain. A tear slid from his eye as he thought this nightmare might finally be over. He laid her on her bed, and sat next to her. Gently he placed her head on his lap, and opened one of her eyes with his fingertips. They were green that beautiful forest green that he had come to love. His angel was back. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Luna?" he whispered.

She scrunched her face up adorable, "Do you mind getting your finger out of my eye? It hurts."

Jareth did as he was told, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sleepy, but I'm fine. Never better actually. How did you−"

"We found spell, made a potion, and now you are back. We have to release the royals from jail," he told her.

She nodded slowly, yawned, sat up, and flicked her wrist, "Nothing's happening. My magic isn't working."

Jareth placed a hand on hers, "Allow me." He made a crystal and sent it to the jail. "Come with me to our oubliette. We must talk."

"Okay, can you just go over their first? There are some things I just need to handle first. I'll meet you there I promise," she sighed.

"Maybe you should get some rest first," Jareth suggested, noting how tired she looked.

She placed a hand on his, "I'm fine, honest. Just go, I'll meet you up later." He ran his thumb over hers, and moved to cup her chin. His lips met hers with passion, but she gave none of it back. Truly, she was grateful that the he got rid of the daemon, but she was unsure how she should proceed from here on out. There was no going back to the way they were, and it was not like they could forget everything and move on. Too much damage was done; too much hurt was caused. It was all too much. She backed away. "I-I-I can't Jareth. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Do what you need to, and we will meet up at the oubliette," he spoke with disappointment heavy in his voice. What did he expect? A happily ever after? This was no fairytale and that would not happen to him. Even if it did, what would his happily ever after be? His choices: A life with Luna and wanting Sarah or a life with Sarah and wanting Luna. This was a no win situation.

* * *

"Are you sure the spell worked right?" Lillian queried.

"Yes, her eyes are green and she has not tried to kill anybody yet," Jareth answered, leaning on the wall of the cave.

She smiled, "That is great. Now, I am going to get to Roberto and the children using my powers."

Sarah chuckled, "I thought you hated using your powers for travel."

"I have not used my powers in such a long time. I want use for everything now," Lillian squealed before poofing herself elsewhere. They all laughed. Just then, they heard footsteps coming into the oubliette. It was the elf doctor, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Luna. She was holding two bundles in her arms. Her smile was from ear to ear.

"Come see," Luna whispered. Jareth went to her to see what the bundles were, "Look this is your daddy."

In her arms, were two of the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. One had golden hair the other had black. They both had mismatched eyes. Their skin was just a shade darker than his own. Perfect, was the only way he could describe them. Jareth had waited all of his life for a child of his own and now he had two. He stuttered, "B-b-but how?"

"I'll explain everything, but first can you turn the elf doctor back into Hoggle," she requested. He looked confused, but did as he was told. The bubble he made popped over the doctor's head and he became Hoggle again.

"I get to be back in ma own body. I missed ya body," he cried hugging himself.

Luna handed the blonde baby to Jareth, "This is Apollo and this little girl is Artemis. We make some beautiful kids, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. Hello my little prince and princess. I am your daddy. Yes I am. My gods, you are the most precious little ones ever. You know, Daddy has been praying for many centuries for little angels like you. Daddy promises to give you anything your heart desires, and all of the love you could ever possibly hope for," he cooed. Jareth was smiling like a fool, and was on the verge of tears. The babies, being only newborns, just looked at him with wide eyes. Artemis shook her wrists a little at him like an acknowledgment that he was there.

"She's a feisty one. Ya might wanna watch close after her, yer majesty," Hoggle noted.

Sarah smiled at them, "Hi, sweeties. I'm your grandma. Luna, they are perfect." Her expression saddened a bit with this. She really loved Jareth, but now that the babies were born they could not be together anymore. It would just be too complicated. Luna noticed the change in her mother's face. Her coming back with the babies ruined the happiness that Sarah and Jareth had together. Maybe it would have been better if she just left with them. They could live happily together and the babies could have stayed with her. It was too late for that now.

"So tell me, why exactly did you or the daemon or both of you fake our babies' death?" Jareth probed, not taking his eyes off his twins.

"It was my idea," she admitted, "I managed to fight the daemon off long enough to turn Hoggle into the doctor. I did not want Leseda to get hold of the babies so I told Hoggle say they were stillborn. He told her to get him something from the next room. In that time, he handed the babies to Sir Didymus. They have been watching them ever since. I would have told you, but the daemon kept an eye on you at all times."

Lillian and Roberto entered the room with Primrose and Howie, "Wow, it's awfully full in here. Luna, is that you?"

She nodded, "Yea, Dad, it's me."

"You will be so happy to know that she brought back two bundles of joy," Dillon gestured to the babies, "Speaking of which, when do I get to hold my niece and nephew?"

"Not until I get a turn," Sarah enlightened him before Jareth handed her Apollo.

Artemis wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and let out a yawn, "Daddy's little princes is getting sleepy."

Hoggle groaned, "She should be. The boy sleeps like a log, and she does not sleep at all."

"Then she was named appropriately. The goddess of the moon is up when the moon is. The god of the sun is up when the sun is. Luna, before I get to off topic, what happened after you ran away," Jareth asked.

"It's a long story, but I will try to shorten the best I can. I was going to see if I could find Cyril to take me Aboveground. I got lost in the Labyrinth, no shocker there. I got attacked by the fire gang. Two fae guys saved me. When they found out I was human they tried to kill me. I blacked out in a stream or a river something," she started to recall the events that led her down the path she went.

* * *

_Luna felt warm, really warm like humid summer night warm. The air it smelled like grass after a rainstorm. She opened her eyes to see two women above her. For some reason they were in a grass hut, and she was on a bed. They were completely naked save for a few leaves on their breasts and nether regions that seemed to naturally grow there. They were really pretty like something out of magazine. One looked a lot like Luna, but taller. She had the same skin color, eyes, body type, and hair as her. The shorter one had autumn colored hair, green eyes, and peachy cream skin. One was holding a bowl while the other passed her small green cloth. She placed in the bowl of what she could only assume was water. Then she placed on forehead. It felt cool._

_ "I'm Luna. Who are you?" she asked._

_ "Hi, I'm Willow and this is Lady Adora. We're nymphs," the shorter one said to her. _

_ Lady Adora looked a bit sterner, "Yes, and now you are too."_

_ Luna looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What?"_

_ "Those big guys killed you, and we brought you back to life. Now, you are a nymph like us. Oh, this is going to be so great. I have always wanted a roommate. Now, you can by mine. We could have so much fun together."_

_ "Willow, I know you want a new roommate, but she has to go back to her husband," Lady Adora told her._

_ Luna got up slowly because she was in a lot of pain, "What do you mean husband?"_

_ Lady Adora put a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry, dear, I did not mean to assume. I just thought because you were pregnant . . ."_

_ "Pregnant? I can't be pregnant! You've got to be kidding me, seriously. Just as I thought I would get rid of this asshole forever, this happens."_

_ "What asshole?" Willow giggled, seeming to find the word funny._

_ She groaned, "That damn goblin king. We were together, I guess. I thought we were like in a secret relationship or something. We did not tell my family because they were under a lot of stress at least that is what he suggested. So it turns out he was banging my mom, and that's why he kept me a secret. When I found out, I ran away."_

_ Willow made a sour face, "That's disgusting. Hey, Adora, didn't you and Jareth screw at one point?"_

_ "Not now, Willow. We must talk about this child which is far more important. I used my nymph magic to bring you back to life because you are a young female. Our magic only works on young females, but your child is very weak, I'm afraid. The baby may not survive," Adora sighed._

_ "Can't I just have an abortion? I mean, normally, I'm against this sort of thing, but this is different. There is no way in hell I'm giving that man a baby! He fucked my mom. What kind of life would that be for a child? Their grandma would have been with their dad. That's just horrible," Luna fumed._

_ Adora placed a gentle kiss on her head, "You mustn't stress yourself out, love. Since this is royal child that you have it certainly changes the game up quite a bit. If it was the child of another man, I would suggest aborting the fetus completely. Since it is Jareth's we would be killed if it died under our care. It really cannot survive on Nymph magic alone so I must go to the pixie kingdom immediately." Luna really did not want to risk anyone's life because she did not want Jareth's baby so she just nodded. She figured that things would sort themselves out. As soon as the babies were born she would leave them with Jareth and go Aboveground. Then she could just forget everything that happened, and move on with her life._

_ "What should we do then?" Willow asked._

_ "Take care of her until I get back. Let her get some rest and get her some fruit should she get hungry. I should be back soon," she announced and walked off without another word. _

_Luna looked around and when she was sure Adora left she questioned Willow, "So what happened between her and Jareth?"_

_She whispered, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone I told you. Apparently, when Jareth and her were like a hundred years-old Jareth was a total man-whore. I mean, he's still that now, but even more so then. He basically fucked anything with a pulse. Men, women, fae, goblin, it did not matter who. Jareth found this nymph village, and had a field day in here. Nobody minded because we're nymphs. We love sex. Anyways, Adora's mother was the head of nymphs back then. She had seven daughters that were the most beautiful of all of the nymphs. Jareth would try to sleep with them, but they all thought they were above him and told him no. So he leaves for a few weeks and comes back with his father. King Aldred apparently wanted to tear down the forest so he could expand the pixie kingdom. Adora spoke with Jareth and asked him to convince his father otherwise. He said he would think about it. So she had sex with him in order to keep the village safe. Apparently, they had some mind-blowing sex and thought she was in love with him. The next day she finds out that he did the same thing to all of her sisters and that they were never going to tear the village down. She has hated him ever since."_

_She felt sick to her stomach, "Oh my God, poor Adora. I can't believe I slept with him. I'm going have that filthy man's baby."_

"_You're sweating a lot, Sweetie. Let's get those bloody clothes off you and get cleaned you up. I'll try to clean them the best I can later," she said. Luna nodded slowly. She took her clothes off her dress the best she could. There was practically nothing left of it anyway. When Luna looked down at her fully nude, she looked practically the same except for a few things. She now had tiny leaves around her girl parts and her ankles._

"_You'll have plenty of time to examine yourself later. Let's get you clean," she told her before helping her up. They walked over to this tub made out of leaves. She waved and the water started pouring in it. "I'm a river nymph so I have some control of water. Adora turned you into a forest nymph so now you can manipulate and grow plants."_

_Luna put her hand on the tub and it grew a sunflower, "That's cool." She got in to the tub and the water felt perfect. It was big enough for her to float on the water, but did not have much more room. Willow put her hand on her stomach._

"_How does it feel? Like to be pregnant I mean?" she probed._

"_Um, I don't know. I guess it really hasn't hit me full force yet," she answered honestly. _

_Her hand started to travel a little lower, "Just tell me when it does, Roomate. You know, you really are beautiful, Luna. Jareth was stupid for making you feel anything less than that." Her thumb made little circles around Luna's tiny leaves and she inserted two fingers inside her. Before Luna had a chance to comprehend what she was doing, Willow kissed her. Her new nymph instincts started taking over. She kissed her back. Willow swallowed her moans greedily. Luna rubbed cupped Willow's breast and began kneading it with her thumb. She had already begun to feel stronger than she did before. With her senses now heightened, the sex felt clearer than it ever had in the past. She started thinking about how Jareth felt inside her, but scolded herself immediately. There was no way she would give him that pleasure. _

_Willow stopped her movements to help Luna out of the tub. The bed was so much better for this, so that is where they went. Luna laid down and Willow got on top of her. First they kissed on the lips, and then Willow made her way down to her soft folds. She kissed her there chastely at first, and then ran her tongue up and down the center. It all felt so amazing to her. The river nymph worked on her with so much skill it was unbelievable. Luna could really get used being a nymph, if this is what she had in store for her. She grabbed fist of her hair before she let out the orgasm of her life. Just then Adora and Cyril walked in. Luna went to cover herself, but there was nothing within reach._

"_Well, well, well, Luna I was sure not expecting you in this state. I have to say, I do enjoy the way you look as a nymph," he smirked._

"_Oh shut up, Cyril," she hissed, covering her breasts. Willow stood up next to her to respectfully bow._

_Cyril smiled before sitting next to her on the bed, "So you are pregnant with Jareth's child, huh? How fun? You know, he is looking everywhere for you. He has both of our kingdoms searching without rest for you. . . And here you are getting your pussy licked by a sexy little nymph. Must be nice."_

_Luna sat up and shrugged, "So? He deserves it."_

"_So let me get this straight. You are angered by Jareth's infidelities. Now, you wish to be unfaithful in return."_

"_I'm not being unfaithful. We are no longer together. It's over and done with."_

_He shook his head, "Not exactly, my love. You will have to be his queen. Jareth cannot stroll about with an illegitimate child. He has reputation to maintain."_

_She growled, "Fuck his reputation!"_

"_Ladies can you please give us some privacy?" Cyril asked. Both of the nymphs nodded and left. He leaned in close to her ear, "Clearly you have no interest in being a mother. What if I said that I could help you abort this baby? I could take you back Aboveground and no one would be the wiser."_

"_You could do that for me?" she asked, hoping it was not too good to be true. He nodded. Luna felt her loins stirring again. The way she looked at Cyril made it obvious to him too. He could barely hold in his excitement. She kissed Cyril on his lips. His tongue hers briefly before pulling back. If he was going to have Luna he wanted it done right. Cyril stood up from the bed and began stripping his clothes off in front of her, only leaving his king's pendant. She rubbed her legs together feeling herself moisten for him. Her body was still tingling from Willow's tongue. His hands pushed on her shoulder and she was forced to lie down. Luna cooed when he began nibbling her neck._

_Then, he forced one leg on his shoulder and let the other one hang on to his side. Cyril was not going to waste his time on foreplay because Willow handled that much for him already. He grabbed her waist pushed himself into her. She clutched the bed around her to keep herself steady as he drilled her mercilessly. He used more for force than Jareth and Willow combined, and she absolutely loved it right then. _

_She had not even been a nymph for a day and she already had sex twice. A voice in the back of her head told her she should not be doing this. Something was definitely wrong here. She ignored the voice. Responsibilities would come when they came, but now she was just enjoying the freedom she felt. This new freedom came from unbelievable pleasure. Luna was not going to settle down and be anybody's queen. She certainly was not going to spend her days sulking over a man that is more interested in his mother than her. She was determined to be happy no matter what it took. If Jareth could sleep around with whomever he wanted, why couldn't she? _


	27. Something to Remember

_Luna sat on Cyril's lap with her head upon his chest. She was beginning to feel hungry. After all it had been a few days since she had last eaten. With her new abilities in mind, she placed her hand on the wall of the grass hut. A vine grew in and sprouted full-grown concord grapes. Happily, she popped a few in her mouth before handing putting one in Cyril's._

_"This is amazing," he said. Lady Adora and Willow walked in to check on them._

_Adora examined the grapes in her hand, "Unbelievable, it usually takes months or even years to learn how to produce a perfectly ripe fruit. I was right when I decided to make you a forest nymph. You were made for this."_

_"I agree whole-heartedly. She's perfect," he whispered before nibbling Luna's ear. The girl chuckled before making an avocado appear from a nearby plant. Using a thorn from the vine, she cut it open. She pulled out the seed, and put it beside her. Then Luna started scooping out the inside with her finger. Everyone stared at her as she put her finger in her mouth._

_"What? I haven't eaten in forever. I'm hungry," Luna stated, innocently._

_Cyril moved his lips to the side of her neck, "As am I, my sweet Luna." She giggled before eating another piece of her avocado._

_"Is there anything I can get for you, your highness?" Willow asked, excitedly. There were not many chances that she could entertain an actual king. Most of them did not come to these parts after the incident with Jareth. Lady Adora's mother made sure of that when she was alive._

_"Oh, that is quite alright. Thank you, but we do have to start heading out to help Luna with her little predicament."_

_"Thank you so much, ladies. Thank you for saving my life and being so hospitable. I really appreciate. If there is anything I can do in return, I will," Luna mentioned before hoping off Cyril's lap._

_Willow handed Luna her dress, "I managed to get the stains out the best I could, but I couldn't do much for the ripped part. Sorry."_

_Luna gave her a hug, "It's fine, don't worry about it. I think ripped clothes look kind of sexy anyways." Willow gave her a kiss on the lips, and Luna deepened while running her fingers through her hair. Cyril started putting on her clothes, and Luna quickly followed suit. Both of them gave Lady Adora a kiss on the cheek, and Willow one that was a bit more intimate. They said their goodbyes and walked out the hut. There was shiny black Pegasus outside with glowing red eyes. Its mane looked wild like smoke in the night. He motioned for her to get near the stallion._

_"His name is Sebastian. I got him as gift while I was the Witch King. He was quite unruly before I broke him in. Now he is the most loyal steed one could ever ask for. Lillian has always hated him. Apparently, he is not pretty enough for her. I told her I got rid of him so we will have to keep this our little secret," Cyril introduced before helping her get on the horse._

_"He's really beautiful, Cyril," she commented before letting her fingers run through his mane. Luna made a red apple sprout from the leaves above them. After receiving the apple, Cyril gave it to his stallion. The steed grunted in approval. The pixie king came behind her, and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other held onto the Sebastian's reigns. He started walking slowly until he built up enough speed to fly._

_They flew in the air for what seemed like an eternity. It felt peaceful to have the cool breeze flow through her hair and fingertips. She enjoyed the feel of Cyril's strong arms wrapped around her. Momentarily, she forgot the pain and heartache. Well, she pretty much forgot everything while she was lost in her senses. They really did not speak much, but neither of them seemed to mind. Luna was just eager to leave this life behind, and begin a new one. The trees appeared to be speaking to her, and sway in way that was different from in the past. Maybe she was just listening to them for the first time._

_Luna turned her head to look at Cyril, "Did you know Lady Adora prior to this ordeal?"_

_"Yes, I did. Most of the Underground runs off a monarchical system. A few species, like the nymphs, have more of a tribal system. The territory between the pixie and goblin kingdom belongs to them. They prefer their privacy because so beings like to take advantage of their needs. Every once in a while a fae or pixie or goblin or witch will sneak in and cause a ruckus. Her and her sisters will call on me to make sure the situation is handled. They really do not like Jareth, Lillian, or their father for that matter," Cyril explained._

_"Oh, please don't mention him again," she groaned._

_He kissed her cheek, "Oh, come, come, Luna. You mustn't let him have that power over. Only the gods know what he will do with it. Wouldn't you prefer to see how miserable he is without you?"_

_"I guess," she smiled. He gave her knowing wink before summoning a crystal. It showed Jareth and Toby talking. From the looks of it Jareth seemed pretty distraught. That made her smile internally._

_Toby yelled at Jareth, "It seems as though you still love Sarah no matter what you say. She loves you too. We all know this marriage is not for the sake of Luna, but for the sake of the two of you. You need an excuse to justify this in your head or to help you sleep at night."_

_"Enough," Luna said on the verge of tears. She looked up to keep them from spilling out, "Marriage? He's going to marry my mom?"_

_"It certainly seems that way, does it not? Why, pray tell, are you upset? I thought you were finished with him," Cyril sighed as the crystal vanished. He stroked her hair, soothingly._

_She bit her lip, "I know. It's just−It's just I didn't think he would move on so quickly. I've been gone couple days at most, and he's getting married. How could he? I am such an idiot for thinking he'd be miserable without me, but it's really the other way around."_

_He gripped her chin in his hand, "Stop it, Luna. He has moved on. So what? Do not let him prevent you from being happy."_

_"Does he know?" she asked, "That I am pregnant, I mean."_

_"Yes, he does," he answered before pointing to the ground below them, "Look below us. We are right above the witch kingdom." She followed his gaze to see heaps and heaps of trash. There were old creatures with giant backpack looking things. The smell was nearly unbearable. It reminded her of the time Jareth took her to a date at the bog of eternal stench as practical joke. Luna was not too pleased first, but Jareth found it hysterical. His laughter was pretty contagious so she could not help but laugh as well._

_Luna covered her nose, "It's disgusting!"_

_He pinched her bottom, "Well, what do you expect of an un-ruled kingdom? It becomes anarchy. Peace, security, and yes, cleanliness will be non-existent without a firm hand to guide these creatures. I am sure you have noticed how the goblins act without−"_

_"Stop mentioning him, please," she pleaded, her eyes growing watery. Luna wanted nothing to do with him. Just hearing his name caused her immeasurable amounts of pain._

_The pixie king nodded and tapped Sebastian on his side with a riding crop. The Pegasus took the hint and started leading them down. They landed on a lane between garbage hills. Cyril got off first before carrying Luna off the horse. She petted the animal briefly before taking Cyril's hand. For some reason she began to feel chills crawling on her skin. Something about this area was sending up a red flag, and she became noticeably apprehensive. He saw this and held her closer to him._

_"This," Cyril gestured to the area around them, "is the only part of the labyrinth that leaves the goblin kingdom. Around here you will see an abundance of goblin witches. Now some witches can be tall, kind, smart, and beautiful these are quite the opposite. Goblin witches are more wild and dangerous so you must stay close."_

_"Sprickle, one of the goblins I knew, has a great aunt who is a goblin witch. Leseda was her name, I think. She seemed quite nice," Luna noted._

_Cyril smiled, "Leseda is an old friend of mine. She was head of security when I was the witch king. She's certainly on the more civil side of the spectrum. Actually, we are coming to see her now."_

_"You said this was part of the labyrinth. Has my mother been here?" she questioned._

_"Well, of course. Now, where is Leseda's house? It should be right over, ah! There it is," he announced pointing to a hill with a door. They raced towards it and he knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, but they heard some grumbling that seemed to belong to the goblin witch they spoke of. The door opened to reveal her wearing a rather large backpack full of junk. She seemed a little surprised, but greeted them warmly._

_Even more surprising, the room they were in looked exactly like her college dorm room. It was completely white with two wooden twin-size beds that sat across from each other. Her bed had lime green sheets while her roommate's was white with different colored polka-dots. There was the whiteboard near her bed with a list of things that she needed to remember to take with her back to her parents' house. Her posters of her favorite musicians were on the wall. There was even the mini-fridge with a broken handle. She looked at Cyril with a look of confusion._

_"Remember this is a part of the labyrinth. This room will look different for every new person who enters it. So now her house takes the shape of your bedroom," he explained._

_"It's my dorm-room, actually. This is pretty incredible. I mean, there is not a single difference that I can notice," she stated while looking around the room._

_Cyril gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Luna dear, please stay here and enjoy yourself. I have to explain our situation to Leseda and find a few more witches that can help us."_

_"Alright. Don't be gone too long," she whispered before giving him a peck on the lips._

_"I would not dream of it, my sweet."_

_With that, he left along with Leseda. Luna looked around the room at some of her old stuff. She found her silver laptop on the desk next to her bed. Her fingers roamed the keyboard until she found the on button. Naturally, it did not turn on. After frowning in disappointment, she looked through a few old magazines on her desk. She saw what celebrity dated who and who was pregnant was who's baby. It was almost comical to her now. This used to be her life, and this used to be important to her. Now, she was trapped in fairytale land that had become her personal hell. How did everything go so wrong so fast?_

_Luna flipped through some comics next. She stopped on a page with Spider-man and Mary Jane kissing in the rain. It was sickeningly sweet to look at. There were days that she dreamt of being swept off her feet by some kind of hero. Eventually she had to stop because there was no way she could have someone that good. Sure things were great for a while. Even so there was no fooling herself deep down. Jareth was perfect in every way imaginable, but he was not for her. Her eyes watered at the thought of him._

_"Stop it, Luna. You need to get a grip. There is no way you are going to cry over him," she said to herself, wiping her tears._

_"I would hate to interrupt, but who are you talking to, dear?" Cyril asked as he walked in. Five women entered behind him. One had snowy white hair with a beautiful youthful face. Her eyes were a crystal blue. Another had red hair and peachy skin with large chocolate eyes. The third had ebony hair with olive skin. She reminded Luna of the Wicked Witch of the West. The next looked like she was of Asian descent with spiked auburn hair. Finally there was darker-skinned one with shaved purple hair. They were all dressed with black robes._

_She blushed slightly, "Myself. Hi, I'm Luna and you are . . ."_

_"I call myself Nevara," The white-haired one answered. They shook hands in a way that might have seemed as if she was unfamiliar with the custom. Nevera's hand was ice-cold and Luna had to remove her hand quickly._

_"I should have warned you. She is an ice witch so as you already figured out she is freezing. I would take the time to introduce all of these lovely ladies, but I would like to get this procedure done quickly. Luna dear, please lay on the bed," he instructed and she obeyed. The purple-haired witch started moving her fingers in the air. Black smoke came from her wrists, and Luna felt her eyes get heavy. Before she could make a protest her body went limp. It was as if all of her body was sleeping, but her mind was still awake. She felt ice form its way around her wrists and ankles._

_Her skinned burned from the chill. Luna wanted to scream, but found that she could not. A strange heat started flowing through her veins. It was flowing from her abdomen, from the baby. It was trying to protect her she could feel it. She wanted to call off the whole abortion. Her baby loved her, and she could never kill her own blood just because she hated its father. This happened through no fault of its own. Unfortunately, she could find her voice to stop._

_Then she felt a dark fog flow over her mind. It felt evil and sinister and just about every bad thing she could imagine balled up into one. She tried to mentally block it from entering her, but that proved useless. It was not long before the smoke took a more solid shape. There was another entity in there with her._

_"Get out!" Luna mentally yelled._

_"Um . . . how about no?" the daemon purred before laughing darkly._

* * *

Luna told them the story−well, most of it anyway. Of course she had to leave out a few of the more controversial details because she was positive her family wanted no knowledge of such things. It really would not have mattered if she said them now that she thought about. They were all too enthralled with the babies to pay attention. She could not blame them though because they were absolutely beautiful.

Sarah had her head on Jareth's shoulder. They were holding Artemis and Apollo, and smiling at them. As much as she hated to admit it, they looked like a happy family. They were like new parents bringing home their twins for the world to see. It saddened her that she could never look that motherly while holding them. Despite all the things that happened, she was not much more than a child. She certainly was not as mature as mothers had always seemed. Sure, she babysat before, but that really does not compare.

There was no way she could fit herself into this puzzle she called a family. There was Roberto and Lillian with Primrose and Howie. Toby and Christina fit together perfectly. Pashmina and Dillon made their own cute little unit. Certainly, there was Jareth and Sarah with Apollo and Artemis. Then there was Luna, all by herself. She did not fit, and she never would. Weakly, she smiled at them, hiding the pain she felt inside. Luna brushed a stray hair behind her ear and walked off without a goodbye or any indication as to where she was going.

It only took a moment for them to realize she was gone.

"Where did Luna go?" Dillon asked.

Jareth looked around, "She was there a moment ago. She was telling us . . ." He ended there because he, like everyone else, was not paying attention. He got lost at the part concerning Lady Adora because he honestly wanted to hear nothing about her. His affair with her was ages ago. They were young, and she needed to stop holding grudges. Of course he felt a twinge guilty about not listening, but they were going to be together forever, right? He had an eternity to listen to the stories she had to tell.

"I think we should go find her," Sarah suggested. Though she was speaking to Jareth, her eyes never left the babies. They were the most gorgeous babies she had ever seen. For a moment, just the smallest moment, she pretended they were her children. She thought about her and Jareth raising them together. The thought made her want to cry. She could never have that now. Even though she was proud to be a grandmother, she still wished they were hers.

He kissed her on the forehead, "You should stay here with the babies. I think it is about time I talk to Luna privately. After all, there is much to discuss regarding our future and the future of the Underground."

"Are you getting married?" Sarah questioned, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Sarah. She gave birth to my heirs, and the royals would have this no other way. Besides, our children deserve both parents," he answered before rubbing his knuckles down her cheek in an intimate gesture, "Know that I will always love you, Sarah."

She smiled as tears came to her eyes, "I love you too." Sarah pressed her lips against his briefly. He smiled back at her before handing Dillon the baby. He walked out of the oubliette and saw Luna far ahead of him. To catch up to her, he quickened up his pace. She seemed to be moving slowly as if she was upset by something.

"Luna, where are you going?" Jareth asked, coming after her.

"I have some business to tend to," she lied.

He scrunched his eyebrows in suspicion, "Business to tend to'? What, are you going to bring two more babes? Luna, come back and relax with your family. You have your children, parents, siblings, and more all in one place. What else could you possibly want?"

She turned to face him, "I want to be alone. I don't belong here."

"Do not be so melodramatic, my love. Of course you belong with us. We love you. We will get everything situated with the kingdoms, assure them that the daemon is gone, and you will take your place as queen."

"Do you honestly believe that the citizens of the Underground will forgive me that easily?" Luna growled.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "It was not your fault, Luna. Do not blame yourself for what Cyril and Leseda did."

"That daemon killed innocent beings and now when they see me they will see the source of their pain. They may understand, but it won't change a thing."

Jareth wrapped his arms around Luna's waist and kissed her neck, "Do not fret, my love. Everything thing will work out for the best. You and I could sit together as husband and wife while our little prince and princess will run around chasing goblins. It will be wonderful."

Luna cried, "What about my mom? You're still married to her."

"We never signed the license. It was a ceremony, nothing more. You and I must be together. I am positive your mother will understand," he whispered into her ear.

"Well, I'm positive it'll kill her," she spat at him, "You continue to overestimate her. You can't really think she'd enjoy watching the love of her life walk off with her daughter." He pulled her into an embrace. Even though she did not want the contact, her instincts held her there for a few more seconds. He urged her to sit next him on a nearby bench, and she did so reluctantly.

He cupped her chin and kissed each teardrop off her face, "Please stop this, Luna. She had her shot at a family, but now it is our turn. Your mother should not be your priority, your children should."

"They are my priority and don't you ever fucking think otherwise!" she growled pointing a finger at his chest, "I don't want them to grow up in home with a loveless marriage."

"Who says that this marriage will be loveless?" Jareth looked into her eyes that were now stained with a light green hue from her tears, "I certainly love you. Being that you are a nymph now, I understand that will you need more physical attention. I will spend my days satisfying your every need." His hand made its way to her thighs. Her body was enraged with the need to have him touch her even more. He gave her kiss on the lips, knowing exactly how hard it would be for her to resist him.

She slapped his hand away and stood up, "You're a filthy pig!" With a glare, she attempted to storm off.

He grabbed hold of her wrist with more strength than she could imagine he had, "You cannot just leave when things get too hard for you now, Luna. You are a mother now, and you have a responsibility to our twins. " When he let go, she rubbed her wrist. It looked as if it would bruise any minute.

"I am being responsible. Apollo and Artemis deserve the best. I am responsible enough to know that I just can't give them that."

"You cannot see that you can? We can do this, together. Once we get married-"

Luna grabbed hold of his shirt, "Listen to me, and get this through your thick skull: We. Are. Not. Getting. Married. There is no way that is going to happen. Not now, not ever. I am not going to be your wife or your queen because I hate you. I hate who you are and what you've made me become. I'm done with you." Anger surged through his veins, and he flashed his teeth at her. Jareth pushed her against a nearby rock wall. The jagged edge scraped her back and she winced in pain. He pressed his lips against hers with enough force to make her cry. She desperately tried to push him off her.

"Tell me, Luna, why did you say we are not getting married as if it was a choice?" he hissed, his anger getting hold of his better judgment. It felt like Sarah all over again. As king, the one thing he hated most was to be told 'no.' He was not going to be rejected anymore. This would not happen now, not with the mother of his children. Jareth began sucking on her neck, and feeling her shiver from his touch. His knee pried open her legs causing her to scream in response. What was he doing?

"Please, Jareth stop! I'll do whatever you want just please stop!" she choked out. Jareth never planned on causing her any harm. He just wanted her to marry him. They were going to have a family together no matter what she said.

He brushed a hair out of her face and smirked, "That sounds much better. Go get yourself cleaned up. Tonight, we will announce our engagement," he ran his knuckles down the side of her face, "Such a beautiful queen you will make. I am sure everyone one will be thrilled with the news." Jareth gave her a final kiss on the lips and released her from his grip.

Luna glared at him with fire in her eyes, "It'll be something to remember."

**[[Hey, Lovelies! How are you? Great, me too. Our story is coming up close to its end. I'm excited. What do you think will happen? I would love to read some of your thoughts on the story thus far. I will try to get the next chapter out quickly, but no guarantees. Monday is my 21****st**** birthday so I might be a tad busy playing scrabble with the family. Toodles!]]**


	28. As the World Falls Down

Luna wanted to see Apollo and Artemis one last time. Jareth and the others were preparing a podium to have a speech for the Underground beings. Lillian spoke with the royals to make sure they were taken care of. The four babies were left with Hoggle, who was currently passed out on a sofa. Primrose and Howie were napping, but the twins were awake. Luna seized the opportunity to see her children alone.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you guys. It's for the best, truly it is. My mom and Jareth will take good care of you two. I promise. Apollo, I want you to watch out for your sister. Missy, I want you to do the same for your brother. Remember that Mommy loves you more than anyone in this world and the next. I know the two of you will make a great king and queen. I know that you will make me proud. You are my sun, and you are my moon," she cried.

Luna brushed their cheeks, but made no effort to pick them up. They smiled and cooed at her. On the side of Apollo's crib, she used her nymph powers to make a sunflower grow there. On Artemis's crib she made a dark purple rose. She gave Apollo a kiss on the forehead. He wrapped his tiny fingers around a lock of hair.

She smiled at him as a stray tear went down her cheek, "My handsome prince Apollo." She freed her hair and went to Artemis. Luna kissed her cheek. The babe grabbed her nose. "My beautiful princess Missy."

With tears in her eyes and a weary heart she left. Luna was doing the right thing. She knew it. Though it was hard to do, she had to put her family first. If this meant they would never see hear her voice or see her smile again, so be it.

* * *

Sarah fixed Jareth's collar. He wanted to look his best for the announcement. It took much thought for him to decide what to wear. Finally, he decided on wearing a black leather Jacket and matching tight pants. Luna had always liked the way he looked in black so he hoped he could be in her favor before the wedding. Though he was happy that he was getting the family he always wanted, he was still heartbroken. He loved Sarah, and the pained look in her eyes was killing him so. Jareth was beginning to reconsider the whole wedding.

Luna did not want to be with him, that much was certain. Sarah and he were very happy together. Sure they had a few bumps and bruises along the way, but who didn't? She had a fire that truly matched his own. Maybe he was infatuated with Luna, but not really in love with her. Most men liked the idea of a pretty young girl warming their bed at night. It could also be the forbidden love aspect of their relationship. Maybe he was so in love with the idea of her that he failed to notice the real person there. The truth was that Luna was a broken soul that he could never fix.

Jareth was so caught up in his own thoughts he did not notice a stray flowing from Sarah's face, "Do not cry, Sarah. Nothing wounds me more than your tears." He used his thumb to wipe her tear.

"Sorry, I want to happy for you. I really do, but−"

"I know. Maybe in another lifetime we could live together happily," he whispered, aching to see her smile at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed her lips against his. Jareth held her close to him and returned all of the love she gave in the kiss. As much as she hated herself for doing this she had to feel his lips on hers one last time. She needed this to move on. He left her lips and started kissing her jaw line and neck. When she cooed, he let out a dark chuckle. Though there was not much time, he intended to take this far as he could. That was until he heard a crowd outside cheering.

Did someone already break the news? They looked to the window curious as to what the commotion was. He debated on whether or not he should get the children, but figured they were in good hands. Hoggle had taken care of them this long, hadn't he? Sarah and Jareth walked out to see everyone in the kingdom celebrating. Some goblins were chanting that the evil queen was gone. He assumed they must have found out that they got rid of the daemon. Even though, they enjoyed the freedom of her ruling they missed Jareth because that is what they knew.

Surprisingly, they saw smoke emanating from the center of the crowd. A bon fire, perhaps? Whatever it was, it smelt awful. Goblins did have an odd way of celebrating. They both rushed past the beings. Jareth did not want any of the goblins harming themselves or others in the fire. He stopped when he felt little hands on his knees.

"What _are_ you doing, Didymus?" Jareth asked. Sir Didymus seemed more distraught than he had ever seen him. His eyes were a bloodshot red.

"I believe you should not go any further. Something terrible has happened and would like to tell you in private," he whimpered. Jareth kicked him off his leg.

He looked down at the animal, "I will see what is happening instead of wasting anytime. I have announcement to do today." Jareth trudged on without another thought. The closer they got the more smoke they saw. When they reached the center they saw a stick with a rope attached to the hanging corpse of a woman covered in flames. It was only when they saw Christina, Toby, Lillian, Roberto, Pashmina, and Dillon they realized who the woman was.

Christina was hysterical with her hand clasped over her mouth, and Toby stood perfectly still like he was struck with Rigor mortis. Roberto was on his knees like he was pleading with God. Lillian stood by his side unsure of what to do. Dillon was standing, but shaking furiously like his legs would give out any minute. Pashmina held on to him. Jareth dropped to the floor.

Luna had hung herself.

"OH GOD WHY! LUNA!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. She went to grab her daughter, but Toby pulled her back. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MY BABY! OH GOD LUNA!"

He held her tight as she broke down in his arms. Jareth was at a loss for words. There was the mother of his children burning in flames before him. There was nothing he could do stop it, nothing he could do to save her. He knew she did not want to get married, but he never expected this. If he would have known she was thinking death was the only solution he would have let her leave. Anything would have been better than this. Now, his children were left without a mother. Now, Sarah was left without her daughter. The whole family was lost in a swirl of emotions that they could not yet name.

* * *

It had been three days since Luna's death. Three hellish long days. Lillian, Jareth, and Aldred had to give speeches about the changes that were taking place. Jareth did not want to talk. He really did not want to leave the bed in the morning, but he had to. There were duties he had to the kingdom. It was hard, especially after he found her suicide note on her desk. It was specifically written to him. She had some final wishes that he swore to himself he would carry out.

His new duties as father proved extremely difficult. The twins had been crying nonstop. Even though they had no idea what was going on, it was as if they could sense it. Jareth had not gone much sleep between their crying and his nightmares. He dreamed that they were in their oubliette talking or kissing, and all of sudden she would burst into flames. Sarah had to wake him a few times when he started screaming.

She had been silent for the most part after her daughter's passing. Maybe she never had the best relationship with Luna, but that did not mean she did not love her. A parent losing their child is the worst pain imaginable. She felt hollow and numb. The whole thing was surreal. The little girl that she fed and bathed and changed was dead. Sarah thought about when she first held Luna, and when she took her first steps. Now, she was gone and Sarah was like a ghost.

Lillian was getting the final arrangements for the funeral done. She was indifferent to the situation. Of course she felt bad for the others, but this woman, well her body, killed her husband. The pixie queen did not allow herself to feel anyway about it. Roberto was a mess. He spent the days drinking, sobbing, and reminiscing. She took care of the babies to give him the space he needed. If she ever lost Primrose, she would probably need the same. It hurt her to see him in pure agony.

Dillon's sadness took the form of anger. His temper was getting so thin it would break if an ant stepped on it. Out of nowhere he would start punching walls or screaming. Pashmina knew that he was just having problems working through the emotions. She would try to help him calm down the best she could, but when that did not work she would leave. Though she hardly knew Luna, this was taking a big toll on her. Toby was not even close to his usual self. Normally, he liked to joke around and laugh. Since her death, he just moped around. He would not let himself cry though, out of fear that once it started it would not stop. Christina found herself constantly shaking from the imagery. After all, she was the first to find her. She saw when Luna still looked like Luna before she was completely charred and burned. One of goblins set her on fire after Luna had hung herself to celebrate her passing.

Now, they were on their way to the funeral service. It had to be a secret ceremony because they did not want anyone to defile her body out of anger. They were dressed in black and in black carriages pulled by black Pegasus. The ride was eerily silent, even the babies did not make a peep. The sun was beginning to set just as they arrived. They walked out slowly. Hades and the dark creature were standing by a dimly lit gondola. Luna was lying there peacefully, an image of perfection. A rose was in her hair, and she wore a pale green dress. Her skin was glowing in the light.

He whispered to Jareth, "I did an enchantment on her. I hope you do not mind. I did not deem it proper to have her seen in the state she was in before."

"Thank you. She looks beautiful," Jareth sighed.

"Do not worry. She will be in good hands," Hades assured him with a pat on the shoulder. There were times Hades was completely ruthless and insensitive, but he knew better than to make any comments further than that. They all stood around Luna's boat. First there was Hades, then King Aldred, Lillian, Jareth, Sarah holding Artemis and Apollo, Roberto holding Howie and Primrose, Toby, Christina, Dillon, Pashmina, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Lady Adora, Willow, Grog, and Sprickle.

Silently, the family was blaming themselves. Dillon blamed himself for wishing them away to this place. Roberto blamed himself for not waiting Aboveground for Jareth to bring them back. Sarah blamed herself for wishing Toby away all those years ago. They would have never gone Underground if she had not done that. Toby blamed himself causing Sarah to wish him away. Jareth blamed himself for toying with the poor girl, leading her on when he loved her mother. None of those reasons mattered now. What's done is done.

Jareth went to the podium near the boat. He had a speech prepared for the funeral, and took the crumbled paper out of his pocket. This felt cheap to him. Luna deserved something from the heart. He ripped the paper in to pieces and through it to the side. They all stared at him as he kneeled by the boat and held her hand in his. He sung:

"_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes."_

Sarah joined in with her voice thick with tears:

"_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams._

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart."_

Dillon sighed before finishing:

"_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down . . ."_

**[[Hey guys. First of all, as you probably know "As the World Falls Down," belongs to David Bowie. This chapter was so freaking hard for me to write. I was in tears the whole time. I was dreading writing this bit from the beginning, but it had to be done. There will be an epilogue coming up after this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I greatly appreciate it. Toodles.]]**


	29. Epilogue

_20 years later . . ._

Sarah was sleeping on his chest. Her leg was thrown carelessly over his hip. Her hair looked completely out of control, but for the first time, in a long time, she looked peaceful. She looked different now, not any less beautiful, but different. The doctor had given her injections of elf blood to keep her immortal, so she and Jareth would not have to part. After Howie and Roberto had gone through with the procedure, she decided she would do it to.

Jareth petted his wife's hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She groaned at the thought of waking up. There was a big day awaiting them today, so she had to. Today they would relinquish their titles as the goblin king and queen to become the high king and queen. Artemis and Apollo would get their own kingdoms to rule as well. Though they were young by fae standards, Jareth felt that they were ready for this responsibility. They were caring, smart, and mature, for the most part. Also they were youthful enough to come with new ideas that other royals were too stuck in their old ways to use.

He started kissing her lips, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, babe," she cooed. Jareth pulled her a little closer, and began kissing her collarbone, allowing the strap of her pink night gown to fall to the side. Sarah chuckled at the feel of him there. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Son of a−Who is it?"

The door swung open, "I apologize for disrupting you so early, Mother and Father. There seems to be a bit of an emergency." Apollo stood at the door. He was tall and thin like his father with a jawline that could cut through glass. His cheeks were soft though, with dimples that resembled his mother's. The boy had dirty blonde hair that dipped just past his ears. He was always well-mannered and well-dressed, and ladies would swoon when he walked by.

"Come in, come in. Have a seat and tell me what has happened," Jareth stated before patting the bed beside him. Husband and Wife sat up to give them their full attention.

"It's Artemis, isn't it?" Sarah guessed. Her teen years had hit her hard, and she had moodiness that rivaled Luna's. Normally, she carried herself quite fine, but when she acted out it was hell. Apollo was definitely the easier of the two, but they loved them equally.

He sat down, "I am afraid so, Mother. It appears that she has gone missing again. She cast a spell to block my crystals from seeing her. I am terribly worried; we only have so long before the ceremony, and−"

Sarah put an arm on his shoulder, "Calm yourself, Apollo. Let's think. Where was the last place you saw her?"

"Um, yes. I saw her leaving Father's office. I told her not to go in there, honest I did. She was there for a while. I think she was going through your things."

Jareth's tone went sharper, "What? What for?"

"She wanted to look through one of your spell books for an enchantment for the ceremony. I told her she did not need one because she looked fine the way she was, but she insisted otherwise. When she left the room she was in tears. I went to ask what pained her, and she left."

"Fuck!" Jareth groaned before conjuring two crystals to get the Sarah and himself dressed.

Apollo insisted, "Father, you mustn't use such language! It is improper for a future High King."

He kissed his son on his forehead, "I apologize, my prince. We must hurry to the Underworld. I believe that is where we will find her.

* * *

Artemis was looking for a spell book. She needed an enchantment, nothing major, just something to get rid of a blemish on her face. Sometimes she wished she was not part human so she could have perfect skin like the rest of the fae. Most would say she was just being insecure. After all most thought she was beautiful, even though they would not approach her.

She was gentle and caring a majority of the time. Missy loved plants and animals and the little creatures that would cross her now and again. On the other hand she was quite terrifying when she was angry, which was trait that all of Jareth's family shared. Sometimes it hurt Jareth and Sarah to look at her. She was almost a spitting image of her mother. Her skin was lighter, her hair was wilder, and her eyes were mismatched, but everything else was the same. Her body, lips, and cheeks looked the most like Luna. Artemis added streaks of purple into her hair because it was her favorite color.

"Missy, you should really get out of there," Apollo shouted through the door, "Father will not be pleased."

"Father will not find out if you keep your yapper shut," she growled. Artemis pulled on one of the drawers and found that it was locked shut. Her curiosity peeked so she used a spell to unlock it. Did her father really think a simple lock would stop her from opening it? In the drawer was a single envelope with Jareth written on it. A note to her father that was locked away seemed too good to resist. She took it out of the drawer and carefully opened it. Then she pulled out the letter and read:

_Dear Jareth,_

_Know that I am of a healthy mind and a heavy heart as I write this. I know you must feel confused or guilty or even hurt on some level. Though you have caused me and many others a great deal of pain, I do not believe that you are heartless. My suicide was a decision that was not anybody's fault. It was something that I had decided would be the best for our children. You and my mom are in love. I can tell by the way you look at her. I was perhaps fooling myself for a while that you would look at me like that. Who wouldn't want some handsome king to sweep them off their feet? The truth was you were nothing but a fairytale, and you had no place in my reality. I should have never kissed you, or let you see all of me when I knew deep down that I would never be yours. Even so, I will never regret having your children because they are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. I love them more than anything I had ever known._

_When I was younger I was always told that suicide was a selfish and weak act, but I now see that it could not be farther from the truth. I think it takes a strong person to realize that you are hurting someone, and know that you can only stop that hurt with your death. Sure, I could have just run away, but I did not want anyone to spend forever looking for me. I think you and the rest of our family need this kind of closure. Tell them that I love them with all of my heart. This is just one chapter at its end, but the story continues. _

_Tell Uncle Toby to keep on joking so Christina will keep on laughing. Tell Dillon to never lose his spontaneity because that is what I love the most about him. Tell Pashmina to take care of him, and that no one deserves my little brother like she does. Tell my dad that he was the best father anyone could ever hope for, and to take good care of Howie. Apologize to Lillian for me when the time is right. Let my mother know that I hold no grudge against her, and you are hers for the keeping._

_Do not take my suicide as a direct result of your proposal. I think the twins deserve parents that love each other as well as them. I'm afraid that I will not be a fitting parent for Artemis and Apollo, and they deserve someone better than me. I want you and my mother to raise them as your children. Please do not tell them that I am their mother. Let me be nothing more than a heartless dictator in a history book._

_Even though we had one hell of an adventure, it was never my story to begin with . . ._

_Love always and forever,_

_ Luna Rodriguez_

She read the note over and over. Of course, she knew of the former goblin queen. The goblins would speak about her being a heartless woman. Her father would always change the subject when she was mentioned. There were hushed rumors that they were together, but nothing more.

To find out that the woman she called her mother was actually her grandmother was horrible. She felt sick to her stomach. This could not be true. Tears started rolling down before she could stop it. Since she knew that Luna was dead, there was only one person that would be completely honest about her life. That person was Hades. He was one of the only beings that did not have to answer to Jareth when he became high king.

Missy opened the door to tell her brother what she found, but she thought against it. He looked at her questioningly. She wanted to know the full truth before telling him. Apollo was the type to overreact to small things so she could only imagine how he would react to this. Today he was becoming king so he was already on edge. She formed a crystal and made herself appear in the Underworld.

"Artemis, we were expecting to see you at the crowning ceremony. What are you doing here?" Persephone asked. She was sitting in front of a mirror weaving flower into her red hair.

"Where is your husband?" Missy questioned. Just then Hades appeared in front of her, handsome and terrifying as ever.

He put a finger under her chin, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. My, my, Artemis you have grown to be quite the beauty. It was no wonder that you were named after my niece. Tell me what troubles you dear."

She moved his finger from her, "Don't get any funny ideas. My father will have you castrated before you could even blink."

Hades chuckled before circling her, "You are your father's daughter." Artemis felt chills as he looked her up and down. She refused to let him see any weakness as she matched him look for look. Though she wanted to hear about her biological mother, she would not risk her safety for it. She needed to find out what she needed to know before being crowned.

"What can you tell me about my mother?" she probed. Hades looked confused as to why she was asking about Sarah. Everyone in the Underground knew about her beating the labyrinth.

"She was the champion of the labyrinth and she turned down your father-" he began.

Artemis cut him off, "No, my real mother." He stiffened at first, wondering whether he should just call her father to handle this. As easy as that would have been, Luna came to him the truth and not her father. There was a level of trust there that he did not want to lose with someone who would one day be a high queen.

"Ah, you mean Luna. I knew you would find out first, didn't I love?" He smirked smugly.

"Yes, love," Persephone agreed not paying attention. She bounced her curls, making sure there was not a single hair out of place. Hades told her that she had to look her best for this ceremony. After all, it was not every day that there was a new king and queen.

He waved her off, "Of course, I have to shorten the story because you have much to do today. I will go into further detail another time. Your mother was a good woman. She was occasionally moody, but she was caring. Your father was depressed after grandmother beat him at his own game and turned him down. Luna wanted to help mend his broken heart. They developed a relationship of sorts, and bang! You and your brother were conceived."

"Gross!"

"Do not interrupt, little Missy. When Sarah tried to be with Jareth, she got upset and ran off. She wound up getting herself killed and brought back to life by a nymph," Hades started, but was cut off again.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "So I am part nymph?"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Yes, a forest nymph, a human, a fae, and a siren. You are just one big clusterfuck of beings. May I continue? Yes? Good. Afterward she got infected with daemon that was feeding off Apollo and yours power. A little bit after your birth, your family rid her of the daemon."

"Shortly after that she took her own life," Jareth finished, as though he was listening the whole time. Apollo and Sarah were next to him. Her brother was clearly distraught. "I wish I could have told you the truth, but I promised that I would uphold your mother's final wishes. She really wanted what was best for you. It has taken me and your mother quite some time to come to terms with her death. Now, I understand why she did what she did."

"How could you ever be with the man who was with your daughter?" Apollo questioned as he looked at his now grandmother in disgust.

She sighed, "I don't really know what to tell you. The heart knows what it wants. Sometimes it's unconventional, but in the end there's no denying it. Even if Luna was still alive, I could not stop myself from loving your father."

Jareth ran his fingers through his wife's hair, "As I could not stop myself from loving you, as well." He kissed her forehead.

Artemis growled, "You sicken me. I do not understand how you could live with yourself." Jareth walked up to her as tears started flowing from her eyes. He held his daughter close in his arms. His solid weight was the only thing keeping up her sinking form. The goblin king petted her hair kissed the top of her head. She breathed in the scent that was so familiar to her but now seemed foreign. Artemis had no idea who her father was anymore, but she knew that he loved her. For now, that was good enough. Luna wanted what was best for her and her brother, and Jareth was just protecting them.

Apollo breathed in and out trying to control his emotions. He and his sister were trained to keep them in check. Naturally, he was a little better at that than his sister. Sarah hugged the man that she thought of as son. A tear betrayed him, "I am terribly sorry."

"Apollo, it's okay. It's a lot to take in," Sarah stated.

"Thank you, Hades. We will be seeing you at the ceremony later," Jareth stated.

Hades shook his hand, "Yes, the best of luck to all of you. I know you are destined to be great leaders, just as your grandfather and father before you."

Jareth whispered in his ear, "One last thing, Hades. If you ever touch my daughter, I will do much more than castrate you. Is that understood?"

"For the first time since I have met you, I have seen you grow a set of balls, Jareth. I'm proud of you," he whispered before patting Jareth's head in a demeaning manner. With that, Jareth took his family back to his room. Artemis allowed herself to lean into her father's chest once more. He felt her warm tears on his shirt, and wished more than anything that he could get them to stop. Sarah went to her vanity, and opened her drawer. She pulled out a small red book and opened the pages. There was a crushed purple rose and a sunflower.

"Here," she gave them the flowers, "Your mother left this on your crib before she passed away. I guess this was a better time than any to give this to you. I know she is proud of you, and all of the things you have accomplished."

Artemis looked down at the rose and rubbed her thumb over it, "So what do we call you now?"

Sarah sighed, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, she did raise us. So for all intents and purposes she is our mother. Now, I will not speak for you, Missy, but I still wish to call her mother," Apollo said.

Missy winked at her, "I guess it already has a nice ring to it. I suppose it is time to get dressed and ready for the ceremony. Let's hurry before he tells us that Dracula is our real father."

Jareth laughed, "No, unfortunately you are stuck with me." He rushed them out the door. Both Sarah's and his breath left in a huff. Of course, he knew this day was coming. There was no way they would go an eternity without finding out. It was never expected to be so soon. He had done a good job sheltering them from it, but he supposed that it was better to learn now than when they were older. There would be questions, and he would answer them honestly when they came. They were lucky that the two of them were not the type to hold grudges. This was a trait that his mother possessed.

* * *

In the fae castle, countless guests were waiting to see the crowning ceremony in the throne room. It was quadruple the size of the one in the goblin kingdom. This was the first time they would have a new High King and Queen in close to a thousand years. Toby and Christina could barely control themselves. They were so happy for Apollo and Artemis that they came back from the Aboveground to see them. Pashmina and Dillon even came. Pashmina had a large stomach because she was due to give birth in a week. They wanted to name their daughter future daughter Luna. Everyone was excited. They were all seated with grins on their faces as the royals entered. First it was King Aldred, Lillian and Roberto, Jareth and Sarah, Primrose and Howie, and Artemis and Apollo. Aldred walked into the center of the stage on front. He was dressed in a golden toga.

He cleared his throat, "Greetings, friends, family, and subject. It is an honor that you have arrived at our crowning ceremony. Before we proceed, I would like to mention that I plan on breaking a few rules. Usually the throne of the High king or Queen would go to the oldest child. Being that my wife and had twins, I did not deem it fair that one child get the throne due to a 5 minute difference. So I decided to have them fight to the death for the throne."

The crowd gasped.

He put an apologetic hand up and cracked a smile, "I fooled you. The Underground will be split between the east and west. Queen Lillian and King Roberto will rule the East. King Jareth and Queen Sarah will rule the west. Now, please come forth my children." Queen Lillian and Roberto walked up to him hand in hand. Lillian was dressed in a gorgeous lavender gown. It had no laces and a diamond in the center. King Roberto wore a well-pressed suit of the same color. Jareth and Sarah walked in hand in hand next. Sarah was dressed in a white Victorian style dress with black trimming and flowers placed upon it. Her husband wore a tight black suit with a white shirt that revealed his pendant and his smooth chest. All of them wore crowns that dictated their new status. They kneeled before king Aldred.

He placed a High Queen's pendant around her neck, "With this pendant that had once belonged to your mother, may she rest in peace, I crown Lillian the Eastern High Queen of the Underground."

"Thank you, Father," Lillian whispered with a smile.

Aldred placed a High King's pendant on Roberto, "Ah, next is the lucky man who stole my daughter's heart. With this pendant, I crown Roberto the Eastern High King."

"Thank you," Roberto stated.

Then he put one on Sarah's neck, "Next is the Champion of the Labyrinth, and the keeper of my son's heart. With this pendant, I crown Sarah the Western High Queen."

"Thank you," Sarah responded.

King Aldred took off his own pendant and put it around Jareth's neck, "With this pendant, I crown Jareth the Western High King and I renounce my title as High King of the Underground." They stood up and turned around to see their new subjects. "May I present to you, the new high kings and queens of the Underground." The crowd cheered and whistled before kneeling respect to their High Kings and Queens. Sarah beamed at Jareth, and surprised him with a kiss that made the crowd go crazy. He blushed slightly in embarrassment, but quickly recovered.

"As our first order, we would like to crown the new kings and queens in the Underground. Prince Howie and Princess Primrose, will you please step forward?" Queen Lillian requested. They got up and knelt before their mother. Howie looked stern and angular. He wore a decorated black suit and eyeliner that highlighted his haunting green eyes. Primrose wore pixie-style faded pink dress. Her golden curls flowed over her shoulders beautifully.

Roberto placed a pendant around his son's neck, "With this pendant, I crown Howie the Witch King."

"Thank you," Howie responded.

Lillian placed her old pixie pendant around her daughter's neck, "With this pendant, I crown Primrose the Pixie Queen." She thanked her mother. The crowed clapped for them and respectfully bowed to their new Pixie Queen and Witch King. Originally, Lillian was hesitant about having Howie becoming the witch king. The fact that he had no powers and all his subjects did not was terrifying. Of course, she also did not want another Luna fiasco. She had changed her mind after he began courting very honorable young witch. The woman had healed him when he got in a hunting accident a few years ago. Lillian told him that he could be king as long as she stayed by his side, and he agreed wholeheartedly. Somewhere down the line she would have to figure out a way to get him powers of his own.

"May Artemis and Apollo come and please kneel before us?" Jareth asked and they obliged. Apollo wore a crisp white suit that was similar to Aboveground fashion. It hugged his thin frame in the most flattering way. Artemis wore a black and purple skin-tight dress that looked as if it was made with a leathery rubber material. She had an exaggerated collar that reminiscent of something that her father would wear. They both looked stunning, and the stark differences complemented them nicely.

"With this pendant−" Jareth started, but was interrupted by a few ladies in the audience.

One screamed, "I love you, Apollo!"

Another yelled, "Will you marry me?" Apollo's skin notably turned a few shades redder. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Quite the lady's man we have here, wouldn't you say, Jareth?" King Aldred chuckled. Aldred remembered something similar happening when Jareth was crowned the goblin king. He guessed they just had good genetics.

"Well, he does get his looks from me," Jareth smirked, "Shall we continue?"

Apollo laughed, "Yes, please."

"With this pendant, I crown Apollo the Elf King," he stated as he placed the elf king pendant around his neck. The crowd went wild for him. A few more proposals were yelled for him. Apollo tried to ignore it the best he could. Unlike his father, he was never comfortable with the attention he got from females. That confidence would come with age though. Jareth was not always as cocky and arrogant as he sometimes seemed.

"I don't know how we're supposed to follow that," Sarah joked. The others laughed.

Artemis faked a frown, "I guess I am just chopped liver." Jareth and Sarah smiled at their daughter and son. This would be the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Sarah placed a pendant around her neck, "With this pendant, I crown Artemis the Goblin Queen."


End file.
